


The Choices We Make

by DiddlyPanda



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 166,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddlyPanda/pseuds/DiddlyPanda
Summary: Sequel to The Ties That Bind Us. A year after the world was snatched from the brink of destruction new and unique problems arise. Every decision has consequences, not all of them pleasant. But no matter how bad it gets you've got to find a way to keep going, right? Action, drama, angst, darkness, and some romance. Rated M for a variety of adult themes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read The Ties That Bind Us, then let me go ahead and stop you because NONE of this story will make sense. Right away, we're picking up where the epilogue left off. Some crazy stuff's going on in the city and this is just the beginning. Just to warn you ahead of time, this story's going to head down some dark roads.
> 
> Interested in seeing updates more often? Check out my page on fanfiction.net! You can find me under my pen name IAmtheTrashPanda!

They were still sifting through rubble when the second explosion rang out. Two bombs going off on the same night, the second one only miles from where the Human Purity Coalition had been? There was no doubt that they were somehow connected. But what could the attackers have been targeting in the wilderness preserve?

With blessings from the global security forces, the UGG Superhuman Management and Response Team headed off with the utmost haste. They were ready for a fight. It never hurt to err on the side of caution when someone lashed out with this kind of violence. And if they were willing to attack multiple targets within a period of a few hours then surely they were on a warpath. Whoever it was had a world of misery coming their way, superhuman or not.

Marceline and Phoebe were the first to arrive, the large pillar of smoke rising up through the snow-spattered canopy of the trees their beacon. Their intent had been to apprehend anybody they found at the scene. Neither woman had been prepared for the carnage they would stumble into.

The area looked like it had been used as a camp of some sorts. There were ramshackle buildings, a good number of which had been ripped apart, each of them large enough to house two or three people at most that had been built around the trees. The largest structure, which obviously had more time and care taken with its construction, bore a sloppily painted white cross with the word 'INFIRMARY' scrawled on a plank of wood above the door. But the fact that people had been living out here wasn't what had the hair on the back of Marceline's neck standing up and had both her and Phoebe gaping wordlessly.

Bodies littered the ground, some still smoldering from the heat of the explosion that leveled one of the trees and left a blackened crater in the ground where it was possible that one of the improvised buildings had stood. Some of the victims had been torn limb from limb, pieces of them scattered about like trash. Others had been viciously cut in two. No matter which direction Marceline looked she saw and arm, a head, someone's torso...

The two women were still reeling when the rest of the group arrived in the portable crime lab/prisoner transport vehicle that Bonnibel had designed to aid them in handling superhuman criminals.

"Christ..." Finn breathed as he stepped out of the van and looked around. "This is a bloodbath...Did you two find anyone here?"

"No, whoever did this was long gone by the time we arrived. Looks like the bomb was the finale," Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"What are the chances that this was retaliation for the attack on HPC?" Jake asked with a grimace.

Bonnibel exited the van with a small scanning device in her hands. She swept it over the area, eyebrows knitted as she read over the data.

"There's no doubt that the explosions are related. The same kind of bomb was used, though this one was much smaller," the blonde announced with a frown.

"But?" Lorraine inquired, knowing that there was more to the story.

"But there's no way that this was revenge. There's no way that the HPC had anything to do with what happened here unless they've suddenly grown sympathetic towards superhumans. If they were involved with this then there would be evidence of firearms having been used. From what I can tell, the only conventional weapon involved was something with an edge, but even that could be related to someone's ability."

"So you think we're dealing with an S.H. that just goes around killing innocent people?" Phoebe asked flatly, turning to raise an eyebrow at Bonnibel.

"No," the blonde replied. With a flourish she turned off her scanner and slid it into one of the compartments on her belt before walking towards the crater and pointing. "Look at the way the bodies are laid out. Some of these people obviously tried to run or take cover. Now, look at where those people died."

"Wait...it kind of looks like they were facing the center from two different directions," Finn said softly.

"Exactly. They almost form a ring, but the highest concentration of dead are on two ends," Bonnibel remarked, gesturing to one side of the crater and then the other. "From what my cursory scan showed, pretty much everyone here was a superhuman. The energy signatures of more than a dozen known and cataloged abilities are all over the place. Pyrokinetics, telekinetics, electrokinetics..." With a sigh Bonnibel surveyed the area. "It looks like they were refugees...and for some reason they turned on each other..."

"What would cause them to do that?" Marceline asked, her throat dry.

"I don't know. There isn't much more that we'll be able to figure out until we start a full investigation. But whatever happened...something tells me that this isn't the last we'll see of it."


	2. Complications

Another night filled with dreams of falling stone, twisted monsters, and green fire. Marceline let out a sigh as she opened her eyes and stared through the darkness. She rolled onto her side to face her nightstand and fought back the scream of frustration when she caught sight of the glowing red digits on her alarm clock. Yet again, she'd woken up nearly an hour before she'd intended.

With a huff she rolled over, expecting to wrap her arms around the woman she shared the bed with. The arm that was intended for Bonnibel's waist fell farther than it should have and came to rest on the sheets. The blonde was absent. That meant that she'd either started her day earlier or, the more likely answer, had never come to bed. It seemed as though the conversation she and Marceline had about locking herself in her lab for days at a time was pointless.

Sure, they were still trying to work out the mystery surrounding the HPC bombing and the destroyed campsite in the wilderness preserve, but the blonde's abuse of her body in the form of refusing to go to sleep wasn't going to do anyone any good. There was nothing they could do about the incidents anyway. After two weeks not a single lead had surfaced. The only evidence found in the remains of the HPC headquarters showed that some kind of explosive had been used, but it was so common that it could have come from anywhere. There was nothing to link it to any particular individual or group.

The only link between the explosion and anything else was the campsite. The explosive used at the HPC building was a match to the one that caused the crater in the woods. That still meant that they had very little to go on. From what they could tell, whoever had been staying at the camp was involved. But the fact that they had turned on each other for some reason was still rather confusing. It also spoke volumes in its own way. The best that Marceline could figure was that some of the superhumans in the camp were behind the attack and the others rather violently disagreed with it.

For the time being Marceline was too groggy to put much thought into it. She rolled out of bed with a growl, still less than happy about the fact that Bonnibel was a no-show, making sure to switch her alarm off as she went so it didn't sound needlessly. This morning she elected to take her time getting ready for the day so she could think of something to say to her girlfriend about her lack of sleep. Marceline dug an outfit for the day out of her dresser, one of her favorite pairs of jeans and a red plaid button down shirt.

Once she was showered and changed the next step was breakfast. She scrambled some eggs and made some toast, making sure to make enough for not only herself but her workaholic girlfriend. If Bonnibel had spent the night in the lab then the chances she fed herself were slim. Once a suitable amount of coffee as well as her breakfast had been consumed Marceline grabbed the plate she'd prepared for Bonnibel and headed to the door, stepping out of her apartment and into the elevator right across the hall.

Despite the fact that they were at the beck and call of the UGG when it came to other superhumans, Marceline wasn't too bent out of shape. Not when they paid for the construction of a building for the group to use as headquarters complete with a set of apartments for each of them and the most state of the art laboratory that money could buy on the top floor. Of course, Bonnibel and Marceline laid claim to the suite just beneath the lab. There was no way that the blonde was going to let anyone else take it. Finn made a very weak attempt at a protest that was immediately shot down. Something about Bonnibel's glare had a way of instilling a deep and abiding fear of the woman's wrath...and nobody wanted to risk enduring that.

Marceline stepped off of the elevator and into the lab, the furious clatter of a keyboard ringing out over the low hum of various pieces of equipment. It didn't take her long to find Bonnibel. The blonde was fast at work, her hair tied up in a messy bun and her glasses slightly askew. The way she got when she worked was something that Marceline found absolutely adorable, as frustrating as it was that the woman neglected self-care when she was this engrossed in a project. The blonde didn't even notice Marceline approach. She jumped when the plate of food was set down next to her on the desk, blue eyes widened as she turned in her chair with a start.

"Oh! Marceline! You scared me," Bonnibel chuckled. After flashing a small grin she turned back to her computer and went on with whatever sciency thing she was doing. Try as Marceline might, there was no way she would ever be able to make sense of the complex strings of whatever it was that her girlfriend was typing out. Instead of giving herself a headache over it she pulled up a chair and took a seat, the last of her anger at waking up alone forgotten.

"Take a break, nerd. You need to eat," Marceline said, pushing the plate of food over. Bonnibel opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "And don't even try to tell me you're alright. Based on those rings under your eyes you spent all night in here, something you said you'd stop doing...I'm willing to let it go this time on the condition that you take a break and get some food in you."

"Since you're feeling so forgiving..." Bonnibel chuckled, pausing to remove her glasses and giving her girlfriend a weary smile. "I guess I should take you up on it." Her eyes went to the plate Marceline placed next to her and smiled before placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "You cooked? What did I do to deserve you?"

"Ah, I'm not that great. Besides, you deserve it for being an all around awesome person. Now eat up, nerd. It's gonna get cold," Marceline said with a smile, trying to fight the blush creeping its way to her cheeks.

Even after a year she still couldn't get over the fact that she was living a dream, in a relationship with the one person that she had been in love with for years. There were still days that Marceline woke up expecting to find out that their entire relationship and everything that happened in the past year was nothing more than a dream. There were some things that she would change if given the chance, but all in all she was finding it easier to come to terms with the losses suffered with every smile, every laugh of Bonnibel's. The blonde found a way to help with the pain without doing anything more than being there and offering love and support.

"Thanks for that, Marcy. I didn't realize how hungry I was," Bonnibel said after the last of her breakfast was finished. She gave Marceline a smile. It still held obvious signs of fatigue but was a bit perkier now that her body had received a much needed meal.

"Hey, don't worry about it. One of us has to look out for your health, right? If you're not sleeping then at the very least you've gotta eat," Marceline replied, doing her best to make sure that any displeasure she felt was kept from her tone. After a moment Bonnibel resumed whatever work she was doing on her computer. During one of the blonde's pauses in typing Marceline shifted in her seat and continued, trying to be as delicate as possible. "So, uh...Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

"Keila's helping me get the supercomputer finished up today," Bonnibel explained without looking away from the monitor.

"What time is she coming over?"

"Um..." Bonnibel shot a quick glance at her wristwatch before going back to her work. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Apparently setting up the components is going to be an all-day job and she said she wanted to get an early start the last time we spoke. Guess she decided that five in the morning was a bit too early."

"You sure that there wasn't any kind of misunderstanding? Keila's not really known for being the most responsible person, but if she says she's gonna be somewhere at a certain time then she's there," Marceline said, furrowing her eyebrows. Bonnibel let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I'm sure. Perfect recall, remember?" the blonde said with a smirk as she tapped the side of her head with two fingers. She typed a few more lines before pushing away from her desk a bit and leaning back in her hair. Bonnibel crossed her arms and shrugged. "Besides, she's the one who set the time, insisted on it, actually."

"Really? Keila said she wanted to meet up at five in the morning?" Marceline asked with a scoff, her skepticism obvious.

"I asked her more than once if she was sure. She was adamant," Bonnibel insisted.

"Well. If that's the case, then I'm gonna give her a call, make sure everything's okay. Knowing Keila, she probably got caught up with her newest 'toy' and lost track of time, wound up sleeping in," Marceline said as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. Before she could dial the number the elevator door opened and in walked Keila, red in the face and out of breath.

"Hey," she began with an apologetic smile, clearing the distance between the elevator and the desk with her jacket neatly folded over one arm. "Sorry I'm late. I, uh...I lost track of time. My bad."

"Guessing you had a fun time last night, maybe had a guest?" Marceline asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Keila froze, the color draining from her face as she let out one of the most unconvincing chuckles that Marceline had ever heard. It was obvious from her disheveled clothing and hair that she'd left her place in a rush.

"Wh-what? I, uh...I don't know what you mean," Keila stammered, doing her best to feign innocence. Marceline gave her an exaggerated eye roll accompanied by a laugh.

"Come on, dude. I've known you for how long? You get here late, hair a mess, not even wearing makeup, and you expect me to believe that you didn't get a little down and dirty with someone? You should have realized a long time ago that I'm not gonna judge you."

"Oh...Uh..." Keila began, the massive amount of tension she held in her shoulders practically melting away. "Yeah. You're right. I guess I'm being weird about it. Like I said, I lost track of time."

"Did you at least have a good time?" Marceline asked with a chuckle.

"Um. Yeah. We had a pretty wild night."

"That's cool and all, but if you two are done, I'd absolutely love if we could go ahead and get started on assembling the components for the supercomputer. I've been itching to get this thing set up since I started working on the Bio-Mechanical Operator," Bonnibel said, making sure she spoke up as soon as Keila finished to cut off any further conversation between the women.

It was no secret that Bonnibel had slaved over her computer for the past year working on this project. The Bio-Mechanical Operator, or B-MO as she called it for the sake of brevity, was an artificial intelligence that would be housed inside of a large supercomputer constructed within the laboratory to handle all of the SMRT's logistics and data processing. The blonde had been rather vocal with the UGG about the group's need for assistance when it came to keeping an eye out for trouble. Even with government resources, the vast majority of the time the group wasn't contacted until substantial damage had already been done, and in many cases innocent lives lost. It was her hope that with something as powerful as an AI in a supercomputer with full access to the UGG's array of satellites and monitoring technology that the number of casualties could be drastically reduced.

While the UGG was unable to supply her with the technology she was requesting, they were more than happy to give her the funds she needed for the project. Even with how technologically advanced the world was, artificial intelligence was still only a theory. But if there was anyone who could unlock its secret it was Bonnibel Barton. Marceline had the utmost faith in her. If only one thing could be said about the blonde it was that she was relentlessly tenacious. Once she set her mind on something it would happen.

Keila seemed almost as eager to get to work as Bonnibel was. They both hopped to it, going across the lab to where the frame of the computer had already been set up. Keila had given Bonnibel a laundry list of the parts she would need to put together the device that the blonde wanted and everything had been ordered pretty much the same day. While the women worked Marceline sat back for the most part. Keila would give instructions on how a particular component of the machine was supposed to be installed while the blonde went about doing what she said. Marceline wanted to help where she could and was entrusted with handing over the various tools needed for assembly. They had only been at it for a couple of hours at most when the klaxon began to sound, signaling some sort of emergency in the city.

Bonnibel hurried over to the primary computer console in the lab to silence the alarm while Marceline pulled out her SMRT communicator, sliding her thumb over the fingerprint reader before holding it to her ear.

"What's up?"

"There's a bit of a situation downtown that you folks probably want to be on top of," UGG Communications Agent Manfried Alvarez said, his normally flat manner of speaking replaced with tense excitement.

"And that would be…?" Marceline asked. She was a bit put off by the man's demeanor. Even when it came to emergencies he was generally calm and overly professional with relaying messages to the group. The fact that he seemed worked up about whatever was happening didn't bode well.

"Well, um, a large number of Oozers have been spotted moving through the city?"

"Wait...WHAT!?"

Marceline nearly dropped the communicator. She was sure that she'd heard Manfried wrong. There was no way in hell that he said there was a bunch of Oozers in the city. That would be impossible. After all, Lichman was dead, and as far as Marceline knew the Enchiridion had been destroyed. Once the last of the rubble and gore had been cleared away where the building fell the book had been turned over to the SMRT and Bonnibel said she'd personally seen to it that it was taken care of. Without the Enchiridion the Oozers wouldn't even be around anymore...Right?

"We're just as confused as you are, but that doesn't alter the fact that we've been getting flooded with calls and we've got satellite images. There's got to be at least a couple hundred of them traveling in a herd down there," Manfried explained in a worried tone.

"Alright. We'll handle it," Marceline choked out past the sudden wave of nausea that hit her. She was so caught up in the horror of having to face a small army of those monstrosities that she didn't notice Bonnibel walk up to her. Apparently she'd begun to teeter on her feet, as the blonde had her hands on her shoulders and was actively holding her steady.

"Marceline, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"It's, uh..." Marceline had to pause and take a deep breath. She met Bonnibel's concerned gaze before continuing. "Oozers, Bonnie. A couple hundred of 'em. They're, uh...They're downtown, moving through the city."

The blonde paled at the mention of the Lich's thralls. After a moment she cleared her throat and went about preparing to mobilize the team. She went to her computer console and pressed the tower's intercom button before addressing the rest of their group.

"Guys, we've got a big problem. Be down in the garage and ready to go in five, I'll explain on the way. This is an emergency, we can't afford to wait around."

"What about me?" Keila asked, tapping the handle of a small screwdriver against the palm of her hand.

"Are you okay with hanging out and working on putting more of the computer together?" Bonnibel asked.

"Uh...Sure. I'll get as much of it assembled as I can before you get back. Any idea when that's gonna be?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope. But I'll call and let you know when we're on the way," Marceline assured her as best she could, still feeling a bit out of it. She'd had nightmares about something like this happening. More than anything she hoped that this was some sort of sick prank. Sure, she'd be pissed if it was. The SMRT already had enough on their plates. But at the same time, that beat the alternative of a horde of Oozers rampaging through the city.

It only took Marceline a couple of minutes to get changed into her uniform. She could have done without it being as form-fitting as it was, but Bonnibel insisted that they be as close to the skin as possible. And it's not like the material restricted movement. Marceline still felt like there were some things better left to the imagination, especially when they worked with some of their closest friends, two of whom were men that she honestly never wanted to see in that much detail.

By the time she finished with the zipper Bonnibel stepped out of the small bathroom in the lab, eyeing her judgmentally. What did the blonde expect, though? It would have been a waste of time going back to their apartment to change. Besides, her suit was already in the lab, and it wasn't like Keila hadn't seen her without clothes before. Marceline felt a rush of guilt as it dawned on her that she'd never explained that part of her friendship with Keila to her girlfriend. It's not like it was something that ever came up in conversation, though. If the thinly veiled anger playing across Bonnibel's face was any indication, Marceline was in for a scolding later on.

After mumbling farewells to Keila, Marceline and Bonnibel stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the garage. The rest of their group was already there, geared up and ready for action. They stood by the van that they normally used to respond to threats in the city, concern and confusion etched on all of their faces.

"We're taking the Humvee," Bonnibel stated loudly, heading over to the military vehicle. "Lorraine, you take the fifty on top. Everyone else, go ahead and get some weapons ready."

"Whoa, Bonnie...What in the hell's going on? We've never gone in armed to the teeth like this. I thought we were all about apprehension, not neutralization," Jake said, more than a little anxious. Marceline turned to him, doing her best to ignore the churning in her gut.

"Oozers, Jake. A couple hundred of them. We can't take any chances."

"Hold the phone...Did you say Oozers? As in 'gross drooling bug-like monsters that should've all died off when the Enchiridion was destroyed' Oozers?" Phoebe barked in inquiry.

"Yes. And we don't have any time to waste, so if you could all get the fuck in then we can make sure that they don't completely destroy the city," Bonnibel snarled.

The group, while still shocked by the announcement, obeyed without another word. The trip from the SMRT tower to the downtown district was silent aside from the clatter of magazines being loaded and rifles as they were distributed. The tension in the Humvee was almost palpable. Marceline was glad that she wasn't the only one bothered by the discovery that even a year later they were still going to have to deal with fallout from the Lich's hellish attempt at annihilation of the human race. That didn't make the scene they found when they arrived downtown any less disturbing.

The Humvee skidded to a stop, sliding a bit as the tires screamed. Before the vehicle was a wall of Oozers. They shuffled along like flowing water, splitting to avoid obstacles like cars or mailboxes before joining up again and filling in the gaps. As absolutely terrifying as the idea of fighting that many Oozers was, what was the most unnerving was that none of them seemed to register the group's presence. They weren't even acting like any of the creatures they had faced the previous year.

Instead of the hyper-violent monsters that skittered around on all fours and whose mouths stretched impossibly wide, fangs out, these creatures more resembled what one pictured when thinking of the living dead. They maintained their human appearance as they trudged along, faces slack and some with their mouths hanging open. Even as the group filed out of the vehicle the Oozers continued their march like an ocean of mindless drones, their groans rising like a chorus through the empty streets. Marceline gave silent thanks that the UGG had apparently thought ahead and sent out a public safety warning to keep people out of the line of fire.

"Is it just me or is this like the worst zombie apocalypse movie ever?" Finn asked with a frown as he hefted his rifle up onto his shoulder.

"No, that pretty much sums it up," Jake replied. He stepped towards one of the Oozers in the lead of the pack, shoving it backwards and letting out a guffaw as it fell over and halfheartedly flailed as it struggled to right itself. The man looked back towards the group with an expression that showed a mix of amusement and utter confusion. "What the hell's going on here?"

"We can figure that out after we've handled whatever the fuck this is," Phoebe grumbled, her hands jumping to life with fire that danced up her forearms. Jake rolled his head to the side in acknowledgment before he turned the muzzle of his rifle towards the downed Oozer's head and fired a single shot.

The group took positions in front of the Humvee, Lorraine taking her spot on the top-mounted swivel gun. They opened fire on the Oozers, dropping them like flies. Gunshots and blasts of fire rang out. More than a few lights in nearby windows switched on as civilians observed the efforts of the SMRT cleaning up the remnants of Lichman's trash that now roamed the streets. Everything was going well. It was hard for it not to seeing how the monsters put up no resistance. Even as they were relentlessly gunned down not a single one of them made any effort to defend itself or attack the group.

Of course it wasn't that easy. Things seldom were.

With a thunderous crash something roughly the size of a person fell to the ground in the midst of a pile of Oozer corpses.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Jake shouted, stretching himself a bit larger to help amplify the volume.

The group ceased their shower of bullets, breathing a collective sigh of relief as the figure that plummeted from above picked themselves up. As it turned out, it was a woman. She wore what Marceline assumed had been a green dress before it wound up covered in all manner of blood and gore from the bed of Oozers she had landed on. It was a shame, too, as what bit of the color was still visible was a great compliment to the mystery woman's deeply tanned skin. The stranger looked up with a snarl as she picked a chunk of something that sickeningly resembled a finger from her brown hair that was pulled back in a tight bun.

"YOU FUCKED UP MY CLOTHES, YA TRANCH! You are SO fucking dead!" the woman roared. And with that she took to the air, rocketing towards the sky. Marceline followed the woman's trajectory to see a second figure in the sky. From where she was no details could be made out aside from the fact that whoever it was wore black. And in an instant both mystery players in this odd performance took off, the dull echo of a fight the only indication that they were still in the vicinity.

"Is today just meant to make as little sense as possible!?" Bonnibel angrily shouted.

"Don't worry, Bon. You guys stay here and handle these freaks," Marceline insisted. She turned to look at Finn, grabbing his rifle and tossing it up to Lorraine. "Finn's coming with me. Super strength and invulnerability make for a good pair when dealing with two superhumans that have abilities we know nothing about."

"Try and handle it as quickly as you can. There's still a ton of Oozers left. And Marceline?" Bonnibel paused. The two women made eye contact and the blonde gave her a concerned frown. "Please be careful."

"I always am."

With a smirk Marceline grabbed Finn under his arms and took off after the strangers that had stumbled across the chaos below. Once they were above the buildings it wasn't difficult to spot the pair, going toe to toe in mid-air. Whoever they were they obviously had some sort of issue. The why didn't matter. If two regular people got into a fight in public than the police would be called and both of them would be arrested for it. Two superhumans fighting? That fell under SMRT jurisdiction but led to the same consequences.

When they touched down on the rooftop both Marceline and Finn had to jump out of the way to avoid the black-clad figure as the other woman threw her. There was a heavy thud as the person hit the rooftop and slid. Now that Marceline was closer she could tell that the second mystery superhuman was a woman, at least if the curve of the chest piece of the jet black body armor they were covered head to toe in was any indication. A soft whir was clearly audible as the woman scrambled to her feet, possible evidence that her unusual garb was some kind of power armor.

"You're turning out to be a serious pain in my ass. Couldn't you just make it easy on both of us and stay down?"

"You know me better than that, Maja," the armored woman said, voice heavily distorted by the black helmet that concealed her face. Even with the manipulations provided by whatever voice masking technology was built into the face mask the malice in the woman's tone was unmistakable. "In case the lesson didn't sink in last time you tried, it takes quite a bit of effort to put me down."

"I sort of figured that out. Unlike you I'm not a complete and total dumbass," the woman who apparently went by Maja spat.

"I beg to differ," the mystery woman snarled, crouching down in preparation to leap at the airborne brunette.

"I'd prefer it if you begged for your life, but that's gonna have to wait. I'd rather it be a bit more personal. Y'know, just the two of us? So we can pick this up later. See ya, bitch!"

With that Maja sped off at top speed. Before the woman in the suit of body armor could follow Marceline jumped on her in a failed attempt at a tackle. Instead the sound of propulsion mechanisms firing rang out and they were both in the air as well, though not on Maja's trail. Finn took off running after the brunette, his hand going to the radio earpiece he wore.

"You handle whoever the hell that is, and I'll try and head off Maja!" the man half-shouted over the team's operations channel. There were inquiries from the others on the ground, but Marceline was too preoccupied in trying to wrestle with the mystery woman to really take any of it in.

As much as she loved flying, Marceline realized that trying to grapple in mid-air wasn't something she was overly fond of. One wrong move could very easily spell disaster. The rush of wind was so loud that she knew she would have to shout to be heard, so shout she did.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what the hell your issue is with that Maja woman, but you can't go around fighting like that! I've gotta take you in! Land, NOW! I don't wanna have to hurt you!"

"I don't want to have to hurt you, but unless you let me go then you won't give me much of a choice, Marcy!" the distorted voice announced, the woman turning her head to look down at Marceline.

Marceline saw her wide-eyed reflection staring back at her from the woman's face plate. She wasn't sure what she had expected in reply, but it wasn't that. The thing that threw her off the most was the use of her nickname. It's not like she was a stranger to anyone in the city. Hell, most of the people in the world knew not only her name but the names of the rest of the 'founding members' of the Superhuman Response and Management Team, but nobody ever used nicknames to address them. Unfortunately Marceline's shock left the perfect opening for the woman she was attempting to apprehend to wriggle an arm free and plant a hand in her face.

With a forceful shove Marceline's grip on the woman was lost and she was sent falling towards the rooftops. She caught herself and realized that they'd flown higher above the city that she'd ever been before. The woman was flying much faster than Marceline could have traveled. By the time she'd collected herself there was no hope of catching her. She let out a frustrated scream before keying her earpiece.

"She got away. Finn, you have any luck with that Maja chick?"

"No. We probably should have had Phoebe come along too," Finn replied over the radio.

"Yeah. Well. Nothing we can do about it now. Let's get back to the others. They're not replying and it sounds like a war zone down there so it's safe to assume that they're still working on the Oozers," Marceline grumbled as she started her flight back to the group, scanning the rooftops for the blond man once she was close enough to make out any actual detail. Once she spotted him she scooped him up again and they joined the others, unable to get her mind off of the mystery woman she'd briefly tangled with.


	3. Suspicions

"The UGG's sanitation crews are still cleaning up the street, we've got Oozers wandering around like we're in the middle of some sort of joke version of a zombie apocalypse, and we've still got an investigation underway about what happened at the HPC headquarters and the campsite we found in the forest," Bonnibel said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Suddenly she regretted the lack of sleep that she had been enduring. Surely it had done nothing but instigate the headache that was brewing. After heaving a sigh she continued. "To top all of that off, we've got superhumans turning on each other. I'm having a hard time thinking that, at the very least, the stuff with the HPC, the campsite, and those two women that found their way to the horde of Oozers are unrelated. Hell, for all we know they're all related."

"I don't think they were both superhumans," Marceline said, tilting her head to the side as she looked off into space. When their eyes met Bonnibel's narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the unnamed woman I tried to apprehend didn't seem to have any actual abilities. From what I could tell she was wearing some sort of power armor. It's a safe bet that she's not a superhuman at all," the woman explained. Bonnibel shook her head and crossed her arms, only slightly aware of the sounds of Keila's work on the supercomputer falling silent.

"From what you filed in your report the woman's equipment was advanced. Military-grade if they've somehow found a way to incorporate something as advanced as propulsion devices into boots. Which would irritate me to no end seeing how I've been up the UGG's ass about getting that kind of stuff for us," Bonnibel growled.

"What if it's not government tech? What if someone else out there has figured out how to put this kind of stuff together?" Lorraine asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"She's got a point," Phoebe remarked with a scoff. She looked up and her green eyes met Bonnibel's before she continued. "Look at what you've accomplished here in what's pretty much your personal lab. How far-fetched is it to think that someone out there's figured out a way to build something like that? And it's not like Marceline ever saw our mystery woman's face. For all we know she could be some big brain that's got a vendetta against superhumans."

"No, I don't think so. She could have the money and resources to put something like her power suit together, but she had a history with this Maja character. That was obvious from their exchange," Marceline commented, one hand moving to grip her chin.

"Marceline's right. The way they talked to each other...I don't know. Seemed like there was bad blood between them," Finn added in support. He shrugged his shoulders. "We might not know who that other chick was, but Maja did. I'm not the brightest crayon in the pack and even I could see that."

"So for all we know, those women and the incidents with the HPC and that campsite could be totally unrelated," Jake breathed. Her shook his head before locking his fingers behind his neck. "We're pretty much at a complete and total loss as far as knowing what in the hell's going on. That's pretty scary seeing how we slaughtered at least three hundred Oozers earlier today and people are blowing shit up."

"No...No, they're related. I can feel it in my gut. I just can't prove it yet," Bonnibel grumbled. She crossed her arms and leaned on her desk. There had to be a link somewhere. For whatever reason she just knew it had to do with whoever the masked woman was. If they could figure out her identity then there was no doubt in her mind that the other pieces of the puzzle would fall into place. "We can start by running a check on people in the city named 'Maja'. It's not like the name is all that common. Something's bound to come up." After a pause the blonde looked up at Keila. "Do you know anybody capable of putting together the kind of tech that our mystery woman was using? I mean, something like that has to take a remarkable amount of skill to accomplish, right? Can't be too many people out there with that kind of expertise."

"You're not wrong. There are probably only a handful of us. I could get you the names and you can talk to them about it if you'd like," Keila offered, almost a little too quickly. Bonnibel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. If it wasn't for the massive amount of work done on the supercomputer during the group's absence from the tower she could see Keila being the one who wore the power armor. At the very least she was more than qualified to assemble something like that.

"Yeah, those names would be appreciated. In the meantime, why don't you tell us what you know?" Bonnibel asked, her tone obviously accusatory.

"Whoa, what? You don't think I had anything to do with that, do you?" Keila asked with an indignant scoff.

"You did say there are probably a handful of 'us'. I assumed that meant that you were including yourself in the pool of suspects that could pull something like this off," Bonnibel remarked, pushing off of her desk and rounding on the brunette. Keila's indignation melted into tension that was seasoned with a hint of fear.

"You can't be serious. Why in the hell would I supply some random person off the street with military-grade tech?"

"Maybe you've got some debts racked up. Maybe the pay was just that good. There are loads of reasons, I'm sure," Phoebe stated. She was looking at Keila like a lioness fixated on her prey, a menacing glint in her green eyes.

"Check my credit! Run my finances! I have nothing to do with this, I swear!" Keila insisted, looking around at the members of the group, all of whom were watching her closely with the exception of Marceline. The woman was looking around at her friends like they'd begun spouting pure insanity.

"Guys, Keila wouldn't do something like that. Sure, she was involved in some sketchy stuff in the past, but in case you forgot she's on the UGG's payroll now too," Marceline stated. She let out a laugh of disbelief when none of her friends looked away from the brunette. "You're kidding me, right? After everything she's done to help us you honestly believe that she would sell black market tech to someone?"

"Or she used it herself," Bonnibel remarked as she turned towards Marceline. "We'll have to check the tower's security cameras before we can rule out that possibility."

"I was here working on the computer the entire time you guys were gone! I only just finished it! How in the hell would I have been able to do that if I was out brawling with some random bitch!?" Keila shouted, pointing behind her at the supercomputer that she had apparently finished.

"Hold on...You said that assembling the components was going to take most of the day," Bonnibel said, her suspicion mounting even more. "How is it that you got it all set up in the time that we were gone?"

"The reason I planned on it taking so long was because I was pretty much gonna walk you through the installation step by step so you'd know what to do if any of the components needed to be replaced later on down the line, not to mention helping with the AI transfer!" Keila shouted. She stormed up to Bonnibel, moving dangerously close to her and glaring, face full of raw anger. "At least you've got your fucking supercomputer. Good luck with moving the AI over."

And with that Keila left the lab, shaking her head with a furious glare as the elevator door slid shut.

"She wasn't acting defensive or anything," Jake scoffed, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

"You know you would have acted the same way if the rest of us started accusing you of something like that," Lorraine remarked with an eyebrow raised in her fiance's direction. He just kind of shrugged, taking care not to meet her eyes like he usually did when she was right about something and he wanted to put up the appearance that he wasn't giving in.

"You guys backed her into a corner and started trying to pin the blame on her! How the fuck did you think she was gonna react?" Marceline asked, raising her voice. It was more than a little obvious that she was unhappy about what had just gone down. It made Bonnibel feel a bit guilty. All the same, the truth of it all was that the only one of them that really knew Keila well was Marceline, and the woman was known for relentlessly defending the people she cared about.

"Look, Marceline...You're right, we could have used a bit more tact with approaching the fact that she fits the profile of someone who could have fabricated that body armor," Bonnibel sighed. She shook her head, mad at herself for once again upsetting her girlfriend. "I'll go through the security camera footage myself. If she was in the tower the entire time we were gone then I'll drop it. I'll even call Keila and apologize."

"That's not nearly enough to meet the burden of proof that she wasn't involved," Phoebe said, her face screwed up in an almost disgusted scowl.

"If Marceline trusts Keila then I think we should trust her too. Y'know, give her the benefit of the doubt?" Finn suggested as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course you'd say that. Anything to disagree with me, right?" the redhead spat at him. She abruptly stood, hastily making her way to the elevator while she continued. "Whatever. Do what you want. If anyone needs me I'll be on the training floor. All I have to say is if it turns out that she was involved I'm gonna be pissed..." She paused, turning on her heel and shooting Bonnibel a venomous glare. "...and I'm sure that we'll all agree that it's a sign that we need to rethink who we have as the leader of the SMRT."

Again the elevator door slid closed. Bonnibel massaged her temples and heaved an exasperated sigh, the throbbing in her head growing in intensity. Her day just kept getting better and better. She walked around to her desk and took a seat, pulling up the recordings taken by the tower's security cameras. If she had something to focus on perhaps she could power through her headache and wrap up the Keila drama at the same time.

"I guess we'll leave you to your work," Lorraine said softly. She made eye contact with Finn and Jake before nodding towards the exit. "C'mon, guys."

They stood and followed the short Korean woman. After waiting for the elevator to return to the floor they all stepped in and made their way to one of the lower levels. Knowing the boys, they were probably going to end up dragging Lorraine to the recreation floor. Not that it bothered Bonnibel. At the very least they would be too occupied to get into any trouble. When they had all moved in together she'd expected there to be some roughhousing between the brothers, but it seemed like every time they went at it something wound up broken and she was left putting whatever it was back together. At this point she was so stressed that one more announcement of an item needing repair would probably send her into a rage.

"So how long do you think this is gonna take?" Marceline asked, taking a seat in the chair next to the blonde, heaving a sigh as she folded her arms on the desk and settled in.

"I don't know. If B-MO was up and running then it would probably only take a few minutes, but we're gonna have to go through the footage ourselves. We were gone for a few hours, so..." Bonnibel paused and let out a loud breath. "If we only check the critical cameras we're still looking at spending a minimum of how long we were gone."

"How many cameras would you say are critical?" Marceline asked with an uneasy chuckle.

"Lab cameras, elevator camera, all of the cameras positioned at the tower's entrances, stairwells..." the blonde explained, counting them off on her fingers.

"Sounds like we're in for a fun afternoon."

"Yep. So much fun," Bonnibel grumbled, her words dripping with sarcasm. She looked over at Marceline as the woman clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you look totally exhausted. How about you get started and I'll go and fix some coffee. Sound good?"

"It sounds fantastic. You're the best, Marcy," the blonde said with a sweet smile.

Marceline headed off towards the corner of the lab where Bonnibel kept a coffee maker and everything that went along with it. It wasn't long before the smell of brewing coffee filled the lab. The blonde did her best to try and focus on the video footage that she'd pulled up, figuring it best to start with the lab's cameras from the time that Keila got there. Marceline returned with coffee for the both of them and that was how they spent the rest of the afternoon.

As it turned out, Keila had been in the lab working on the supercomputer the entire time the group was gone. At least she had been telling the truth about that. One thing that seemed more than a little suspicious was the fact that, almost as soon as the elevator doors closed behind Marceline and Bonnibel after the alert from the UGG came in, she pulled out her cellphone and placed a call. For the duration of the call she seemed nervous, speaking animatedly with whoever was on the other line. With a sigh Bonnibel pulled up one of the screenshots of Keila on her phone. The woman looked clearly distraught. Before she could say anything Marceline spoke up.

"This doesn't mean anything, Bon. She could be talking to anyone, a family member or something."

"Or she could have been letting someone know that we were mobilizing," Bonnibel said regretfully. She looked away from the monitor and met her girlfriend's tear-rimmed eyes. "You know we have to look into her phone records. With the kind of work we do now...We can't take any chances, Marceline. I know she's your friend, and I know that you trust her as much as you trust any of the others, but we have to be absolutely certain."

"Yeah...I know. You're right," Marceline said with a defeated sigh.

Bonnibel went ahead and started to pick through the various UGG databases for financial records, phone providers, and credit companies. Since they were going this far into investigating Keila they may as well make sure that all of the bases were covered. The brunette's credit showed that she owed some money on a loan she had taken out, but she had never been late on a payment. From what Bonnibel could tell, Keila began to pay off the loan as soon as the money hit her account. And it's not like it was that big of a loan anyway. Her financial records were clean as well. There had been no questionable activity, no massive deposits or withdrawals that would indicate she was being paid off by someone. That left the phone records.

Timestamps on the logs for Keila's phone showed a number of calls that started a couple of weeks prior. There was no name listed as to who the number belonged to. In fact, there wasn't even a number. All that appeared was a series of nonsensical characters. Whoever it was that Keila called earlier in the lab knew a thing or two about encryption. Bonnibel went ahead and started up a series of programs developed by the UGG to see if the number that someone had gone to great lengths to conceal could be traced. The longer the programs ran the more upset Marceline became. Eventually she stood, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Just...stop, Bon. I get point. Keila's a suspect," Marceline said, her shaky voice just above a whisper. It brought Bonnibel no pleasure to see her girlfriend that upset. It was great that they now had a possible lead, but the fact that it was taking this kind of toll on Marceline made the potential break in the case seem more like a setback. How could she even begin to try and make this better? What could she say?

"I...I'm sorry," Bonnibel breathed. She stood and went to Marceline, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and holding her close. "I'm sure that whatever Keila's involved in, there's some sort of explanation. I may have jumped the gun earlier. You know her better than everyone else, and..." The blonde paused, pressing a kiss to Marceline's shoulder. "If you say that there's no way she'd get wrapped up in this then I believe you. But the evidence...We still have to treat her as a potential suspect. And for that I'm sorry."

"If it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, right?" Marceline scoffed. Bonnibel loosened her grip just long enough for the other woman to turn around and weave her arms around her, burying her face in her neck. When she spoke again her voice was muffled and her breath hot on the blonde's skin. "I just don't get it. If she's in some kind of trouble or whatever then she could have come to us, come to me."

"Well, we can talk to her about it tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this, Marceline. I promise," Bonnibel said, freeing one hand so she could gently lift the other woman's face and look into her reddish-brown eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna head to the apartment. After everything that went down this morning, the stress with Keila, and now sitting at a computer for hours I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna call it an early night," Marceline sighed, pulling away from Bonnibel and letting her hand slide down the blonde's arm before linking their fingers together. Her eyes were pleading as she continued. "Please come with me? I miss you when you stay locked in here all night."

"Okay. Just give me a minute. I've gotta straighten some stuff up in here first," Bonnibel said. She couldn't hold back her smile as the corners of Marceline's mouth turned up. Their hands dropped and Bonnibel went back to her desk, working on preparing the reports she'd pulled on Keila for printing. Unfortunately for her, fatigue finally got the better of her. Without even thinking about it she hit the shutter release button on her desk as she usually did before leaving her lab, something that had become reflex after a year of checking to make sure that her best kept secret was safe and sound. She didn't realize what she'd done until it was too late.

"Hey, Bon, so I was thinking that we could-WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK IS THAT!?" Marceline bellowed, her fury cutting through the blonde like a knife and causing her to flinch. Bonnibel slowly turned to the woman who was currently gaping at the large containment unit near the desk that held a particular book, a thin pedestal fitted with four clamps holding the cover firmly in place, the runes etched onto it glowing a menacing green.

"Marceline, take a second and calm down. I can explain. See-"

"You can explain!? You said you got rid of that thing! HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE FACT THAT YOU'VE GOT THE ENCHI-FUCKING-RIDION ON DISPLAY IN YOUR LAB LIKE SOME SORT OF TROPHY!?" Marceline shrieked, her face contorted with infuriated disgust and betrayal.

"I...I wanted to see if any scientific study could be done on it to-"

Before she could attempt to explain Marceline cut her off with a sardonic laugh.

"Of course you did. People DIED because of this thing, Bon! PEOPLE WE KNOW ARE DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF THAT BOOK! It's not some sort of fun little science experiment, it's a WEAPON! THE DEADLIEST GODDAMN WEAPON THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN! And you've got it locked up in your lab like you're a middle school student preparing their science fair project!"

"Marceline, it's not like that!" Bonnibel managed to say. She could see that there was no way that her girlfriend was going to accept this, but perhaps if she was able to get her reasons across then there was a chance that the woman wouldn't completely lose it. "Just let me explain!"

"Y'know what? No. Fuck you, Bonnibel. After everything that happened how could...Just..." Marceline's voice trailed off for a moment. Her hands were curled into shaking fists at her sides. There was no way in hell to smooth this over.

"Just give me a chance."

"I can't be around you right now. Don't fucking follow me. I swear to God, this is probably the worst fucking thing you've ever done."

Bonnibel was left alone in her lab as Marceline made a swift exit using the elevator, keeping her back turned as the doors closed. The blonde was silently berating herself. She knew that once one of the group found out that she'd kept the Enchiridion for the purposes of research that it probably wouldn't go over well. What she hadn't planned on was that it would be discovered this early, before she had any useful information that could possibly justify her keeping the tome, and that Marceline would be the one to find out first.

In the end she knew that the consequences would more than likely be, useful information on the book or no. Bonnibel was in hot water. Once the others found out it wasn't going to go over well. Nothing was worse than having Marceline that absolutely livid with her. It took quite a bit to make the woman mad enough that she had to leave. A tear slid down Bonnibel's cheek as she harped on the thought that she was leaving for good...and it was no one's fault but her own.

\--

To say that Marceline was absolutely livid would have been an understatement. Normally her disputes with Bonnibel wound up with both of them in various stages of emotional distress, able to talk things out and fix whatever issue had arisen and caused them to argue in the first place. But this was different. The game had changed and Marceline was unaware of what the rules now were. What did you do when everything in you screamed that you had been betrayed by the one person you loved more than anything?

Marceline figured that her best bet was to leave. Not for good. No, she'd walked out once before and meant it to be permanent. It was obvious how that turned out. Despite the overwhelming rage that coursed through her like a blazing inferno there was no way she could just leave Bonnibel like that. She simply loved the blonde too much. At the same time there was no way that she could bring herself to face her after the grisly discovery in the laboratory. She knew that she would forgive her eventually. But it would take time, and whatever Bonnibel did to apologize would have to equate to moving mountains.

Bonnibel knew how absolutely devastated that Marceline had been after losing Leslie and, more importantly, Alexis. And that book had been at the center of it all. Sure, Lichman had been the one who initiated the entire series of events, but in the end Marceline's blame rested on that fucking book. That goddamn book, somehow passed down from owner to owner for who knew how long that was a source of nothing but destructive power. What in the fuck did Bonnibel think she was going to be able to learn from it?

As Marceline stepped out of the tower's front doors she was more angry than she had been in the lab. The idea of heading out into the cold winter night made her think that somehow the feeling of frigid air on her skin would soothe her. For whatever reason all it did was make her painfully aware of the heat of discontent as fresh in her mind as it had been before she'd stepped into the elevator. With a growl Marceline kicked off of the ground and went airborne, flying as fast as she could as far away from the tower as possible. It hadn't been an exaggeration when she said that she couldn't be around Bonnibel for the time being.

The city rushed below her. Marceline had been vaguely aware that her abilities seemed to go beyond their normal limitations when she was in a state of emotional distress, but it wasn't until she utilized her skills that she really became aware of how much more she could do. If she had to gauge it, Marceline would guess that she was flying nearly double her usual top speed. A thought shot through her mind, bitter and full of misdirected anger.

'I could have caught that bitch in the power armor if I'd been going this fast earlier...'

With an infuriated growl Marceline continued to push her speed, veering down and banking to redirect her course for Keila's apartment. If she was out, she may as well kill two birds with one stone. Spending time with her friend would hopefully help abate some of her anger at Bonnibel and also give the woman a chance to answer the questions about her incredibly suspicious phone activity.

The apartment building came into view and Marceline landed, a bit harder than she had intended. For a second she was surprised. The asphalt where she had touched down was cracked, leaving faint impressions of her shoes in the split paving material. That brief break from her anger passed as soon as it had come as she approached the entrance to her friend's apartment. Marceline pressed the buzzer next to Keila's door. She heard it go off for a bit and waited. One minute turned into two which turned into five. With a roll of her eyes and a growl she laid into the buzzer again, not letting up until her friend finally answered over the intercom.

"H-hello? It's the middle of the night. Whatever this is better be important," Keila snapped. Marceline couldn't really put her finger on it, but something in her friend's tone sounded off.

"Keila, it's Marcy. I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today at the tower," she announced after keying the speaker next to the door. There was a pause, the ambient noise of the city in the background offering the only sound.

"It's...kind of a bad time. I'm not feeling very well," Keila said unconvincingly. "Is there any way you could come back tomorrow? Or we could do lunch or something. Whatever works."

"I think it's best if we go ahead and get this out of the way."

"Marceline, I'm really not up for having a guest tonight."

"Well, consider it a business visit, then," Marceline said, more than a little forceful. Her anger was flaring again, and after the blowout with Bonnibel she was in no mood to deal with being jerked around. Keila was avoiding her, avoiding the issue of being a suspect in regards to who manufactured the power armor that had found its way into the hands of a woman who may have been involved in not one, but two fatal attacks. Marceline's already frayed nerves were under more strain than she cared to think about as the uncomfortable silence from her friend seemed to drag on. As gently as she could she spoke again, trying to control the shaking in her voice caused by her roiling temper.

"Keila, if I wanted to I could get through this door in a few seconds max. Now, unless you wanna pay to get it fixed, open the fuck up. Now."

For a moment there was no noise on the other side of the door. Marceline grumbled under her breath and balled her fists at her sides, fully prepared to live up to her promise of ripping the reinforced door clean off its hinges. Just as she moved to do exactly that a series of clacks and clangs rang out as the door's locks were disengaged. The heavy metal slab opened a bit and Keila popped her head out, red in the face and her hair a mess.

"This really can't wait?"

"No. Now, let me in. We need to talk."

Keila looked as though she was going to try and offer resistance. Instead her dark brown eyes scanned Marceline's face for a moment before the woman heaved a sigh and stepped back, fully opening the door. Once inside Marceline turned to cast a sideways glance at her friend as she locked up behind them. While Keila really wasn't one for modesty, she rarely answered her door without taking the time to get dressed. For whatever reason she had chosen to pass on that tonight, though from the way the t-shirt she wore was not only inside-out but backwards and she lacked pants it was a safe bet that she had tried. More than likely she was under the false impression that she would be able to convince her visitor to leave.

Marceline trudged into the living room, slumping onto the same couch that she'd spent the night on just over a year ago. Keila sat next to her, hands tugging at the bottom of her shirt in an attempt to cover her bare legs. Her behavior and dress made it seem like she'd been interrupted with one of her late night 'guests'. But if that was the case, then she would have told them to get their clothes on and get out. At least that's what she had done in the past. Again Marceline's frustration started to get the better of her. It was like Keila wanted to act as suspicious as possible.

"You need to answer some questions for me," Marceline said forcefully. She narrowed her eyes at Keila, her voice taking on a menacing edge as she continued. "And you need to be honest."

"Um...Okay. What kind of questions?" Keila asked, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, unable to meet Marceline's gaze.

"First of all, who the fuck have you been calling using an encrypted number?"

"You checked my phone records?" Keila asked indignantly.

"You're damn right we did! You're a suspect, Keila. We know you didn't use the power armor yourself, but from what the evidence says, you're more than capable of building something like that," Marceline snapped. She let out a growl and shook her head, trying to shake off some of her anger. She gave Keila as sincere and calm an expression as she could manage, taking care to mind her tone of voice as she spoke. "I want to help you. I really do. But you need to tell me everything you know or they're gonna nail you to the wall." Keila's eyes met her own as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. In order to drive the point home Marceline felt like there was one more piece of information her friend needed to know. "Manufacturing black market tech...Military-grade black market tech...It's serious business, Keila. If they get enough to convict you then you'll go away for a long time. Your only hope is helping us out."

Silence fell between them as Keila took the time to process the information. Marceline's heart broke a bit. It was more than a little obvious that the woman had something to do with it and seemed scared about the consequences of coming clean. Honestly, Marceline couldn't blame her. Nobody wanted to go to prison. But coming clean was Keila's only hope of avoiding it.

"Okay...so...maybe I did have something to do with developing the power armor," Keila sighed, looking down at her hands as she folded them in her lap.

"Only something?" Marceline asked, frowning a bit. She leaned forward with her elbows in her knees. Keila looked up and they made eye contact for an agonizingly long moment. Marceline couldn't help but feel like she'd been betrayed again. She narrowed her eyes as she continued. "Keila, are you saying you had help?" The brunette in question didn't say a word. She merely sat there, tears in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered. "Who helped you, Keila? I need to know."

The sound of the bedroom door opening had Marceline on her feet, ready to react to whatever potential threat had presented itself. She spun on her heel and found herself face to face with a ghost, the couch the only thing between them. Her hair was much shorter, cut in the kind of purposely messy style that exuded a carefree attitude while maintaining a refined edge, that hung in her face in a messy brown sheet, barely touching the middle of her neck at its longest. Through the strands that fell in her face shone two shockingly blue eyes. She wore the same crooked grin she always had, the corner of her mouth quirked up in an almost mischievous way as she fixed the last couple of buttons on her shirt.

"Perhaps I can be of some help there," Alexis said softly, her voice ringing out like the sweetest music Marceline had ever heard, something she thought she would only experience again in her dreams.

The room began to spin, everything becoming a blur. For the last few moments she was awake Marceline could feel her brain trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Unfortunately it didn't make much progress before the compounded stress of everything that happened earlier and this fresh shock causes her to slip into unconsciousness, passing out while Keila caught her before she could crumple to the floor.


	4. Remembrance

Jake flopped down onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. A grin spread across his face as he lay on the ridiculously comfortable bed that he shared with his beautiful fiancee. Even after a year and with the upcoming wedding he still had a hard time believing it. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had his friends, his brother, and soon he was going to be marrying his high school sweetheart, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

Sure, he hadn't expected his culinary career or Lorraine's pursuit of a degree in childhood education to get so absolutely sidelined, but there was still plenty of time. Besides, seeing how Jake had a hand in saving the world there would be plenty of restaurants willing to hire him, right? And even if he couldn't find a position with one of them it's not like he would have any trouble opening a place of his own and picking things up as he went along. To say that their work for the UGG paid well would have been a drastic understatement.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Lorraine sat down on the edge of his side of the bed, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Jake took pride in being able to pick up when something was wrong with her. He knew her better than anyone else did, and were it not for Finn then she would be the one who knew him best. Jake ran his thumb over Lorraine's knuckles and sat up, leaning against the bed's headrest.

"Everything okay, girl?" Jake asked with his trademark grin, hoping to add a little levity to the situation and perhaps improve Lorraine's mood in the process. "Look's like something's buggin' ya."

She met his gaze, her brown eyes carrying more than just a little bit of concern. Silence fell between them for a bit before she let out a sigh and ran her free hand through her hair, looking away.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking recently..."

Oh. Oh no. No, that was never something that anyone wanted to hear from their fiance this close to their wedding. Jake did his best to maintain an air of calm. Surely Lorraine wasn't having doubts. There would have been some signs, right? But the man had to admit that they'd both been so busy with work and he'd spent maybe a bit too much time hanging around with his brother to notice. Jake cleared his throat, giving Lorraine's hand a small squeeze as he leaned forward. He hoped that his anxiety wasn't too obvious as he spoke.

"Whatcha been thinking about, baby?"

He went a bit tight in the chest due in large part to the thought that the woman he loved could possibly be considering leaving him, rethinking the proposal and the relationship as a whole. Lorraine finally turned to him, her eyes going soft but still weighted down with concerns that he could practically see bouncing around inside of her skull. Damn his overactive imagination.

"Well, I've been thinking about the future. You know, what's going to happen after we're married and all. If we're serious about starting a family then this isn't really the best environment to do so, is it? We go out, sometimes in some incredibly dangerous situations, and what if something happens? It's not like we haven't had a few close calls already," Lorraine explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jake said. He internally heaved a sigh of relief. At least their relationship wasn't on the cutting block. That was good.

"At the same time the SMRT gives us a certain amount of security that we wouldn't have, both physically and financially. I don't know, I may just be worrying over nothing, but...With everything that's going on with the world right now, the people against superhumans and rallying for us to be monitored like we're all potential criminals in the making...And they're the tame ones. I'm just really worried about everything right now. I suppose I have been for a while now, but it's starting to get to me."

"Raine, if you don't mind me asking, what brought all of this on? I mean, if it's got anything to do with the amount of time we've spent together recently, I could cut back on 'bro time' with Finn. I'm sure he'd understand. And if you want I can even start requesting less dangerous assignments. Pretty sure Phoebe would love taking on some extra work seeing how she sees herself as a candidate for Bonnie's spot at the top. In her eyes it would probably be a way to prove herself or someth-"

"It's got nothing to do with that. Jake..." Lorraine breathed. She paused, her eyes scanning his face as if she were searching for her next words. She wrapped his hand in both of hers and sighed, looking down at her lap. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" Jake asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. "You have plans or something?"

"No, Jake. I'm late."

"Oh. Um. Okay."

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, Lorraine's expression tense yet otherwise unreadable. Jake's head was still flooded with an almost overwhelming relief. He was still processing the fact that he'd worried about the conversation for no reason. Still caught up in the dissipation of his unfounded anxiety he'd almost completely missed what it was that Lorraine told him. A sledgehammer could have smacked him in the face and it still wouldn't have been as jarring as the announcement that finally sunk in.

"Y-you...I...Wha...You mean..." Jake stammered out, tripping over his words as shock drowned his mind in a sea of conflicting emotions.

"Yeah. I don't know anything for sure yet. I was planning on talking to Bonnie to see if she'd run some tests or something so I could get a clear answer either way, but...I thought you should know," Lorraine half-whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek as her bottom lip quivered.

Jake let out a laugh, both nervous and overjoyed. Hell, that pretty much summed up how he felt. He pulled Lorraine close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, whispering to her that he loved her at least a dozen times between reassuring her that no matter what he would be there for her and support her through it all. Besides, what would any self-respecting potential father do?

\--

As fucked up as her dreams had been recently Marceline could honestly say that she'd never had one as vivid as that. She rolled over in bed with a groan, wondering how long she'd been asleep for. Based on how completely worn out she was it had obviously not been enough. It briefly registered with her that when she rolled over the bed next to her was empty. No shocker there. Another sleepless night for Bonnibel meant that the blonde would be need to be tended to. And, of course, the issues that arose in Marceline's dream addressed. After all, how absolutely insane would it be for Keila to be a suspect in the manufacture of military-grade technology, for Bonnibel to have kept the Enchiridion hidden in her lab, and for the real jarring bit – Alexis alive and well emerging from Keila's bedroom in the middle of the night as if the two had been interrupted in the middle of some sort of tryst?

Marceline let out a chuckle and moved from her side onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow and – hold on. It wasn't her pillow. It smelled nothing like the shampoo and conditioner that she and her girlfriend used. Marceline's adrenaline surged as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and frantically scanned her surroundings.

Despite that fact that a few nicknacks and some furniture had been rearranged since her last time in the bedroom Marceline recognized it almost instantly. One of the things she'd taken note of during her first visit to Keila's apartment was that the woman's taste in decoration was very similar to her own. A few vintage rock posters from bands that they'd grown up listening to, a variety of instruments hung on the wall (most of them guitars), and not much in the way of free space. Marceline knew exactly where she was. What she didn't quite understand was what she was doing there.

If she was in Keila's bed that must have meant that her dreams hadn't really been dreams at all...and that Alexis...No. No, there had to be some other explanation. Sure, the stuff with the Enchiridion and Keila being a suspect in an investigation Marceline could handle. But she had seen Alexis take her plunge over the side of that platform in the long gone building with her own eyes. With the amount of falling rock and the distance that the brunette would have fallen there was no way in hell that she had somehow survived. And if she had then why hadn't she come to the tower? Why would she have stayed away for a year knowing that her friends were mourning her death?

Muffled voices from the other room had her straining to hear. Both of them were women, one of them carrying the excited tones that Keila was so known for and the other more calm as well as a little deeper. That second voice made Marceline's chest tighten. It was so familiar but seemed entirely foreign to her. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, just barely able to make out what they were saying.

"You realize how pissed she's gonna be when she wakes up, right?" Keila asked. There was a pause accompanied by a bit of movement. "You didn't put any thought into that at all, did you Alex?"

"I've had a lot on my mind," the other woman, unmistakably Alexis who was somehow back from the grave, said solemnly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've noticed. I mean, when we first met you really weren't all that talkative, but now you're up for conversation as long as it doesn't have to do with why it took you a year to let us know you were alive and well," Keila said. Alexis heaved a sigh.

"Hm. Well, I'd rather not have to go through it more times then I need to. Anyway, enough with the small talk. She's awake. No doubt she has some questions," the brunette said firmly. Footsteps approached the bedroom door and Marceline scrambled out of bed, pleased to find that she was still fully clothed with the exception of her shoes that she had no recollection of removing. The door opened a crack and Keila stepped in. At some point during Marceline's 'nap' the woman had taken the time to get dressed, putting on a pair of jeans and fixing the t-shirt she had on earlier.

"Hey there. You feeling alright? I'm sure you've got some questions..." Keila said hesitantly, doing her best to smile though it really looked more like a pained grimace than anything else. Marceline quickly crossed the distance between them, grabbing Keila by the shirt and slamming the door closed before pinning her against it by her collar.

"You're goddamn right I've got some questions. What in the fuck is going on here? When the fuck did you find out Alex was alive and, more importantly, why didn't you say anything?" Marceline harshly whispered. She was trying to keep her temper under control but was finding it rather difficult. One thing she was excellent at was getting good and pissed off about something. At least this time it was justified.

"You know that I can hear you right? Or...did you forget about the whole 'cyborg' thing?" Alexis asked, raising her voice so they could hear her from the living room. Marceline let out a frustrated growl and shoved Keila aside. She pushed her way out of the bedroom and into the living room, rounding the couch and storming over to the brunette standing there waiting.

"You...You..." Marceline glared as hard as she could, her eyes glancing over Alexis's face, only vaguely aware of the speckling of new scars on her pale skin. Her mind was struggling to come up with something, anything to convey the intense anger and joy she was feeling. At first all that came out was a series of sputters. Then she finally found the words. "What...in...the...FUCK!?"

Alexis furrowed her brow slightly as Marceline shoved her.

"How could you disappear like that!? For a fucking YEAR!"

Another shove.

"Do you have any goddamn idea how absolutely shitty that is!?"

A third shove.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! THERE WAS A MEMORIAL SERVICE AND EVERYTHING!"

Now Marceline was screaming, tears streaming down her face. And Alex looked so goddamn understanding. There was no resentment in her eyes, no anger on her face, and the only reaction the woman had to being shoved was acceptance in the form of taking a step back, not like her unnatural reflexes would allow her to stumble and fall. But FUCK her and her acceptance. It was too much yet just enough to push Marceline over the edge. Before she could stop herself she was slamming her fist into Alexis's jaw, sending the woman flying back and slamming against the wall.

"Marceline! Dude, what the fuck!" Keila shouted from behind her.

"No...No, it's alright," Alexis mumbled, massaging her jaw. She stepped away from the wall and heaved a sigh. She spoke again, her eyes on the floor and looking completely and totally calm. "I deserved it. Should count myself lucky that you didn't break my jaw, yeah?" The brunette chuckled with a faint grin finding its way to her face. It was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Y-you're...goddamn right you're lucky I didn't break your jaw..." Marceline choked out. As much as she wanted to stay angry it wasn't happening. She was more than a little shocked at the fact that she'd punched the woman in the face and...she'd just shrugged it off like it was no big deal, even said that she'd deserved it. How in the hell was Marceline supposed to react to that?

"Um...Keila...I think it's best if Marceline and I step out for a bit, have a talk. I owe her an explanation, y'know? And...yeah," Alexis sighed. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and shuffled her feet, looking up through her hair at Marceline, doubt plain in her blue eyes. "That is...if you want."

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, we've got a lot to talk about. And you owe me one hell of an explanation, Alex. It better be a damn good one," Marceline said, forcing her ire at this point. She turned to look at Keila who seemed less than thrilled. If she knew the woman, and know her Marceline did, then she was sure that there was a flash of hurt that Keila was struggling to conceal.

"When...should I expect you back?" Keila asked, trying her hardest to pretend like everything was okay, like the thought of Alexis going off with Marceline didn't bother her to no end. It was a rather transparent act that did her no good.

"I'm not sure. I'll call you," Alexis sighed, running a hand through her hair in that all too familiar way. Marceline was still put off by the drastic change in style. If Alexis was back for good (and God she hoped she was) then it would take some getting used to. But if Marceline was being honest, it suited the woman. The brunette grabbed a full-cover helmet from the nearby table and tossed it to Marceline with a smirk. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Marceline grumbled. Despite the fact that her anger had all but disappeared she was still trying to put up a front. Perhaps that was her way of bracing herself for whatever disappointment would be brought on by Alexis actually explaining her year long absence when she knew that her friends thought she was dead. Really, there was no excuse for that kind of behavior. Right?

Marceline watched a bit awkwardly as Keila approached Alexis, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and pulling her close. What made it even more awkward was that she pushed herself up on her toes for a kiss that Alexis turned away from. Keila made a quick recovery, hesitating for only a moment before she pressed her lips against the taller woman's cheek.

After allowing Marceline a few moments to slip her shoes on, Alexis led her out of the apartment and into the parking lot where a sleek black motorcycle very similar to the one she'd used a year prior sat waiting for them. Strapped to the motorcycle was a helmet that was identical to the one that the woman in the power armor wore. At this point it was glaringly obvious that Alexis had been the one using the power armor. All the same, Marceline was happy to wait for confirmation from the brunette. She presumed that the information was bound to be a part of the explanation.

"Still riding a bike, huh?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow as she pulled her helmet on. She approached the bike as Alexis tugged her own helmet over her head and swung her leg over the motorcycle.

"What can I say, I like living on the edge. The future isn't set in stone and there's no guarantee that you'll live to see tomorrow especially with how things are these days, so I figure why not make the most of life while you can," the brunette said, her voice coming through speakers built into Marceline's helmet.

"I guess you've got a point..." Marceline grumbled in response. She climbed on to the seat behind Alexis and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. She was hit with nostalgia as the bike jumped to life and they started down the roadway.

In a lot of ways this ride was pretty much the same as the one they'd taken what seemed like a lifetime ago. Marceline's arms around Alexis, the wind whipping by, an exquisite sense of freedom...If the sun had been up and the nagging betrayal wasn't still eating its way through the back of her head then Marceline would have said that it was almost like they were on that same trip. Another difference that she noticed was that Alexis seemed to have lost the rigidity she constantly held during those days. While still incredibly sure, each movement careful and devoid of any recklessness or error, she was relaxed and moved with more fluidity which even on the motorcycle was oddly noticeable.

The ride seemed to blur together. It felt like only seconds had passed when the bike came to a stop. It was then that Marceline realized that she'd rested her head on the back of Alexis's shoulder at some point. She was glad that her helmet covered most of her face, and in turn the blush that crept its way up from her neck in a warm wave. As she climbed off of the motorcycle she shook it off. Marceline wanted to stay mad...or at least try to. When Alexis disengaged the engine and dismounted the motorcycle she removed her helmet, shaking her hair out as she went. With the light from the streetlamps and the moon above hitting the brunette in all the right ways Marceline found that wanting to stay angry and actually staying angry were two very different things.

Alexis flashed a reserved grin as she tucked her helmet under her arm. She approached Marceline and furrowed her brow, her smile widening a bit as if she found something incredibly amusing.

"You, uh...You gonna take your helmet off?"

"What?" Marceline asked, a bit confused as to why Alexis's voice was muffled. Then it hit her, the words the woman spoke taking a second to sink in. She quickly removed the helmet and glared, hoping that the burn in her face was due to the material on the inside of the covering creating friction when it was pulled off and not because it had turned bright red in embarrassment. If Alexis noticed anything she didn't say a word.

In an attempt to will her awkwardness away Marceline looked around to take in the surroundings. They were in the city center, right where a large fountain had been constructed to honor the people who lost their lives or disappeared and were presumed dead when the Lich took his shot at initiating the apocalypse. The fountain stood nearly twenty feet tall and had been sculpted from a single block of marble. The very top was a sphere carved to look like the planet. Below that, stretching down to the base which rested in the pool below were hundreds of faceless people that stood to form a tower that rose up so those at the top were cradling the globe.

In a way it felt like a fitting tribute to those who were no longer with their families. They all had a part in saving the world. But no effort had been taken to individually acknowledge Alexis or Leslie, both of whom were presumed dead and both of whom had a direct hand in the events that brought about Lichman's downfall. Marceline was suddenly reminded why she hadn't come back to the city center since attending the unveiling ceremony for the fountain. It wasn't that any of the lives lost were more significant than any others, but...none of the faceless men or women actually did anything.

"Why the hell are we here?" Marceline scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Alexis simply nodded to one of the benches in the large circle. They walked over to it and the brunette took Marceline's helmet before they sat down.

"Dunno. I guess I felt like it was somehow...appropriate?"

"I've only been here once. I had no intention of coming back. I hate that damn fountain."

"It's pretty garish, isn't it?" Alexis asked with a chuckle. She let out a sigh, her eyes on the fountain that was illuminated by a ring of lights that had been inlaid in the surrounding tile that decorated the circle and were angled towards the sculpture. "You'd think that they would've come up with something tasteful to commemorate the sacrifices made, but then they put this thing up and show it off like it's supposed to be art or something." The brunette lifted a hand and gestured towards the fountain, shaking her head. "I figured that my first visit here would be somehow moving, not disappointing."

"Look, I don't mean to come off as bitchy or anything, but don't you have some shit to explain?" Marceline snapped with a glare. Alexis looked over at her, face expressionless, and heaved a sigh as she nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose the first thing would be where I've been for the last year."

"That would be a pretty good place to start, yeah."

"Well. You saw me go off the platform. I was pretty sure that would do me in. Instead I wound up beat to hell and back, broken bones, half dead. I hit the ground and Lichman's body broke the fall for the most part. I managed to drag myself to a drainage grate and lifted it up. Slid inside right before the building came down. All I remember is this deep thundering and everything shaking, almost like an earthquake. I don't really remember what happened after that."

"You expect me to believe that you have no memory of the past year?" Marceline asked skeptically, her eyebrow raised. Alexis let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"Not at all. Trust me, there's a good bit more to the story than that," the brunette said with a sad smile. Marceline felt a pang of guilt as she took note of the way the brunette's entire demeanor shifted to convey a great deal of sorrow, her shoulders slumped and her eyes going to her lap. Alexis leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, clasping her hands before she continued.

"I woke up about a week later in a makeshift field hospital of sorts. As it turns out, we weren't the only ones who had figured out where Lichman was and wanted to get their pound of flesh from the bastard. They took a stealthier route and moved through the sewers. As it turns out, if they'd have been about twenty minutes faster then we may have ended up with a fair amount of backup."

"Anyway, I came to. My left arm was broken in a few different spots and I had a bunch of busted ribs. I ended up in bed for weeks. The people who found me and probably saved my life lived in a refugee camp of sorts, just outside of the city in the wilderness preserve."

"Wait, was this camp south of the city?" Marceline asked with a breath.

"Yup," Alexis said with a nod. "They were all superhumans, a lot of them escapees from Lichman's testing facility. After they got out thanks in large part to the disruptions we caused many of them tried to return to their families. They were shunned by friends, coworkers, family...So they did what they could and gathered together to start over."

"Didn't anyone recognize you?" Marceline inquired, tilting her head to the side as she listened closely.

"A couple of people did, but they respected my desire for anonymity. After the memorial service – which was a tear-jerker, by the way – my name sort of became commonplace. If you heard them tell it I was some sort of great hero, a champion that fell in battle slaying the greatest evil humankind had ever seen. I assumed an alias and tried to integrate into the day to day activities at the camp once I'd recovered."

"It went great for a while. I got on well enough with the vast majority of the people there. I helped with setting up some infrastructure, getting us connected to the outside world, and even searching out other superhumans in need of sanctuary. As much as I hated it I ended up becoming sort of a leading figure in the camp. Everything was going so well. I mean, if you can overlook the rising tension between superhumans and the general population."

"I see," Marceline huffed. If she was being honest, she was more than a little upset that Alexis had tried to make a life for herself while she knew that her friends thought that she was dead. For now she thought it best to keep her displeasure to herself and let the brunette continue.

"After a while we started reaching out to some of the anti-superhuman groups around the city. I ended up being the one who talked with them. It sort of made sense. I mean, I'm not a superhuman, but I'm not entirely human either. I'm somewhere in the middle. If you were gonna try and build bridges between those two groups it's only logical to have someone who can relate to both sides, y'know?"

"We were making some serious progress. The biggest holdouts were the more aggressive advocacy groups," Alexis sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Like the HPC," Marceline remarked.

"They were one of the worst, but we'd managed to start breaking ground," Alexis explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know exactly what happened at their headquarters?" Marceline asked, her expression growing grim. She really hoped that Alexis didn't have anything to do with the bombing, but the brunette's nod did nothing to reassure her. In fact, Marceline felt a wave of nausea hit her. The last think she wanted was to have to take Alexis in and lock her up.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you think I was involved," the brunette remarked.

"I really don't know what to think, Alex," Marceline said with a sardonic chuckle. She shook her head and looked the woman in the eyes. "You tried to off yourself, let us think you were dead for a year, lived with a group of people in the woods pretty much cut off from the rest of the world, and now you're telling me that you've got an insider view as to what happened at HPC headquarters. What am I supposed to think?" Her words came out more aggressive than she'd intended, but her anger had resurfaced. The hurt on Alexis's face sent a rail of guilt through Marceline and made her even angrier, but this time at herself. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Her temper led to her thinking and acting irrationally. The least she could do was let Alexis explain herself. "Just...tell me what happened, Alex."

"We got a report that the HPC took a few of our people hostage. I volunteered to go and negotiate for their release and a few of the others went with me. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to get hurt," Alexis began, tears filling her eyes. She cleared her throat and blinked away the moisture before continuing. "We went out to the building. When we got there something was off, but I couldn't place my finger on it. There were people in the building, yeah, but from what I could tell none of them were any of ours."

"The other woman I was with went towards the building. I was only a few steps behind her but heard the guys we went out there with turn tail and run. I started after them, told Sho to wait to go into the building, but...At about the same time the bomb went off. She got caught in the blast and was hit by some debris. She was pretty messed up. There was no way she was walking out of there, not with her injuries. So I did what I could and tried to be there for her so she didn't have to die alone. I held her in my arms and watched the light leave her eyes."

Marceline was silent, unsure of what she could say to try and ease Alexis's pain. The brunette was crying, tears sliding down her cheeks as she scowled and began to wring her hands together. After a moment she cleared her throat and continued, her sadness mingling with cold hatred.

"I got out of there before the building collapsed. The bastards who set us up to die took our vehicle so I had to run back to the camp. By the time I got there, that bitch Maja was giving a riveting speech about how Shoko and I died trying to free our people from the HPC. She went on to say that it made sense for superhumans to do whatever they could to make sure that the general population knew their place, that they were the chosen ones, given the gift of abilities through evolution and that meant that they should be the new rulers of the world. She called for blood, called for war, and the others were more than happy to jump on the bandwagon."

"That was when I made my presence known. It was all too obvious what happened. Maja set the entire thing up, was willing to kill me and Shoko to make sure that there was nobody left with substantial influence who could oppose her. Everyone was shocked to see that I was still alive. The fact that I was covered in Shoko's blood was kind of the icing on the cake. Maja didn't react well when she saw me alive. Tried to come up with some sort of excuse. Nobody bought it, but about half of the people in the camp took to what she said and decided to support her. The rest wanted her to pay for what she'd done."

"I guess that explains why the campsite looked like a war broke out," Marceline murmured. She was more than a little relieved that Alexis hadn't taken part in the HPC bombing and that the pieces of the SMRT's investigation were starting to fall into place.

"It pretty much did. One second Maja and I are standing there shouting back and forth, the next I'm being thrown through the air thanks to a second bomb being detonated. I recovered fast enough. Picked myself up and jumped into the fray," Alexis said. She'd lost most of the emotion in her voice, eerily resembling the way she'd sounded right after she was sent back in time to stop Lichman. The brunette locked eyes with Marceline, her face expressionless and her eyes dark as she continued. "I didn't want it to turn out like that. The last thing I wanted was to hurt any of the people that I'd grown close to during that year. But I couldn't just sit by and let them murder anyone else. I did what I had to do, I need you to know that."

"Alex...I don't blame you. If someone tried to hurt Bonnie or anyone else...I can't say that I'd do anything different," Marceline whispered. She placed a comforting hand on Alexis's shoulder.

"By the time the dust settled Maja was in the wind and just about everyone else was dead. I left the camp with a couple of the survivors, one of whom was on Maja's chopping block since she wasn't a superhuman. I took them into the city, straight to Keila's place. I had her hook them up with new identities, forged the certification for ownership of the vehicle we used, and sent them on their way. And then I asked her to help me find Maja and bring her to justice."

"So you helped her build the power armor?" Marceline asked.

"Helped her? Hell, I designed it," Alexis chuckled. She heaved a sigh and leaned back against the bench. "Maja's more powerful than any other superhuman that I've seen. If I was gonna take a run at her then there was no way that I'd come out alive unless I had some help."

"You think the way to handle the situation is to go all vigilante and take matters into your own hands?"

"Too many people have died already thanks to her. I wasn't going to risk involving anyone else and putting them in the line of fire, least of all you and the others," Alexis said firmly. Marceline was more than a little shocked. The brunette obviously took note of it and a small smile graced her features. "Yeah, I knew about the SMRT. And, yeah, I could have left an anonymous tip or something like that. But again, too many people have died. I wasn't going to put you in harm's way."

Marceline couldn't blame her. If she found herself in the same situation then she probably would have done the same thing. After a long silence spent processing the information Alexis gave her, Marceline finally found her voice. She wanted – no, needed – to get the one question burning a hole in her head answered. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath of cool air.

"Alex...why..." Marceline choked out, locking her eyes on the brunette while fighting back the tears that stood poised to break the floodgates holding an emotional outburst at bay. "Why didn't you contact someone after you recovered from your injuries?"

"I needed some time to figure myself out. I'm new to this whole 'life' thing."

"You needed to 'figure yourself out'? You're kidding me, right?" Marceline laughed, one of her traitorous tears streaking down her cheek. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It damn near broke her heart. "What kind of bullshit excuse is that? Do you know how absolutely devastated I was? I cried myself to sleep for weeks, Alex! How could you do that to me!?"

"You're right. I should have said something," Alexis whispered, bowing her head with shame written all over her face.

"Then why the fuck didn't you let me know you were alive!?"

"I knew you'd be alright."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Marceline screamed, standing and turning her back to Alexis so the woman couldn't see her cry. Again, that betrayal wormed its way up and nested in her mind, fueling her tears and her anger and every other roiling emotion that spun like a maelstrom in her head.

"You had Bonnie," Alexis said. Her voice was so weak that the words barely made it out. Marceline didn't know what to do, what to say. All she could do was turn to face the brunette. She looked so small, so vulnerable...That didn't change as she looked up at Marceline, blue eyes wide and full of sadness. "With how much you two loved each other I knew you'd be okay."

"Alex...I..."

Marceline let her voice trail off. She really didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to lay her feelings out, to just put it all out in the open. The other part didn't want to open herself up to rejection like that. Marceline didn't do well with rejection. Besides, Alexis was freshly back from the dead. For all she knew that meant that the brunette could have changed so drastically that she was nothing like the woman she fell in love with. Deciding to keep her feelings to herself, Marceline sat back down on the bench and wrapped her arms around Alexis.

"I'm just glad that you're okay," she whispered. Her heart gave a stutter as Alexis let her cheek come to rest on her head.

"I'm sorry, Marcy. I shouldn't have put you through that."

"Was it worth it? I mean, did you figure yourself out or whatever?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I did," Alexis sighed. They sat in silence for a long while before the brunette spoke again. "Wanna fill me in on what you were up to?"

Marceline let out a watery chuckle before she sat up and went over the events in her life for the past year. Alexis listened intently, every now and again smiling, chuckling, or giving her a concerned expression when it was appropriate. The brunette seemed impressed by everything that the group had accomplished. But even she had to admit that a group of like-minded individuals could move mountains with enough funding. Once Marceline finished recounting the details she seamlessly transitioned into her next question.

"So, are you coming back for real? The others are gonna be stoked to find out that you're alive."

"I, uh...I'm not quite ready for that," Alexis said, brow furrowed. Marceline gave her a questioning look. "I'll come back at some point...soon...but for now I've still got some stuff to sort out with this whole Maja thing."

"How soon? Because I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this under wraps, or even that I want to. Keila's under investigation. It's only a matter of time before the others find out that you had a direct hand in making that power armor," Marceline explained. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll come forward and tell Bonnie and the others everything I know about it all, the HPC bombing, the camp, the armor...All of it. And I'll be sure to do it before they find out on their own. I'm just asking for a little bit of discretion for the time being."

"Alright. I won't say anything for now."

Alexis flashed her a warm smile while whispering a 'thank you'. After another few moments of silence, Marceline asked the last question she felt she had to have an answer for.

"So...what happened to Gram?"

"I've still got it. I told Simon he's get it back and I meant it. I plan on delivering it myself. A sword like that isn't something that you trust just anyone to handle, y'know?" Alexis chuckled. Marceline nodded in agreement.

The pair continued to talk, enjoying their time together. In a way it was almost like no time had passed at all. For the time being Marceline could at least pretend that they were two completely normal people having a completely normal night out. They sat and chatted like old friends until the first rays of the sun began to shine. Despite the incredibly rocky start to her day and the plummet from bad into worse, Marceline was rather pleased with how everything turned out. At least for now she could pretend that everything was okay, with Bonnibel, with Keila, and with the world. For now she was the happiest she had been in over a year.


	5. Artifacts

To say that Simon was satisfied with himself would have been the understatement of the millennium. The old man was practically bursting at the seams with joy and pride and every other emotion that came along with another grueling attempt to track down some long lost artifact of old ending in success. When he first boarded the plane headed to Europe he wondered how long it would take him this time, if he'd manage to actually find what he was looking for, or if like so many of the other items he'd set out in search of it would be nothing more than a wild goose chase.

Simon couldn't resist smiling back at himself as his face was reflected in the worn yet shining surface of the crown. He had first seen mention of it during his time poring through books looking for information about the Enchiridion for Marceline and her friends. The crown itself wasn't said to have a direct link to the cursed tome or the sword that could damage it so there was no point in bringing it up to his goddaughter, but that didn't stop him from filing its existence away in his mental cabinet.

After Lichman was defeated and everything began to calm down Simon did what he was best at: research. Of course he made an active effort to be there for Marceline, but at first she was so distraught by the loss of that lovely brunette girl, Alexis he believed her name was, that she wasn't really in a state for any sort of human contact. Her girlfriend had even made a number of calls to Simon to ask him to speak with her in hopes that it would somehow be of assistance. That struck him as curious, though the reason that Bonnibel was reaching out on Marceline's behalf was no mystery to the wizened old man. No doubt his goddaughter had failed to explain to the blonde the full extent of her feelings towards Alexis. While not exceptionally thrilled about it Simon couldn't blame her. It was a tricky situation, as matters of the heart tended to be.

Once Marceline began to show signs of improvement Simon was comfortable enough to throw himself deeper into his studies on the crown. What he found left him speechless. Ancient reports said that it was a crown of great power, one of the strongest magical items ever to have been created. As with the Enchiridion, details of its actual creation were nonexistent. But from what he could tell the crown was older than the book by far. If the information he'd read was to be believed then it had been the cause of nearly every devastating blizzard, freakishly early winter, and even the last Ice Age (though Simon knew how unlikely that last one was seeing how that level of metalworking wouldn't appear until much later). It would pose quite a threat if it fell into the wrong hands.

So Simon tracked it down, going from source to source, following every lead that surfaced as to the item's whereabouts. After nearly eight months of constant travel he came across an ex-sailor turned dock worker in Denmark. He was a salty, grizzled old man, hardened by constant manual labor and a life at sea. Definitely not the kind of person Simon imagined would have an interest in ancient artifacts. All the same, when he asked about the crown the man's face flashed with shock and intrigue. He told Simon that he would be more than happy to discuss the crown over a few drinks at the nearby pub once his shift on the docks was finished. Or course the antiquarian agreed to meet him there.

Hours passed as Simon sat at a table by himself, deciding to stick to drinking water for the time being. Glass after glass of it went down, the clock kept ticking, and still the old dock hand had yet to make an appearance. Finally he'd had enough. He decided that he would make a quick trip to the bathroom and then leave for his hotel with plans to confront the man the next day. As Simon stepped out of the bathroom, full of frustration at having his time wasted, he stopped in his tracks as he spotted the man from the dock seated at his table.

The first words out of his mouth were an apology that was followed up by him explaining that he had to make sure Simon was serious about his interest in the crown. If he was serious, then the man knew he would wait. While it was irritating to say the least, Simon couldn't stay mad for long. The dock worker introduced himself and immediately delved into the tale of how he came across the crown. As it turned out, he hadn't even been the one to find the crown. During one of his last fishing voyages the crew had been trolling the ocean and pulled up a massive net full of fish. Somehow the crown had become tangled in the net as well as their catch. The captain of the vessel came down to investigate the odd find, a pristine looking golden, gem encrusted head piece.

Of course, seeing himself as the 'king' of his band of fishermen, the captain put the crown on. Almost instantly his demeanor shifted. The egotistical yet rather docile man turned into an avatar of pure insanity, spouting about the secrets of ice and snow, how the crown told him that it would give him ultimate power and dominion over frost. At first the men thought it was some sort of joke. That's when the situation went from bad to worse.

The captain began to cackle wildly, blue lightning sparking all around the ship. Whatever it hit iced over. Wood, metal, and man. Nothing was safe from his wintery wrath. Thankfully a few of the crew members were able to catch him off guard and snatch the crown from his head, ridding him of the terrifying abilities the item bestowed but leaving him rather insane. He was confined to his quarters for the rest of the time they were at sea while the golden curse they'd fished up was locked inside of a chest, the man with the key the same man who was seated across the grimy table from Simon.

When the crew reached the docks they explained what happened to the authorities and to the families of the men lost during their captain's bizarre and terrifying outburst. The deaths were ruled as accidental, the results of exposure. Nobody wanted to believe what the survivors had to say. Attributing it to exposure was definitely an easier to pill to swallow that trying to accept that it was some form of magic or what have you. They did take the captain into custody, however, but he was forcibly checked into a mental health facility indefinitely. Putting the crown on his head had somehow reduced him to a ranting and raving shadow of who he had once been.

With his story concluded the grizzled dock worker bowed his head, eyes still locked on Simon. He asked if the antiquarian believed his story. When Simon said yes the man's eyes widened a bit as if he wasn't used to anyone taking him seriously. Then the dock worker asked why. Simon explained that he had done tons of research on the topic and was well aware of what the crown was capable of, that he'd traveled halfway across the world in search of it, and the trail eventually led him there. Again, the old seafarer asked why. When he heard Simon say he wanted to buy it the man's jaw nearly hit the table.

He explained that he had misgivings about giving the crown to anyone, but Simon insisted, going into great details about the number of ancient artifacts that he collected, even mentioning an old magic sword he'd dug up and then given to a group of people that had prevented the apocalypse in hopes that it would convince the dock worker that he was trustworthy. Lucky for bespectacled man the dock worker was tired of the damn crown and wanted to free himself of the burden. A price was negotiated, money changed hands, and that night Simon went back to his hotel with his timeless treasure.

Simon blinked at his reflection on the surface of the crown. He tilted his head to the side and admired it with a satisfied smile. Without really thinking about it he scooped the crown up and walked into the hotel room's bathroom. He watched himself in the mirror holding the crown in front of his chest. A playful grin found its way to his face. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with a desire to try the crown on, just as a joke. Again, with no thought behind the action whatsoever he placed the crown gingerly on his head.

The sound of rushing air flooded his ears, so loud that Simon fell to his knees. After a moment he realized that it wasn't air at all. Voices, cacophonous and innumerable, spoke over one another. He wasn't sure he could hear any one over the others, but their messages flooded his mind. Promises of power, insisting that the crown would tell him the secrets of the snow, grant him control over ice and frost.

In that instant he let out a panicked whimper, slapping the crown from his head and causing it to clatter as it hit the tile and rolled to the side. Suddenly the raving of the old captain who'd worn the crown made sense. Simon let out a few ragged breaths as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He thought that perhaps the experience had frightened him to the core and caused the tremors...until he realized that his breath came out in puffs. The entire bathroom and all of its fixtures were coated in a layer of frost, the temperature in the room unbearably cold.

Simon sat there on his knees, eyes locked on the crown as the voices continued to quietly whisper in the back of his mind. Deep down he knew that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

\--

Marceline's smile faded as she watched Alexis round the corner on her motorcycle, the engine of the bike fading into the background with the rest of the sounds of the city. She knew that she could have flown back to the tower in half the time, but the prospect of sharing another ride with the brunette for the last time in who knew how long was too good for her to pass up. The fact that the woman had been gone for a year still didn't sit well with her. All the same she was doing her best to let it go. If Alexis said that she was going to make an official comeback soon then there was no reason to doubt her. The woman was nothing if not true to her word.

With a sigh Marceline lazily kicked off and flew towards the tower. Since Alexis was trying to keep a low profile she'd dropped Marceline off a few blocks away, not that it was a big deal. Marceline was back in no time, stepping through the automatic doors and into the lobby with a roll of her eyes as the mechanisms hissed and she was hit with a rush of warm air. She hated the idea of automatic doors, set to open when adequate pressure was put on a sensitive strip laid into the concrete that made up the small landing.

Bonnibel assured everyone that the entrance had also been fitted with biometric scanners and that only authorized personnel would be able to enter after 'business hours', but they'd seen some crazy stuff. How outlandish would it be if there was someone out there whose ability was to shapeshift or mimic another person's genetic coding or something? It made her shudder to think about it, so instead on harping on what-ifs Marceline flashed a forced smile to the incredibly well-dressed man sitting at the reception desk.

Peter Butler was a short, round man with a clean-shaven head and eyes as black as coals that held a sinister air. No matter how pleasant his demeanor, how sincere his smiles, Marceline couldn't help but get the feeling that he was always plotting something. Whatever that something was she had no idea. All the knew was that she couldn't bring herself to fully trust anybody who came to work every day in what appeared to be a navy blue butler's uniform. It didn't sit well with her. All the same, the UGG had recommended him highly, saying that as far as management went that he was the best. But if he really was the best, why had they chosen to send the man to work with the SMRT instead of keeping him in whatever position he held before (a position that was conveniently kept from the group, furthering Marceline's suspicion of the man).

"Hey, Pep-But," Marceline greeted the man sitting behind the reception desk. A smirk flickered across her face as he cringed. It was no secret that he wasn't fond of the nickname Marceline had given him. It was due to the fact that, for whatever reason, the smell of peppermint clung to him. It was almost like he bathed in it or had some sort of peppermint cologne or something. As much as Peter absolutely despised the nickname he would never be able to escape it. Not since Finn and Jake had also begun calling him 'Peppermint' in lieu of 'Peter'. Marceline counted it as a small win.

"Greetings, Ms. Abadeer," Peter said cordially, giving her a small bow as he smiled from his seat behind the front desk. "Ms. Barton will be pleased to know that you have returned. I doubt she got any sleep during your absence, what with her calling down here every fifteen minutes from the lab asking if I'd seen you." The man's smile shifted ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed, giving his expression a menacing edge. "Surely there's no discord between the two of you..."

"Don't worry your bald little head about it," Marceline grumbled as she stepped into the elevator, taking care to shoot the man a contemptuous glare before the doors closed.

Perhaps she wasn't all that far in the lead in their little game of one-ups as she'd thought. She paused for a moment, considering whether or not to travel to the lab or to the apartment. After heaving a sigh she figured that the lab would probably be the better choice in the long run. Marceline pressed the button and the elevator began its climb to the top floor. The ride was too quick for her to gather her thoughts and figure out what she was going to say to her girlfriend.

The Enchiridion issue needed to be addressed. There was no way in hell that Marceline was going to stay under the same roof as that thing. It wasn't that she wanted to give the blonde any sort of ultimatum but there was really no way around it. Either she destroyed the Enchiridion or she destroyed their relationship. It was harsh, yes. It may have even been a little unfair. All the same Marceline felt justified in her decision. With that matter settled she heaved a sigh, glad that she'd been able to sort it in her head before the elevator came to a stop.

Speaking of, the device halted and a soft tone chimed just before the doors opened and Bonnibel's lab came into view. The blonde looked up from her desk, where she'd curled her arms to rest her head as she waited. Her face showed telltale signs of fatigue as well as offering a bit of evidence that the woman had done some crying recently. As if to confirm that, Bonnibel sniffled and gave Marceline an almost weepy smile. She stood, clearing the distance between them so she could wrap Marceline up in a hug as she exited the elevator.

"You came back," Bonnibel said with a watery chuckle. Marceline held her close, rubbing comforting circles on her back as she nestled her cheek against her girlfriend's hair.

"Of course I came back. I just needed some time to clear my head," Marceline whispered before pressing a soft kiss to strawberry blonde locks. She was hit with a sudden pang of guilt upon the realization that Bonnibel thought that she'd left her again, moved out without a word as she'd done a couple of years prior during a childish argument over nothing important. And damn did it make her feel terrible. "I love you, Bon. I do. And I never wanna hurt you by leaving like that again." She paused, pulling away enough that she and Bonnibel were able to lock eyes. "But...We need to talk about the Enchiridion."

"I already fixed the problem," Bonnibel said with a sheepish smile. She let out a sigh and let her arms drop to her sides, eyes on the floor as she looked to the side with shame written on her face. "I got rid of it." Her eyes flitted up to Marceline's before she quickly added "For real this time."

"Okay," Marceline said with the faintest hint of a smile. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "That's good. And I appreciate it. But you do understand that I can't forgive you for that right now, yeah?"

"I know. I just thought...I mean, if it's gone that's a start, right?"

"Bonnie, it should have never been here to begin with. You lied about destroying it a year ago. Lied to my face. That hurt." Marceline paused and let out a slow breath. She could see the regret Bonnibel felt. She wore it on her sleeve for the world – or the lab, rather – to see.

While she still felt she had a right to be royally pissed off Marceline was trying to be an adult about the situation. She was trying so damn hard to ignore back the little voice in the back of her mind that was kicking and screaming about how goddamn angry she was entitled to be. But people made mistakes. It would take time to fully get over it, but she knew she would. After all, she loved the blonde with all her being. Marceline would force herself to get over it if she had to.

"But yeah, getting rid of it for real this time is a start. I'm just gonna need some time," she breathed with a smile that came easier to her than she thought it would. Bonnibel hugged her tight and murmured a quick thank you along with another apology. That was a new one. Bonnibel Barton apologizing readily? If you'd have asked Marceline a few years ago if she thought it possible she would have laughed so hard she clutched her sides. There was one last nagging question she needed to ask, one more answer she had to have.

"Bon, why'd you keep it? I mean...Honestly. You know how dangerous that thing is."

"Well...After you left I started trying to think of a way to tell you...See, the reason I kept it was beca-"

The emergency alarm began to blare, cutting the blonde off mid sentence. Marceline let out a growl. She hadn't slept at all and had a rather exhausting night. The last thing she wanted to do right then was run off to handle the next emergency. After deciding that they would talk about it once whatever was going on was handled, the women went about preparing to mobilize the team.

\--

By the time Alexis got back to Keila's place she was exhausted. If it weren't for the astounding reflexes granted to her by her cybernetic implants then her motorcycle would have wound up dented with the paint scratched from falling onto its side because she was a bit too slow with the kickstand. As she walked to the heavy iron front door and integrated with the locks to open them she briefly wondered how long it had been since she actually slept. Two nights? Three? A brief scan of her data storage module put the exact time at two days, twenty hours, forty-five minutes and counting.

The brunette stepped inside of the apartment and made sure to properly secure the door behind her. She slid her shoes off and let out a quiet sigh as she stepped into the living area and slumped onto the couch, curling her fingers in her hair as she reclined and rested her heavy eyes. Needless to say, the night hadn't gone quite as she had expected. The plan had been to hang out, have a little bit of a romp with Keila, and then get some rest. That was pretty much the only thing that managed to quiet her mind enough for sleep these days. And then Marceline made an impromptu appearance and blew it all to hell.

Not that Alexis was complaining. Her lips curled up in a smile as she counted the night as a good one even if it hadn't gone as expected. If she was being honest with herself, she'd wanted to go and see Marceline since the night the campsite was decimated. Even after everything that happened she was still hopelessly drawn to the woman. Yes, her reason for staying away had been to find herself and try to figure out her place in the world, but some part of Alexis couldn't help but feel like part of it had been a subconscious attempt to maintain the distance that her emotions so desperately cried out against.

Alexis was pulled from her thoughts as Keila's bedroom door opened and the woman stepped into the living room, a pair of pajama pants replacing the jeans she'd worn when Marceline woke up after her fainting spell. The Hispanic woman trudged into the living area and stood in front of the couch next to the coffee table, arms crossed and her face set in what appeared to be a restrained scowl. Keila was no good at hiding her emotions.

"So. Have a good morning?" she asked curtly. She was definitely unhappy.

"I guess. We just caught up," Alexis mumbled in reply. There was a pause, loaded with tension.

"You said you were gonna call."

"I noticed the time and figured you were asleep. Didn't wanna wake you."

"You 'figured I was asleep'?" Keila repeated with a scoff. Alexis opened her eyes and let her hands slide behind her head and to the back of her neck, lacing her fingers. She had one monster of a headache brewing and was in no way prepared to handle this. "You're really going with that?"

"Keila," Alexis sighed, frowning as she tried to will the throbbing pain in the base of her skull away and failing miserably. "Why are you doing this? It's almost like you've been waiting for me to get back so you could come and pick a fight." She paused, rolling her neck as another surge of pain radiated through her head. "If you've got something you wanna say, just be out with it."

"I don't much appreciate not knowing a damn think about what happened to you the past year. You refuse to talk about it, avoid the subject whenever I bring it up, or deflect and steer the topic towards something else," Keila blurted. Alexis opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as the woman continued. "You came to me out of nowhere, beaten to hell, clothes torn apart, with two other people and immediately started asking for favors. I don't have a problem helping you, not after everything you and the others did. What I have a problem with is feeling like you're just using me as a good time and as a resource." Another pause with Keila glaring at Alexis. This was obviously something she'd been considering bringing up for a while. Marceline's arrival had just been the last chip in the barrier that brought it all crumbling down. "I want answers."

"You're absolutely right, Keila. The least I could do is tell you what happened. I'm sorry. It's unfair to you," Alexis sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"So...You gonna fill me in or what?"

"Yeah. Just...I need something for this headache."

"Ibuprofen alright?"

"Yeah."

Keila disappeared into her bedroom. Alexis could hear her open the door to her bathroom and shuffle around in the medicine cabinet. She hadn't been lying when she said that she needed something for her headache, but no amount of medication in the world was going to be any help. No. Not for this headache.

Alexis had first noticed her headache while she was in the camp's medical tent being treated for her wounds. They'd kept the sword, her sword, in the armory with the rest of the weapons that the refugees had collected. It was a security thing, the doctor explained to her, and she would have to leave the sword there if she wanted to stay unless she went out on a supply run or something along those lines. The brunette understood. In fact, she was in agreement that keeping the weapons in a sort of armory was a rather good idea. All the same, something in the back of her mind had her uncomfortable and twitching as she thought about Gram...and Gram was all she thought about.

Needless to say, as soon as she was well enough to no longer need medical attention the first thing she did was break the rule and get her sword. It required a bit of convincing, but the woman who had been minding the armory recognized her. After a bit of conversation she gave Alexis her sword and promised that she wouldn't say a word. The moment her fingers gripped the hilt the headache vanished.

This was another one of those headaches.

Alexis stood and trudged to the closet where Keila insisted she store Gram, her vision beginning to blur and the room spinning a bit. The brunette could hear low whispers in her head very similar to what she'd experienced before the future iteration of Bonnibel Barton decided to give up her attempts at taking control of the body their consciousnesses shared. This voice was different, not very demanding or imposing, but god damn was it convincing. She couldn't understand the words but Alexis knew exactly what it was saying. 'Get the sword'.

As she stood before the closet the voice grew louder. She stared at the door with her hands shaking at her sides. Everything around her seemed to fade from existence. All that mattered was Gram. She had to get Gram. But...she didn't need it. Alexis knew she didn't need it. She reached towards the handle on the door, hesitating for just a moment as she registered a loud droning sound from somewhere in the distance. Her hand shook as she gripped the handle and tugged the door open. The hum of the voice turned into a deafening rush of static. She was so close...All she had to do was reach out and-

"Hey, the alarm's going off. Something happening?" Keila asked as she grabbed Alexis by the shoulder, pulling her back to reality.

"Wha…?" Alexis lamely grunted, her face screwed up in confusion. She hadn't heard any alarm. A few seconds of the women staring at each other, searching for answers, that the shrill tone of the computer's alert finally cut through the whispers. Alexis blinked and shook her head before taking the pills Keila held in her free hand and popped them into her mouth, chewing them a few times before swallowing. That alert could only mean one thing. The energy signature of Maja's abilities had been detected somewhere in the city.

"You're taking the sword this time?" Keila asked as Alexis snatched Gram from the closet and kicked the door shut before heading off to the adjoining room where she kept the power armor.

"Yeah," Alexis grumbled in response, relief washing over her as the intense pain in her head ceased.

"You think you need to?"

"Yeah. Dealing with Maja is serious business. And that bitch needs to go," Alexis explained. She cast a glance over her shoulder and met Keila's eyes. "When I get back you'll get your answers."


	6. Explanations

"Two superhuman incidents in as many days? God. This city's going to shit," Finn grumbled from the back of the van, still half asleep.

"Trust me, I don't want to be out doing this any more than you do, dude," Marceline remarked as she glanced up at the rear view mirror. "I didn't get any sleep last night and Bonnie's running on two nights without it herself. Pretty sure we'd all prefer to be back at the tower in our beds."

"You have a point," Finn said sulkily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait, you stayed up again last night? Bonnie, you need to get some sleep. Chill out with the science, yeah?" Lorraine said with a grin as she elbowed the blonde's seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnibel huffed with a roll of her eyes as she turned the steering wheel and went down another street in the direction of their destination, the van's sirens blaring and the lights atop casting everything around them in a transitioning red and yellow glow. Letting them think that she'd been up doing some form of research was better than explaining that she and Marceline had been in a fight over the Enchiridion. That was a road that she hoped to avoid going down.

"Where are we heading again?" Jake asked with a yawn.

"A cryolab," Bonnibel answered.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"They generally store biological material in the form of embryos and semen and such for use in medical research or artificial insemination. This one's the biggest in the city. They put out an emergency alert saying that a superhuman forced their way inside," the blonde explained.

"Why in the hell would anybody want to break into one of those places?" Phoebe asked with a frown.

"Dunno. Guess they want some samples or something," Bonnibel said with a shrug. She turned down another street, putting them on the last stretch of road before they reached the facility that had sounded the alarm.

"How hard is it to find genetic material?" Finn asked with a chuckle. "I mean, most guys give that kinda stuff up without a problem."

"Finn, that's distasteful..." Bonnibel grumbled as she shot him a quick glare through the mirror. "Besides, they don't just store the samples. They also do in vitro fertilization. Part of the work they do there involves running tests on embryos to make sure there aren't any genetic issues or what have you so people have the best chances at having healthy babies."

"You know all of this...why?" Marceline asked with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow. Bonnibel chose to ignore the question (voicing her desire to have kids one day wasn't something she was quite ready to do, as it was only a passing thought) as she pulled the van into a rather empty parking lot and came to a stop in front of a huge building. It seemed as though most of the staff were able to evacuate, which was rather fortunate. The building's lobby was clearly visible behind massive windows. They could see an empty reception desk along with a series of doors but not much else. Smoke was rising from the far side of the structure, more than likely indicative of the point of entry.

"We're here. C'mon, guys. Let's get this done," Bonnibel said as she climbed out of the van. The group filed out after her, each of them armed and ready for business. A concentrated blast shook the area, blowing the windows in the front of the building out in a glittering rain of glass. Aside from clouds of smoke and dust the group couldn't see any changes. They did hear a woman's voice shouting instructions, though.

"Dammit, Darren! Hurry up and grab those tanks! GOD! Knowing her she'll be here soon and I'm not in the mood to-"

The woman's screaming was abruptly cut off. Bonnibel scowled, recognizing the voice from the previous day. It was one of the same women that Finn and Marceline had failed in apprehending.

"Alright. Let's stay on our toes. It's Maja. She got away from of us yesterday. How about we actually get her this time," the blonde said as she drew her sidearm and led the way into the wreckage of the lobby. After a nod from her friends they all stepped into the lobby of the cryolab, taking care of the broken glass and bits of debris that crunched beneath their feet.

From behind a set of large metal double doors a scuffle could be heard. Before any of them could suggest a plan of action the doors burst open and another familiar figure came into sight: the woman in the power armor. She hit the ground on her back and rolled with the movement, on her feet in an instant as she skidded back along the floor. What Bonnibel found the most intriguing about the whole thing was the sword clutched in the woman's hand. Light glinted on the blade and prevented her from getting a good look at it, but something about the way the woman held it was eerily familiar to her, but it made no sense. She held it almost like Alex, and-

"FREEZE! And DROP your weapon!" Phoebe shouted, one arm raised with her fiery hand pointed directly at the black-clad woman. She paid the redhead no mind, propulsion devices firing with an audible whoosh as she launched herself back through the doors with a metallic clang.

Phoebe launched a fireball that missed by a long shot, hitting the door without as much as grazing the woman's power armor. She muttered a string of curses as the group followed the woman into a hallway with a series of doors running along either side. They'd entered just in time to see a second set of much heavier, reinforced double doors on the other end of the hall sparking, one of them falling over, with a large gash running through them both. If the keypad on the wall next to them was any indication, those doors needed some sort of code to open, a code that their mysterious guest didn't have. Whatever that sword was made of was strong enough to cut through reinforced steel like it was nothing. There was only one blade that Bonnibel knew of that could do something like that, but it wasn't outside of the realm of reason to think that another sword could do the same thing...Not to mention the fact that it just didn't add up.

Before Bonnibel could put further thought into it another blast rang out from behind the doors accompanied by a flash of light. The sound of crumbling concrete was quick to follow. The group ran forward, piling through the door one by one. They found themselves in what appeared to be a series of laboratories separated by half walls and windows, many of which were broken. Beyond the labs were what Bonnibel concluded was some sort of storage area, more than likely where they kept the frozen samples. Sunlight spilled in through a large hole in the ceiling, exposing the sky above as well. Shadows were cast through the opening in the roof of the labs as Maja and the woman in the power armor danced in mid-air, the woman in black slashing and the dusky-skinned woman dodging and avoiding her strikes.

Unfortunately the display above distracted them from the third intruder in the cryolab. He lunged from behind one of the desks in the lab, barreling past with what appeared to be two large cryotanks, one in each arm. The sheer size of the man made it seem like they were a bit small, though. This must be the 'Darren' that Maja was howling orders to earlier, Bonnibel figured. Nobody had been prepared for the hulking man to emerge and push past so nobody was able to stop him. Once everyone caught themselves Marceline was the one to shout out a plan.

"Phoebe, you come with me through the roof," she ordered. The redhead gave a quick nod before she blazed up and outside. "The rest of you, catch that guy. And...Be careful. He's huge." She made sure to look at Finn for emphasis. With that, she was hot on Phoebe's trail.

Bonnibel grumbled to herself as she ran behind Finn, Jake, and Lorraine, her handgun clutched tight. Unfortunately she couldn't see past her friends and had no clue if they were anywhere close to actually catching Darren. As big as he was there was no doubt in her mind that he could probably haul ass if the situation called for it, and based on how quickly he'd made his rather abrupt exit this was a situation that definitely called for it in his mind. She hadn't been able to get a good look at him but what she had noticed was that his size wasn't anything to balk at, every inch of what she assumed was his near seven foot tall stature bulging with muscle. But why in the hell was he working with Maja to steal cryotanks from the lab?

The group sprinted through the hall and out of the lobby. Bonnibel saw no signs of Darren, but Finn did fire a few shots at the corner of the building before running in the same direction. Before he could round the corner the peal of tires rang out and an older model jet black convertible sped around the corner, Darren at the wheel. He shot the group a glare as they took a few collective steps in his direction. They weren't the only ones to notice. One of Phoebe's fireballs careened through the air, missing the vehicle by mere inches. Bonnibel looked up to see the woman in the power armor grappling with the redhead, sword held so it posed no threat to either woman, before Phoebe let out a roar and freed herself.

"It's bad enough that they've got my car! I'm not gonna let you torch it!" the black-clad woman shouted, her voice unmistakable. After all, Bonnibel had a knack for remembering details, having perfect recall.

Before Phoebe, Marceline, or anyone else could act further Maja capitalized on the distraction in the form of unleashing some sort of energy wave that flared bright and pushed the other three women in the air a considerable distance away from her. Then she followed up with a concentrated bolt aimed directly at the woman in the power armor. It struck her in the chest and sent her into a free fall towards the asphalt below.

A resounding crack rang out as the woman slammed into the lot, her helmet hitting the ground not long after. The protective covering bounced along and came to a stop in front of Bonnibel's feet. She looked at her reflection in the cracked faceplate for a moment before her eyes went to the small crater formed by the impact. In that moment everything came to a screeching halt. She and the others froze, even Phoebe who was poised to launch another rail of fire.

Gasping for breath against what was no doubt a great deal of pain, Alexis lay in the indentation with her eyes locked on Maja as she struggled to draw in air. The brunette was trying to raise her left arm, one finger quirking as if she were attempting to point. She held the sword (that Bonnibel now recognized as Gram) in a death grip in her right hand.

"Better luck next time, loser!" the dark-skinned woman cackled.

Without a moment's hesitation she sped off in the air at a ridiculous speed, nothing more than a slight blur of color. It wasn't until the air cracked from the abrupt movement that the group seemed to snap out of their shock. Marceline dropped to the ground and went to Alexis, who had fallen limp as Maja disappeared. She was huddled over her, hands held out as if she wanted to help but was worried that the brunette was grievously injured and didn't want to risk causing her any further harm.

"She's...getting...away..." Alexis managed to choke out, her voice strained.

"She's already gone. And...you're here," Bonnibel said flatly. She assumed that shock was making it impossible for her to properly react to the discovery that the woman in the power armor was their supposedly deceased comrade. In fact, she was willing to bet good money on it. The woman had changed some in the year she was gone, growing a bit more gaunt and sporting dark rings under her eyes that were a telltale sign of fatigue. And the flowing brown hair she'd had was cut short around her neck and probably hung in her face normally, but for now it was pushed back (no doubt to accommodate the helmet) and was disheveled from the fight.

Hell, anyone would be shocked if their friend who'd been dead for the past year randomly showed up during a showdown with someone who'd robbed a cryobank for who knew why. But it wasn't the time for questions. Bonnibel managed to get Marceline to back off so she could check Alexis over and make sure she hadn't sustained a life-threatening injury while instructing Lorraine to put in a call to the UGG. As she did she could feel the others watching them closely. When she'd concluded her examination and decided that for the most part the brunette was whole she turned to the group. Phoebe was glaring, Finn and Jake were gaping, Lorraine (who had concluded her quick call) was wide-eyed, and Marceline had an almost guilty expression on her face. Bonnibel could tell that it was going to be another long day.

The better part of the morning and a portion of the afternoon were spent securing the scene and waiting for the UGG crime scene analysts to gather up whatever evidence they could. The entire time Bonnibel kept a wary eye on Alexis, who she feared would run off at any moment. The others went about helping the analysts in whatever way they could, probably to keep busy and ignore the elephant in the room. Well, all but Marceline. She was seated with Alexis on the back of an ambulance with neither of them saying a word. After their business was concluded and the UGG analysts finished their work all of the evidence was handed over to the SMRT.

With the chain of evidence paperwork signed and anything the analysts felt relevant to the break-in loaded into the back of the van, the group along with Alexis piled into the vehicle and went back to the tower. There wasn't much else they could do there. The UGG agents could handle any witness interviews and, God forbid, crime scene clean up if there were any innocent bystanders caught up in the incident. Once they arrived at SMRT headquarters Bonnibel handed over the receipt that was meant to maintain the chain of evidence to Peter at the front desk so he could go about unloading it and having it sent up to the lab. He accepted and signed it with a smile before giving the blonde a small bow. The man made sure to lock down the lobby before he hurried off to the garage.

With that finished Bonnibel made sure to corral the group into the elevator as quickly as possible so they could get to the lab, taking Alexis by the arm with the intent to give her a more thorough examination. After a short and uncomfortably silent ride the elevator doors opened and the brunette was forcibly led to an examination table and instructed to remove the power armor. She did so without an argument, removing it piece by piece and setting it on the nearby desk to reveal a skin tight long-sleeved shirt made out of some kind of breathable material with leggings to match. Despite being 'dead' for quite a while she was still the epitome of fitness aside from an obvious lack of proper sleep, every muscle standing out against the layer of clothing she wore..

The only injuries Bonnibel found were some cuts on the woman's face and extensive bruising long her back from where she hit the asphalt. Luckily the power armor absorbed most of the impact. It had probably saved the brunette's life, or at least spared her a spinal injury that could easily have resulted in paralysis. After Alexis was checked out and was fully clothed the group watched her expectantly, having already grown impatient. Before anyone could even ask, the woman heaved a sigh and began to tell her story, how she'd survived the final fight with Lichman, lived in the camp, and the events that led to the destruction of both the camp and the HPC headquarters. The woman then proceeded to explain what happened after the explosions, how she'd gone to Keila looking for help and why she'd wanted to keep the group out of it. The entire time she seemed uncomfortable. Alexis shifted in her seat and would repeatedly cast glances around the laboratory as if she were looking for something.

After the brunette fell silent Phoebe stood, fuming, and went to the elevator without a word. She left the lab, no doubt headed for the training floor to vent her obvious anger. The others didn't say anything either. All eyes were on Alexis as the low hum of lab equipment provided ambient noise. Bonnibel wanted to think of something to say, anything at all. The only things going through her head were how glad she was to find that Alexis was indeed alive and confusion in regards to why the woman had remained absent and allowed her friends to believe she was dead. Betrayal and joy were an odd mix of emotions. She supposed that if she was angry it would probably be easier to process. At least that way the blonde would probably be able to say something, though after having gone two days without sleep she was far too tired to be angry.

And then a third emotion crept up from the depths. Guilt. Despite Alexis not saying anything to indicate it, Bonnibel felt as though part of the woman's extended absence had been because of her involvement in her creation. She knew the general situation, also had a bit of insight into some of the terrible happenings that occurred to make Alexis what she was. If the situations were reversed Bonnibel wasn't sure that she would want to stay around the person who had caused her so much agony either.

It was Finn who broke the silence. He walked up to the brunette and gently clapped a hand on her shoulder with a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm a little upset that you didn't come around sooner or at least let us know you were okay, but I'm still glad you're here. Welcome back, Alex," the man said. Alexis flashed him a quick smile and nodded.

"I'm sure that everyone will agree," Lorraine said politely, pausing as she looked around at her friends for a moment. "Our home is your home. It's good to have you back. You...are back, right?" The woman's brown eyes were narrowed cautiously. Alexis gave her a nod.

"But you do something like that again and we're gonna have problems, y'hear?" Jake asked with what was probably meant as an intimidating smile. His standard goofy grin broke through after a moment and completely nullified any attempt at being threatening.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on disappearing again," Alexis said with a smile of her own.

With that the boys announced that they were going to have some 'bro time' and made their way towards the elevator but not before Lorraine approached Bonnibel and requested a private word once the blonde had gotten some rest and had the time. Of course she agreed. With that the trio disappeared into the elevator, probably heading down to the recreation area again. Once they were gone there was an immediate shift in Alexis's demeanor. She went from slightly uncomfortable yet happy to almost aggressive and tense. The brunette turned to Bonnibel, one hand reflexively gripping Gram's hilt as her sapphire blue eyes bore into the blonde.

"Where is it?"

"Where's...what?"

"The Enchiridion. This lab is rotten with its energy signature," Alexis growled as her left eye began to glow orange, thin bars of light moving over everything as she turned her head from side to side, obviously searching for the cursed tome. Bonnibel should have known better than to think she'd be able to hide the fact that it had been in her possession. But she'd disposed of the book, just as she said she had. There was a distinct yet somewhat sleep-hazy memory in her mind of her dumping the Enchiridion into a furnace and watching it burn away to ash.

"Yeah, that makes sense. It was here," Marceline said, her eyes flitting to Bonnibel for a moment. "Was. It's gone now...Right, Bon?"

"Yes. I made sure it was properly disposed of. Despite how 'magic' it was, fire seemed to handle it without a problem," Bonnibel said with a nod. Alexis relaxed slightly, the glow disappearing from her eye as she gingerly placed Gram on the exam table before leaning against it and crossing her arms tight over her chest.

"Alright. Second question," the brunette said in a sour tone, scowling a bit. "Why in the hell did you keep it around instead of getting rid of it in the first place?" She paused for a moment before holding her index finger up to Bonnibel to silence her as she took a breath to respond. "And don't give me that whole 'for research purposes' bit." Marceline and Bonnibel exchanged a questioning glance before Alexis raised to fingers and tapped them against her temple. "I know how you think, Bonnie."

"I was trying to tell Marceline before the alarm sounded and we went off to the cryolab." Bonnibel breathed. She wasn't even sure she knew where to begin. The reason was a poor one. And GOD was Marceline going to be royally pissed off once it was all out in the open. She figured it best to start at the beginning.

"After the building came down and they started to clear away the debris one of the UGG guys found the Enchiridion and turned it over to me. They didn't want anything to do with it and said that we were the most qualified to handle something that dangerous. So, I took it. I wasn't planning on keeping it, not at first. But...I got a call."

Bonnibel paused and heaved a sigh. This was where things would go bad.

"It came through on my personal cell about two and a half months after we'd made the agreement with the UGG and the SMRT was established. The call was from an encrypted number, but as soon as I answered I knew who it was."

"Who might that be?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow, Alexis's expression matching.

"It was Hunson," Bonnibel said with a shake of her head. Her girlfriend let out a choked scoff of disbelief and the brunette next to her scowled darkly.

"Why in the fuck am I just now hearing about this!?"

"Marcy, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I did. But he was blackmailing me. I don't know how, but he knew I still had the Enchiridion. He threatened to tell you about it and also said that he'd make sure that the SMRT's funding got pulled and that he'd make our relationship difficult...I don't know what he meant by that, but I wasn't in a hurry to find out," the blonde explained as tears began to well up in her eyes. Within the past twenty four hours she'd succeeded in pissing off the love of her life not once, but twice. She jammed her eyes shut and braced for the tirade that was sure to follow. Seconds ticked by and still Marceline had yet to start yelling and screaming. Bonnibel cautiously opened one eye and then the other, peering at Marceline like a child that had been caught misbehaving.

"Thinking about it...I can't blame you. What did he want you to do with it?" Alexis asked, calm as ever despite the dangerous flicker in her eyes and the rigidity of her shoulders and jaw. Marceline was shaking her head, one arm crossed while the other hand pinched the bridge of her nose. She was shaking as she struggled to keep it together.

"He wanted me to figure out how it worked, to see if whatever laws it operated by could be manipulated to...bring someone back from the dead," Bonnibel answered, hanging her head in shame. She met Marceline's gaze as she all but whispered out the rest. "He wanted me to use it to bring back your mom."

That was when Marceline finally lost it. She let out an enraged scream before she proceeded to shout obscenities about whoever had brought the book into existence, her father for thinking that there was some way to use it for anything good when it was clearly one of the most evil things to exist, and any forces above that refused to act and let any of this happen in the first place. Once she'd screamed herself hoarse the woman dropped to her knees, shoulders sagging as silent tears streaked down her cheeks. Bonnibel went to her side, hating to see her girlfriend this hurt by something she'd done. The blonde moved to place a comforting hand on Marceline's shoulder that was promptly slapped away.

"Don't...Just don't...I can't handle this right now. I need to sleep and come back and address this with a clear head. But right now..."

Marceline didn't finish her sentence. She rose to her feet, ignoring the help that Bonnibel offered, and trudged listlessly to the elevator, pressing the button to call it. Once the doors opened she stepped inside, not bothering to turn around or so much as cast a glance over her shoulder before the doors closed again. It finally became too much for Bonnibel to hold in. She broke out in sobs that wracked her body. Just as she felt her knees begin to give, the overwhelming shame pressing down on her like an unbelievable weight, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and keep her from hitting the floor.

Bonnibel clutched her support desperately close as she let herself cry. Marceline was livid. She had every right to be. Were their positions reversed Bonnibel knew she would have acted the same way. And it's not like the blonde hadn't known from the beginning that it was the wrong thing to do. All the same, she'd accepted Hunson's specialized laboratory equipment (an offering he made after announcing that "I love my daughter, and my daughter loves you, so consider it a gift. Proof that I'm not all that bad a guy") and gone through with her shady dealings. She deserved anything that came as a result of her foolish decision.

She was unaware how much time she spent crying, but after a while she became aware that the person she'd been shamelessly sobbing on was Alexis. At some point they'd settled on the floor, the brunette leaning against Bonnibel's desk and the blonde with her head pressed tight against the woman's chest as she sat curled up in a ball. Alexis seemed calm as ever. There was a line between her eyebrows as she stared off in deep thought. Bonnibel righted herself so she was also sitting, but still leaned against the other woman whose arm was around her shoulders. That was when the brunette's focus was pulled to her, blue eyes full of concern and sympathy.

"You gonna be alright?" she gently asked.

"Yeah," Bonnibel sniffled, wiping away a few more tears. "I just...I fucked up bad this time, Alex."

"Mhm," Alexis hummed in agreement, nodding. It wasn't quite what Bonnibel was expecting, but it was the truth. Sometimes the truth hurt. It had her feeling that much shittier about everything. She let out a restrained whimper as water flooded her eyes once more. "Hey, now. I understand that you're upset. It's actually good that you're upset." Bonnibel gave her what she could only assume resembled a confused grimace. "Shows that you do honestly regret the decisions you made. It doesn't mean that Marceline's gonna be quick to forgive, but once she's had time to calm down I'm sure she'll do what she can to accept your apology."

"She'll never forgive me for this," Bonnibel sobbed, once more digging her face into the moist fabric that covered Alexis's shoulder. The woman held her close and began to rock from side to side ever so slightly. The blonde felt the weight of Alexis resting her cheek on her head and reveled in the warm, thankful that she was there for her.

"She'll forgive you. Just give her time to sort stuff out. And if it's any consolation, I'm about seventy-three percent sure that she's not as angry at you as you think," the brunette said reassuringly. Bonnibel shifted so she could shoot the woman a look. "You're not the one she said she hopes spends eternity in a 'pus-spewing, blood-gutted hell, sucking demon cocks'. Seems that particular brand of ire is reserved for Hunson."

"Yeah...I guess that's a good sign," Bonnibel mumbled with a forced and watery chuckle. After a moment she added "Only seventy-three percent sure?"

"Hey, it's better than seventy-two, right?" Alexis said with a slight smirk. The blonde managed a weak and more genuine attempt at a laugh, moving so she was in a more comfortable position.

After a few minutes spent in silence Bonnibel felt herself starting to nod off, completely exhausted from being awake for two days, a sleepless night spent fretting about whether or not she'd managed to run off her girlfriend, and then sobbing for who knew how long for the same reason. Alexis let out a sigh that snapped her awake from the brink of sleep. As much as she knew she would hate herself for sleeping in the lab she didn't want to go to the apartment she shared with Marceline, knowing that their bed would be empty and Marceline would be in the guest room. It was something the woman had taken to during their nastier arguments when she needed time to 'cool down'. And being alone would be worse than anything else at this point. No matter what she actually wanted her body wasn't going to let her move. Not when she was so warm and moderately comfortable seeing how she was curled up on the floor using Alexis as a pillow.

That was where they still were when Bonnibel awoke some time later, her hip and lower back aching as a result of her decision to forgo sleeping in a bed. Alexis was still sitting with her back against the desk and her chin on her chest as she slept. The arm around Bonnibel's shoulders hadn't moved except to accommodate her shift in position that wound up with her using the brunette's lap as a pillow, and her other arm hung limp at her side. Bonnibel moved as gently as she could, not wanting to disturb her companion, but as soon as the pressure of her head on the woman's legs was removed she snapped awake.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah, aside from being a little sore and...well...all that other stuff," Bonnibel answered, her eyes going to the floor. She stood and stretched herself out as best she could while Alexis did the same. "You?"

"I suppose," Alexis said with a shrug. There was something in her eyes that seemed out of place. Bonnibel had only seen it once before, back in the bunker in her great uncle's cabin right after her systems had been rebooted. It was an odd sort of sadness...the kind one usually saw when someone was experiencing pain that they were trying to conceal. It made the blonde's heart ache just a little bit more for the woman as she considered that their odd and unconventional history was the cause.

"How long were we asleep?" Bonnibel asked, wanting to take her mind off of it for the time being. After a couple of seconds Alexis answered.

"Three hours, twenty three minutes. A decent nap, though not as much sleep as I'd have liked," she said with a cock-eyed grin before heaving a sigh.

"Well...We've got a few empty apartments here in the tower if you're staying," Bonnibel said in an almost timid way. She held her breath for a second, not really sure if she wanted the answer to the question she wanted to ask. She decided to ask anyway. The worst that could happen was the woman said no. "You are staying, right?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, mulling it over for a few moments before she gave the blonde a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm staying. I spent the past year trying to figure out where I belong. I'm still not really sure, but...Here seems as good a place as any to try and fit in."

With at least that to be happy about Bonnibel proceeded to show Alexis to one of the vacant apartments. They also went about digging a bed out of storage and moving it in. It wasn't all that big or comfortable, but the brunette insisted that it would be fine for the time being. Afterward they both went to the door of the apartment that Bonnibel shared with Marceline so the blonde could grab a change of clothes for the woman. She popped in, fumbling in the dark until she reached the dresser, snatched a pair of pajama pants and a random shirt from one of the drawers, and made her way back to where Alexis stood waiting. Careful steps were taken to avoid looking at the bed and seeing it empty, which would do nothing more than reduce Bonnibel to a sobbing pile on the floor yet again. Either way, she'd be impressed if she made it to her bed without another emotional outburst.

Alexis accepted the change of clothes with a smile and a thank you. She paused after bidding Bonnibel goodnight, giving her an odd look for a moment. With the smallest of sighs she wrapped her free arm around the blonde and pulled her in for a quick hug, taking her by surprise. She muttered another quick goodnight before she turned and stepped back into the elevator.

Bonnibel lingered in the doorway for a moment. She was more than a little shocked by the sudden display of affection, coming from Alexis no less. It had her wondering why she'd had anything against her aside from childish jealousy brought on by her own unwillingness to voice her feelings to Marceline. The blonde let out a breath before closing the apartment door and slowly trudging to the bedroom. She stepped in and forced herself to look at the bed. Yet again she was met with a surprise.

There, curled up under the blankets and snoring softly was Marceline. It dawned on her that perhaps Marceline expected her to take the guest room, seeing how she was the one in the doghouse, so to speak. Bonnibel stood there in the darkness and contemplated her girlfriend's presence in their bed when she had been so utterly livid earlier. That was when a hoarse and sleep-muddled voice, still the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, cut through the silence.

"You gonna come to bed or just stand there watching me like a creeper?" Marceline asked groggily.

"I figured you were too mad..." Bonnibel said softly. She heard her lover snort.

"Yeah, I was mad, but now I'm too sleepy and in need of snuggles to be mad. Some of us aren't used to going days without sleep. So...C'mere, nerd. Just...forget about it for now. We'll handle it tomorrow."

Without protesting Bonnibel climbed into bed. She had no idea what had come over Marceline to elicit this kind of forgiveness in her, but there was no way in hell she was going to question it. And if she said they'd address it the next day then that's what would happen. For now she was content in stripping down to nothing and sliding into bed with her girlfriend, reveling in the feel of her body pressed against her own as she was wrapped up. The last thing she remembered before actual sleep took her was Marceline saying she loved her in a breathy whisper, and replying that she loved the woman as well.


	7. Acclimatization

The sensation of falling was very similar to flying. The only difference was the nauseatingly exhilarating lack of control. One thing that stayed the same in both cases was that eventually the ground would be met.

Alexis didn't care. She'd wanted this. One thing that Bonnibel said when they'd spoken in the subconscious digital construct of the brunette's mind that stuck with her was that there was no place for her in this world. Now that the fight with Lichman was over and the apocalypse averted it seemed only appropriate that she accept her fate with grace.

When she finally did hit the ground it was the most excruciatingly painful thing that Alexis had ever experienced. Getting shot and having her back slashed open or her leg being mauled by the razor sharp teeth of an Oozer felt like playful tickles by comparison. The agony had her begging to die. Really, she should have died.

It wasn't until the section of the platform gave way and Alexis began to plummet again that she realized the reason she'd survived was thanks to hitting one of the platforms and half landing on the lifeless body of the Lich. Her left arm made the initial impact, breaking in more than a few places. The pain and the resulting rush of hormones in her system overloaded any influence her cybernetic implants had and caused the brunette's survival instinct to kick-start in an almost primal way. If this was how painful suicide would be then it was nothing she wanted any part in. Her only option was survival. A voice in the back of her head, unlike anything she'd heard before, screamed at her to make sure that she lived. She HAD TO LIVE...and her key to making it through this would be her sword.

But no matter how much she regretted her decision there was no stopping the second leg of her fall. The only choice she really had was to keep a hold on Gram, use the sword to position Lichman fully beneath her so his body cushioned the impact, and hope for the best. The ground rushed up and met them. Fortunately Alexis's plan worked, though she earned herself a series of broken ribs in the process.

In another stroke of luck she looked up through the haze of pain-induced tears to see a nearby drainage grate. What its original purpose had been was a mystery, and Alexis couldn't be bothered to waste any precious time trying to figure it out. She silently thanked whatever forces governed the universe and began the grueling process of freeing Gram from the shattered remains of the Lich and dragging herself across the cold stone floor towards her path to salvation. All it took was a tug and her sword slid loose. As the blade was removed from the skeletal figure he once more became William Lichman, reverting to his human form instead of the towering mass of bone, tattered skin, and rotting flesh. Alexis shook her head. She pushed the odd sight from her mind and began to crawl towards the grate. That turned out to be the easy part.

Being as grievously injured as she was, no amount of effort or strain seemed enough to get the grate open. The solution seemed so simple. The sword clutched in her good hand was sharp enough to cleave steel. Alexis had done it in the oil refinery, tearing apart a section of the catwalk without even trying. As she tried to lift the sword she was met with more than a little resistance from her body. A string of curses ground out from between clenched teeth was all she could hear aside from the heavy thud of her heart. She was genetically engineered for this, engineered to overcome impossible odds. There was no way in hell that she was going to let the weaknesses of her own flesh and bone stand in her way.

Something inside her surged, a strange pulse of something so hot that it felt cold, and filled her with renewed vigor. With a pained roar Alexis thrust Gram's tip deep into the edge of the grate at a downward angle. Sweat poured down her face in tendrils as she let out a choked breath of a laugh. With the way she'd skewered the grate the sword would serve as a lever of sorts. All she had to do was manage to pull herself up by the hilt and shift her body weight. Simple. Well, not all that simple seeing how she was essentially knocking on death's door.

Alexis reached up with her good arm, fingers clamping down on Gram's crossguard. She began to strain as she pulled, terribly aware of every broken bone shifting as she powered through the agony. The woman was distantly aware of the sensation that vibrated through the sword as the opposite end of the grate gave way. Once it had been raised enough Alexis jerked and twisted her body as hard as she could and the entire thing slid, metal grinding against concrete as it moved and left an opening large enough for her to pull herself through. The pain was so intense that she swore each and every nerve ending in her body had been set ablaze. She couldn't even scream as she fell onto her bad side, landing on her broken arm.

The world around her seemed distant and hazy as Alexis began to go into shock. Everything she heard seemed miles away and her vision was reduced to a pinprick. It registered in the back of her mind that if she lost consciousness then it would be her end. She'd come this far. All she had to do was fight through it and then there was a chance, slim as it may have been, that she would come out alive. Then there was that odd warmth again. It traveled from her core and leeched out to her limbs. With another cry of exertion she yanked Gram free of the grate and in the same motion flung herself towards the opening she'd created. In a stroke of luck she found herself tumbling yet again.

The brunette hit the ground not far below. She'd landed on her back and stared up at the opening above. She finally let herself begin to fade out of consciousness. The worst of the danger was past, she'd saved herself, and now she was content with staying there until she woke up and could get herself medical attention. The last thing she saw before her eyes slipped closed were a group of people she hadn't heard approach, strangers who exchanged questioning glances with one another as they hovered over her and spoke words that were drowned out as blackness took her.

\--

Alexis shot upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking slightly. After a moment she was able to regulate her breathing and return it to a calm and even level. Dreaming wasn't something she was altogether fond of given that her dreams occurred in the form of memories that had been collected on the hard drive in her brain being played back in perfect detail. That meant that she would relive whatever event her mind called forth with all of the details the same as when she'd experienced it.

Phantom pain lingered in the brunette's left arm and her torso where her bones had been broken a year before. The injuries had long since healed. She was up and walking around a few weeks after being tended to thanks to her accelerated healing. But that didn't stop her from remembering the horrendous feeling of bits of bone shifting and rubbing together with each movement, the tearing that got worse and worse every time she moved her arm and caused the bone that protruded through her skin to rip the hole bigger.

With a sigh Alexis swung the duvet off with a flourish. She rubbed her face before letting her hands slide through her hair as she perched on the edge of the bed, her feet on the cold floor. A steady blinking light on the plain table next to where she was caught her attention. It was her phone, the light a telltale sign that she had some form of missed notification. The woman furrowed her brow slightly as she grabbed the mobile and unlocked the screen to see a large number of missed calls, text messages, and nearly a dozen voicemails, all from the same person: Keila.

Alexis supposed she should feel some degree of guilt over having not contacted the woman to let her know what happened with the alert or that she would be moving into the tower, but at the same time she hadn't really put much thought into it. It wasn't as if they were dating. In fact, Keila made it quite clear that there was no title to what they were doing, no strings attached, and that it was nothing more than a casual fling. Just two consenting adults doing what adults do.

Then it dawned on her that there may have been some kind of emergency. Alexis accessed her voicemails and started to play them from the beginning.

"Hey, Alex. It's...been a really long time since you headed out to check on the alert and I haven't heard from you. I'm starting to get a little worried. I'm gonna assume that the SMRT heard about what was up to, so...I mean...Hopefully they didn't end up arresting you or anything? Anyway, call me back when you get this."

On to the next recording.

"Um...So...it's been hours? I saw on the news that the situation was handled and that there's an investigation underway. So...you should be finished there, right? Anyway, call me when you get this so I know you're okay."

After that the messages became more and more angry. Keila was practically screaming in the last one, concluding it by telling Alexis that either she called her or she wouldn't be welcomed back. The brunette was a mix of confused and guilty. She hadn't expected Keila to worry about her like that. At the same time it seemed as though a call or at least her presence at the woman's apartment had been expected. Alexis did owe her an explanation as far as her whereabouts for the past year, but it didn't make sense that she would get that worked up over something like that. The confusion continued to mount as the brunette scrolled through her text messages. They pretty much mirrored the voicemails. Before she bothered replying she figured she'd get Marceline's insight. After all, the women had been friends for years. If anyone knew what in the hell was going through Keila's mind it would be Marceline...right?

For now Alexis was content with falling back against the bed and letting out a groan. She was still incredibly tired and definitely in need of more sleep. Any current issues could and would wait. They'd have to because there sure as hell wasn't anything that would get Alexis out of bed until she was better rested. She wrapped herself up in the duvet and curled into a ball, letting herself drift off to sleep again while hoping that she wasn't tormented by another painful memory in dream form.

The smell of something burning filled the bedroom making Marceline cringe as she woke from a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her, noticing the bed next to her was vacant. A series of hushed swears from the direction of the kitchen brought her to the conclusion that Bonnibel had apparently tried to cook despite the fact that she was completely and utterly terrible at it with the exception of spaghetti, and spaghetti was hardly breakfast food as the blonde had stated on numerous occasions. But why was she going through the hassle?

That was when she remembered the dream she'd had earlier on. But was it a dream? Now that she thought about it, the whole thing seemed a bit too vivid.

Marceline remembered opening her eyes and seeing Bonnibel lying next to her sleeping restlessly. The blonde was muttering unintelligible half-sentences for a moment until one came out clear as day.

"Marcy...I'm so sorry...Please don't leave."

"Hey," Marceline whispered soothingly, brushing a few strands of her girlfriend's strawberry blonde hair out of her face before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I might be upset, but I'm not angry enough to do something that stupid."

To her surprise Bonnibel's arms snaked around her neck and pulled her down into a much deeper kiss. When Marceline was finally able to pull away she saw blue eyes still heavy with sleep peering up at her. Apparently the blonde hadn't been as fully asleep as she'd appeared.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, for a genius you're pretty stupid sometimes."

"You have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you, ya donk," Marceline scoffed. After a quick roll of her eyes she leaned down for another quick kiss, backing off just enough to give Bonnibel a hungry glare, full of latent anger and desire. "But I'm not gonna let you get off that easy."

"I'll do whatever I can to make it up t-"

The blonde's words were cut off as she took a sharp breath, biting her lip as Marceline slid her hand over the exposed skin of her hip, nails grazing skin in a way that drove her absolutely wild. Usually it was Bonnibel doing the teasing, being the one in control of what happened and when. As far as that went Marceline had no problems with it. But this time she was the one who'd call the shots.

"You sure about that, Bon?" she husked, smirking as she felt Bonnibel shudder ever so slightly. The woman gave her a quick nod, turning her head so she could get a better look at her girlfriend. Those blue eyes were full of the same intensity they'd held that day in the forest, but this time she was the one full of regret while Marceline held the ire. Bonnibel gripped Marceline and tugged her down until their lips crashed together again, almost pleadingly.

As Marceline remembered the rest of her rather fantastic early morning she couldn't help but smiling to herself, still awash in the calming layer of satisfaction that had settled over her like a warm blanket. That was, until a frustrated growl pierced through the serenity and her nose wrinkled as the scent of something burning reached her once more. With a sigh and a shake of her head, more in adoration at how hopeless her girlfriend was when it came to cooking, Marceline freed herself from the cocoon she'd fashioned using the duvet and retrieved her discarded underwear and pajamas. She got dressed in a hurry before trudging into the kitchen to come to her lady's rescue, grinning to herself.

"I see you tried to cook breakfast," Marceline grumbled, still half asleep. She rubbed at her eyes and gave a smile to the red-faced woman currently scraping what may have been an attempt at scrambled eggs into the trash.

"Tried being the operative term," Bonnibel sighed with a shake of her head. Once she'd finished clearing the pan she dropped it into the sink with a clang and leaned against the counter top with her arms around herself, tears in her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't even keep myself from fucking up a simple breakfast."

"You're a scientist, not a chef," Marceline remarked gently. She walked over to the blonde and wrapped her up in a hug, one hand on the small of her back and the other winding through her hair as she held her close.

"Cooking is pretty much science. You'd think I could get something as simple as eggs right," Bonnibel griped, her voice muffled against Marceline's shoulder. With her anger towards her better half mostly vented she was feeling rather sympathetic. A good angry romp tended to do that, in her experience.

"Tell you what. You fix us some coffee, I'll grab a couple of bowls and pour us some cereal and milk, and we can lounge around and watch TV while we eat, yeah? It's Saturday morning, so there's bound to be cartoons on. We can stay in and hang around in our pajamas and have a lazy day. How's that sound, hm?" Marceline asked with a small grin. gently grabbing her girlfriend's chin and lifting it so they were looking into each others' eyes.

"That's the most amazing idea ever. Sometimes I think that you're the real genius here," Bonnibel chuckled with a smile that was a bit fuzzy at the edges.

"Don't you know it," Marceline laughed.

As far as good mornings went, this was one for the record books. Both women spent the better part of the day curled up together on their couch. After a couple of hours of cartoons Bonnibel had opted to grab a book she'd been meaning to read while Marceline switched on her game console and began hacking and slashing her way through hordes of zombies. Every now and again the blonde woman would switch her attention from her novel to the television and make a comment about the video game Marceline was playing, usually asking a question and obviously doing her best not to completely pick the game apart with science or go on about how unrealistic certain aspects of it all were.

At some point in the early afternoon their door buzzer sounded. Bonnibel insisted that she'd answer it and was already halfway to the door before Marceline could as much as pause her game. A few moments later the blonde returned with Alexis in tow. The taller woman wore a thoughtful expression and looked around a bit awkwardly before taking a seat in the chair on one end of the low coffee table.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Alexis said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Not at all, dude. What's up?" Marceline asked cheerfully as she set the video game controller aside and reclined. Hanging out with Bonnibel and Alex? Yeah, that was definitely a way to make an already good day even more awesome.

"Well, you know I've been staying with Keila and all...And I probably should have called her yesterday to let her know about what happened at the lab, but I was totally exhausted," Alexis began with a sigh. She produced her phone from the pocket of a pair of pajama pants that Marceline recognized as one of her own. A brief joke about that not being what she'd imagined when she thought about the brunette getting into pants flashed through her head, causing her to fight a slight grin as well as a blush. Alexis handed her phone over after unlocking it and continuing.

"I woke up to dozens of missed calls, loads of texts, and a series of voicemails that...Well...I don't really know what to think. I'm pretty confused by it all. You know how she is about her whole 'no relationship' thing, and I'm totally cool with that. I just don't get why she's acting pissed off and weird about this whole thing. I hate to ask, but I was wondering if maybe you had some insight? You're probably the one person who knows her best and all."

Marceline let out a contemplative hum as she scrolled through message after message, skimming them as she went. As she went on she found it more and more difficult to believe that it was actually Keila that sent the texts. All the same, she knew her friend well enough to know how she wrote when she was angry. There was no denying that each and every one of these messages was from Keila, but it was a bit bizarre. They had a jealous, super insecure girlfriend vibe to them. That definitely made no sense.

"I...I have no clue what to tell you, Alex," Marceline finally said, passing the woman's phone back over to her. Bonnibel was eying them both curiously. "In the entire time I've known her, I have never seen her get like that-" A pause so she could point at the brunette's phone. "-with anyone. I hate to say it, but you're on your own with this one."

"Alright. I figured I'd at least ask. Thanks, Marcy," Alexis sighed. She stood and took a step towards the door when Bonnibel stopped her.

"Why don't you stay and hang out for a bit?" the blonde asked with a warm smile.

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want to impose," the brunette responded with a halfhearted grin.

"It wouldn't be an imposition at all," Marceline said cheerfully. "It's not like we're doing anything aside from hanging around like a couple of bums."

"I appreciate the offer, but...I'm gonna pass. I've got to sort this stuff with Keila anyway," Alexis insisted. Marceline nodded and heaved a sigh. Before either of the apartment's residence could stand to walk her to the door she hurried off. The door clicked as it closed, leaving Marceline and Bonnibel exchanging slightly confused looks.

"What was that about?" the blonde asked, leaning against the arm of the couch and draping her legs across her girlfriend's lap.

"Pretty sure Alex and Keila have been sleeping together, and for whatever reason Keila's acting really weird about the whole thing," Marceline explained. She contemplated it all for a moment and shook her head.

"Well, it's not like Alex is acting normal," Bonnibel remarked.

"She was gone for a year, Bon. A lot can happen in a year. Look at everything that's gone on with us and the others."

"No, it's something more than that. Marceline..." the blonde sighed. She paused and met her girlfriend's eyes, her own narrowing ever so slightly. "After you left the lab I was so upset that...Well, she comforted me. Like, sat with me, let me cry on her shoulder, and she was even reassuring."

"Okay. I'm failing to see how any of that's weird," Marceline chuckled, one eyebrow raised.

"If that had happened a year ago I would've expected to see a news report detailing how hell was experiencing a blizzard," Bonnibel said flatly. After a moment Marceline bobbed her head to the side in agreement.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. I dunno, Bonnie, people change," she said. She shrugged her shoulders before letting her hands come to rest on the blonde's legs. "It's entirely possible that Alex started to figure out how to be her own person."

"I just feel like there's more to it."

"There might be, but take it from me, she's not going to give any details about what happened while she was away before she's ready to," Marceline said softly. She patted Bonnibel's ankle before leaning forward and scooping her controller off of the table, preparing to resume her game. "Try not to worry about it too much, yeah? The important part is that we've got her back."

Bonnibel gave her a nod. She heaved a covert sigh as she continued to play her game, but her mind was on the brunette who had paid them a visit a few minutes prior. Bonnibel wasn't wrong when she said that something was off with Alex. Marceline had noticed it as well. As much as she wanted to ask, there hadn't really been an opportunity. She made a mental note to do just that once the matter with Keila had been handled.

\--

It was times like this that Phoebe was glad she didn't sweat much anymore. Since her abilities had fully manifested she'd noticed an increase in her body temperature that made it uncomfortable to wear anything aside from shorts and a tank top even during the peak of winter. And that was without using her powers. When she was on the training floor she went all out, going through the obstacle course as fast and accurately as she could. It was a good thing that Bonnibel had taken steps to assure that the facility could endure ridiculous amounts of heat and abuse, going so far as to request materials from the scrapped space shuttles used by the long-dismantled National Aeronautics and Space Administration. Instead of finding solace in the fact that it was near impossible for her to set fire to the tower Phoebe took it as a challenge to push herself as hard as she could until she found the limit of her abilities.

Another vigorous workout helped the redhead vent her anger. Seeing how she spent most of her time mad about one thin or another she rarely spent more than a few hours at a time in her apartment unless it was to sleep. Last night she'd gone without, far too livid about Alexis returning and her bullshit excuses for why she'd stayed gone for a year. It made Phoebe's blood boil to think about it. That's why she'd spent hours on the training floor.

Phoebe let out a sigh, perfectly content with the fact that her sweat evaporated before I really had a chance to push through her skin. It was a sign that her workout had been a good one. Her pleasant mood was proof of that. Once she'd had a quick shower to make sure any sweat that had managed to pour out was gone, she changed into her shorts and a thin t-shirt before making her way to the recreation floor in the hopes that Jake and Finn would be in the middle of some game that she could call next in line for.

The elevator doors opened into a silent recreation floor. It seemed as though the boys were otherwise occupied. Deciding that she still wasn't quite ready to retire to her own apartment, Phoebe continued through to the main room of the recreation floor where a ring of three circular couches sat, one of which held Alexis. She was staring at her phone, eyebrows furrowed and face screwed up as if she were trying to work out the mysteries of the universe. Phoebe froze. She wondered if she would be able to make her exit before Alexis took notice and tried to engage her in conversation. Unfortunately it didn't work out that way.

"Oh...Hey..." the brunette mumbled, her eyes flitting up to meet Phoebe's as the redhead silently cursed her luck. She felt tension filling her again, her anger at Alexis resurfacing as the woman sat there and addressed her so casually.

"Y'know, you've got some nerve," Phoebe growled, not realizing that she was speaking until the words had already left her mouth. That generally happened when her temper got the better of her. It was why she took measures to avoid people she was upset with until she'd properly worked through it all. But a single night of working her frustrations out on the training floor wasn't nearly enough for her to be anywhere close to okay with Alexis.

"You're angry. I get that. I'd probably be upset if I were in your situation," the brunette said, her tone subdued.

"You get it?" Phoebe sardonically laughed. "I really don't think you do. Letting us believe you were dead for a year was shitty, Alex. Fuck you. You don't get it at all." Now the redhead's temper was bordering on falling out of her control. She did her best to reel herself in as she spoke. "What you did was selfish, no matter how much you try and justify it."

To Phoebe's surprise Alexis actually glared at her. And it wasn't her normal 'I'm taking this seriously' glare, it was a full on flash of anger. She stood and took a few steps in Phoebe's direction, her eyes narrowing before she spoke.

"Y'know what? I don't give a fuck if it was selfish. Wanna know why? Because it needed to be done. It wasn't a matter of it being what I wanted to do, because trust me, I would have loved to have come back and let you guys know that I was doing okay," Alexis snapped.

"Bullshit. Give me one good reason why you 'needed' to stay gone," Phoebe snapped back, raising her fingers so she could emphasize with air quotes.

"How would you feel if every decision you were supposed to make was already decided for you? If your entire reason for existing was already laid out in black and white for you? Would you just go with it? Let yourself get swept up in another person's plans? Or would you go out and find yourself, figure out who you are and what your place in the world is?"

Phoebe was taken aback by the brunette's outburst. She stood there for a moment, her mouth open as she struggled to find something to say in response. As much as she almost hated to admit it, she knew exactly what Alexis meant. It wasn't all that long ago that she'd packed her bags and left home for the same exact reasons though the circumstances had been drastically different. Suddenly her anger was replaced with pained sympathy. To feel like you have no control over who you are and what you're supposed to be...It was a terrible thing. Once it finally sunk in Phoebe was able to mumble out the only words she could think to say.

"I'm so sorry...I...I didn't know..."

Alexis heaved a sigh and shrugged, stuffing her empty hand into her pocket before returning to her spot on the couch and flopping down.

"Guess it doesn't matter. Whatever. Long story short, I lived past my purpose and needed to figure out how to live. So, that's what I did." Her eyes were on her the ground and her voice was all but devoid of emotion. "Stay mad if you want to. But I don't regret my decision to stay away."

"I'm not mad. I mean, I was, and I guess I am still a little hurt, but..." Phoebe sighed. She shook her head and folded her arms, hands on her elbows. "I actually get why you did it. I just wish you would've at least let us know that you were okay. That whole ordeal was pretty traumatic. Losing Leslie was one thing, but losing you?"

Alexis heaved a sigh as she met Phoebe's gaze. The redhead could tell that she felt terrible. It was plain as day in her sapphire eyes as she sat with her head bowed and peered up at her. After a moment of silence the brunette nodded and looked down at the tops of her shoes.

"I am sorry, y'know. You guys were the only friends I'd ever had. The whole situation was just...complicated," Alexis breathed. Phoebe gave her a nod.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about it...I'm here. I know where you're coming from," the redhead said. Alexis looked up at her with a smile that appeared to be a combination of relief and a silent 'thank you' rolled into one. Phoebe made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to her, uncomfortably aware of the blue eyes that kept track of her every movement and made her chest tighten a bit. It was hard work to ignore the rush of warmth that was creeping into her chest, and seeing how controlling heat was her entire deal it had her feeling sort of awkward. All the same, she felt a newfound respect and sense of understanding for the woman. An experience like the one Alexis had been through changed a person. So it was with a smile that Phoebe leaned back and asked, "So. Why don't you tell me about the new you?"


	8. Expectations

It had been a few days since the incident at the cryolab and even though the city had managed to stay safe enough that no alerts had been sent to the SMRT Bonnibel hadn't had much luck relaxing. She wasn't sleeping well. When she did manage to go a night without horrible dreams the found herself tossing and turning. The previous night she had even woken up to find herself in her lab. It wasn't all that concerning overall aside from the fact that she had never been prone to sleepwalking in the past, but as of now it wasn't anything she was going to get worked up about. No, for the time being she was whipped into a frenzy over what appeared to be her failed attempt at integrating an artificial intelligence with a supercomputer.

The science was already there. With how fast the world had begun to develop its technologies once the UGG formed and took the reins, humanity was on the cusp of unlocking true sentient AI. And Bonnibel Barton thought that she had finally done it. Unfortunately it seemed as though her aspirations of following in her great uncle's footsteps and becoming a pioneer in the realm of science were exactly that and nothing more. A lofty dream that gave her something to strive for though she would never achieve it.

Hours passed, a headache was in full swing, and just as she was about to take her chair and wail on the supercomputer she remembered that there was a woman who was more than qualified to help her with this sort of problem not even a few floors below. If anyone could help Bonnibel figure out what had gone wrong with her AI project it was Alexis. Just as the blonde reached for her phone the elevator doors opened and in walked the woman in question, dressed in pair of borrowed jeans (that looked as if they'd come from Finn based on how they hung a bit baggy and had to be fastened around her waist with a belt) and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt.

"Alex! Hey! What brings you here?" Bonnibel asked almost a bit too eagerly. She honestly couldn't help it. It was like the cyborg had a sixth sense or something and knew when she was needed.

"I was actually hoping to borrow some small tools. My power armor took a bit of a beating and needs to be repaired," Alexis responded with a small smile. She furrowed her brow slightly and tilted her head to the side. "Everything good? Seems like something's up."

"I was actually just about to call you is all," Bonnibel remarked. She let out a small laugh and tried to play it off as if she hadn't been about to destroy a large piece of hardware worth millions a few moments earlier. Alexis seemed intrigued, nodding as she waited for the blonde to explain. "See, I started working on an artificial intelligence project and the supercomputer-" She paused to gesture towards the massive device. "-is meant to house it, but after I uploaded the AI to the hardware everything just kind of...stopped working."

"I see. And I assume you've already run a full battery of system checks to make sure that everything was set up properly," Alexis said rather than asked. She crossed one arm over her chest, resting her opposite elbow on the wrist as she grabbed her chin and approached the supercomputer with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her blue eyes were narrowed, the left shimmering orange for a moment as she looked the equipment up and down.

"I've done everything I can think of. As far as I know, the computer is physically fine. Keila put everything together and I'm more than confident that she knows what she's doing," Bonnibel explained as she approached. The brunette gave her a nod.

"Yeah, scans show that everything was installed properly. There's power running to it and data's being processed," Alexis breathed. She heaved a sigh as her eyes narrowed further, to the point that she was squinting. The woman hummed contemplatively before the tiniest grin flickered across her lips. "Would you mind grabbing me a chair? I'd like to try something."

Without a word or a moment's hesitation Bonnibel did exactly that, wheeling her desk chair over to the brunette. The woman positioned the chair near the supercomputer's primary data entry console and rolled up her right sleeve. She pressed down on the skin of her forearm and produced the USB jack that Bonnibel had connected to one of the computers in the bunker beneath the cabin to reboot Alexis's electronic components. After a few seconds she was hooked up to the supercomputer and leaning back in the chair, eyes fluttering closed as she integrated with the system to find the root of the problem.

Nearly an hour passed with Alexis hooked up to the supercomputer and Bonnibel was beginning to grow impatient. She'd paced about as much as she could before she absently started to worry that the scuff marks on the tiles would be permanent. Just as the blonde finally reached the end of her rope Alexis let out a sigh and sat up, blinking a couple of times before she removed the cord from the supercomputer and allowed it to retract into her arm. Bonnibel hurried over, nearly knocking the brunette back into the chair as she stood.

"So? Did you figure out what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Alexis chuckled, pushing the chair back with her foot so she could take a half step away from the overbearing blonde. "He's new to the world and just a little shy. I can totally understand that." The woman said with a soft smile as she looked to the large screen of the supercomputer. "Isn't that right, little guy?"

"Yes," a timid high-pitched voice said. "I'm sorry if I made you mad. I didn't mean to. I just did not know how to introduce myself."

"Oh...No, I wasn't mad at you. I thought I'd done something wrong," Bonnibel said softly as she gaped at the computer in a state of shock and childlike wonder. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie."

"Hello! It is good to meet you as well! I'm B-MO!" the slightly lilted voice said joyfully. Bonnibel couldn't help but think that the AI was incredibly enthusiastic for a being that existed within a computer. All the same, she was over the moon that her project had been successful.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance, B-MO," Bonnibel said with a warm smile. She turned to Alexis who had a grin of her own on her face. "Thank you so much, Alex. If there's ever anything I can do for you, let me know. I owe you one."

"How about letting me borrow those tools?" Alexis suggested with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Be my guest," the blonde said with a slight curtsy. They both chuckled before Alexis walked off to grab the instruments she needed and drop them into a carrying case she snagged from one of the nearby work stations that was littered with all manner of tools and gizmos that Bonnibel had some use or another for in her myriad of scientific projects. Once she'd gathered what she needed she went back to the supercomputer.

"You take it easy, B-MO. I'll see ya later. And Bonnie, feel free to let me know if you need help with anything. I'm happy to help when I can," Alexis said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll definitely let you know," Bonnibel assured her. She felt her face heat up as they stood there, eyes locked. After a few tense moments Alexis cleared her throat and started towards the elevator. She took a few steps before stopping, turning to face the blonde with her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, uh...I actually do have something else I wanted to ask. How inconvenient would it be to have a sensory deprivation tank hooked up in here?"

"It wouldn't be inconvenient at all. I would just need the...Wait, why?" Bonnibel chuckled, face screwed up in confusion.

"Cutting off all external stimulus would be a great help to clear my head. Kind of like, uh..." Alexis paused as she thought, looking off for a moment before her eyes snapped back to Bonnibel. "Kind of like meditation for a cyborg."

"Ah. Well, I could probably get it set up no problem."

"I can handle the installation. Just wanted to ask before I went about doing something like that is all."

"Just give me the measurements and let me know where you wanna put it and I'll make sure that there's plenty of space for you," Bonnibel said cheerfully, albeit still a bit confused. She hadn't taken Alexis as the type to meditate, traditionally or otherwise. All the same she felt inclined to oblige the woman thanks to the guilt she still clung to that came from a glimpse at the hell a future iteration of herself had put the brunette through.

"Thanks, Bon," Alexis said, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a crooked grin. Bonnibel felt a slight heat in her cheeks at the woman's use of her nickname. She supposed that she'd have to get used to it along with all of the other changes the woman had undergone in her year away. Not that she'd spent a gratuitous amount of time around Alexis before. But now Bonnibel was definitely willing to get to know her for who she was outside of the task she'd been sent back in time to complete. It was exciting.

After giving her a quick wave Alexis turned back and went to the elevator, pressing the button to call it. Just as the door slid open B-MO spoke, causing the brunette to pause and Bonnibel to give the supercomputer he was paused in an odd look.

"Alex, remember, if you feel lost, just keep driving on. Eventually you are bound to find the right road," the AI said in his slightly digitized voice. His words still carried the same cheer that they had before, though underneath it Bonnibel could detect solemn undertones. She noticed Alexis glancing over her shoulder in her periphery before stepping into the elevator. When the doors slid closed Bonnibel shrugged. Whatever significance B-MO's words held was lost on her. It had to be some sort of robot/cyborg thing.

With the mystery of why B-MO didn't seem to be functional solved Bonnibel was eager to get started on running some further tests to gauge the level of development and mental state of the AI. The last thing she wanted on her hands was the accidental creation of something akin to Skynet. The blonde stilled her hands as she reached out for one of her notebooks. Had she honestly just made a Terminator reference? Maybe Marceline was right when she said that Bonnibel was probably the biggest nerd on the planet…

Before Bonnibel could get started interviewing B-MO the elevator doors slid open again and in stepped Lorraine and Jake. The blonde could have slapped herself for letting herself get distracted enough to lose track of time. She checked the time on the desktop computer and sure enough, the couple was there right on time. Both of them seemed rather nervous about something. It had Bonnibel more than a little anxious, but she was willing to suppress it and flash them a welcoming smile.

"Hey. So, what's up?" the blonde asked cheerfully. Lorraine heaved a heavy sigh before she stepped forward with a nervous smile.

"I was wondering if you could maybe run a test for me," the short Korean woman said.

"What kind of test?"

"A, um...A pregnancy test?" Lorraine said with a wary smile.

"Sure, no probl-WAITASECOND! Did you just say you wanted a pregnancy test done?" Bonnibel asked with a blank face.

"C'mon, Bon, I know you heard me. Just...Please? I'm super late, and I just really want to know already," Lorraine said with a huff.

"Yeah, no problem. Here, let me, uh...Let me get everything set up."

Bonnibel she went about preparing, a smile on her face. As nervous as Lorraine and Jake looked, that was how happy she felt for them. The blonde had always insisted that once they were ready they'd make the best parents. It seemed as though she'd be able to see if her theory proved correct.

\--

It had been a few days since Alexis had moved into one of the apartments in the tower. While she wasn't a member of the SMRT there were no complaints from the office that the group reported to. Apparently saving the world had more perks than Marceline was initially aware of. So many doors had been opened by their righteous deed that it seemed like they could do whatever they liked within reason.

Marceline grinned as she approached the brunette's apartment. She wanted to stop by and make sure that Alexis was settling in well. The woman hadn't spent much time around the others aside from Phoebe. The pair spent the past couple of days holed up on the training floor, probably venting their frustrations in the form of rigorous drills and beating the snot out of each other. At least that was what Marceline chose to believe. After all, Alexis wouldn't be avoiding her...right?

With a shake of her head and a sigh to push the negative thoughts from her mind Marceline pressed her finger against the buzzer next to the door. Alexis's voice came over the intercom, sounding a bit like the woman honestly hadn't been expecting a visitor.

"Uh...Yes?"

"Hey. It's Marcy. Just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing."

"You can let yourself in. Door's unlocked."

That was a good sign. Surely if Alexis wanted to isolate herself she wouldn't accept a visitor. Marceline entered the room and blinked. From the front door she had a clear view into the living area and a decent portion of the kitchen, both of which were completely devoid of any furnishing or decoration. She hadn't expected Alexis to have the best sense of decor seeing how he woman had never really had a place of her own, but the emptiness in the apartment went beyond spartan.

Light spilled into the living area from the small hallway where the master bedroom, guest bedroom, and guest bathroom could be found. Marceline found her way easily, as every apartment in the tower was laid out identically. She padded down the hall and walked through the open bedroom door to find Alexis seated at a plain desk littered with a variety of electronic components, fast at work on repairing her power armor's helmet.

"Am I interrupting?" Marceline asked as she leaned against the frame of the door, wholly unimpressed with the conditions the brunette chose to live in.

"Not at all," Alexis said cheerfully. She set down the odd looking tool in her hand and turned around in her chair to face her guest, a smile on her face. "How's it going?"

"Fine, Alex. But, uh...What's with your apartment?" Marceline inquired, furrowing her brow a bit. Alexis seemed confused by the question.

"What do you mean? It's...an apartment."

"An empty apartment."

"It's not empty," Alexis remarked with a slight chuckle. "I've got a bed, my work bench, the pantry's loaded with food, and I've got all the essentials. There's more than enough here." Marceline raised an eyebrow. That was far from an acceptable answer. "Anything else would be pointless clutter."

"Alex, you can't seriously be happy with this," Marceline said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"It's not about being happy, it's about being practical," the brunette replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Is...is it a money thing? Because I'd be more than happy to help out if you needed it," Marceline said as she took a few steps forward. It pained her to think that the reason behind the emptiness of the apartment was due to a lack of funds, especially when she herself had more money than she knew what to do with. With the advance the UGG had given her she'd been able to pay off her mountain of student loans and still have more than enough for whatever her heart desired. And it wasn't as though Alexis had been employed in a traditional sense during her year long absence.

"No, it's not about the money," Alexis reassured her, standing and pushing her chair up to the desk before she crossed her arms tight across her chest. "I've got more than enough. I just...don't see a point, I guess. I've never had things like couches or coffee tables and all before. Why would I need them?"

"It's not about needing them. It's about being comfortable."

"I'm plenty comfortable here."

"Alex..." Marceline sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She let out a harsh breath and shook her head, Alexis watching her closely with uncertainty in her eyes. "Get your stuff and come upstairs. You're staying in our guest room."

"What?" the brunette asked with a quizzical expression.

"You're staying in our guest room," Marceline repeated. Alexis just looked at her with something between worry and happiness, which was a very odd combination as it turned out.

"I don't want to impose. I'm fine," she said a bit shyly.

"I insist. And I'm positive that Bonnie isn't gonna have a problem with it. It'll be nice having someone around that she can talk about science with. Well...someone who actually understands."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked warily.

"Yes! God! Come on, ya dingus. Grab your stuff. I'll help you," Marceline laughed.

Alexis didn't really have many possessions to speak of. Aside from the power armor, which she ended up slipping into for ease of transportation, all she had was Gram and the set of skintight clothing she's worn under the reinforced black armor. It left Marceline with nothing to carry aside from a case full of tools that she recognized as coming from Bonnie's lab as there was no need for them to move the bed. The guest room in the apartment that Marceline shared with her girlfriend was already fully furnished in the event they had company. As it turned out it had been a better idea than the woman was willing to admit. She wasn't going to give Bonnibel the pleasure of being able to say 'I told you so'.

Once they reached the apartment and Alexis had her belongings placed in the room she would be occupying Marceline dragged her into the living room before she could start fiddling around with her power armor again. She tried to convince herself that part of it was to demonstrate the merits of a fully furnished and exceptionally comfortable living room but in the back of her mind she knew damn well that it was because she simply wanted to spend time with the woman. They hadn't done so since the night she'd flown to Keila's and discovered her alive.

After a negligible amount of protest Alexis agreed, allowing herself to be led to the couch where she sat down and leaned against the cushions with a sigh. Marceline flipped on the television to whatever random channel had been on when it was turned off, but that was more to have something in the background than anything else. She had no real interest in watching the program. But at least this way she could pretend that she wasn't completely focused on Alexis.

"How ya liking the couch? Comfy, right?" Marceline asked as she waggled her eyebrows. Alexis rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh.

"Yeah...Okay, fine. I suppose there are benefits to having furniture," the brunette admitted with a chuckle. Despite her smile Marceline could tell that the woman was holding onto something troubling. She figured she had an idea of what it was.

"So, how's everything with Keila?" Marceline asked cautiously. Alexis heaved a sigh and shook her head before peering over at Marceline with a guilty smile.

"Honestly?" the brunette began. She took a deep breath before she continued. "I haven't been in touch with her yet."

"Dude. She's gonna be pissed," Marceline said, drawing out the 'i'.

"Yep. I just don't know what to say. I didn't want to approach the situation without having a clear picture of how I was gonna explain stuff is all."

"I hope you figure it out soon. She's no picnic when she's good and mad about something."

"If her texts and messages are any indication then that's an understatement," Alexis said with a wry chuckle. She leaned back on the couch and ran her hands through her hair, an action that Marceline couldn't help but notice caused the woman's shirt to lift just enough to expose a line of pale skin. When the woman spoke again her attention was pulled away and she did her best to fight off thoughts of how she'd had her arms around that waist multiple times now, how every inch of the brunette was soft curves and tight muscle and – no. She was talking and fantasizing would be rude. "-I should go ahead and bite the bullet. Besides, it's not like I can keep putting it off forever. My bike's still at her place. Clothes too."

"If you want I can fly you over there. That way you've got some moral support and all. And we can ride back together. Or, like, I could fly back, or...I mean, whatever works," Marceline offered before she actually realized what she was saying. As hard as she tried to focus her mind had still been on the euphoric experience of riding on a motorcycle with her body pressed tight against Alexis, the city zipping by as they enjoyed an exhilarating closeness.

"I guess having someone there would help. I'd hate to put you in the middle of that kind of awkwardness, though. It's bound to be less than pleasant," Alexis said with a slight frown.

"It'll be fine. Yeah, probably a little awkward, but I'll live."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Marceline insisted, letting out a slight laugh as she nodded. Alexis smiled, brightening the woman's mood. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the odd brunette. All of the longing she felt when she believed her to be dead was nothing compared to the overwhelming satisfaction of having her back alive and well, there to talk, laugh, and exchange smiles with. If putting up with the uncomfortable circumstance of being there while they hashed out whatever it was between them was something she had to do to spend even a little more time with Alexis then it was definitely something the was positive she wanted to do.

Without another word both women stood and made their way out of the apartment. They hurried through the lobby, Marceline taking extra care t avoid making eye contact with Peter as they passed his desk, and stepped out onto the steps in front of the tower. Alexis looked over at Marceline with one eyebrow raised. Her apprehension was obvious, but there was also trust in her eyes. It was an odd reflection of their drive to Simon's house on the back of the brunette's motorcycle, only their roles were reversed.

"So...How are we doing this?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I could cradle you in my arms if you'd like," Marceline said with a chuckle. Truth be told, she was only half joking. Based on the way Alexis was staring blankly at her she didn't find it all that amusing. Marceline did her best to play it off as she continued. "Or, y'know, I could just piggy back you there."

"That works."

"Alright, then. C'mon, up ya go."

Marceline turned her back to the brunette and smiled over her shoulder. Alexis took a steady breath before she walked up and hopped onto her back. With her arms wrapped around Alexis's legs and the woman clinging to her firmly, Marceline kicked off and they were airborne. As she flew in the direction of Keila's apartment building she took an almost leisurely pace, taking in the sights and doing her best to ignore the way that Alexis was pressed against her, holding on for dear life as her heart hammered behind her ribs.

With her mind occupied and how she was essentially flying on autopilot Marceline touched down and released Alexis without even realizing that they'd already arrived. The brunette wore a large smile as she ran her fingers through her windswept hair and did her best to straighten her clothing. Unfortunately that bit of joy faded as soon as Alexis looked towards their destination. She walked over, Marceline behind her, and stared at the intercom panel.

They stood in front of the door for a long while, neither woman making any move to alert Keila that they'd arrived. After a bit Marceline placed a reassuring hand on Alexis's shoulder. The brunette smiled nervously over her shoulder before she heaved a sigh and reached out to press the buzzer. Marceline let her hand drop as Keila's voice came through the nearby speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Keila, it's me..." Alexis said nervously. Marceline was hit with a pang of sadness. The brunette seemed so small and unsure of herself. Granted, this was a rather uncomfortable situation, but Marceline had expected some degree of the same calm, confident demeanor that Alexis had shown during their adventures in bringing down the Lich. Instead she stood there every bit as nervous as a child would when trying to conquer one of their fears.

"What do you want?" Keila snapped over the intercom. She seemed alright when she'd initially answered, tone flat and not really conveying any emotion. That was standard when she had an unexpected visitor. Now her tone conveyed obvious anger. It did nothing but worsen the stiffness of Alexis's posture and cause her to bow her head slightly.

"I came by to talk and pick up my things and to, uh...to talk," the brunette answered. From what Marceline could see of the woman's face she was still incredibly confused by this whole situation. Hell, Marceline was totally lost as far as this went. In the entire time she'd known Keila she had never been like this before. So, unsure of how exactly she was going to go about comforting Alexis, she did what she could and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The clacks and clangs of the locks being disengaged was quickly followed by the door being swung open and decent sized box loaded full of clothing being thrust forcibly into Alexis's arms. The brunette held her ground, only wavering slightly as she received the few belongings she had. Keila stood in the doorway with her arms crossed tight over her face and a venomous glare on her face. If Marceline thought the woman had sounded angry...Well, it was nothing compared to how angry she actually was. And the look on her face wasn't just limited to Alexis. Keila turned her gleaming eyes on Marceline before looking her up and down with distaste.

"Should've known you'd be here too," Keila growled with an eye roll. She let out a scoff before turning back to Alexis. "So? What?"

"I just want to figure out what's going on, Keila. I know I should have said something after stuff at the cryolab was finished, but I feel like you kind of went overboard with the texts and voicemails and stuff. Needless to say, I am incredibly confused," Alexis said with concern plain as day on her face.

"You're confused? Whatever, Alex. I'm pretty much done with this whole thing," Keila said with a wry chuckle as she pointed between herself and the other brunette. "You came here after being gone for a year, asked for my help and I gave it. I should have just left it at that. Actually, I should have just turned you away. But no, I ended up bringing you into my home. But my stupidity didn't stop there. Nope." The woman was raising her voice more and more with each word, practically shouting at this point. "I proceeded to continue on to the biggest fucking mistake in this whole situation: thinking that somehow there could be some kind of relationship between us."

"What? Keila...You're the one who set the terms for our arrangement! What the hell are you talking about? After that first time you even said that you 'don't do relationships', so I shouldn't get any ideas! I was fine with that, had no problems. And now you're trying to flip the script and make it seem like we had something more than we did!" Alexis exclaimed, incredulity plastered on her face for all to see.

"You act like I didn't make it obvious, Alex! GOD, you're so fucking oblivious! MORON!"

"HEY! Dude, I understand you're upset, but chill the hell out, Keila! Alex doesn't have any experience with this kind of stuff!" Marceline interjected, gently moving Alexis to the side so she could step forward and position herself between the women. Her protectiveness of the cyborg hadn't faded at all in the year she was gone, and it seemed that now she had returned that it was back with a vengeance. "Historically you don't date. Plain and simple. In the entire time I've known you, you've just gone from one fling to another, refusing to let any sort of romantic bond form. Or did you forget about the fact that I kept trying to ask you out when we had our own little fling going?"

"First of all, why the fuck is this any of your business? The only reason you even give a shit is because you're in love with Alex. Don't even try and deny it, I saw it the second you walked into my apartment a year ago. Second, if anyone here has absolutely no place to say anything then it's you," Keila shouted. "Whatever you think you're doing, it's not fair to Alex. Everyone knows that there's no way in hell that you're going to leave perfect little Bonnibel. All you're doing is stringing Alex along and it's fucked up. So how about you just fuck off, Marceline!"

Anger peaked in Marceline as she gritted her teeth and made a move to advance on Keila. Alexis stepped in, her box balanced in one arm as she grabbed Marceline's arm with her free hand. Despite their past friendship Marceline felt a deep urge to smack the everliving fuck out of her friend. Instead she allowed herself to be moved away from her, hands curled into fists that shook at her sides.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to find out what was going on. Keila, I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I was looking for something more than what we had going. I wasn't, and I'm not. Please don't take it out on Marceline for trying to step in to try and stick up for me," Alexis sighed. She shook her head and shifted her box in her hands. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. And I hope that you understand eventually. I just...I'm sorry, okay? And I'd like to think that once all of this settles some...that we could stay friends?"

"How about this? You fuck off...and don't contact me again," Keila snapped. She took a large step back before slamming the heavy metal door in their faces. As the locks snapped back into position Marceline and Alexis exchanged matching expressions of exasperation and outrage. Marceline leaned more towards full on rage while Alexis verged on hurt and, as she had been for the duration of the encounter, confused.

"I'm sorry, Alex. She had no right-"

"Forget about it. I mean, she's right. I should have picked up on it. But even if I had, there's no guarantee that it would have turned out he way she wanted. In fact, I can promise that it wouldn't have," Alexis said with a sigh as she turned away from the door and headed to where her motorcycle sat in the nearby parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Marceline asked, eyebrows furrowed due to the sudden surge of curiosity she felt. There was no doubt in her mind that the brunette's aversion to things of this nature had something to do with the events of the past year. As much as she'd been trying to avoid prying into what happened to Alexis while she was gone she found it increasingly difficult the more time she spent around the cyborg.

"Let's just say that...I lost someone close to me. That's part of why I was trying to get myself mentally prepared for letting you and the others know that I was still alive. Losing someone like that made me realize that you should take advantage of the time you have with the people you care about. You never know how much longer you've got with them, y'know?" Alexis explained solemnly. Marceline gave her a sad nod.

It seemed that a great deal more had gone on than Alexis had initially let on. It made sense. If the experiences had been painful then it was completely understandable for her to not want to talk about it. It was something that Marceline had experience with first hand. Despite a number of years having passed she still had difficulties talking about the loss of her mother and godmother.

That was why Marceline chose to ignore her urge to ask for details and instead grabbed the box of Alexis's clothes, offering to fly them to the tower so the brunette could drive the motorcycle unimpeded. Alexis didn't say anything. She simply offered a small smile of thanks. But in her eyes there was something more, a glimmer that Marceline understood meant that the woman needed a few minutes on her own to process what happened. And if she was being honest, Marceline needed a little bit of time herself.


	9. Announcements and Epiphanies

"It hurts."

"It's psychosomatic. You'll be experiencing phantom pain for a while. There's a chance that years down the road you'll still feel it every now and then as if the arm was still there."

"When am I gonna be able to get a prosthetic?"

"Shoko, I've already explained to you that with how things are for us the chances we'll be able to get a hold of one are slim to none, at least not one that would offer actual use of the limb."

"Then why the fuck am I even bothering with you!?" the woman named Shoko shouted.

"Because I'm the only one here properly qualified to tend to your wounds. Now, if you're done being belligerent, it seems as though the newcomer is starting to wake up. Take your antibiotics so I can address her needs as well before I finish my rounds."

Alexis was having a difficult time opening her eyes. It felt as though the lids were weighted down. To top it off she had the sensation that her body, especially her torso and left arm, had been filled with cement. A quick systems check showed that the brunette's cybernetic components were operating at maximum capacity. She had sustained numerous broken ribs and her left arm had been broken in five places. Aside from a dull throb in the back of her head and the sluggishness she felt, likely a side effect of the drugs that her scan had shown were in her system, Alexis was fine. She was alive. However her location was something she was in the dark about.

"Glad to see that you're up," a woman said, brown eyes sparkling behind her glasses as she smiled down at Alexis, who had managed to open her eyes. "You had us worried, y'know? But I've gotta say, the rate at which you heal is impressive. I've never seen anything like it."

"Wh-where..." Alexis managed to croak. Her throat was uncomfortably dry and it made talking a hassle. More of a hassle than it was work at the moment. She moved to sit up properly, taking care not to move or put any weight on the arm that was currently set in a splint, only to be stopped by the thin woman wearing what looked to be some sort of lab coat.

"Take it easy. You might heal fast, but you were knocking on death's door when you got here. Sit tight, don't try to move, and I'll get you some water," the woman commanded. With that she was off, walking briskly before she disappeared behind a row of makeshift hospital beds that were currently unoccupied.

For all intents and purposes this place appeared to be some sort of hastily constructed medical station. The floor consisted of messily assembled boards and the walls were a mix of planks and sheets of metal that had been fixed to form a reasonable barrier from the outside. Alexis could hear whispering, dozens of voices that seemed to blend together in what sounded similar to the rustle of a breeze. After a moment of straining her hearing she realized that the voices weren't coming from anyone else that may have been wherever the hell she was. The voices were in her head. Perhaps it was some unexpected result of Bonnibel's consciousness having existed independently in her mind for as long as she had. That seemed as plausible an explanation as any, at least until the voices came together to utter a command, a searing pain shooting through Alexis's head at the same time.

'GET. THE. SWORD.'

Alexis gripped her head with her good hand, fingers curling in her hair by the roots and pulling as if that would somehow lessen the throb in her skull. Over and over, the voices kept repeating their instruction. 'Get the sword'. Without really registering it, the brunette let out a groan that bubbled up from deep in her chest. 'Get the sword'. In the distance she could hear someone talking to her, asking a question. After a moment of concentrating to block out the buzzing in her head she was able to make sense of the words.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Her eyes locked with the woman in the medical bed next to her own. For a moment Alexis wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or perhaps she'd suffered an intense blow to the head and was dealing with some form of brain injury. After blinking at the stranger for a moment details came clear. She had long, raven hair, skin the color of sea sand, and almond-shaped eyes the darkest shade of brown possible, verging on black. Another thing Alexis took note of almost instantly was that the woman's right arm was missing just above the elbow, a large section of bandages wrapped around what remained. This must be the 'Shoko' that the doctor addressed earlier.

Before Alexis could respond to the woman, the doctor reappeared, coat fluttering a bit as she turned down the row of beds before approaching and pushing a glass of water into the brunette's hands.

"Now that you're awake, I'm Doctor Melinda Princess. Odd surname, I know. Anyway, could I get your name for my records? I like to keep track of all of the patients that come through here," the glasses and lab coat wearing woman said as Alexis began to drain the water she had been handed.

For a moment the cyborg hesitated. Her natural instinct was to be honest and give the woman her name. At the same time she also felt like this was her chance at starting over, figuring out who she was away from her identity as the woman who had been sent back in time to gear a group of individuals towards stopping a nuclear apocalypse. She decided that if she had any hope of doing that then she had no choice but to submit an alias. At the least, thanks to a quick review of some of the memories she had retained from Bonnibel she would only be telling a half-lie, as the genetic samples had the surnames of all subjects listed on them.

"Schirmer. Vanessa Schirmer."

The doctor smiled at her and retrieved her file from the pocket at the foot of the bed, producing a pen from one of her pockets and scribbling down some notes. Then she proceeded with giving Alexis a checkup. How was her arm, how were her ribs, what level of mobility did she have, was she in any pain, and all of the other things that related to her patient. Once Alexis had been thoroughly looked over the doctor said that she would probably need to remain in bed for a few more days under observation before she would be checked out and deemed fit to travel on her own. With that, Dr. Princess, as she had introduced herself, once more walked out of sight. A chuckle from the neighboring bed drew Alexis's attention.

"Vanessa, huh? Wow," the black-haired woman scoffed.

"What's wrong with my name?" Alexis asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, the fact that it's not your name, first of all."

"Curious how a stranger would know that better than I would."

"Please. Just because most of the people here are totally in the dark about what went on doesn't mean that everyone is. I don't know why you're trying to pretend you're someone else, but I'll respect your choice...Alexis..."

The brunette narrowed her eyes slightly before heaving a sigh, another throb radiating through her head behind her eyes. "Well, thank you. I just...I have some stuff to figure out is all."

"Don't we all," the woman sighed, glancing down at the bandages that covered what was left of her right arm. After a moment she looked up and gave Alexis a small smile. "Well, whatever you wanna call yourself, it's nice to meet you I guess. Name's Shoko Torame. I would shake your hand, but..."

"It's fine. I can't really, uh..." Alexis said, her voice trailing off as she nodded towards her splinted left arm.

"At least yours will still work once it's healed. I'm probably never gonna get to use this arm again," Shoko grumbled, glaring up at the ceiling as she slumped back against her pillows. Alexis watched her for a moment, thinking.

"You know...They may not have access to the kind of prosthetic that you're looking for...But I could make you one."

"What?" Shoko asked, turning her head with a skeptical frown on her face.

"I could make you one. In fact, I can guarantee that it'll be better than anything you'd get from a laboratory or hospital to top it off," Alexis said with a small smile. There was silence between the women as Shoko's dark gaze pierced the brunette.

"Why?"

"Consider it a thank you for your discretion. Besides, I'd like to explore an avenue of helping people that doesn't involve violence."

\--

"Wait...So you're signing up with the police department?"

"That's the plan. I've got an interview with the captain of the homicide division later this afternoon," Alexis said with a satisfied smile as she finished up ironing her shirt.

"Why? I mean, I guess I thought you'd join up with us since you're back and everything," Marceline said, her eyebrows furrowed as she gave the brunette a hurt frown.

In fact, that had been exactly what Marceline expected when Alexis made her official comeback. To hear that the woman wasn't planning on doing anything of the sort was more than a little disheartening. Honestly, trying to convince the brunette to join up with the SMRT had been her goal after she woke up that morning to see that Alexis had just returned from a shopping trip, bags of clothes in both hands, many of them along the lines of dressier wear.

"It's not like I've had much luck with my Maja vendetta or anything. My power armor's pretty much trashed right now and it's gonna take hours of repairing and recalibrating before it's operational and it's not like I'm a superhuman or anything. I still wanna be able to help people and this is my way of doing that," Alexis said in a matter of fact manner as she gave her shirt one final look before she slid it onto a hanger and hooked it on the closet door.

"Well...That didn't stop you from helping us before," Marceline said with a pout.

"I, for one, am proud of you, Alex," Bonnibel added as she appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Did you know about this?" the raven-haired woman asked incredulously as she spun on her heel to face her girlfriend. There was something up. She just knew it. And Bonnibel was currently wearing the same smile she always had when she had some kind of inside knowledge about something.

"I honestly didn't, but Marcy, you found all of those law enforcement manuals on the table last night. You already know that I'm satisfied with the work we're doing so there's no way they'd be mine. And only the three of us have access to the apartment. Who did you think they belonged to?" Bonnibel asked with a smirk.

"I dunno. You can't even blame me, you read some pretty weird stuff sometimes," Marceline insisted. She paused for a second to dig through her brain and provide an example. She snapped her fingers and pointed at the blonde. "Like that book about how to survive a zombie apocalypse!"

"You read The Zombie Survival Guide? Get the fuck out," Alexis asked, laughing as she shook her head with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll have you know that there's a lot of good information in there that extends to pretty much every kind of disaster scenario you can think of, like stocking up on food, and water, and...Hey! Both of you stop laughing!" Bonnibel exclaimed as she glared at the pair of chuckling women, completely red in the face.

"You are such a nerd, Bon! Don't get me wrong, it's one of the things I love about you, but even you've gotta admit that you're pretty much redefining the term," Marceline said with a smirk. After an exaggerated eye roll and one final huff the blonde crossed her arms tight across her chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Whatever. Anyway, Lorraine and Jake had an announcement and they'd like for everyone to be there. Rec floor in ten minutes good for you two?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing going on," Marceline stated. Both women looked to Alexis.

"Sounds good. I've just finished sorting my outfit for the interview with Captain Accorsi," the brunette said as she gingerly draped the suit jacket over the shirt she'd hung up, smoothing it over with a smile.

"I still can't believe you're going in wearing a suit," Marceline said with a slight shake of her head. "I didn't take you for the formal wear type."

"It's a professional engagement. A certain standard of dress is to be expected. I'm not gonna walk in like this," Alexis chuckled, gesturing down to the forest green shirt she wore with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of what appeared to be her favorite blue jeans if the fraying and grease stains were any indication.

"Just...please tell me you're not wearing a tie. That might be a bit too much for me to handle," Marceline remarked with an expression of feigned discomfort.

"Don't listen to her. You're gonna look great. They'd be insane not to hire you on the spot," Bonnibel added with a reassuring smile.

"As awesome as that would be, they can't. The interview's just to verify eligibility. I've still got some tests to sit and a few qualifications to earn. With any luck they'll be able to get them lined up with a measure of haste. I don't like sitting idle," Alexis explained. The woman took a few steps backward before letting herself fall onto her bed, legs bent at the knees with her feet planted firmly on the floor.

"What kind of tests are we talking about here?" Marceline asked as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette, trying to keep her mind from boarding a train of thought that involved taking advantage of the woman's current position and would leave her all kinds of flustered. Just as the attendant punched her ticket and she felt her mind climbing aboard she continued. If the conversation kept going then there was no way she'd start thinking about how she wanted to maul the woman...Right? "Not that it matters. Pretty sure they could hand you the most complicated assessment in the world and you'd pass with a perfect score."

"Just regulations and procedure and stuff like that. Generic cop junk. Honestly, I'm looking forward to running through the evaluations for my quals," Alexis said with a smirk, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"What all does that entail?" Bonnibel asked in a tone that seemed a little bit...off somehow. Both Marceline and Alexis looked over at her.

"Well, I've gotta go through a firearms safety course-"

"Piece of cake for you," Marceline interrupted.

"-and then there's the actual trip to the firing range-"

"Again, cake."

"-I've also gotta run an obstacle course-"

"Why don't they just go ahead and give you your badge?" Marceline asked, an amused laugh causing her words to come out choppy.

"-and then I get to go through the pleasure of being maced and tazed," Alexis finished with an eye roll as she flopped back down on her bed.

"Wait...What?" Bonnibel asked with a raised eyebrow. Her concern was obvious.

"If I'm going to carry a tazer and pepper spray then I've gotta do it," the brunette huffed.

"Wait, won't being tazed cause your systems to go all haywire and shut down again?" Marceline asked, remembering the close call on the rooftop and the following days where they stressed over whether or not they'd be able to wake the brunette up. The look she and her girlfriend exchanged showed that the blonde shared her concerns.

"There's a chance, but the risk is far less likely. Lichman had access to military grade equipment thanks to his seizure of the old military compound. The stun rounds they were using carried a much higher charge than anything that the police would have. Not to mention the fact that those weren't standard stun rounds. They were designed to not only deliver an electric current but also to emit an EMP blast to disable any technologies held by the subject," Alexis explained. It seemed like she wasn't taking the risk seriously, almost like it didn't matter to her either way.

"Please tell me that they've got my contact information," Bonnibel said flatly as she took a step forward.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to list you as my emergency contact. But I promise you there's nothing to worry about. Honestly, I'm more concerned about being maced than I am being tazed," Alexis laughed. She sat up with a sigh and beamed at the women. "Seriously. It's gonna be fine. Anyway, I believe we're expected on the rec floor?"

"Yeah..." Marceline said, letting it go for now. She knew that there was no point in voicing her opposition. Alexis and Bonnibel were very similar in the sense that they did what they wanted, when they wanted, and damn the consequences. They were both people who needed to learn some lessons the hard way. At least if Alexis found herself in a situation where her technological components were in need of a reboot they knew exactly what to do...unless she'd changed the authorization key at some point. The chances of her doing that were likely given that a year had passed, but the brunette was nothing if not keen to thinking ahead. She loved backup plans, even if they were formulated on the fly. All Marceline could do was hope that she knew what she was doing.

The trio made their way out of the apartment and into the elevator, taking it down to the recreation floor. They were the last to arrive. As they stepped into the room and approached the ring of couches where the others sat waiting, Finn obnoxiously close to Phoebe who was trying to casually inch away from him, and Lorraine sitting with Jake's arm around her shoulders. The husky man was practically glowing as he beamed at them.

Marceline sat down on one of the unoccupied couches, Alexis and Bonnibel on either side of her. Phoebe stood from her spot near Finn and moved to sit next to Alexis, leaning over and whispering something into the woman's ear that caused a slight grin to flicker across her lips. Marceline felt a surge of jealousy well up inside of her as they proceeded to giggle over some joke between them. It was irrational, she knew, but that didn't stop it from happening. And judging from the scowl on Finn's face she wasn't the only one bothered by it. Before it could be investigated Jake cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

"So...We're glad that everyone made it. It's nothing bad, nothing business related, but we've got some big news," Jake said with a smile that threatened to split his face in two. His eyes went to Lorraine who had a smile to match his. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, practically bouncing in his seat. Lorraine looked around at the collection of friends that had gathered before she spoke.

"First things first, I know we had the wedding scheduled for the end of the year, and I hope it isn't an inconvenience to anyone, but we've decided to push the date up some. We've rescheduled for the middle of next month, so a few weeks from now," the woman said as she flashed a smile at her soon-to-be husband.

"Alright! Awesome! Guess I better get that best man's speech written, then!" Finn exclaimed with a laugh as he leaned over to clap his older brother on the shoulder.

"I'm really happy for you two, but...Why the sudden desire to move the date so drastically like that?" Phoebe asked with a confused smile.

"That's actually the second bit of news," Lorraine said, gnawing on her bottom lip slightly. She let out a laugh and tenderly placed a hand on her stomach, a gesture that made Jake let out a goofy yet proud laugh. "As it turns out, Jake and I are having a baby."

The room was silent for a moment. Marceline had to blink a few times, processing the information they'd just received. Lorraine and Jake were having a baby? Hadn't they said long ago that they wanted to make sure they had everything arranged in their professional lives before starting a family? Then again, given the intense changes that had gone on it was no surprise that they'd changed the plan. Not sure what else to do Marceline let out a laugh and grinned over at the expecting parents. Once again Finn was the one to step up and speak. He looked at Jake and Lorraine with a cock-eyed grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Holy shit, dude! You're...And...But...I'm gonna be an uncle!?" the large man blurted.

"Yeah, dude. You're gonna be the world's best uncle!" Jake boomed. He let out another laugh as his younger brother slid over to him and his fiancee and wrapped them up in what looked like a rather painful if not enthusiastic hug.

A good amount of time was spent with the group fawning over Jake and Lorraine, asking all kinds of questions about baby names and how long they'd known and, or course, whether or not they would continue to work with the SMRT. Lorraine gently explained that they weren't sure as of yet, but she did know that once her pregnancy advanced some that she would at least need a stay of duty. There was no way that she was going to risk the life of her unborn child by performing any manner of field work, and even if she was inclined to try there was no way in hell that Jake or any of the others would let that happen. She went on to explain that they'd had Bonnibel run the tests for them and the results had only come in that morning. Lorraine was only a couple of weeks along, so it was far too early to know much of anything, or even pick a name. But they were looking forward to raising the baby around a group of people as loving as their friends.

During all of the conversation something felt off to Marceline. It wasn't until she noticed Alexis and Phoebe talking quietly to one another that it became clear that they'd been the only two who weren't taking an active part in congratulating Jake and Lorraine. Whatever the reason, Marceline would have to wait to find out. Alexis excused herself, and not long after Phoebe did the same. The brunette returned around fifteen minutes later dressed in an incredibly smart black suit complete with a skinny necktie to bid them farewell and announce that she would return later on. When she left again Marceline made a mental note to ask her what made it seem like she and Phoebe were less than happy about Lorraine and Jake's good news.

\--

Once she'd parked her motorcycle and strapped her helmet to the seat Alexis took a moment to straighten her jacket and fix her hair. After making a final adjustment to her tie and examining her reflection in the large blackout windows that lined the outside of the police precinct she heaved a sigh and started towards the entrance. Once inside she had to sign in, attain a visitor's pass, and then was led through a series of halls. The offices on either side were mostly unoccupied, and the few people in them were uniformed officers. She was aware when she first looked into joining up with the Reno Metropolitan Police Department's Homicide division that there wouldn't be all that many people working with her, but to see this few potential peers really drove the point home.

It was no secret that Homicide was viewed as nothing more than a useless arm of the city's police force. With how rarely violent crime occurred it was a wonder that they hadn't shut the entire division down altogether. Rumor had it that the only reason it still existed was because the captain, an ex-detective by the name of Billy Accorsi, had some connection high up on the chain of command. Connections that people didn't question. Despite her tendency to place little value in rumors Alexis was inclined to believe this one seeing how her initial application had been fast tracked and she'd received a call later the same day from Captain Accorsi himself asking her when she would be available to come in and meet with him.

Alexis made her way to the center of the precinct, an open area with only a handful of office desks scattering the too-large room. It appeared as though most of the desks were being used as makeshift storage, boxes of random paperwork, folders, and some with lamps and telephones piled inside of them. Two of the desks looked as though they were used for official business, but only one of them was currently occupied. At it sat a short man with a mess of brown curls on his head, nose buried in whatever he was furiously clattering away at on his antique typewriter. Alexis approached his desk and cleared her throat, causing the man to look up at her with a mix of confusion and a certain amount of eagerness.

"Hi there. Something I can help you with?" he asked in a smooth voice, the slightest hint of some accent that Alexis couldn't quite place.

"Hello. I have an appointment with Captain Accorsi?"

"Captain Accor-OH! You must be the new hopeful the captain was talking about!" the man said excitedly. He grinned even wider, eyes sparkling as he wiped his hand on his slacks before holding it out to Alexis. She accepted and gave it a shake. Despite wiping the hand before he offered it she found herself cringing as his sweaty palm met her own. "Name's Joseph Bierman, but you can just call me Joe. Most everyone does. It's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you, y'know, from the news and all. My whole life I always wanted to be a detective but I was stuck in a dead end telemarketing job." Joe scoffed at himself as he grinned from ear to ear. "Let me tell you, it sure is an honor, ma'am. You and your friends inspired me to pursue my dream of working in law enforcement. Now look at me! A detective!"

Alexis gave him a nod as she listened, not wanting to be rude. After a few moments of the man gazing at her, utterly starstruck, she cleared her throat. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she stuffed a hand inside of her pocket and raised her eyebrows at the young man.

"So...My appointment with the captain?" Alexis asked as a gentle reminder.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Straight through to the back. Just knock on the door," the man said with a smile. Alexis nodded and muttered a quick thank you before she turned and started towards the office. She furrowed her brow slightly. It was going to make her job exponentially more difficult if she had to deal with the same kind of treatment from people on a regular basis. Attention wasn't something she had really been exceptionally fond of. Not that she disliked it. The whole thing was just...foreign to her. Once she'd reached the office door in the back, a decal of the division's insignia with the occupant's name and rank in gold underneath plastered on the window, she shook the thoughts from her head and knocked a few times.

"Come in," a man said from the other side. Alexis opened the door and entered the office, taking it all in.

Almost every inch of the walls was covered in various commendations and framed medals and amongst them were pictures scattered all around. Some of them were of various individuals in uniform and others featured a variety of people who didn't appear to have any affiliation with the Reno Metropolitan Police. There were also various trinkets, no doubt items that held some sort of sentimental value to the office's occupant. Behind the desk sat a bear of a man who it appeared had lost the hair on the top of his head only to have it relocate to his chin. While cut short to remain within regulations, the stark white beard was thick and nearly concealed the smile that showed in his eyes while also adding an odd contrast with his olive skin.

"Captain Accorsi. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Alexis greeted him with a confident smile, offering her hand to the man. The stood and shook her outstretched hand, engulfing the brunette's and making it seem tiny in comparison, before gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He remained standing, towering over Alexis by nearly a foot, until she settled into the chair.

"Please, just call me Billy. I'm not a fan of fancy titles or ranks or anything," the man said with a bit of a lisp. Alexis stopped herself before she could frown in confusion and chose to nod instead.

"Yes, si-uh...Billy."

"So, you're the woman who wants to join up with Homicide, huh?" he asked, clasping his massive hands on his desk in front of him as he eyes her curiously. He tilted his head to the side as he spoke in his surprisingly soft voice. It was the last thing Alexis expected from someone as imposing as he was. "What is it that makes someone go from saving the world to joining up with a dying branch of the police department?"

"I just want to help people," Alexis explained. Billy narrowed his hazel eyes at her and shook his head.

"That's not the whole story. If you wanted to help people you could have applied with a different branch, or you could have joined up with your friends in the SMRT. So, what's the real reason?"

"I, uh..." Alexis started. She looked away for a moment, her professional demeanor slipping for a moment as painful memories flashed through her mind. She cleared her throat and met the man's gaze solemnly. "I lost someone close to me. She was murdered. I couldn't imagine someone going through something like that and never getting any answers." The brunette paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides, I'm not a superhuman or anything. Figured I might as well do some good for the general population, y'know?"

"You seem pretty super to me. If it wasn't for your help then I don't think any of us would even be here right now," Billy said earnestly. Before Alexis could respond he cracked a large smile and leaned forward. "The way I see it, we're lucky that you've taken an interest. I'm not gonna complain."

"I'm glad that you think so, Billy," the brunette said with a smile.

"And you've picked the perfect time. We could use someone with your skills. I can't talk about that until you've cleared all your tests, though," Billy said with a smirk.

"Speaking of, is there anything I need to do before I can get that started?" Alexis asked eagerly. The man shook his head.

"No, I've already got everything set up," Billy said, sliding a thin folder with some paperwork inside of it across the desk to the brunette. She grabbed it and scanned over the documents quickly, absorbing all of the information contained within. The sheets detailed a schedule for all of the tests and qualifications that had been set up for the brunette over the span of a week. As she finished looking the documents over she met Billy's gaze once again to find the man grinning from ear to ear. "Guessing that all works for you?"

"Absolutely. I'll be sure to make every appointment," Alexis said with a grin of her own.

"Good. I look forward to seeing to seeing you here in the squad room bright and early the day after your last evaluation."

"I'll be here."

\--

The elevator doors slid open with a barely audible hiss, granting Bonnibel access to the laboratory that she would have called home were it not for the apartment she shared with Marceline and Alexis a floor below. Despite knowing that the sensory deprivation tank (which Alexis had installed a few days after inquiring about it) was there she was still a bit put off by the clunky device. It just seemed out of place. And of all the places to put it the brunette insisted that it be in close proximity to the supercomputer that housed B-MO.

Bonnibel figured that it made sense. B-MO existed in the single most powerful supercomputer outside of a government or military facility in the world. And if Alexis's reason for wanting the sensory deprivation chamber was to clear her mind of all of the clutter in some weird kind of cyborg meditation technique it was only logical that she would want to ascertain that she was somehow connected to a technological construct. The series of large insulated cables that ran from the tank to the base of the supercomputer no doubt suited that very purpose.

After casting a second glance at the tank Bonnibel let out a quiet sigh and proceeded to her desk where she gathered up some paperwork the UGG had faxed over detailing some of the currently uncategorized abilities that had been observed so she could update the superhuman database. That had been the blonde's idea. She figured that with the diversity of skills exhibited by the SMRT alone, there were probably a myriad of abilities that people would manifest. As far as she knew she had been correct. So far they had dozens of known skills, each of them varying in strength. And Bonnibel was the one developing the standard by which they would be ranked, the Barton Scale as it had been named.

It was one of the things she took pride in. Granted, having what was pretty much nothing more than a glorified catalog named after her wasn't what she'd envisioned as far as the first of her big achievements, but it was a start. And it was only a temporary fixture as her namesake. Once she had presented her data and research notes on B-MO at the next on a long list of scientific conferences there was no doubt in Bonnibel's mind that her name would go down in history yet again. The thought brought a smile to her face and set her mind to wandering, fantasies of splendid functions held in her honor at which she could boast about how she had created the world's first true AI.

Bonnibel was brought out of her thoughts with a start as a series of loud clicks and the sloshing of water pierced through the low hum of the lab equipment. Her eyes shot towards the sensory deprivation tank, the source of the noise. What she saw made her jaw drop as a blazing heat surged through her body and left her in a state of shock.

The top hatch of the sensory deprivation tank swung away from her position, opening to allow a completely naked Alexis to climb out. She was drenched, covered head to toe in water that cascaded down her body in glistening streams that flowed with every contour of her finely toned body. The brunette stretched her arms high above her head, twisting from side to side as she allowed herself to take advantage of the freedom outside of the tank. The way she moved made the water fall in interesting ways, the lights above illuminating every inch of her from her neck, breasts, shoulders, back, and legs that seemed to go on for days. Dotted across her skin were an array of nearly invisible scars, the most noticeable being from a gunshot wound, three large slashes that ran across the plane of her back from one shoulder down to the opposite hip, and a jagged semi-circle on her leg, all wounds that Bonnibel had tended to.

Alexis ran her hands through her hair causing more water to flow down her body and hit the pool below with a trickle. It wasn't until then that the brunette looked in Bonnibel's direction, their eyes locking. There was no accusation in her sapphire eyes, no surprise at noticing that she was being observed. In fact, if Bonnibel was seeing it correctly, the woman had the slightest trace of a smirk on her lips as she stood frozen in place with her hands in her hair at the back of her head, arms still raised and offering the blonde a perfect view of her equally perfect body. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity as Bonnibel's heart slammed inside of her chest and her pulse rushed in her ears. As much as she knew she shouldn't stare she just couldn't help it. That was when it dawned on her that however insane the future version of herself was...she had damn good taste.

"Sorry. Wasn't expecting you in the lab this late at night," Alexis said in a tone that was practically sultry. It made Bonnibel a bit dizzy to hear the woman talking in that manner. How in the hell was she even supposed to interpret something like that? There was no way that this was happening. Not in the way the blonde's mind was processing it. No, Alexis was not – could not – be attempting to seduce her...right?

"It's, erm...N-no problem. I was just, uh..." Bonnibel stammered, doing her best to form cogent thoughts and put them into words. Unfortunately the best she managed was to awkwardly gather the paperwork on her desk and crumple up half of it. It wasn't until Alexis took a careful step out of the sensory deprivation chamber and retrieved a nearby towel, covering herself, that the blonde was able to gain some control of herself. "Was just checking on some stuff before bed."

"Ah. Gotcha. Well, didn't mean to disturb you. Hope you have a good night," Alexis said with a charming and innocent smile as she gathered her clothes in one arm and gave Bonnibel a quick wave, heading towards the elevator.

As the brunette disappeared from view, presumably heading to the floor below to turn in for the night, Bonnibel was left in her lab with her thoughts a chaotic mess and her face burning so hot that for a moment she considered spontaneous combustion a very real risk. Her pulse was still racing dangerously. Her brain was still filled with the fizzles and pops that came with a near overload of her senses. She'd seen Alexis, completely bare, for the first time. And as much as part of her wished that she wasn't completely and totally flustered by the encounter, she couldn't help it. All she could do was sit at her desk and try to process the event. No matter what else went through her mind for the remainder of her time in the lab that night, one thing was certain: she definitely had a type.


	10. Catharsis

The week passed by with little of importance going on. Sure, there had been a few minor mishaps that a couple of the SMRT members had to respond to, but other than that it seemed that everything in the city had been quiet since the attack on the cryolab. Not that Jake was complaining. He did find it more than a little suspicious but at the same time he was glad to have the time to relax and share in the elation both he and his fiancee felt with the discovery that they were expecting a child.

Jake knew that they wouldn't actually see any signs of the growing life inside of Lorraine until later on, but in his mind he felt as though his connection to his child was key. He spent more than his fair share of time speaking to Lorraine's stomach. She teased him about it, reminding him that it would be quite a while before it would be capable of hearing him in any capacity, but that didn't curb his enthusiasm in the least. After all, he'd wanted to be a father for most of his life. Now that he was an expecting parent he was filled with a dizzying mix of joy, anxiety, pride, and fear.

That wasn't the whole source of it, though. With the discovery that Lorraine was pregnant the woman had insisted on moving up the wedding date. As she had gently put it, Jake's part in the matter was really just to make sure that he had his tuxedo and he showed up on time. That was Lorraine's way of saying that if she left any of the work to him something would no doubt end in error. Normally Jake would have been a bit hurt by something like that. In this case he knew better than to try and argue. The compact Korean woman had a point. And it's not like he'd spent any time thinking about all of the work that went behind planning a wedding.

There were so many factors involved and it caused the man's stomach to gurgle just thinking about it. Besides, Lorraine had apparently put extensive thought into the idea in the past. Once life had settled back into something resembling normal she produced a book filled with all sorts of cutouts and pictures and other things wedding-related. While he'd never pictured Lorraine as the type to engage in something as fanciful as a 'wedding journal', he was thankful nonetheless. She seemed to have an idea of how she wanted everything to go down to the last detail. Jake himself was fine with whatever his bride-to-be decided on. All he cared about was that they were getting married and that she was happy with the ceremony. So they decided that she would do the planning.

At the moment Lorraine was on the phone chatting excitedly in Korean, no doubt with a member of her family to inform them that the date had been moved up and to give them the good news about the pup they were expecting. A smile passed across Jake's lips as his mind once again drifted back to him being a father. He was still having some difficulty believing it. It wasn't until Finn let out a frustrated growl that the man was brought back to reality, his younger brother glaring darkly at him from his spot on the couch.

"What's the point of playing games with you if you're not even gonna try?" Finn asked grumpily, tossing his video game controller onto the low table in front of the broken ring of couches in the center of the recreation floor. Jake let out a sigh and set his controller down as well, an apologetic smile on his scruffy face.

"I'm sorry, dude. I've just got a lot going on with the wedding and Raine being pregnant...And you know I've never been the best as focusing on stuff," the older brother said reassuringly. A smile spread across his face as he remembered something from their past that he could use as an example. "Like that time you snuck out in the middle of the night and went to that party. You woke me up early that morning asking me to come pick you up and I ended up getting distracted by breakfast, a quick dancing lesson with that bug-eyed kid who lived next door, then I ended up laughing so hard at a joke I told to these chicks who were hanging out near the parking garage...Next thing I knew I was totally sidetracked and at a party they invited me to. Wasn't until I got into a conversation with that frat guy, Wolf or whatever his name was, that I remembered that I was supposed to be picking you up."

Finn let out a chuckle and smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Didn't he let you borrow his car too?"

"Yup. Sure did."

"Man, you got there just in time, too. I dunno what would have happened if you'd have been any later," Finn said with a shudder. "I must have had way to much to drink to go anywhere with those freaky people. They looked like gnomes, dude."

"HA! Yeah, they really did," Jake laughed. After a moment spent with the brothers silent while Lorraine continued her conversation Jake noticed his little brother's smile start to fade as his face once more set into a contemplative and broody mask. "C'mon, bro. Something's bugging you."

"It's nothing," Finn lied. It's not like he'd ever been successful in his attempts to deceive his older brother but for some reason, even though a lifetime of experience should have been enough to teach him the lesson, he still insisted on trying. Jake patted Finn's shoulder and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Dude, I'm calling bullshit. You can't hide anything from me. So, you might as well tell old Jakey what's eatin' ya or I'll pummel it out of you," Jake pressed with a wide grin, sitting up again so he could raise his fists in a half-hearted challenge. That seemed to do the trick. Finn let out a long breath and slumped back on the couch, hands linked behind his head as he stared at a random spot on the ceiling.

"It's Phoebe," Finn began in a low tone. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before letting one hand fall and running the other through his shaggy blonde hair. His eyes went to his older brother before he continued. "It's always Phoebe. I just...I love her so much, y'know? And I know I screwed up, I'm not denying that. It's totally my fault that she left me. And she says that she's forgiven me and all, but at the same time she won't even try to open up to the possibility of dating again."

Jake took a moment to contemplate before he heaved a sigh and replied with, "No offense, dude, but what did you expect?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that once she wasn't mad anymore, if I proved to her that I've changed, maybe she'd take me back," Finn admitted, eyes on his hands that were now folded on his lap as he picked at one of his fingernails.

"Did you really change, though?" Jake asked earnestly. The last thing in the world that he wanted was to upset his brother. At the same time he knew better than anyone that there were times when the boyish blond needed some tough love in the form of being drop-kicked with the truth.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yeah, I've changed! C'mon, dude, I'm responsible and junk now!" Finn replied defensively. Jake couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. Sure, Finn had taken his responsibilities with the SMRT in stride, but it was going to take a hell of a lot more than that to prove to someone like Phoebe that he was worth investing that kind of trust in again. And, truth be told, Finn was still essentially a man-child.

"I hate to break it to you, but taking your job seriously doesn't really mean much. You can still take your job seriously and be a complete dingus. Look at me," Jake said with a gesture towards himself. "I just got lucky enough to find a woman who accepts that about me. But trust me, there are times when she grills me about growing up. And I'm gonna be a papa soon, so I kind of have to. But you? You've never really had much of an incentive to grow out of that boyish phase that you've been stuck in since middle school."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do. How do I grow up? How do I get Phoebe to give me another chance?" Finn asked almost desperately. His older brother heaved a sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, dude. You should know better than anyone that Phoebe's just like that. And, really – sorry if this hurts but it's the truth – I understand where she's coming from and don't really blame her," Jake said flatly. With an expression that conveyed nothing but betrayal Finn sat up a bit straighter and cocked his head to the side. Before he could say anything Jake continued. "Think about it, dude. She's always been way private about everything. You're probably the only person who knows anything about her personal life, her family, stuff like that. And she loved you. I get the feeling that she thought you were 'the one' or whatever, and when you dropped out and lied to her about it for half a year so you could go into boxing that was a huge betrayal." At that Finn looked down, no doubt feeling a great measure of shame. It was obvious that he hadn't even considered anything like that, which...was typical. "Honestly? I'm surprised that she even made an attempt to fix the friendship. So...maybe you should try and move on."

"That's easier said than done," Finn moped. Jake patted him on the back in his best, most reassuring brotherly manner.

"You'll get there, man. You'll get there."

"Something else about it bugs the hell out of me," the blond man said with a deep frown.

"Yeah?"

"She's been spending a lot of time with Alex since she got back. I don't like it. I don't like the way they act around each other."

"Come on, dude. You're telling me that you're jealous of Alex? Phoebe isn't even into women, right?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"That's what I thought, but I'm starting to wonder. I mean, it would make sense since she doesn't wanna get back together with me," Finn stated, gazing off into the distance. Jake rolled his eyes, frustrated at the fact that his younger brother obviously hadn't paid the least bit of attention to anything that he'd said up to that point. The taller man snapped back to focus, blue eyes locking on Jake's face with one eyebrow raised. "You don't think I turned her gay, do you?"

Jake couldn't help but let out a laugh. It did nothing but make Finn's questioning expression turn to one of hurt. In as gentle a voice as he could manage while trying not to chuckle at his brother's ignorance he spoke.

"Finn, if she is gay, then it's not because of anything you did. And honestly, I don't get the feeling that she is. Bisexual maybe," Jake explained, looking off to the side as he contemplated it before he met Finn's gaze once more. "Either way, there's nothing that anyone or anything could do to just 'turn someone gay'. Jesus, dude, you're such a wad sometimes."

"I'm just saying! I mean, she spends more time with Alex than she does anyone else, and it's not like it's a secret that Alex is a lesbian," Finn blurted defensively. Jake let out what felt like the billionth exasperated sigh caused by his brother's general lack of understanding about things that didn't fit into his little bubble.

"Just shut it, dude. Grab your controller and let's start up another game."

\--

Phoebe scanned her surroundings, taking care to use as little light as possible. She was repeating the trick she'd used down in the subway tunnel when their partial group went to liberate Jake and Leslie, tossing small, dime-sized pebbles of fire on the ground to offer what illumination she could while still maintaining some concealment. Despite her efforts at obfuscation she wasn't sure what good it would do. She was facing off against someone who could detect the slightest variations in light and fluctuation in ambient energy. Perhaps that was the point.

The training exercises she and Alexis had been participating in set up a myriad of situations, all of them designed to test Phoebe's flexibility no matter the variables. For the most part they left the redhead frustrated more than anything. Alexis had an uncanny ability to thwart her efforts to come out the 'winner', but that made sense. During their lengthy conversations the brunette explained the details behind how she came to be. A part of her creation included being programmed with the widest variety of tactical combat knowledge and skills ever found in a singular place. The woman had a database of every military tactic used in modern ages stored in her head making her the penultimate soldier, so it was no surprise that she was able to continuously outmaneuver Phoebe. That didn't mean that it wasn't any less annoying.

The floor itself was a technological wonder. Bonnibel had seen to it that the floor and wall panels could be programmed to rearrange themselves to form a mock-up of the interior of buildings or a city street, whatever the trainee wanted for a particular session. After a few modifications made by Alexis to the programming and the panels themselves the diversity was even greater. During this particular training session the floor had been set up to resemble the interior of an office complex that sat along a city street. It wasn't one of the more complex configurations, but it was useful nonetheless.

Something hit the ground behind her with a clatter, causing Phoebe to whirl on her heel and fight the urge to thoughtlessly launch a blast of fire in the direction. She was learning to control her impulse to attack at the slightest provocation. As Alexis pointed out, the redhead had a tendency to act before calculating certain factors. It resulted in her missing the majority of her shots or merely grazing the target, not to mention giving away her position and putting herself at a tactical disadvantage. Given that there were probably innumerable superhumans with abilities they had no knowledge of it wasn't conducive to mission success to have any possible advantages blown away by someone being too quick to react.

Phoebe made her way towards the source of the sound and did her best to remain silent. She proceeded down the hall, taking care to peer through each of the windows of the mock offices as she went. So far she saw no sign of Alexis. It wasn't until she reached the end of the hall and looked into what resembled a break room that she saw the source of the noise. It was a can that had been knocked off of a table. Phoebe stepped into the room, ready to react as necessary to whatever awaited her. She froze as something cold and cylindrical was pressed to the back of her head. The click of the hammer being pulled back confirmed that it was a gun.

"You didn't clear the other paths of ingress. It left you open and exposed as you moved in to investigate the distraction," Alexis said from behind her. The training gun was pulled away from her head and slipped into the hip holster with an audible scrape. "Congrats. You're dead."

Phoebe let out a groan as Alexis disengaged the training program with a verbal command. The panels began to slide back into position, mechanisms whirring as the pieces were returned to their places by a series of mechanical arms, the lights flickering to life with a low hum. The redhead turned to face Alexis with a glower.

"Come on, how was I supposed to know that you were gonna be down one of the other halls?"

"You weren't. That's the point," Alexis responded with a smirk. She heaved a sigh and shook her head. "Somebody who knows that you're after them isn't going to intentionally make it easy to find them. Chances are they'll try to create a distraction, something to divert attention away from their actual position so they can get the jump on you. You've gotta be prepared for anything."

"I was prepared. The can got knocked from the table to the ground. What conclusion was I supposed to reach?" Phoebe asked angrily.

"Was it, though? The can very well could have been tossed. If done in the proper way then it can appear as though it was simply knocked over. You've gotta think about this kind of stuff. I thought for sure that you'd catch on," Alexis said, furrowing her brow slightly. Her small smile faded and concern played across her features. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just..." Phoebe began. As she spoke she realized that there was no way the brunette would buy the lie she was selling. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair, turning her back to the woman as she tried to figure out what to say. If she wasn't prepared to tell the whole truth, to come clean about her roiling emotions, then at the very least she could attempt to not make her answer a complete lie. A hand on her shoulder had her looking up and behind her at Alexis.

"You can talk to me if you'd like. I'm not going to pressure you. If you'd rather I leave you alone, then I can," the brunette said earnestly.

"I guess I still have Lorraine's pregnancy on my mind. I don't like it. I don't like the idea of a kid growing up in this kind of setting. Every day holds the potential for any one of us to meet a grisly end. We never know what kind of problems we'll be up against. For all we know there's someone else out there with the power and potential to try and do what Lichman did, and...a child shouldn't be around that kind of thing," Phoebe explained as her shoulders slumped. She felt a wide array of emotions. Sadness, remorse, guilt, jealousy, and anger, all centered around her friend's pregnancy. But she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it. It left her in a state of hopelessness. She looked at Alexis almost pleadingly, hoping that the woman could offer some advice or insight.

"You're not wrong. The SMRT and even myself are in positions that make raising children a less than advisable thing. But it's Lorraine's choice. All we can do is hope that she and Jake decide to take their leave from the SMRT and try to lead somewhat normal lives," the brunette sighed.

"That doesn't really make me feel better about it," Phoebe grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure that nothing I say can make you feel better about it," Alexis said with a sad smile, placing one hand on the redhead's shoulder. "All we can do is respect their decision, and if that decision is to stay here and continue their work then...As absolutely uncomfortable I am with the idea of even being around a child, we should all make sure that it's looked after in the best way possible."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. See, that makes me feel a little better," Phoebe said with a small grin.

"Glad I could help."

There was a slight pause during which Alexis retracted her hand and started off towards the control panel in charge of designating the configuration of the training floor. Phoebe watched her go, the woman's words bouncing around in her head. It gave her something to think about, namely if she would be able to reconcile how much she detested the idea of a child being put in that kind of potential danger and if she was up to the task of being around someone else's child when she so desperately wanted a family of her own. One thing in particular the cyborg said stuck in her mind, causing her to ask a question with a sense of amusement obvious in her voice.

"So, the idea of being around kids bothers you? Guess you're not a fan of tiny humans, then."

"I've never been around children. I have no idea how to even begin interacting with one in any capacity other than decapitating someone trying to hurt them. And it's not like I had a childhood of my own, or even a mother for that matter. So, yeah," Alexis said with a blank expression as she looked over at Phoebe without ceasing her typing on the computer console. "Being around kids would bug me."

"That makes a whole lot of sense, actually," Phoebe chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Should I go ahead and set up the next scenario now that you've gotten that off your chest? Or..." Alexis paused, raising an eyebrow as a knowing expression passed over her features, fingers stilling on the computer console. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"You've got a real knack for knowing when someone's holding something back," Phoebe remarked with a shake of her head.

"I assure you that it's nothing special. If you know what to look for then it becomes as easy as...casual conversation. Heart rate increases slightly, breathing becomes heavier, a person will either begin to excessively fidget or go rigid, they tend to make eye contact and go longer without blinking, things like that," Alexis explained with a smirk. She heaved a sigh and leaned against the computer console, tilting her head to the side. "So what's up, Phoebe?"

"Okay, so, I guess there's no point in trying to hide it," the redhead breathed, her hands going to her hips as she looked down. "I've been doing some research of my own, trying to figure out if the city was the only area affected by that temporal explosion or if there was a global impact."

"I'm interested to hear what you've found," Alexis said, brow furrowing enough to crease her forehead.

"I was able to use some of the data from the computers in the bunker. You were able to identify the exact type of radiation that the explosion produced. I built on that and was able to develop a projection of how far the particles would travel and where the effects of the fallout would be concentrated. Given the weight of the particles, it would circulate for quite a while, pushed by the jet stream to various parts of the globe. We should start seeing manifestation of superhuman abilities in parts of Canada, a lot of Europe, northern Africa, Asia...This stuff's gone pretty much everywhere, Alex."

"Hm. Well...I guess that means the SMRT has their work cut out for them," the brunette said pensively, tapping her chin. She looked up, blue eyes meeting Phoebe's. "Have you told Bonnie?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to run it by you first, see if you had any input," the redhead explained.

"Unfortunately there isn't much I can tell you. The Bonnibel Barton I 'interacted' with before being sent back in time was the pioneer of temporal transfer technology. There was no consideration of the effects that using a device like that would have other than the obvious 'save the world' thing. The only way to further study it would be to reconstruct the device and run extensive tests, but...something tells me that course of action isn't advisable seeing the aftermath of it being used once. Who knows how the course of history would be altered."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. There's gotta be some way we can look into it, though. I dunno. We'll figure something out. I'm sure that Bonnibel-" Phoebe said, adding a great measure of obvious distaste as she spoke the blonde's name. "-will have some idea of how we could go about it." The redhead huffed, more than a little agitated at the prospect of having the research she'd painstakingly undergone being hijacked by someone she had considered a rival since their high school days. After shaking the thoughts from her head she focused on her anger, suddenly more than a little eager to get back to the training simulations. "Go ahead and fire that scenario up, Alex. I'm good to go."

\--

It wasn't often that Marceline took the time to clean, cook a fancy meal, and set up the apartment so she and her girlfriend could enjoy a somewhat elegant night in. Alexis explained earlier in the evening that she would be spending a good part of the night on the training floor with Phoebe, though. That meant that the two women she lived with would have the apartment to themselves. Not that either of them minded that the brunette was staying in their guest room. They were just getting used to having her their and their more intimate activities had apparently been put on pause as a result. Since the opportunity presented itself Marceline decided that it was as good a night as any to do something sweet for the blonde she loved so much. The trick was pulling Bonnibel away from the lab.

Unfortunately she was pretty much out of ways to trick her into coming home. Since the blonde had perfect recall any method Marceline used (if it even worked the first time) was only good once. For a brilliant scientist the ability was probably incredibly handy. For the girlfriend of said brilliant scientist it was definitely a double-edged sword. On one hand, Bonnibel always knew exactly what gifts to get Marceline and she was incredibly helpful when it came to finding something that the ex-rocker had misplaced. On the other, when they argued, as every couple does, the blonde had an immense arsenal at her disposal that consisted of every inconsiderate thing Marceline had said or done through the course of their entire time knowing each other. Many of them were similar enough that a frequent phrase for Bonnibel to use during their arguments was "You never learn, and here are some examples" followed by a laundry list of facts to support the claim. It was infuriating.

All the same, they always made up, usually in the form of Marceline doing exactly what she had done this particular night. Luckily no argument had preceded the lovely evening that had been planned. Everything was set up and ready to go. The only question that remained was how Marceline was going to get Bonnibel to the apartment.

To her surprise the front door opened and in stepped Bonnibel, brows knitted and looking a bit distracted, but the important part was that she was there of her own accord. Marceline grinned from ear to ear as she met the woman and wrapped her up in a hug. After a quick look around the blonde stepped back and frowned.

"Did...we have an argument that I somehow forgot about?"

"Nope."

"Then what did you do?" Bonnibel asked cautiously.

"Nothing! Paranoid much?" Marceline laughed. She took Bonnibel by the shoulders and led her to the dining table before pulling out a chair for her with a huge grin. "We've got the place to ourselves tonight and I figured I'd do something nice for you. Didn't realize that was a crime."

"That's either very sweet of you or very suspicious. I'm still trying to decide which," the blonde replied, although she didn't resist when she was gently pushed into a chair. She did lift a skeptical eyebrow when Marceline produced a platter of food from the kitchen with a flourish and grin.

"Tada! Tacos!" the dark haired woman announced happily.

"We had tacos two nights ago," Bonnibel sighed. She didn't dislike her girlfriend's cooking but the perfect recall made it hard to appreciate the same few dishes repeated over and over because Marceline forgot when she'd last made it.

"I like tacos." Marcy shrugged as she took her own seat. She grinned a very dirty grin and opened her mouth to say something that was no doubt distasteful but Bonnibel took the opportunity to forestall her by stuffing a handful of fries into her girlfriend's mouth before she had the chance. Marceline tried to chew at the same time as looking offended but discovered she couldn't do both and turned to her food with a huff.

"Spoilport." she grumbled once she'd swallowed the fries.

"Pervert." Bonnibel retorted. But a faint blush graced her cheeks as an image of Alex stretching gloriously naked in front of her flashed across her mind and she lowered her eyes back to the food.

"Bon? What's up?" Marceline asked after a couple of minutes of silence. The blonde swallowed her bite and shrugged, not quite meeting her girlfriend's eyes.

"Just tired. I had a long day." she lied quietly "But this is wonderful, thank you so much for cooking."

Marceline insisted on washing their plates while Bonnibel wandered to the sofa and picked a movie for the night. She was in no mood to watch her girlfriend watch yet more video games and even considering what she was completely certain Marceline had planned for the evening it was too early to go to bed. Briefly Bonnibel wondered what Alexis was doing, if she was maybe posing seductively around Phoebe the way she had in the lab. Because there was no way it was an accident... was there? But whatever Alex did in her own time with the fiery redhead was none of Bonnibel's concern so she pushed the thoughts away with a shake of her head just as Marceline reappeared.

"So what are we watching?" Marcy asked as she slid onto the sofa and immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Bonnibel hadn't actually decided yet and she floundered for a moment before she settled on a safe option.

"Heat Signature II. Finn's been raving about it for ages and I know how much you like the first one." she replied. By the way Marceline's eyes lit up she knew she'd picked correctly.

The movie bored Bonnibel to tears and not just because it was completely predictable. The science in it made no sense and the plot was stupid. Before they were even a quarter of a way through it her attention had begun to wander back to perfect curves gleaming under the lights of the lab and flawless silken skin. She tried to not think about Alex that way, it was going to make it so awkward to share an apartment with the brunette. But Bonnibel had been comfortable with her sexuality since she was a teen and perfect recall was making it almost impossible for her thoughts to settle on anything except the insistent heat that had shot through her at the sight of her friend nude and soaking and posing just for her. In fact just thinking about it was causing a ghost of that same heat to shiver across her skin; she was hyper aware of every slight movement Marceline made against her as she shifted to get comfortable. Bonnibel's hands were sliding through her girlfriend's hair of their own accord and brushing the soft warm skin of her neck, making Marcy sigh and lean into the touch.

"You're not watching the film." she murmured, turning her head and meeting the kiss that she instinctively knew would follow.  
"No." Bonnibel agreed against her lips.

"Want me to, mm, put it off?"

"Uhuh."

Marceline pulled back for long enough to flick the TV remote before her attention was back on kissing her girlfriend. She let out a small moan of anticipation when Bonnibel's hands found her shoulders and gently reclined her until she was stretched out with the blonde straddling her hips. Living with Alex was every bit as awesome as she'd hoped it would be but it had been a while since they'd managed any intimate time since the brunette had cyborg hearing and Marcy was shy of being overheard. The blonde's hands were under her shirt and their legs were tangling together as they kissed and Marceline wasn't thinking about the movie at all, as awesome as it had been. Her pulse was loud in her ears and her brain was beginning to fizzle incoherently as slim fingers worked around her back to unhook her bra. Then unexpectedly Bonnibel was pulling back, staring down at her and biting her lip like there was something on her mind. Marcy whined with frustration and wriggled as much as her position would allow but the blonde just gazed at her unreadably.

"Marcy?" Bonnie started cautiously. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Um... yeah? Like, not just pretty. Mega hot. I thought you could tell from, like, the way I'm panting for you and practically begging you to take my clothes off and get filthy with me." Marceline replied slowly. She didn't know where her girlfriend's sudden insecurity was coming from but a very insistent part of her anatomy wanted to fix it immediately.

"Prettier than anyone else?" Bonnibel pushed.

"Yeah. The prettiest woman in the world." Marcy agreed.

"Even prettier than Alex?"

Marceline froze. She took a moment to try to process that but her brain was sluggish and fogged with desire and confusion. How did Bonnibel know that she'd been having not completely platonic thoughts about their new roommate? Had it somehow shown on her face?

"Is this a trap?" Marcy asked carefully. "Cause it feels like a trap."

"No. I just... she was getting out of the isolation tank in the lab tonight and I might have caught her undressed and..." Bonnibel trailed off with a sigh.

"Oh." was all Marceline could think to say. She was trying to process that but her overactive imagination was too busy trying to picture what the brunette would look like fantastically naked and emerging from the water like Botticelli's Venus. She swallowed reflexively and met Bonnibel's eyes again, wrenching herself back to the present.

"I mean, yeah. Alex is hot. But Bon, I've been in love with you pretty much my entire adult life. Yes, I think you're prettier than her." Marcy finally replied.

"She is hot, isn't she?" Bonnibel agreed, smiling shyly and bending forwards so their lips brushed together again. "Hot and you wouldn't believe how good she looks naked."

Maybe it was the frustration or her overactive imagination or just the mind-bending effect of the desire still swirling through her veins. But Marceline couldn't keep back the words that slipped past her lips next.

"Tell me about it?"

"Her skin looks smoother than anything I've ever seen." Bonnibel began as her fingers started working on the buttons of Marceline's jeans.

"Kissable?"

"Mm, so kissable. And God, those legs. They just go on and on."

"They sound perfect for running hands down." Marceline agreed, lifting her hips a little to let her girlfriend slip her jeans down around her knees.

"I was thinking the same thing. I can't help imagining what she'd look like stretched out next to you, how hot it would be all three of us together-" Bonnie breathed before her lips met the velvet of Marceline's hip and they both moaned a little at the sensation. Instead of being at all jealous Marcy found herself imagining the same thing, remembering that one intense, burning kiss she'd shared with the brunette a year ago. And her brain went to much dirtier places, wondering if she'd be able to guess who's mouth was doing what if she was blindfolded, wondering if Alex moaned the same way Bonnibel did since they were sort of the same person but sort of not. And then her girlfriend's mouth trailed lower and it was all she could do to wind her fingers into soft reddish-blonde hair and beg half incoherently as her girlfriend drew her close only to back off at the last second and leave her writhing in frustration and need.

"Please!" Marcy begged, beyond asking nicely.

"Are you thinking about me?" Bonnibel asked wickedly, eyes glowing as she gazed across the delicious naked body of her girlfriend.

"Yes! Please, Bon, please-"

"And are you thinking about Alex too and all the fun we could have together?" the blonde pressed. Biting her lip, Marcy nodded. She still wasn't completely sure it wasn't a trap but there was no point in lying now, the idea of inviting the brunette into bed with them was getting her more worked up than she could remember being recently. But she didn't miss the wicked gleam in Bonnibel's eyes or the dark delight that spread across her face. Then the blonde lowered her head again and continued her attentions and it was all Marceline could do to scream her girlfriend's name and arch back against the tidal wave of desperate pleasure that finally crashed through her.

"I fucking love doing that." Bonnibel announced with a happy grin as she slid back up the sofa to stretch out against her limp and sated girlfriend. Marceline didn't reply beyond a lazy kiss and a small groan when her girlfriend's fingertips brushed her oversensitive skin. She knew what came next and it was almost too easy to slip her arms around Bonnibel's slender form and lift her as easily as if she weighed nothing at all. The redhead used her perfect recall of every tiny sensitive spot to devastating effect in the bedroom but Marceline was just as ready to use her superhuman strength to get them into exotic positions. With long practiced care she moved one arm to support her girlfriend's back and the other underneath her. Bonnibel looked down and met Marcy's eyes, trailing one finger down her cheek possessively.

"You gonna be a good girl and make me feel good too?" the redhead asked softly.

"Depends." Marceline replied, feeling suddenly a little rebellious. "You thinking about fucking me or Alex?"

She didn't miss the way Bonnibel's legs tightened slightly at the question or the flush of heat that worked its way into her own cheeks. The idea of Bonnie and Alex tangled together... despite the strength of her climax it was getting Marceline worked up again. And then the blonde simply replied;

"Yes. Both."

And Marceline lost control completely, pressed her face wildly forward and gave in to the aching need to make Bonnibel scream and shake for her, beg for her, shiver and moan over and over until she was limp in Marcy's arms and didn't resist at all when a strong hand guided her fingertips across soft breasts and taught stomach muscles to discover what she'd stirred there. It was far later than either of them realised before they finally stilled, exhausted, and Marceline gathered Bonnibel back into her arms and gently hovered them both back to their bedroom. If Alex noticed the odd discarded piece of clothing next to the sofa when she finally came home that night or the secret smiles her roommates were shooting each other over breakfast next morning she didn't mention it.

\--

Had she been a normal human being Alexis probably would have felt as though the week between her first meeting with Captain Accorsi and the ceremony at which she would formally become the newest addition to Reno Metropolitan Police Department's homicide unit had passed in the blink of an eye. Were it not for her electronic components that kept brutally accurate measurements of time as well as a vast number of other things it would have been as though everything had been a blur. As it was, there was no question, no lapse in memory, and she was left feeling more than a little anxious for the ceremony to be over with already.

Nervousness wasn't something the brunette was used to. She was usually incredibly centered and focused, simply waiting for things to go as they would and prepared to act accordingly. Her cool demeanor was something she took a bit of pride in though she was well aware that, once again, it was due in no small part to her cybernetic enhancements. The higher ranking officers in charge of overseeing the various courses she had to complete to earn her qualifications all made notes in her file that she was quite possibly the most skilled person to have passed through the doors. The obstacle course, training scenarios, trip to the firing range, and even the written tests had been passed with flying colors (earning Alexis a few commendations in the process, but that was inconsequential). Despite the ease with which she completed all of those tasks, not even a hint of nervousness, she found that the ceremony was somehow affecting her ability to keep calm.

A hand on her shoulder caused Alexis to jump ever so slightly before she turned to see Billy standing next to her, dressed in a ceremony dress uniform identical to the one she wore aside from the gold rope looped under one and arm and the dizzying array of medals that decorated his breast. The man had a warm smile on his face as he looked down at her, amusement flashing in his eyes for a moment.

"Everything okay? You seem a bit nervous," Billy said quietly.

"Yes, sir, everything's fine. I suppose I'm just eager to get to work is all," Alexis replied, adjusting her cover before tugging on the bottom of her jacket to straighten it out.

"I've never been a fan of these ceremonies either, but as a captain I end up having to go to them all, no matter which unit's promoting someone," Billy said as he looked off thoughtfully. He turned his eyes back to the much shorter woman with a proud smile, patting her on the shoulder before locking his hands behind his back. "I'm happy that this time it's to celebrate an addition to my own little family."

"Thanks, Billy," Alexis said with a breathy laugh and a grin.

"Anyway, we should probably head in. It's gonna start soon, and you've got a bunch of people who came to see you," Billy announced. He started towards a door that led from the small waiting room that Alexis had been instructed to sit in and opened into the mid-sized meeting room where the ceremony itself would take place.

The room, normally reserved for meetings to conduct various aspects of official city business, had been hastily converted into a small graduation hall meant to accommodate no more than a couple dozen people including those involved in the ceremony. The front of the room contained a row of only a few chairs that sat behind a solid wooden podium, the triple assembly of the UGG flag, the state flag, and the Reno Metropolitan Police Department's flag behind the chairs in the center of the arrangement. The remainder of the room was occupied with more chairs meant to accommodate any guests, many of which who were already seated, and a series of tables in the far back that held various food items and beverages.

Alexis trudged to the seat that Billy had informed her would be hers when he gave her a run-down of how the ceremony would go. She sat down, folding her hands in her lap as she worked on wrestling her nerves into submission. It didn't help that her soon-to-be captain sat down next to her. With how massive he was it made her feel so small, so insignificant, while he sat tall and proud, turning his head to the man next to him that Alexis recognized as the Chief of Detectives. In an attempt to find some inspiration to help her in the endeavor she scanned the crowd. Various city officials as well as a few reporters from various news agencies were speaking amongst themselves. It wasn't until Alexis caught sight of her friends from the SMRT that a smile found its way to her face.

Everyone had come dressed in semi-formal wear, as Alexis informed them would be the dress requirement for the event. Lorraine sat at the far end of the row, taking in the sights around her with a smile on her face. Jake was on her left and was currently chattering with Finn who was seated between his brother and Phoebe, desperately trying to speak to them both, louder than he probably realized. Alexis heaved a bit of a sigh, a little embarrassed by the man as his voice easily carried over the rest of the people present. On the side of Phoebe opposite Finn sat, much to Alexis's surprise, Bonnibel, and to finish off the collection of her closest friends Marceline was perched in a chair at the end of the line.

Phoebe met the brunette's gaze for a moment and a proud smile spread across her lips. Alexis gave her a grin in return as well as a slight nod, not wanting to break any unspoken protocols of the ceremony by allowing too much emotion to show. Despite her attempts at suppressing the overwhelming anxiety and joy she felt, apparently Finn caught on at the exchanged glances between the redhead and the brunette, his expression darkening as his voice finally dropped into the ambient noise of the other guests engaged in conversation. Her eyes then went to Bonnibel and Marceline who were currently leaning close to one another as Marceline whispered something so quiet that even Alexis's enhanced hearing couldn't pick up. Whatever it was had Bonnibel smirking as her bright blue eyes flickered towards the brunette for a moment.

Before anything could come of any of it high-ranking officials of the city's police department began to fill the seats behind the podium, one left empty that was no doubt intended for the mayor who took his position at the microphone. He cleared his throat and, despite being a rather rotund and goofy-looking man, that was enough to quiet the room. After introducing himself and thanking all of the guests as well as the reporters for coming to witness what he said was a 'momentous occasion', he graciously turned his position over to the Chief of Detectives, a man who stood just taller than Alexis did but was so thin that he appeared as nothing more than a wisp.

"I'd like to thank everyone in attendance despite the mayor having already done so. Today is a big day in more than one way. Not only is the RMPD expanding their family, but our newest addition is being bumped right to Detective. It's...unprecedented," the man chuckled, earning a few stifled laughs from other members from the crowd. Hell, even Billy let out a rumbling chortle.

"But that doesn't lessen the pride that we feel as we welcome her into our ranks. Alexis Schirmer has gone above and beyond in the past, assisting our esteemed guests from the SMRT in the events that transpired a year ago. It came as a shock when we first learned of her interest in pursuing a career with us, but who were we to look a gift-horse in the mouth, right?"

Another laugh from the Chief as well as those in attendance.

"Now it is with the utmost pride that I present her with the symbol of her status in the Reno Metropolitan Police Department," the Chief concluded, nodding over his shoulder.

That was Alexis's cue. She stood, her captain rising with her, and with her head held high and shoulders back she approached the podium and stood at the Chief's right, Billy on her other side. At the same time, the other law enforcement officials in the room stood, each of them with their eyes on their newest comrade. Alexis raised her right hand in time with the Chief doing the same.

"We will now recite the Law Enforcement Oath of Honor as Ms. Schirmer is inducted into our ranks," the Chief announced.

"On my honor, I will never betray my badge, my integrity, my character or the public trust. I will always have the courage to hold myself and others accountable for our actions. I will always uphold the UGG constitution, my community, and the agency I serve," those in uniforms said, although a little too out of sync to be considered unison.

With that, the Chief of Detectives reached out and gave Alexis a firm handshake with his right hand while handing over a framed certificate designating her official promotion to the rank of detective with his left. Then, as she had been coached to do, Alexis turned to Billy who was grinning from ear to ear. Again her hand was shaken, though instead of handing over a certificate he took the position that the Chief had occupied and retrieved a shining gold badge from under the podium. As he pinned it to her chest he seemed to glow as much as the decoration and symbol of her office did.

After the applause and camera flashes died down, Billy almost awkwardly addressed those in attendance. He informed them that in the process of completing the tasks set before her to attain her position with the department Alexis had managed to earn a number of commendations herself. Among them were advanced proficiency in firearms, knowledge of police protocol and procedure, and of course an academic achievement award for earning perfect scores on every written exam that she'd been instructed to sit. By the time it was all over with she had an armful of minor awards as well as her framed certificate. The mayor brought the ceremony to a close and suggested that everyone enjoy the small amount of food and drink provided as well as offering their congratulations to the new detective.

Alexis put on her best smile as one by one the different city employees and even the mayor himself shook her hand and carried out quick conversations. After them were the reporters. It took around an hour, by her calculations, until she was able to talk to the people that she actually wanted to. Phoebe was the first to find her. If the brunette had any experience with fashion then she would have been able to accurately process the dress the woman wore. It was a sleek green number that went to below her knees, hugging the redhead in all the right places, thick straps that led to a v-cut neckline that showed off a bit of her bust while maintaining her modesty. Before there was any time to really take the sight in Phoebe threw her arms around Alexis's neck and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Congrats, Alex!" the redhead chuckled. She released Alexis and took a half-step back, her hands on the brunette's biceps as she looked her up and down before meeting her eyes (and good God, how that dress brought her eyes out) with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you! You didn't tell me they were gonna give you all those extra awards, though."

"It was just for the tests and everything. The only reason I got them was because I broke almost every academy record. I don't really think it's all that fair, since...Y'know...Cyborg...But yeah," Alexis explained humbly. Phoebe's smile widened.

"Come on, you should be proud of yourself, detective," the redhead said with an amused grin as she gave Alexis a playful punch on the arm. "So what are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"I really don't know. First things first, I wanna get out of this uniform," Alexis laughed.

"Aw, but it looks good on you," a voice from behind called out. The brunette turned to see Marceline and Bonnibel approaching and her breathing hitched in her throat for a second time. Both women were dressed in formal wear as well, though they both chose black as opposed to a flashier color. Not that it mattered much to Alexis. She fought the urge to let out an anxious laugh, a habit she'd developed during her time finding herself. Instead she said the only two words she could manage.

"Thank you," the brunette squeaked out, more than a little upset that her voice cracked as she did so. She frowned, clearing her throat as she straightened her posture and clasped her hands behind her back. Not that they stayed that way for long, as first Bonnibel and then Marceline stepped forward to give her congratulatory hugs.

"So, I was thinking that we could grab something to eat? Y'know, after you change, if you're really that set on it," the blonde said with a smile.

"Actually, food does sound nice and I don't particularly trust what they've got here. And I hate to burst your bubble, but as good as you think this thing looks, I can assure you that it's not nearly as comfortable," Alexis chuckled, rolling her shoulders before tugging on the bottom of her jacket to straighten it out.

"So I'm guessing that means you're uninterested in whatever I was gonna offer," Phoebe grumbled. Alexis took a step back and adjusted her position so she could see all three women she was currently speaking with. The redhead now had her arms crossed, annoyance plastered on her face in the form of a fiery glare. The energy fluctuations that Alexis's optical implant were picking up were evidence that Phoebe's temper was flaring, rippling around the shorter woman in cascading waves that twitched and flowed as erratically as fire would.

"Not at all, but...I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem if you wanted to join us?" Alexis suggested with a hesitant smile. Phoebe angrily shook her head before storming off into the thinning crowd of people, no doubt headed for the door.

"Huh...Wonder what her problem is," Marceline mused as she looked after the woman. After a moment she shrugged her shoulders, turning back to Alexis with a smile on her face. "We figure that since it's your big day you can pick the place. We'll be paying of course, and afterward we could head back to the apartment for some, uh..." Reddish-brown eyes flitted to Bonnibel and the pair exchanged sly grins. It became obvious that they had something planned, though Alexis was completely unaware of what. The prospect did put her on edge, though. "Well, some chill time."

"Sounds good to me, but I've gotta ask-"

"Hope I'm not intruding, ladies," Billy interrupted, his soft voice somehow managing to cut through the others in the room. His presence caused Alexis to unconsciously snap to attention, heels together, shoulders back, chin up, even as the man placed a hand on her shoulder. Perhaps it was the volumes of police protocol she'd committed to memory, perhaps it was the fact that the man was just so damn big. Either way, he'd cut Alexis off right as she was going to ask what Bonnibel and Marceline were up to.

"Not at all," the blonde said with a smile directed at Billy, craning her neck so she could look up at him. She turned her eyes to Alexis before she continued. "We'll see you outside, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

With that both women walked off, disappearing in the same direction that Phoebe had a few moments earlier. Alexis turned her attention to her captain, offering him a nod. He clapped a hand on her shoulder and led her to a less crowded area of the room before offering the brunette a thick file that he held in her crook of his free arm. Alexis took it and looked over the front. It was a case file, and from the looks of it a rather important one. She supposed this was the urgent matter that Billy mentioned a week prior when they'd had their meeting. That was when she noticed that the detective listed as being the lead on the case was Detective Bierman.

"Um...Billy...I appreciate that you're ready to get me involved in departmental stuff and all, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. Isn't Joe gonna have a problem with you handing his case over to me like this?" Alexis asked, offering the file back to the man. He held up one hand in refusal.

"Joe's a good detective and all, but I feel like this case needs special attention and he happens to agree," Billy said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. She opened it and began to sift through the documents, taking in every bit of information available as her captain continued. "Three women so far, all of them found in alleys in different parts of the city, none of them with active SIN chips. We've had some difficulty in identifying them as a result." Billy heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Each woman shows signs that they were held for a period of time and subjected to some kind of medical testing. The medical examiner says he isn't that familiar with the procedure, but from what he can tell it involved the babies."

"Sir...Did you say 'babies'?" Alexis asked as her blood ran cold. She looked up at the man slowly, the worst running through her mind.

"All three of the victims were about six weeks pregnant when they were murdered. We're currently waiting on DNA tests of the fetal tissue to see if it presents us with a possible link between these three women," Billy explained grimly. Alexis shook her head as she went back to scanning the case file, concentrating on what little evidence had been collected from the scenes.

"What kind of monster murders expecting mothers?" the brunette grumbled.

"That's what we need you to find out, detective. If you look into the file a little bit, there's something else that may catch your eye," the captain said ominously.

Alexis flicked through sheet after sheet of paperwork before she finally reached a series of photographs. The women who were the subjects were exceptionally pale, eyes closed as they lay perfectly still against a stainless steel slab. No doubt these were the victims. Despite the extensive bruising and cuts on their faces Alexis saw what Billy undoubtedly meant. Each of the women looked eerily similar, same facial structure with high cheekbones, general nose shape, and even hair color. The trio of women could have been sisters...The worst part of it all? At a glance someone could easily mistake one of them for Alexis herself. Her eyes went to Billy as a surge of something between anger and terror cascaded over her. She had no evidence, no way of being able to place concrete blame on the perpetrator, but down to her core Alexis knew exactly who would have enough of a grudge against her to target women with similar features and commit these kinds of atrocities. Maja.

"There's a serial killer on the loose, Alex. And whoever they are, they're targeting women who look an awful lot like you, experimenting on them in some way, and once they're done they murder them in brutal ways, though the method of killing seems to differ from victim to victim. I need you to figure out who it is, bring me enough evidence so the District Attorney can prosecute the case, and bring this psycho to justice," Billy said earnestly. Alexis gave him a nod, cold hatred pulsing through her with every beat of her heart.

"Don't worry captain. I will," she growled. Her eyes flitted across the mostly unoccupied room, almost all of the guests having cleared out, and landed on the people who were waiting for her outside. The people who cared about her. Alexis knew what she needed to do before she could throw herself completely into this case. "For now...I'll work on figuring out who these women were. Someone has to notify the families."


	11. Grievances

It had been less than twenty four hours since the ceremony and Alexis had already been put to work. Marceline wasn't entirely sure what to think about it. Either it was a sign that they didn't want the woman to feel complacent or it meant that there was something urgent going on that needed immediate attention. She didn't know which one she would have preferred.

The Homicide Unit was seen as a relic of the past even among the general population. Violent crime occurred so rarely and usually involved something else like drug or arms trafficking, even cyber crime, so one of the other units within the police department was generally sent to handle it from what Marceline understood. There was a fair chance that Alexis had been assigned some cold cases that the department was working on, which fell under the responsibilities covered by Homicide in the modern day since their overall workload was light enough to allow it.

"I guess they don't waste any time, huh?" Marceline asked, taking a seat on the couch next to the one the brunette occupied in the broken circle of furniture located in the center of the recreation floor. Alexis was absorbed in her work, a thick file on the low table in front of her and a few sheets of paperwork in her hand that her bright blue eyes were intently fixed on. The woman's brow was furrowed as she looked over the documents like she was searching for something hidden in plain sight. Marceline was well aware that the woman had the capacity to absorb the information almost instantly and store it for later reference, so behavior like this was unusual.

"I was handed a case right after getting my shield," Alexis absently remarked. It was hardly an explanation.

"Okay. But...isn't there at least one other detective in the unit? Couldn't they have given you some time to settle in?" Marceline pressed. Alexis glanced over at her, one eyebrow quirking up as she did. The attempt at fishing for information obviously hadn't gone unnoticed. The pair sat in silence for a long moment, sapphire eyes locked on reddish-brown.

"Detective Bierman was previously assigned to the case, but the Captain felt as though I'd have better luck with it given my 'unique skills'," Alexis explained. It was almost painfully obvious that the brunette was going to extreme lengths to avoid giving any detailed information whatsoever.

"I get that, but couldn't they have at least given you some time to celebrate? It isn't every day that someone ends up being a total badass and goes from civilian straight to detective, right?"

"Look, Marcy," Alexis sighed, flipping the heavy file folder open so she could shuffle the papers she had been reviewing inside before leaning back in her chair and pinching the bridge of her nose. After a moment the brunette let her hand fall and she gave Marceline an earnest smile. "I understand that you and Bonnie wanted to celebrate with me, and I appreciate that, but you know that if this wasn't important then I wouldn't already be stressing on trying to get it handled."

"What, are people turning up dead or something?" the raven-haired woman asked with a scoff. The woman sitting near her kept silent but the way her smile faded was all the answer that Marceline needed. She silently scolded herself, wishing that she'd said anything but what she had.

"I really shouldn't talk about it. But yes. Three women so far. I'm not going into details about it. You already have to deal with more than enough handling superhuman incidents, not to mention it being a breach of protocol. Just know that it's incredibly important that this case gets handled and the perpetrator stopped. However terrible you think it is. I promise you it's worse..." Alexis let her voice trail off, her expression darkening as she looked away.

Whatever it was that had the unflappable brunette so concerned had to be pretty damn horrible. Despite her curiosity Marceline felt it was probably for the best that she didn't know details. At the same time she didn't want the woman to feel as though she had to struggle through the difficulties alone.

"Well, without any details, is there any way I can help? Any way at all? Maybe not with the case, but like...in general?" Marceline asked. Alexis looked up at her, one eyebrow raised and her mouth quirked in an awkward mix between a grin and a frown.

"Actually, there is, but you're not gonna like it," the woman replied, more than a little hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Just...try not to be too mad, okay? I wouldn't ask if I had another option."

"Alex, stop screwing around and tell me."

After heaving a sigh Alexis nodded. Marceline felt like she had some idea of what it involved. If the favor was that disconcerting then it could only mean one thing. Her suspicions were confirmed when the brunette finally spoke.

"I could use your help getting in contact with Hunson. I've tried doing it myself, but any attempts to contact him at the office have ended up with me being forwarded or put on hold, and I'm already sick of it," Alexis slowly explained. Marceline felt like she'd just been punched so hard in the chest that the air was forced from her lungs. Shock. Yeah, it was shock. It didn't take long before surprise was replaced by full on outrage that caused her to jump to her feet and had her tightly clenched fists shaking at her sides.

"What in the fuck do you need to talk to that asshole for?" she snapped, feeling her anger at her father flaring dangerously to the point that it was on the verge of being directed at the other woman.

"I received authorization from the captain to request his assistance and resources to aid in the investigation," Alexis explained defensively. Before Marceline could say anything she continued. "I assure you that this isn't a social call, Marce. It's really important that I get in touch with him. I need his help."

"Oh yeah? Well, we've got pretty much the same 'resources' in the tower! Why can't you just do what you need to here!? Why does he have to be involved in any capacity!?"

"It's all about procedure now! If I could just go to the lab and access B-MO or hook up to the databases I needed to myself then this wouldn't even be an issue! I can't do that anymore, Marceline. There are strict rules that have to be followed, lines I'm not allowed to cross when investigating cases. One screw up on my part and the entire case goes down the drain. Any leads or evidence that come as a result of any actions taken without following procedure are inadmissible in court, and at this stage in the investigation I'd be shooting myself and the District Attorney in the foot if I didn't follow the letter of the law," Alexis explained sternly. And Marceline understood where she was coming from. She honestly did. But contacting her father was something that she wanted to avoid at all costs. Having Alexis interact with him was just as unappealing.

"There's gotta be another way. Can't you, like, go back to your captain and see if you can get permission to work with the SMRT and use our stuff?" Marceline inquired, her voice louder and carrying more anger than she'd intended. Her ire bubbled in her veins as the brunette shook her head.

"That was my first choice when I made the request. The SMRT is an investigative organization with a very specialized jurisdiction and we've got absolutely no reason to believe that superhumans are in any way involved," Alexis said, though the way her blue eyes flashed had Marceline thinking that the cyborg didn't unofficially believe that. "And it's not RMPD policy to divulge case details to other law enforcement agencies unless absolutely necessary."

"This is really shitty, Alex. Really," Marceline remarked with an insincere chuckle punctuated by a roll of her eyes.

"I know. Like I said before, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. But the only way I'm gonna get anywhere is to talk to your father. Three women are dead, Marceline. Three. And we don't know who they are or where they're from or if they've got families looking for them," Alexis said in a subdued tone. She was leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands clasped as she looked up at Marceline with nothing but a pleading sadness in her eyes. "The detective who had the case before me tried cross-referencing their pictures with the missing persons database, but with all of the people who disappeared thanks to Lichman there's no way to sort which reports are related to that and which ones are from separate incidents, not to mention how damn many of them there are. This might be our only chance at figuring out who these women were and letting their families know what's happened."

Marceline went from feeling angry to guilty. If someone she cared for disappeared without a trace she knew she'd want closure. When Alexis was believed dead it was terrible, but at least there was no reason for anyone to believe she'd just disappeared, nothing to give hope in the event that there was none. If these women really had vanished without a trace then the chance that their loved ones were holding onto the hope that they would someday hear from them again was high. As much as she hated her father her sympathy for the families of these women was more powerful. With a sigh Marceline nodded.

Before she could concede and let the brunette know that she'd help the woman's phone rang. Instead of pulling out her personal cellphone Alexis produced her work phone from her pocket and frowned down at it before she cleared her throat and answered.

"Hello?"

The apprehension on Alexis's face gave way to intrigued confusion as the caller began to speak. Though Marceline couldn't hear anything they were saying she was able to tell from the pitch that the person on the other end was male. Curiosity got the better of her and she mouthed the question 'who is it' as she tilted her head to the side. The answer came in the form of Alexis speaking to the mystery caller.

"Yes, Mr. Abadeer, and thank you very much for agreeing to see me. If you're available now then I can be there within the hour," the brunette said in a professional yet excited manner as she held the mobile device between her ear and shoulder and gathered the case file in her hands.

Marceline was left watching with her mouth hanging open. For the longest time she suspected that her father was in league with demons or something with his uncanny way of knowing that something was going on that needed his attention, but this was downright freaky. His timing seemed a little too perfect. But Alexis did say that she'd made attempts to contact him before, so how odd was it? The younger Abadeer chalked it up to nothing more than an unsettling coincidence and waited for her companion to finish up the call.

"Yes, sir. I'm on the way. I'll explain what I can when I get there. On behalf of the RMPD I extend my deepest gratitude," the brunette said. And that concluded her conversation. She tucked the thick folder she held under one arm and returned her phone to her pocket before flashing a quick smile at Marceline. "Talk about timing..."

"I was thinking the same thing," Marceline agreed. She heaved a sigh and gestured towards the door. "If you're ready to go I can give you a ride over to NightSphere's HQ. Can't be easy to keep that huge folder together on a motorcycle."

"Thanks, Marcy. I appreciate it," Alexis said with a small smile as she headed towards the elevator.

"Don't mention it. I've got a bone to pick with the old man anyway," the raven-haired woman grumbled, remembering Bonnibel's admission that Hunson had been blackmailing her into doing research on the Enchiridion until recently.

If Hunson thought Marceline wouldn't address it when she eventually found out than he was far less intelligent than she gave him credit for. After assuring Alexis that she would wait to speak with her father until after the 'official police business' had been handled, they took a quick trip to the apartment they shared so the detective could get changed into something aside from the worn blue jeans and long-sleeved shirt she'd selected after coming home from the ceremony. From there it was down to the garage where they piled into the sleek red muscle car that Marceline saved from the scrapyard. Their next stop: NightSphere HQ.

The ride was as tense and uncomfortable as could be expected despite Alexis's presence in the passenger seat. The brunette was still fixated on her case file and every now and again Marceline would look over and catch a glimpse of photographs. She couldn't make out any detail other than splashes of red that she was sure were gore. It had her thankful that Alexis hadn't given her any details. Marceline still wished that the woman would at least talk to her, though.

Truth be told, the impending conflict with Hunson was only part of what was bothering her. A big part of it had been the complete and total lack of contact with Simon. It wasn't common for him to go off to some foreign country for months at a time hunting down some ancient artifact or trinket. He'd done it plenty of times throughout Marceline's life. Hell, it even turned out to be incredibly beneficial when it came to dealing with Lichman and the Enchiridion.

What had Marceline worried was that she hadn't heard from the aging man in weeks. It was very uncharacteristic of him. Usually when he was away on a trip he'd call at least once a week, every day if he could. And now she was the one calling him. There had to be dozens of voicemails left on his phone, all of them unanswered. As much as she was trying not to worry about something being terribly wrong she couldn't help it. That took precedent over her needing someone to go to for advice, though she still wished she had that as well.

As the car pulled into the massive parking structure of her father's multi-billion dollar company Marceline pushed her worries aside, at least for the time being. Addressing the little blackmail stunt Hunson pulled on Bonnibel was something that could be addressed now whereas tracking down her godfather couldn't. Once the car was parked both women filed out and closed the doors before heading towards the door that would take them into the expansive lobby.

"I know you're planning on talking to Hunson. Can you do me a favor and wait until I've spoken with him first?" Alexis asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"I already said I would. Chill, Alex," Marceline replied. The response came out far more tersely than she had intended it to. Unfortunately she couldn't address its effect on the brunette as they stepped through the door. Alexis quickened her pace slightly and walked straight towards the reception desk. Marceline trailed behind her, now feeling guilty about having snapped at the woman. That was exactly what she needed.

"Hello, I'm detective Schirmer," Alexis greeted, producing her badge from her pocket with the hand unoccupied by her case file and showing it to the receptionist. The woman took the small leather case that held both the gold shield and the brunette's RMPD identification card, looking it over as Alexis continued speaking. "I believe that Mr. Abadeer is expecting me."

The gaunt receptionist, looking like a skeleton that had been draped in a trussed up skin suit, handed the badge back over the desk before turning to her computer. After a few moments of typing and clicking she flashed Alexis a smile and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. You'll find the elevator over on the far wall. Take it to the top floor and speak with his secretary, she'll point you in the right direction," the woman said. Her eyes flitted to Marceline for a moment and recognition showed on her face. Apparently more people remembered who she was after her first visit. It only made sense. Talk of the boss's daughter coming to work under the false premise of taking the company off her old man's hands had probably spread through the place like a wildfire.

"Thank you," Alexis said with a nod. She cast a glance at Marceline over her shoulder before nodding towards the elevator. They walked off, the receptionist's eyes burning holes into her back as they went. After hitting the call button for the lift the doors almost instantly slid open. Once they were closed the women waited for it to reach the top floor, some obnoxious smooth jazz song playing through the speakers. Luckily they reached their destination before the jingle ended up stuck in Marceline's head. She'd have gone mad if that lazy excuse for a song was bouncing around in her brain at random intervals.

The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped out, heading over to a much smaller desk where another young woman sat. She could have been the lobby receptionist's twin. Hell, maybe she was. Alexis spoke with her, introduced herself in the same way, and the sickly thin woman directed the visitors to the doors that Marceline recognized as the ones that led to Hunson's office. They stepped in to find the man at his desk, his glasses reflecting the light from the computer monitor as he went through whatever it was that had his attention. He looked up at them and the faintest hint of a smile flickered across his thin lips.

"Well, this is a surprise. Detective, I wasn't aware that my daughter would be in your company. Are the police working with the SMRT on the investigation?" Hunson asked as he stood and offered his hand to Alexis. The brunette stepped forward and shook it.

Afterward the executive gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. Marceline simply glowered, keeping her feet planted firmly where they were as she crossed her arms. She hadn't noticed it before, possibly because she'd been on the opposite side of the desk, but this office bore a striking resemblance to the one at the Abadeer estate. Needless to say, she was less than thrilled about it.

"No, sir. There's nothing to indicate that a superhuman was involved in the matter I'm here to discuss with you," Alexis answered, taking her seat. Hunson followed suit and tented his fingers as he rested his elbow on his desk, eyes occasionally flitting to his daughter.

"Then how can I assist Reno's finest today?"

Straight to the point. Of course. Hunson had always said that time was money. In his mind there was no need for social niceties, not that Alexis would have allowed any small talk to persist. One thing the man and woman had in common was their dislike of idle conversation, though the brunette would go with the reasoning that it was an inefficient use of time. The similarity caused Marceline to shudder.

"We've got three victims, all unidentified. I was hoping that perhaps you would be willing to allow us access to a system or two so we could figure out who they are, bring some closure to the families," Alexis explained. Hunson locked his eyes on her, scanning her face as he tended to do when he was weighing his options.

"The RMPD has access to the SIN satellite network. If there's some kind of malfunction, a call to the technical department would have sufficed," the man remarked sourly.

"There's nothing wrong with the SIN system, sir," Alexis said curtly. Hunson narrowed his eyes.

"Then what's the problem? The system's flawless. There haven't been any major issues with it since we got it up and running."

"The problem is that the victims' SIN chips were somehow deactivated and all of the data about their identities was wiped."

"Oh?" Hunson started, intrigue flickering across his features. His eyes narrowed for a moment. "Do you have the chips themselves? I've got technicians who could identify how something like that would happen, which I have to admit I'm eager to know."

"The chips are at the forensics laboratory. I'll make some calls, let them know that you've got people on the way. I'm going to assume this means that you'll agree to work with us?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"Of course. What systems would you like access to, detective?" Hunson inquired, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Facial recognition and any systems linked to it."

"Consider it done. You can access everything you need from my terminal here," the man said, gesturing towards the computer on his desk as he stood. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, sir. Thank you," Alexis responded. They shook hands again before walking around different ends of the desk and switching places. The brunette set the thick case file down on the desk and went about working, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Hunson's attention was on Marceline.

"Since you're not here on business, I take it that this is a social call?"

"Yeah. You could say that. Got somewhere we can talk in private?" Marceline asked tersely. Her father nodded towards the door and held an arm out in his usual stiff manner.

Marceline went in the direction indicated and waited for Hunson to join her, closing the door to his office so Alexis could work in peace. He proceeded to a nearby room, visible from all angles thanks to the large windows on all of the walls. That meant that if anything were to happen in the conference room that someone passing by would see it all. Typical Hunson behavior. He knew he was in serious trouble with his daughter. Given her talents and the nature of the fuck-up it made sense that he'd want to take steps to assure his safety. Seeing how angry she was, rage dancing beneath her skin like electricity, Marceline figured that it was probably for the best.

Once more Hunson offered a chair and once more it was declined. He took a seat at the long and exceptionally solid polished wooden table, the glare of the lights above disrupted by the shadow Marceline cast as she leaned against it with both palms flat on the cool surface. She clenched her fists and fought to keep her cool as she stared down the analytical man in front of her. His eyes were locked on hers, no doubt waiting for the inevitable screaming match.

Marceline relished the surprised expression on his face when she heaved a sigh and slouched into a nearby chair directly across from him, folding her hands on the table as she rolled her shoulders. This time she was determined not to yell, not to raise her voice at all. No, she would express her grievance as coldly as she could to make sure that the message sunk in. This time he'd get the point or he'd swallow his teeth.

"You and I? We need to talk..."

\--

The clatter of her keyboard was the only sound that echoed through the lab as Bonnie worked hard trying to make sense of the utter lack of clues as to the whereabouts of Maja and her accomplice. They'd robbed a cryolab, stolen biological material, and the reasons why were a complete mystery. It wasn't normal for a crime like that to be committed without there being some reason, though whatever it was evaded her as well as the brains at the UGG. They needed to figure something out and fast.

If Alexis was to be believed, and there had been no reasons to doubt her up to that point, then Maja was also responsible for the HPC bombing and the massacre in the forest. If the woman was capable of that then Bonnibel shuddered to think of what else she could do. With the loot from the cryolab, enough money, and the proper resources the possibilities were virtually endless...

The blonde was pulled from her thoughts as the elevator doors slid open and Phoebe strode in. The redhead all but ignored her and went straight to B-MO.

"Hey, B-MO. Alex sent me a text saying she wanted me to stop by and tell you that something came up with work and she wasn't gonna be able to play today," Phoebe said. The AI housed in the massive supercomputer let out a disappointed sigh.

"That is okay. Did she mention anything about the surprise she has for B-MO?" he asked in an almost excited tone.

"No, I'm sorry. Though I am curious now. Any idea when you'll be connected to the rest of the tower's systems, by the way? I'd love to be able to pass on messages without having to come all the way up here."

"I'm working on it. I'll let you know when it's finished," Bonnibel grumbled from her desk as she stood, more than a little annoyed that she had been completely ignored up to that point. Phoebe turned to face her and the blonde swore she saw the woman roll her eyes. It did nothing to help her mood. It was frustrating enough to have the Maja situation dangling over her head without the redhead being rude.

"Oh. You're here," Phoebe huffed. She turned back towards the elevator, pausing to look over at the supercomputer before she actually headed in the direction of the exit. "I'll see you later, B-MO."

"Hold on for a second," Bonnibel began, crossing the lab and intercepting Phoebe by grabbing her arm. The woman spun to face her, green eyes narrowed dangerously and her skin suddenly growing hot beneath the blonde's hand.

"I'm only going to say this once...Let. Go," Phoebe hissed through clenched teeth. The slightly taller woman did as she was told and let her hand fall to her side. Neither of them moved, glaring at one another for an incredibly uncomfortable amount of time.

"If you have a problem me just say so. I'm sick and tired of us going around constantly at each others' throats, so how about we sort this out right here, right now," Bonnibel challenged. Phoebe's glare hardened and for a moment the scientist thought she was going to be the recipient of a blow. To the blonde's surprise, the guest to her lab simply crossed her arms.

"Alright. Fine. You wanna know my problem with you? You're an egotistical know-it-all with a superiority complex. You think that everyone around you is less competent at everything, and you always have, like no matter what the situation is you know best. On top of that, you seem to think that you can do no wrong, which leads me to my next problem with you.

Bonnibel was taken aback. She hadn't realized that Phoebe was actually going to unload on her like this. Then again, knowing what she knew about her it wasn't entirely unexpected. Before the blonde could say anything in her defense the woman continued.

"You and your little girlfriend seem to think it's fun leading Alex on like she's some kind of toy. You both know she's gonna do pretty much whatever she can to spend time with you and you capitalize on it so nobody else gets too much exposure," Phoebe snapped. Bonnibel took a breath to speak but was silenced by a raised finger. "I think you're worried that if she's around the 'wrong person' that she'll see exactly what's going on and you'll lose your grip on her. Can't let anyone else spend time with her or it might jeopardize your little game, right?" The redhead let out a scoff and shook her head. "It's bad enough that you tortured her in another time-line, now you've gotta do it in this one too. You're fucked up, Bonnie. Really, truly fucked up."

"Excuse me!?" Bonnibel almost screeched, her hands balled into fists at her sides as she struggled not to lose her temper. She was absolutely livid, shaking with what she could only describe as rage.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Barton. We both know exactly what's going on."

"Where the fuck do you come up with this stuff!? What, just because she said she wanted to go to lunch and hangout with Marcy and I that means that we've got some sort of plan in motion to keep her away from everyone else!? I've heard some good ones in the past, but this really takes the cake," Bonnibel spat. Phoebe dropped her arms, her own fists trembling at her sides.

"You think I didn't notice those little looks you were sharing with Marceline at the ceremony? The shit you were whispering to each other? You're not nearly as slick as you think you are. In case you forgot, I know you! I've been calling you out on this bullshit since high school! You're doing the same thing with Alex that you did with Finn!"

"You're STILL on that!? For fuck's sake, Phoebe, in case you haven't noticed, I'M GAY! You were just being paranoid! I had ZERO interest in Finn!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! All the same, you were all nice and sweet with him. Can you really blame anyone for getting the same idea I did?"

"You are INSANE! He's my friend! What was I supposed to do, act like a bitch towards him because he started dating? I was happy for him! Yeah, he did have a crush on me, and then he met you and as far as I knew that was the end of it!"

"I'm calling bullshit," Phoebe laughed sarcastically.

"You have GOT to be kidding me right now," Bonnibel growled, more than a little exasperated. She tried to massage her temples as the beginning of a headache started up. Something told her that engaging the redhead wouldn't be worth the trouble and she was right. At the same time it was long past the point that their issues needed to be addressed. If they were going to make any progress then it needed to be dealt with.

"Look," the blonde sighed, doing her best to push her anger back and approach the situation logically. "Whatever you think is going on with Alex, I promise you that you've got the wrong idea."

"So you're not stringing her along when you so clearly have no actual romantic interest in her?" Phoebe asked bitingly.

"Who says I don't?" Bonnibel blurted. The question had Phoebe gaping at her, obviously surprised and unsure of how to take it.

"Wait, wait, wait...What are you saying right now?"

"Looks like you and I need to have a long talk. C'mon. Pull up a chair if you're willing to hash things out. Otherwise..." the blonde paused and gestured towards the elevator. "Go about your business. The choice is yours."

\--

"Yes, captain, I've got the names and information for all three victims. I'll go ahead and inform the families," Alexis said with a sense of mingling satisfaction and dread.

"Good work, Alex. Looks like your first day as detective has been a success. Keep me informed on any developments," Billy said on the other end of the phone.

"Will do."

With that the brunette ended the call, sliding her phone into her pocket and adding the printouts from the facial recognition system to the case file before grabbing it up and tucking it in the crook of her arm. Her eyes went to the door as a series of shouted expletives met her ears. She recognized the voice as Marceline's, though her enhanced hearing didn't pick up much else aside from the swearing. It seemed that Hunson had been mindful about possible eavesdroppers when the tower had been constructed, taking care to reinforce the walls and conceal potentially sensitive meetings from anyone interested in corporate espionage. Though it seemed as though he'd skimped on completely soundproofing the place.

A loud crash accompanied by surprised gasps from a few of the office's other employees had Alexis on alert. She moved her case file to her left arm as her right hand went to the police-issued gun on her hip, opening the door with her free hand and stepping into the hallway. The brunette quickly scanned the immediate area looking for any signs of trouble and hoping that it didn't have to do with the shouting she'd detected. Unfortunately her hopes were dashed as she looked through a series of windows into a conference room where Hunson stood with his back against one wall, gaping at his daughter. The raven-haired woman was sneering at him, fists at her sides, and the shattered remains of a large, solid table that had been caved in the only thing between them.

Alexis swore under her breath and made her way into the conference room, fingers working the strap of her holster free just in case she was unable to diffuse the situation and it resulted in violence. It was the last thing she wanted to do given her emotional attachment to the enraged woman who stood with her reddish-brown eyes fixed on her father in a dangerous way. All the same Alexis was bound by her duties to take any steps necessary to protect the public, even from her loved ones, and if it came to blows she was well aware that Marceline had the upper hand.

"Marcy," the brunette began, swallowing hard as she took a few careful steps into the room, rounding the end of the table as the slowly made her way over to Hunson. "I need you to take a second, breath, and try to calm down before you end up doing something that you regret."

"Listen to your friend, Marceline, and don't make more of a scene than you already have," Hunson said quietly, rolling his shoulders. Alexis could tell from his tone that the man was scared, at least to some degree. And if she was being entirely honest, she wasn't really feeling all that confident herself. None of her cybernetic additions were designed to handle someone with the level of strength that Marceline exhibited. All it would take is one well placed blow and she'd be in the city morgue on a slab next to the other three brunettes.

"That's all you're ever worried about, dad! Making a scene! How things look to everyone else! That's why you were too much of a coward to do your own dirty work and had to resort to blackmail to get someone else to do it for you!" Marceline yelled. She made a move to climb over the wreckage of the table, forcing Alexis to drop her case file and draw her gun. Only a few sheets of the paperwork within were dislodged, but that was the least of the brunette's concern at the immediate moment.

Betrayal and confusion flickered across Marceline's face before she spoke.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alex?"

"I wish I was. You need to leave, Marcy. Go and wait in the car," Alexis said firmly. With a scoff Marceline shook her head and rolled her eyes. Before she took her leave she made it a point to spit at her father and turned on her heels, storming out of sight shortly after. As she holstered her weapon Alexis let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the situation hadn't escalated. She crouched down to retrieve her case file and the few documents that were loosed when she dropped the folder before turning to Hunson who was currently in the process of adjusting his tie. "I apologize, sir. If..." The brunette sighed and shook her head, self-loathing washing over her as duty and responsibility outweighed her personal feelings. "If you'd like to make a statement or file charges, I can take the report."

"I don't see any need for that," Hunson said coolly, his demeanor reverting back to the ever-confident air of superiority that he was known for. His eyes flitted to the table before he looked up at Alexis, a wry smile twisting across his lips that stirred a great deal of anger in the cyborg. "It's just a table, nothing to get out of sorts over. I trust that you were able to find what you needed?"

"Yes, Mr. Abadeer. Thank you again for your help," Alexis said, struggling to keep her tone professional.

"It was no trouble at all. I like to see myself as a friend of the police and government alike. If there's anything else you need-" Hunson paused as he fished a business card from one of the inside pockets of his suit jacket, handing it to Alexis. "Please don't hesitate to contact me."

After taking the business card and a quick handshake Alexis made her way towards the exit. While in the elevator she tried to think of something to say to Marceline, some reason she could use to justify her actions other than that it was her responsibility to make sure that nothing happened. It didn't get her far. The elevator doors opened on the lobby and the detective walked with haste to the door that would lead to the parking garage. Once there she found the car exactly where it had been parked, engine idling and Marceline's cold eyes locked on her through the windshield.

Alexis opened the passenger side door and slumped into the seat with a sigh. They simply sat there for a few moments in an incredibly uncomfortable silence. The brunette took a breath, wanting to go ahead and clear the air, but Marceline beat her to it.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck was up with you pulling a gun on me?" she asked coldly, her voice little more than a hoarse whisper. Alexis looked up at her to see the woman's hands on the steering wheel, gripping it so hard that her knuckles where white. She stupidly opened her mouth and closed it more than a few times. Marceline turned to look at her, the glare on her face nothing short of accusing. "Really? You're serious right now? You've got nothing to say for yourself?"

"I've got nothing to say for myself? Marceline, what in the everloving fuck was that about in there? I know you're pissed at him for the stuff with Bonnie and the Enchiridion, but you can't just do shit like that! Superhumans have a hard enough time without one of their own, someone's who's seen as a representative of the entire community, freaking the fuck out!" Alexis said with a frown.

"He's lucky I didn't twist his fucking head off!" Marceline snapped.

"You're lucky he didn't press charges!" Alexis spat back. The glare on the other woman's face gave way to a shameful scowl that showed that she hadn't put much thought into the situation she'd very nearly caused. Alexis let out another sigh, this one long and loud, as she rested her head on the back of her seat and closed her eyes. "The reason I drew my weapon was because if you hadn't backed down I would have been responsible with protecting your father, as distasteful as it is. But I'm a cop now, Marcy. And you're a superhuman who's got stupid amounts of strength and could easily rip someone in half." The brunette ran a hand down her face and looked over at her friend apologetically. "I'm sorry I pulled my gun on you. But if it really came down to a conflict like that between you and I there's no question as to who would win."

"You sound awfully confident in yourself," Marceline grumbled, obviously trying to force herself into sounding less pissed off than she was as she shot a weak smirk in the detective's direction.

"You're kidding me, right? You'd murder me in a heartbeat," Alexis chuckled weakly. The two women sat in silence yet again, Marceline with her eyes on her lap and Alexis watching her closely. Reddish-brown eyes met hers, laden with a sort of helpless sadness that caused the brunette's chest to grown uncomfortably tight.

"I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand, Alex. I really didn't," the raven-haired woman said, her voice soft and emotional. She let out a sigh and looked back down at her lap, hanging her head with a sniffle. "He wasn't sorry for any of it...The blackmail, pretty much twisting Bonnie's arm so she'd keep the damn book, nothing...All he did was try and justify himself, said that he was doing it for me, for us, so we could get mom back and be a family again..."

"Hey...Nobody can blame you for being pissed about it. If it was up to me I'd have bashed him one for you," Alexis said as reassuringly as she could, leaning over the center console and allowing it to dig into her side so she could put an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I know you would have. You did when he set us up a year ago," Marceline remarked with a watery chuckle as she looked up through the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. The brunette gave her a small smile.

"Damn right. I'd do it all over if I could, too," she said.

"I'm sorry I put you in that situation, Al," Marceline breathed, throwing her arms around the woman's neck into a tight hug, taking her by surprise.

"Don't worry about it, Marcy. Just try to avoid it in the future, yeah?" Alexis laughed, shifting in her seat so she could return the embrace as best she could.

There was an ache radiating through her side from a long-healed set of broken ribs, but she endured it silently, glad that Marceline's face was currently buried in her shoulder so she couldn't see her wince. Alexis rested her cheek on the sheet of silky black hair and let out a sigh. If she was telling the truth this was the happiest she had been in a long time and, despite the incident in the office, in that moment there was nowhere else she wanted to be. To Alexis it was worth all the pain in the world.

As if to show she felt the same Marceline pulled back to look her in the eye. They sat perfectly still, gazing into each others eyes in a way that was eerily similar to the moment they had shared cuddled up in bed at Simon's cabin waiting for any information about the cursed tome Lichman was using as his source of power. And just like then, they began to move close.

Their impending kiss was interrupted by a loud buzz against the console between them, causing them to separate. Alexis cleared her throat and sat back in her seat while Marceline fished her cellphone out of her pocket, unlocking it to read through a text message. She scowled for a moment and typed out a quick reply before looking over at Alexis.

"So, did you have somewhere else you needed to go after this?"

"Actually, yeah. I got the info I needed and now I've gotta..." Alexis paused for a second, trying to think of how to word it without flat-out saying that she was about to tell three families that a loved one had been viciously murdered. The awkwardness of the situation did her no favors. "I've got some more work stuff to handle."

"Alright. Well, something's up with Bon, so I'm gonna head back to the tower," Marceline announced with a sigh, opening her car door and stepping out. She leaned down and flashed Alexis a quick grin. "I'm trusting you with my car. You'd better not wreck it."

"Please, this is me we're talking about," Alexis said with a smirk. Marceline nodded before letting her smile drop with a sigh.

"We, uh...I guess I'll see you back home," she said with an awkward smile, her cheeks the slightest bit red.

"See you at home."

\--

Keila had spent the better part of her afternoon pacing around her apartment. She'd start in the living room before heading into her bedroom and stand for a few minutes until her eyes landed on the sweatshirt she'd absentmindedly forgotten to put into the box of things belonging to Alexis that was crumpled into a ball on her bed. Then she would go to the kitchen to check the fridge even though she wasn't hungry and already knew that it was empty. Next was for her to flop into her computer chair to stare at her desktop for a few minutes, then back to her living room where she would stand over her coffee table and eye her phone with dread.

All it would take was a single phone call and she'd be able to apologize for the way she'd acted towards Alexis, just a single conversation to straighten everything out between them. It was simple in theory. Practice was something altogether different. So once again, Keila took a lap around her apartment until she came back to her starting point.

"You've hacked into UGG networks because you were bored, this should be a piece of cake," Keila told herself with a huff as she sank down onto her couch. She ran her hands over her face, trying to get up the nerve to just pick the damn phone up and make the call.

The worst that could happen would be Alexis saying that she didn't give a shit, didn't want any apologies, and that she was done with Keila. Sure, it wasn't the ideal outcome, but the woman had spent the entire time since their last conversation wallowing in misery over losing not only her romantic interest but a friend as well. At this point there was nothing that could happen that she wasn't prepared for to at least some degree. The worst case scenario would still hurt like a bitch. All the same, better to rip it off like a bandage and get it over with, right?

Before she had time to second guess herself or rethink her decision Keila leaned forward and snatched her cell from the table, quickly unlocking the device and calling her cyborg ex-lover. The line rang for a bit. By the fifth ring she was fully prepared to hang up, kicking herself for being stupid enough to think that the woman she was trying to get a hold of wanted anything further to do with her. Just as she went to pull the phone from her ear the ringing abruptly stopped and a low droning whoosh could be heard over the line.

"Keila?" Alexis asked as she answered, sounding more than a little apprehensive. Keila froze. She hadn't thought about what she'd actually say, just that something needed to be said. She took a breath and tried to think. "Uh...Hello? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I...I didn't think you'd answer," Keila admitted, wincing at the admission.

"Of course I answered. I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anymore after what happened last time," Alexis said into the phone.

"That's actually why I'm calling. I wanted to apologize, but...not over the phone," she said. Keila paused, waiting to be completely and totally shut down. When the anticipated 'go fuck yourself' didn't come she decided to continue. "Any way you could come over? Or I could meet you if that would be easier."

"I'd love to, but I'm actually working right now," was the response.

"Working?"

"I, uh...I'm a homicide detective now. I know, surprise, surprise."

"What about Maja?"

"My power armor's trashed at the moment. Besides, the SMRT's on it, so it's sort of out of my hands. Not like I was making much progress anyway," Alexis grumbled into the phone.

"Well, congrats on the new job at least. What about after you're done with your, uh, work thing?" Keila suggested, hoping that she didn't sound too eager or desperate. There was a pause and nothing but that same mechanical buzz in the background.

"I'm not sure how long this is gonna take, and I've got Marcy's car, so it'll probably be really late," Alexis explained. Even had she wanted to Keila couldn't hold back her disappointed sigh. "Tell you what, I'll give you a call when I'm finished up with this and the car's back at the tower. If you're still awake and nothing's come up I'll head over and we can talk."

"Okay, yeah. That sounds like a plan," Keila said with a smile.

"Alright. Talk to you later, Kei," the woman on the other end of the phone said. The brunette couldn't help but smile at her use of the nickname she'd given her.

"Yup. Talk to you later."

With that Keila hung up the phone, smiling for what felt like the first time in years. With any luck she'd be able to salvage something from the massive cluster-fuck she'd created. All she had to do was wait.


	12. Grief

"Resetting Combat Training Scenario A-229-Beta," the computerized voice called out, echoing through the mostly empty training floor. Moments later the mechanized panels began to rearrange themselves into their starting position for one of the courses that Alexis programmed for use by the SMRT, complete with moving targets and shifting 'terrain'.

Phoebe had spent the better part of her afternoon there working through her roiling anger. She hadn't expected or wanted any interaction with Bonnibel, her pride still more than a little hurt that Alexis had blown her off so easily to spend time with the blonde and her girlfriend. And then the blonde bitch had done what she always did, failed to acknowledge that she was doing anything wrong, and tried to come up with reasons to justify her actions – at least that's what Phoebe assumed she was trying to do. She hadn't stuck around for the little chat that the woman wanted to have. There was no way in hell she was getting sucked in with some story that was just plausible enough to be believable.

A buzzer rang out signaling the start of the training routine and Phoebe was off, jetting through the air as the fire that consumed her lower half roared to life. Every one of the targets that presented itself along the path of the course was met with enraged howls and bolts of fire that seared everything they touched. The entire time her emotions warred. She could hear Alexis telling her to remain calm, to focus on the targets and maintain control. When she got angry she lost control and losing control would lead to mistakes. But she could also hear Bonnibel, the conversation she'd had earlier replaying in her mind and fueling the rage that threatened to consume her like a California wildfire.

The redhead lost track of time. Before she even realized it she was coming up on the last target along the course. With one last scream she fired the largest blast she could remember having conjured, the flames white hot. It hit the final target and caused it to explode into molten pieces of debris that scattered around the training room floor leaving nothing more than the remnants of the mechanized arm glowing from the heat, the joint fused together.

Phoebe landed, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her brow. She looked down at the moisture on the back of her hand like it was an out of this world occurrence. Really, it was. When she used her abilities her body temperature skyrocketed beyond what was safe for normal people, usually growing so hot that any moisture evaporated almost immediately. But here she was, beads of sweat forming across her skin.

The training floor's buzzer sounded again and the mechanized panels began to slide back into the walls and floors save for the one that would need to be replaced. The shrill tone brought the redhead back from her thoughts. She figured that it was time to call it a night, having vented her anger and obliterating a piece of equipment in the process. At some point either Bonnibel or Alexis would have to be informed. As far as fixing the damage they were probably the only two of the tower's residents that would be able to.

Seeing how she was down there because of Bonnibel there was no way in hell that Phoebe had any interest in informing her of the problem, at least not until she'd calmed down some more. Even then, it probably wouldn't end up happening. She still had yet to address her concerns about the flow of 'temporal particles' in the planet's atmosphere. There was no doubt in the redhead's mind that the entire situation would be a new kind of frustrating since Bonnibel would more than likely seize the entire discovery and project as her own.

A quick smile flickered across Phoebe's lips as it dawned on her that something of that magnitude would have been high on the list of the scientist's research priorities and, as of then, she still seemed oblivious to it. Good on Alexis for keeping it to herself. Though the brunette had proven herself trustworthy already there was some part of Phoebe that wanted to test just how much could be divulged to the woman and kept confidential. And the cyborg had passed with flying colors.

Phoebe heaved a sigh, snatching her towel off of the control terminal and slinging it over one shoulder before wiping her face with one corner. Then she headed towards the elevator. She was looking forward to a shower and some time in front of her television relaxing with a jigsaw puzzle. It was a hobby she'd picked up rather unexpectedly but one that seemed to calm her in ways that were indescribable.

It began one day after the incident with Lichman. Phoebe was walking through the city planning on stopping off at the coffee shop where she'd reunited with her friends for the first time in months before everything went insane. By that point most of the damage from the explosion had been cleaned up. One or two of the affected buildings were still undergoing repairs, but there was a small shop that had been just outside the blast radius that had been unaffected. As she passed the window a flash of red caught Phoebe's eye. She stopped and looked, intrigued by the crimson hue that had grabbed her attention so suddenly.

Sitting there on the display shelf was a simple cardboard box. On it was a painting of a large, charcoal black wolf with glowing red eyes, seemingly made of volcanic rock and filled with magma, cracks in the beast's pelt shining with the same fiery hue as the spewing mountains behind it. Without really thinking about it Phoebe entered the shop looking to purchase the item. She immediately went to the counter to inquire about the box to learn that it was a rather large jigsaw puzzle. Though she'd never been interested in that sort of activity in the past something about the image had her drawn to it. So, Phoebe purchased the puzzle and made her way home, completely forgetting about her trip to the coffee shop, and went about putting the puzzle together. That had been her first experience with what would become her favorite hobby.

With a smile on her face as she thought about her most recent project (a chain of volcanoes, actually) Phoebe stepped out of the elevator. That smile was wiped from her face at the sight of Finn standing with his back to her, facing the door to her apartment. He turned around just as the elevator doors slid shut, an expression of surprise on his flushed face. The man gave her a nervous smile that she silently answered with a scowl. The last thing she wanted right now was conversation or company.

"Uh, hey there, Phoebe..."

"What do you want, Finn?" the redhead all but snapped. The man flinched but his almost hopeful smile never once faltered.

"I wanted to see if I could talk to you. I've been out here contemplating knocking for like...twenty minutes," Finn replied with a chuckle. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair and shrugged. "Guess it's a good thing I didn't huh?"

"I really don't wanna talk right now, dude. I haven't had the best day and I'm not in the mood to deal with this," Phoebe grumbled, moving to sidestep the man. As she reached for the doorknob he blocked her in the form of extending his arm and placing his hand on the door jamb. The redhead shot him a threatening glare, pretty sure that Finn had lost his goddamn mind if he was going to try and pull this with her, or all people. Then again, she'd never actually tested her abilities out on the man. For all she knew he'd be impervious to the flames just like so many other things. For crying out loud, Phoebe had witnessed a building collapsing on him and he'd come away with nothing more than a few scrapes.

"Please, Phoebe? I'm only asking for a couple of minutes..." Finn pleaded. He was giving her his best puppy dog eyes, and despite the fact that it had no real affect on her anymore she still decided to humor him. If sacrificing two or three minutes meant getting him out of her way so she could retire to the seclusion of her apartment then so be it.

"Fine, but make it quick," Phoebe spat, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, already having a feeling that she knew what this was going to be about. With Finn it was usually the same thing over and over, like he was a song stuck on repeat.

"I wanted to talk about...well...us..."

There it was, as predictable as ever. Unfortunately Phoebe wasn't able to stop the scoff that escaped her lips or the eye roll that went with it. Hurt flashed across Finn's features, but again, he acted as if he'd rehearsed it all in a script.

"I just wanted to see if there's any chance, any at all, that maybe you and I could try again," the man said earnestly.

"For the thousandth time, no."

"Why not?"

"You already know why."

"But you forgave me!" Finn insisted, acting very much like a child on the verge of pitching a fit because they weren't getting their way.

"YES! I forgave you!" Phoebe shouted, dropping her arms and balling her fists at her sides as she fought to contain the ire that she'd pushed back on the training floor. After a few steady breaths to calm herself she continued, her tone still maintaining a harsh edge that she hoped would cut just deep enough to drive the point home. "I forgave the lies, forgave the fact that I opened up to you in a way that I never had with anyone else only to have you turn your back on what that meant...But that doesn't mean that I forgot, Finn. We can be friends. Nothing more."

"I've changed, Phoebe," Finn whimpered, his shoulders sagging as his arms went slack.

"Have you, though? Because here we are having the same conversation that we've had over and over again," Phoebe said with a sigh. In a way she felt bad for him, but that wasn't nearly enough to sway her. Throwing the poor guy a pity date would do neither of them any favors and it would be incredibly unfair to him. She shook her head and brushed past him, opening her door before pausing to cast him one last glance and mutter "I'm sorry, Finn. You had your chance...and you blew it."

With that she shut the door behind her, leaning against the cool surface and closing her eyes, her anger suddenly gone. All she'd wanted to do was spend some time with Alexis and relax in the confines of her own apartment. Apparently that was too much to ask. With another shake of her head she set off towards her bathroom, hoping that a shower would be enough to rid her body of the renewed tension it carried and allow her to slip into bed early and just sleep through the rest of whatever bullshit the day had to offer.

\--

By the time she got back to the tower Marceline was out of breath, having flown longer and faster than she had in a good while. But Bonnibel wouldn't have sent a text saying that she needed her girlfriend there as fast as humanly possible unless something was very wrong. It was enough to worry the raven-haired woman to the point that she pushed herself farther than she had ever done to get there as quick as she could.

Marceline touched down faster than she'd intended, nearly teetering into the doors leading to the tower's lobby. She heaved a quick sigh of relief as they slid open, completely ignoring Peter's greeting and going straight to the elevator. With a quick check of her phone after stepping into the lift she realized that she hadn't thought to ask where Bonnibel would be and the blonde hadn't mentioned it. Marceline figured that her best bet would be to check the lab. It was early afternoon and the brainiac young woman was usually there around that time of day, elbow-deep in some sort of experiment or research.

That was the reason behind Marceline's surprise at finding the place empty aside from B-MO, not that the AI could go anywhere. After a quick search to make sure that Bonnibel wasn't hiding around the lab for whatever reason she decided to head to the floor below and check the apartment. As soon as the door was opened Marceline's stomach dropped, the sounds of her girlfriend's quiet sobs carrying from the living room.

"Bonnie?" Marceline called out, hurrying over to the couch where she found the woman curled up in a ball hugging a pillow tight to her chest. She lowered herself down on the cushion next to the blonde and placed a hand on her leg, brow furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

Without any warning Bonnibel bolted upright, cast the pillow aside, and hurled herself at Marceline, arms wrapped tight around her in an almost painful embrace as she tried speaking through her sobs and shaking breaths. All Marceline could do was attempt to decipher the gibberish and hold the woman close. She wasn't the best equipped when it came to seeing her upset enough about something to cry. While she'd seen it before, she could count the instances on one hand. Bonnibel Barton didn't cry in front of people if she could help it. That fact did nothing but cement the worry that something was very, very wrong here.

"Hey, shh...Talk to me, Bon. What's wrong?" Marceline asked as soothingly as she could, rubbing a comforting circle on her girlfriend's back as her body shook from the force of her sobs. The entire thing was absolutely heartbreaking. After a few minutes of silence aside from Bonnibel's crying she was composed enough to speak.

Without lifting her head from it's current spot buried in Marceline's shoulder, the blonde managed to whimper out an explanation.

"It's my dad...Marcy...He..." Bonnibel paused. Marceline felt her pull a face, more than likely of pain and anguish, before she continued in a raspy and weak voice. "He's dead."

"God, Bonnie, I am so sorry," Marceline breathed, tears now in her own eyes. She held the blonde tighter, one hand moving to the back of her head.

"I got a call from the hospital earlier...Apparently it was an aortic aneurysm..."

"That sounds...I...Bonnie, I'm so sorry..."

"He was dead before he hit the ground, probably didn't even know what was happening, and now..." Bonnibel was cut off as another sob wracked her body. She pulled away to look at Marceline, her eyes red and face red from crying. Her lip trembled for a moment before she continued. "Now I've got to tell Neddy..."

Marceline felt her breathing hitch at the mention of Bonnibel's younger brother, or specifically, the fact that the blonde would be left with the responsibility of contacting him to let him know that their father had passed away. She didn't know much about him other than he was a quiet and shy young man. He hadn't spent that much time around his sister when she had guests or was spending time with her friends, preferring the solitude of his bedroom where he could do what suited him. According to Bonnibel that had been studying reptiles. All the same, whenever he needed her his sister was there. More than once Bonnibel had cut short a hangout session with her friends to head home and spend time with Ned.

From what Marceline knew of him, Edmund "Ned" Barton was one of a long line of scientifically inclined members of the family, much like his older sister and great uncle. At the time of the passing of their mother not even a year prior he had been out of reach. The young man was hard at work, researching the various species of lizards that called the Carlsbad caves home, and even with the technological marvels that people had produced there was still no way to penetrate that deep into layers of rock and ore. The young man had been completely unaware of his mother's passing until long after the funeral had concluded and he'd once again returned to the surface.

Knowing how much pain Bonnibel was in and how much it would destroy her to have to go through the process of trying to contact her brother, Marceline did the only thing she felt she could.

"I...can try and get in touch with Ned if you'd like..."

"N-no..." Bonnibel whimpered, pulling away completely as she grabbed her cellphone and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees as she stared at the mobile device in her hands. "No, I need to be the one..." The blonde's voice cracked and cut out. She had to clear her throat before she could speak again. "I need to be the one he hears it from, even if it's just a voicemail."

"Alright. And Bonnie?" Marceline paused, her girlfriend looking over at her and meeting her gaze, blue eyes streaked with red as tears continued to fall. "I'm right here. You don't have to go through this alone."

"I know," Bonnibel breathed with a forced and water smile. She leaned over, gently pressing her lips to Marceline's. Then, hands shaking, the blonde began to dial Ned's phone number.

\--

Under different circumstances Alexis would have been rather satisfied with herself. She'd dug around, found information vital to her investigation, and uncovered possible leads, all within twenty four hours of being assigned the case. Progress like that was all but unheard of. But as much as she wanted to be able to feel some semblance of pride the fact of the matter was that there were three families that needed to be informed that they'd lost someone they loved. The brunette had no idea of what to expect or how to handle it. After all, she was still dealing with the emotional fallout of her own loss. This was completely uncharted territory for her...and a part of her was utterly terrified.

Knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel of the borrowed car, Alexis heaved a sigh as she navigated the busy streets of Reno on her way to the first house. The choice had been purely tactical as the location was the closest to NightSphere HQ. And it made sense. The brunette wanted to get this done as soon as she could, to rip the bandage off so to speak. Taking her time with a longer route wouldn't have been conducive to that. So there she was, the quickest route plotted in her head and well on her way to deliver devastating news not once but three times.

For the briefest moment she considered the possible reactions of the families. Would there be tears? Would anyone even care? She knew more than anyone how cold and callous people could be. She'd even experienced her fair share of suffering at the hands of someone who had been too far gone to realize how much of a monstrosity they'd become. Surely there was some kindness in the world that would restore her faith in humanity. It pained the detective to no end that she was exploring that possibility in one of the worst possible ways.

Alexis wasn't able to put too much thought into the matter as she arrived at her destination. It was one of the nicer neighborhoods in the city, though being in an urban area there wasn't much as far as a yard. The front contained a well kept flower bed and a small stone path leading from the sidewalk to the few steps that rose to the front door. The building itself was constructed from simple brick. The door had been painted white, the paint cracked and faded and desperately in need of a fresh coat.

The detective did her best to steel herself for whatever she was walking into. After heaving a sigh she scooped up the thick file that contained the information on the cases she was investigating and exited the vehicle. She tucked the paperwork under her arm and adjusted her jacket before she made her way up the path and to the front door. It almost seemed like a chore, lifting her hand to knock, but the brunette was able to force herself to go through with it. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a short, stout, aging woman. Her lined face broke out in a smile that threatened to split her face in two moments before she threw herself at Alexis and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"U-uh..." Alexis breathed, unsure of how exactly to react to the unexpected show of affection. After a moment the woman pulled away and looked up at the detective, confusion playing across her features before slowly melting into surprise. After swallowing hard Alexis cleared her throat, rolling her shoulders before she produced the small leather booklet that held her RMPD identification card and badge, flipping it open as she introduced herself.

"Detective Alexis Schirmer, Reno Metro Police," the brunette said softly. The woman's eyes glossed over both the ID and the badge. Once her gaze returned to Alexis's face the detective returned her identification to her pocket and extended hand. The older woman took it and gave it a quick shake.

"I-I'm sorry, you just look so much like my daughter," the woman apologized. She took a step back and gestured for Alexis to enter. "Please, come in."

The brunette nodded and stepped inside of the house, finding it incredibly cozy. The walls of the entryway were decorated with a multitude of framed photographs, some of them with groups of people, some with only one or two. This was a place of love, a home and not merely a house. And Alexis was the black cloud here to rain on it all and leave a stain of sadness and heartbreak as the messenger who would bring terrible news. A rail of sadness shot through her as the stocky woman closed the front door and escorted the detective into her living room, offering her a seat on the couch while she herself occupied a nearby rocking chair. Next to the chair was a small table on which were knitting needles and an ample amount of yarn. From what Alexis could tell she was in the process of making something, more than likely for her daughter or any grandchildren she may have had. At that point the brunette was legitimately struggling with what she had to do.

"So, what brings one of Reno's finest to my home? Has there been any word about my sweet Petra? She's been missing for weeks now, and I am just worried sick," the woman said, face lined with obvious concern. Alexis cleared her throat and clasped her hands in her lap, steeling herself for whatever reaction the aging woman might have.

"Mrs. Trunks, I-"

"Ms. Trunks. I've been divorced for some time now," the woman corrected, interrupting Alexis who simply nodded.

"Uh, Ms. Trunks...I'm sorry to have to show you this, but can you identify the young woman in this photograph?" the detective asked, producing a smaller copy of one of the post-autopsy headshots of the woman she had preliminarily identified as Petra Trunks from her coat pocket.

She stood and leaned over the solid wood coffee table to show the gray-haired woman.

The predictable expression of mild horror passed over the woman's features before sliding away leaving nothing more than a blank, teary-eyed mask. Ms. Trunks raised one wrinkled, shaking hand and her fingers brushed over the face of the unnaturally pale woman in the photograph. Alexis felt her chest tighten as the woman looked up at her, a single tear streaking down her cheek.

"O-oh no...That's...My poor, sweet little girl..."

"They ran tests, when we found her. She didn't suffer."

Alexis couldn't have said later why that particular lie forced itself out of her mouth without asking permission from her brain first except that it was likely true. A single one of the multiple blows to the back of the head would have been pretty much instantly fatal; likely the girl hadn't felt a thing after the first impact connected. What had happened to her before that Alexis couldn't vouch for but there were the same signs of medical experimentation and restraints that the other dead women exhibited. The older woman nodded like she'd heard but her eyes were still fixed on the photograph and she didn't speak or move at all other than the nod.

"Ms Trunks, I'm afraid I need to run through a few questions about your daughter's life. We want to catch whoever did this and bring them to justice."

The gray-haired woman did look up at that and some of the softness returned to her eyes when she regarded Alex.

"You're just a little taller than my Petra was." Mr Trunks said. "But you both have the same eyes. So blue, I used to think eyes like that meant she must have been born in the mountains. Were your family from the mountains, Detective Schirmer?"

Alex shifted in the overstuffed chintz armchair a little uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted to talk about was where she came from or the circumstances of her 'birth'. Instead she grasped a hold of something else that the older woman had said, something that didn't quite make sense.

"You thought Petra might have been born in the mountains? But you're not sure?" Alexis prompted.

"She was already six years old when the adoption paperwork was formalized. We never did find out too much about her birth family. And of course at that age kids think they're all kinds of things don't they? Dragons one day, a fairy princess the next. It took a while before my ex-husband and I really paid much mind to her continued insistence she was a girl."

"So Petra was transgender?" Alex asked with a frown. There had been some huge leaps in medical interventions in the last few years and it wasn't outside the realms of possibility that a woman born with male genitalia could have found herself pregnant, but it was a hard thing to maintain and would have required a huge medical team and twenty four hour monitoring. The few children born to trans women every year were still regarded as medical miracles; Alexis couldn't figure out why anyone would go to the trouble of establishing such a difficult pregnancy only to bludgeon the woman carrying the baby to death.

"When she was ten we took her to a specialist up in Portland, her father drove right through the night. And they gave her hormone blockers to stop her body going through the wrong puberty. Then when she was eighteen she had some surgeries to fix parts of herself she didn't want and they gave her more hormones and she was just like any other girl. Is this because she was born a boy?"

"We can't rule anything out right now. But there's no indication that any of the other victims were transgender."

"Oh... oh, there were other girls too? Oh their poor mothers, I hope somebody is with them." Ms Trunks gasped around the lined hands she'd covered her mouth with in horror.

"I need to ask if Petra was seeing anyone? If things were going well at work, did she have any enemies? Do you know if she was in any trouble, drugs or money or anything at all that could possibly have made someone want to do this to her?" Alexis asked gently.

She was trying her hardest not to be distracted by the large photograph on the wall behind the gray-haired woman; that must be Petra as a child with a younger Ms Trunks crouching next to her, both smiling innocently at the camera. There was a sort of emptiness growing in Alex's chest. She had memories of something similar, memories that were not her own. A much younger Bonnibel posed for a family photo in the sunshine with her younger brother in Alex's memories, a gift from the insane future version of herself that has never completely left her mind.

Alexis had never known a mother's love, her earliest memories were only pain and terror. For just a second she wished she could have swapped places with poor Petra, known a life of love and companionship before a swift death with the certainty of being cherished forever after in the hearts of her loved ones. Then her gaze fell back on the photograph and she remembered the mess the body had been at the morgue before it was painstakingly pieced back together for the identification photograph. Maja was involved, perhaps Maja had even been the one who'd delivered the killing blow to Petra. And nobody else was doing a damn thing to stop her. Alexis felt her resolve harden and sharpen until she could wield it as a weapon every bit as deadly as Gram. Nobody else would suffer at Maja's hands, not if she could help it.

They talked a while more; Petra's finances had been clean and her work colleagues described her as quiet but friendly. She'd been a regular at a salsa class on a Wednesday night and had a small group of loyal friends she'd known since high school. There wasn't much to the life of Petra Trunks when it came down to it. She'd been a shy, quiet girl who lived with her mother, worked in a local bank and was polite to everyone. And that was that, the only exciting thing that had ever happened to her was her kidnapping and murder, so far as her mother knew.

"Was Petra seeing anyone?" Alexis asked softly. The older woman shook her head.

"She had a couple of boyfriends in the past but nobody serious. Poor thing had a crush on her supervisor at work but he was married and she was far too moral to come between a man and his wife. No, my Petra hadn't been out on a date in over a year."

"Ms Trunks, I'm sorry to have to tell you but the lab results indicate that Petra was pregnant at the time she died. Is there anyone you can think of who might have been the father?"

It was a standard question but a pointless one; there was no way a transgender woman was getting pregnant without highly specialized medical equipment. But the way Ms Trunks was staring at her in absolute horror told Alexis that the older woman had had no idea that such a thing was even possible.

"N-no... but how? The doctors said, they said she couldn't, and she'd never... not with some strange man, she wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry, Ms Trunks. We'll stay in touch and let you know how the investigation is going, let you know if there's any change at all. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Alexis stood and the older woman followed her to the door shakily, still obviously too deeply in shock to cry yet. She caught Alexis' arm before the detective could say goodbye.

"You'll get whoever did this, won't you? Can I see her? I want to see her again before... before we have a funeral."

"Of course. You can come down to the city morgue, in fact we're going to need you to sign some paperwork so we can start funeral arrangements, the cost of which will be covered in full by the department. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss. If you can think of anything that may be relevant to the investigation, feel free to give me a call," Alexis said, producing one of her business cards with her office and cellphone number printed on it. She handed it over to the Ms. Trunks who took it with another nod and a small smile. "If there's anything you need, let me know."

Ms Trunks took a deep steadying breath before she wrapped her arms around Alexis in a surprisingly firm hug.

"I think I knew deep down, but I always hoped she'd come home one day. Thank you for letting me know. Please do everything you can to find my daughter's killer, Detective Schirmer."

"Of course." Alexis replied in a steady voice. She hesitantly returned the hug before leaving, making sure her back was turned to the older woman before she let the tears brim in the corner of her eyes. Two more families would have to have the same conversation that day and Alexis wasn't totally certain she was strong enough to remain professional through it.

\--

From the time she hung up her phone Keila was a nervous wreck. She'd showered twice, made sure her hair was just right, and spent more than her fair share of time in front of her mirror rechecking her makeup to be sure that she looked her absolute best. The amount of anxiety that she felt was something that she was rather unfamiliar with. The last time she'd felt this way had been just after she'd graduated high school, waiting for her partner at the time to show up for a date. And here she was going through all of that again waiting for a woman that she was sure was only stopping by to humor her.

Keila knew she'd fucked up. Her behavior the last time she'd seen Alexis had been terrible. She'd said a lot of things that she wasn't sure she'd meant, most of them directed towards someone who was supposed to be her best friend, and for reasons that she still was unsure of. All of these things were reasons that the woman had long ago sworn off relationships and taken up a life of nothing more than casual sex. When Keila's heart came into the equation she said and did incredibly stupid and illogical things. But then Alexis had crashed into her life like a tsunami of remarkable intellect, hidden skills, and a rugged yet irrefutable beauty and blew all of that away.

As much as she hated to admit it, Keila knew that there was something about the cyborg that had her hooked. She'd tried to resist, done everything she could, but meeting the woman just over a year ago and seeing the strength she was capable of and then having her turn up at her door almost like an injured baby bird had her totally enthralled. Someone as strong as Alexis, someone who had gone to the lengths this woman had to literally save the world and attained a place as a living legend had come to her in a time of need. Surely that meant that she was significant in the woman's mind, right? It had to. And it made Keila feel needed in a way that she hadn't in a very, very long time.

So, pondering all of these things, Keila paced her apartment in an all too familiar pattern while she waited for Alexis to arrive. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours. It was maddening. And by the time the distinct knock on the door came it was well past two in the morning. All the same Keila was more than happy to answer the door, all but sprinting to it before working the locks quickly to throw the plate of heavy metal open.

There Alexis stood, wearing a pair of slacks and matching suit jacket, her white button down wrinkled and her tie loosened significantly. She looked more than a little disheveled, her hair messy and her eyes glossy and red. As she spoke it was clear that she'd been doing more than her fair share of drinking before she'd come over, the scent of liquor heavy on her breath.

"Hey. You said you wanted t'talk?"

Keila paused, her face screwing up in confusion. She'd spent enough time around Alexis to know that the woman wasn't someone who would drink herself to the bottom of a bottle with no good reason. From what little bit of information she'd been able to glean during the cyborg's time living with her Keila knew that most of the brunette's drinking was a side effect of her not wanting to remember something horrible that had happened during her time in the superhuman refugee camp. To see her like this now after finding a job and reconnecting with her friends...it wasn't something Keila was altogether prepared for or comfortable with.

"Alex...Are you okay?" Keila asked, her brow knitted in concern.

"'S been...a long day," Alexis sighed, rubbing her forehead before running a hand through her mess of hair. She shook her head, sapphire eyes fixed on the tops of her shoes for a long while. Keila watched her and silently wondered what could have happened to trigger a bout of binge drinking. Alexis met her gaze with a lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow. "Gonna lemme in?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that," Keila chuckled, stepping aside and helping the brunette as she stumbled over the threshold. Once the door was closed they made their way into the living room. Alexis shed her jacket in the process and draped it over the back of the couch before collapsing onto it, leaning back and lacing her fingers behind her neck. In a rather uncharacteristic move the cyborg kicked her shoes off and propped one foot up on the low coffee table as she stared vacantly into space. Keila took a seat next to her, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "You, uh...You wanna talk about why you drank what I can only assume was half the alcohol in Reno?"

"Isn't much t'talk 'bout," Alexis slurred. She slid her foot off of the table and let it hit the carpet with a thud.

"Well, at least let me get you something to drink. How about some water?"

"Nah, not in a water mood. Got anythin' stronger?"

Despite feeling that it was probably a bad idea to give Alexis anything more to drink, Keila stood with a sigh and went into the kitchen to fetch the bottle of vodka she kept in her freezer. She wasn't a drinker herself but she'd taken to keeping at least some liquor in her apartment when the cyborg had been staying with her. Before she returned to her seat in the living room she made a point to find the largest glass she had and fill it to the rim with water from the tap. As she sat down Alexis made a grab for the vodka but Keila held it out of reach, pressing the water into the woman's hand instead.

"You can have this-" Keila raised the bottle and gave it a shake. "-once you've finished that," she finished, pointing at the glass. Alexis gave her a huff but began to drink the water anyway. She'd drained about half of it when she paused, leaning forward with her head hanging low.

"I had t'tell three different families that someone they cared 'bout was murdered," Alexis husked. She sat upright, finished off the rest of her water, and grabbed the bottle that Keila willingly let her take. After screwing the cap off and taking a deep drink the detective let out a sharp breath and once more leaned back on the couch. "Did what I could t'stay calm 'n keep it together, but...Dunno. Afterward I jus' couldn't."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine that would be easy for anyone to do..." Keila said in a hushed tone, pretty much at a loss for what to say. She wanted to comfort Alexis, to do anything she could to help her, but she had no idea what to do. It's not like she could ask for details. It was an active police investigation. Even if she could there was something that told her the last thing she wanted to hear was anything specific involving a case being investigated by the homicide unit, especially if it had Alexis this distraught.

"I can't ev'n process my own grief, let alone help someone else with theirs," Alexis sniffled, wiping away a tear with the cuff of her shirt as it fell. She took another huge swig from the bottle and let out a long sigh, shaking her head. "I mean...I haven' even really had time t'grieve. Been tryna stay busy, keep m'self occupied so I don' think bout it..."

"Everyone processes things their own way. If that's what helps you deal with it, then that's what helps," Keila said. She offered a weak smile, hoping that somehow she was being reassuring. Alexis looked over at her, ocean-blue eyes rimmed with tears and her chin quivering.

"I haven' been dealin' with it. I've been tryna block it out. And..." Alexis was cut off as a defeated and watery scoff escaped her. "It's not helpin'."

"Well...Maybe talking would help?" Keila suggested. The woman next to her gave a halfhearted shrug before pulling on the bottle again.

"Nah. Everyone's got stuff goin' on. Wouldn't be fair t'pile my own biz on top of that."

"Everyone's always going to have something going on, Alex. It's a part of life. That's why people go to their friends for help; it's what we're here for. And if you want or need to talk you can always come to me. You..." Keila paused, giving Alexis an earnest expression as she placed a hand on her knee. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Alexis let out another sigh and leaned forward, her eyes locked on Keila. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes before nodding.

"So, I was staying in that camp. I...met someone. She was great, Keila. Beautiful, smart, funny, and a total badass," Alexis chuckled, her face lighting up in a way that almost seemed foreign at that point. It would have been refreshing were it not so short lived. Alexis's levity faded rather quickly, the brief smile that had graced her lips disappearing into a blank mask. "I fell in love with 'er. Hard. I've never felt that kinda happiness before, loving someone 'n them loving me back like that, y'know?" The brunette paused, rubbing at her eyes with the thumb and forefinger of her free hand as she let out a shaky breath. She lowered her hand and took yet another drink.

"She helped me figure out a lot 'bout myself 'nd everything. We were makin' plans, wanted to help the public see that superhumans weren't all bad, specially with everything gettin' bad with some of the worst of the radical groups. 'Nd we were workin' on makin' it happen."

"Then we heard that apparently a couple of the other people in camp were taken hostage by the HPC. 'Course we wanted to do somethin', get our people back, so we went to the HQ hoping we could talk to 'em 'n end things peacefully."

"Wait...if you went there to try and negotiate then what prompted the bombing?" Keila asked, brow furrowed in concern and concentration as she hung on Alexis's every word.

This was the first time that she was hearing more than a vague explanation of what had gone on and she hoped that perhaps some of the questions that had been burning away in her mind would finally be answered, namely why the cyborg almost seemed like a completely different person. The fact that Alexis had found love probably had a great deal to do with it. Having someone in your life that you ended up dedicating your heart to would do that. She felt like the rest of the changes in the brunette's demeanor had something to do with whatever had transpired between the point in the woman's story and the day she turned up at her door, and though Keila felt as though she knew how the rest of the story would go she didn't want to make any assumptions and was set on hearing it from Alexis herself. Perhaps the woman would be able to achieve some form of relief from talking about it for what was probably the first time.

"We were set up. Maja, she..." Alexis had to pause, sniffling a bit before she cleared her throat and knuckled away a fresh wave of tears. "She'd rigged the building to blow. Our people weren't even there. She murdered 'em, left 'em in the woods, thrown away like trash...She had this idea that superhumans were the next level of human evolution an' that the general population should be subjugated or wiped out. The bombing was meant to convince people in the camp that they needed to fight for her cause."

"She sent her right hand guy, Darren, to make sure Shoko 'n I got there 'n got caught in the trap. See, with us alive there was no way she'd be able to pull off her scheme. Shoko, she..." Alexis breathed, taking a sharp breath as she fought not to break down. Her tears were falling freely at that point and she was shaking with grief. After a few more breaths the woman continued, her voice shaking and heavy with raw emotion. "Shoko went ahead to check the building. I was right behind her 'till I noticed that Darren'd started running back the way we came. I stopped and watched 'im for a second and was 'bout to say somethin'. I turned to look back at Shoko and...and..."

Alexis let out an agonized sob and buried her face in the hand not currently wrapped around the neck of the liquor bottle. Keila gently took the bottle from her and set it on the table, grabbing her hand and holding it in both of her own. Listening to Alexis tell her story and seeing the visceral reaction to her emotional pain was enough to bring tears to her eyes as well. It was absolutely heartbreaking for Keila to see the brunette so completely devastated.

"She was turning to look at me. Had the smile on her face she always did when we'd catch each others' eye 'cuz she didn't notice what was happenin'. 'Nd then the bomb went off..." Alexis choked out. "At first I didn't even know what was goin' on. The shockwave hit me hard. Took me a second 'fore it clicked and I was able to get my bearings. First thing on my mind was findin' Shoko, makin' sure she was okay."

"She wasn't far from where I was, but she was hurt...bad...and...I could tell from just lookin' at her that there wasn't anything that could be done. So I did the only thing I could think to and held her...Told her I loved her...I held her as she died, bled to death in my arms...'Nd it's like a part of me died with her. There's this emptiness there now and I just...I can't..." Alexis sobbed. She looked up at Keila, eyes red from crying and alcohol, looking completely and totally destroyed. As she continued her voice came out in a raspy whisper, nearly choked out by her tears. "I just can't..."

With that the woman completely broke down, sobs wracking her body. Keila was helpless to do anything for her aside from wrap her arms around the woman and let her cry, and Alexis was clinging to her as if it meant the difference between life and death. While she'd known the story would end badly she hadn't expected it to turn out like that. Keila had never considered what kind of impact something like that would have on someone, hadn't even thought about anyone having to hold their loved one as they died. And as strong as Alexis was it was obvious that going through that had crushed her soul in ways that the technological engineer couldn't possibly understand. As the night wore on and the cyborg cried herself to sleep Keila found silent tears trailing down her own cheeks. She hoped that she'd never have to learn what that kind of sheer agony felt like.

Keila didn't fall asleep until much later. She stayed awake, content to hold Alexis as she slept restlessly, hoping that the woman found some degree of comfort from it. If she was being honest everything was still sinking in. Earlier that night she'd been scared witless about how the night would go, worried that she'd irreparably damaged her chances of a relationship with Alexis. Now she felt like ground had been broken. The brunette had opened up to her in a big way, had recounted the most emotionally traumatizing event in her life for the first time. Though she knew deep down it was a long shot Keila couldn't help but think that it was a sign that there was some hope that they could have something more, as selfish as that was. But Alexis, as damaged as she was, as broken as she'd become (if she'd ever really been whole in the first place), was the first person in a very long time that Keila had come to love deeply.

It made no sense. They'd known each other for such a short amount of time. But the heart wants what it wants, and Keila was willing to accept that.

Alexis stirred, letting out the tiniest of whimpers as she did. Keila gently repositioned herself so she was lying on the edge of the couch with the restless brunette wedged between her and the back of the couch, the other woman wrapping her arms around her in her sleep and scooting so close that they were pretty much on top of one another. It didn't take her more than a moment to settle, the movement apparently not enough to wake her from much-needed sleep. As Alexis nestled her head on Keila's shoulder the woman pressed a kiss to the top of her head and tightened her grip, her own eyes sliding shut.

For now her own feelings could be put aside. All that mattered was that Alexis needed her. She needed her and Keila was going to make damn sure that she was there for her.


	13. The Wedding

Since the incredibly bizarre and unexpected night spent cradling Alexis on her couch, Keila had been in a sort of haze. Communications with the brunette had resumed and they would have at least a short text message exchange every day. They'd even met up for a casual lunch a couple of days after that rather unusual night and talked as if nothing of interest had happened.

Alexis was still working doggedly and it showed. It seemed as though the dark rings under her eyes had become yet another feature, making themselves at home as if there was never a time when they weren't present. The woman's posture was that of someone who was worn down beyond belief and in desperate need of a break. Despite the obvious signs of emotional and physical wear Alexis was still what could be considered her 'usual self'.

The lunch itself was pleasant. After picking up her phone Alexis asked Keila if she would be interested meeting up at a quaint little bistro a few blocks from the RMPD precinct. Of course she'd accepted. It wasn't as if she had any pressing business to attend to, and even if she had then she would have gladly blown it off. Not only was she incredibly concerned about how the woman was faring after her...difficult night, to put it lightly, but this was Alexis. Keila had blown off far more than a day spent amusing herself in front of her computer for far less in regards to the woman.

After pulling her beat up and rather aged sedan out of the parking garage Keila made her way into the city. She'd left early in the hopes of getting there before her companion did in the hopes of finding parking and a seat in the small restaurant, more than a little embarrassed by her mode of transportation (especially given the sleek and admittedly impressive vehicles that Alexis seemed keen on having for herself). As it turned out she wasn't that lucky. The same time she pulled into the small alley that led to the establishment's tiny parking lot she spotted the brunette swinging her leg over the seat of her pristine black and orange motorcycle.

Keila found a parking spot and sat with her car idling, too enthralled at the sight of Alexis removing her helmet and shaking her hair loose before running a hand through it to do much more than sit and stare. That day she'd chosen to wear one of her typical off-duty outfits, a pair of her slightly baggy jeans and what was probably a long-sleeved shirt beneath her black leather bike jacket. It wasn't until the brunette's piercing blue eyes locked on Keila that she was able to snap herself out of her stupor. She fumbled with the keys as she disengaged the car's engine. By the time she'd slid them into her pocket and unfastened her seatbelt Alexis was already at her door, opening it and leaning against it casually with her trademark smirk on her face.

"Hey there. Find the place okay?"

"Oh, uh...Yeah. I mean, you did give me the address and, well..." Keila cut herself off, flashing a small smile of her own as she nodded towards the GPS unit fixed to her dashboard. Alexis chuckled and nodded, holding her hand out in an offer to assist Keila in climbing out of her beat up car. Of course it was accepted.

"I actually meant to ask you if you wanted a ride. Public transportation isn't really the best in the city," Alexis remarked. She pointed at the rusted powder blue sedan with a slightly confused look on her face. "Looks like that would have been unnecessary. I didn't know you had a car."

"Well, it's kinda old so I don't really use it that often, but yeah," Keila replied, shrugging one shoulder while rubbing her arm awkwardly, trying to fight the blush that wanted so desperately to creep its way to her cheeks. Normally she wouldn't give a damn about what anyone thought about her car or anything else for that matter, but her cyborg companion was hardly a random 'anyone'. To her surprise Alexis patted the hood of the vehicle almost affectionately with a smile that went a bit fuzzy around the edges.

"Ah, I'm sure she's great. All she needs is a bit of TLC and she'll be factory fresh," the woman said with a chuckle. Her eyes darted to the car for a split second before meeting Keila's, a warm yet tired grin on her face. "I'm guessing that your engineering expertise doesn't extend to motor vehicles?"

"Nah. I mean, I can change the oil or change a tire if it goes flat, but that's about it," Keila admitted with a smile of her own. Alexis gestured towards the restaurant and the pair of them began the short walk to the doors, Alexis with her hands in her pockets and defaulting to letting her own hang at her sides as she was unsure of what to do with them.

"Hey, both useful skills in the event the situations calls for them. Y'know, I could help you fix your car up if you'd like," the taller brunette offered as she opened the restaurant door.

"I wasn't aware that auto repair knowledge was essential to saving the world," Keila chuckled, entering the bistro and finding a small table in the corner for the two of them. As they sat down and got comfortable, Alexis removing her jacket and hanging it over the back of her chair.

"I guess you could say that I've updated my operating system, so to speak," Alexis joked with a smile on her face.

After a few more minutes of conversation a waitress came by and took their orders. Not much longer and they were both enjoying their meal, carrying on like there wasn't a care in the world. Keila was a bit thrown off by how much Alexis's demeanor differed from the state she'd been in a few nights prior. It was almost as if the entire emotional breakdown hadn't happened. Despite it probably not being the most healthy thing in the world Keila wasn't going to ask any questions that could potentially agitate the wounds that had been opened.

Once the bill had been paid (Alexis insisted on covering the cost herself, ignoring any and all protests) they sat and talked for a bit longer. There was a lull in the conversation, the handsome brunette lacing her fingers with both hands wrapped around her coffee cup. Her eyes were glued to the pitch black liquid within as if she were searching for the answer to some deep philosophical issue. Alexis looked up with the faintest hint of a smile, one eyebrow raised.

"Everything alright? I'm not sure I like the way you're looking at me," Keila joked halfheartedly before raising her cup and taking a sip of her own coffee. The woman across from her let out a breathy laugh and nodded, gesturing with her hand and tilting her head to the side.

"Alright, you caught me. There was something I wanted to ask you, and it's kind of the whole reason I invited you to lunch," Alexis admitted. She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, lacing her fingers behind her neck almost nervously. A certain amount of uncertainty flashed across her features for the briefest of moments and Keila found her breath catching in her throat. Nervous Alexis was such a rare sight that she'd been certain until then that it was merely a myth. And dammit if it wasn't absolutely adorable to see up close.

"Okay. Ulterior motive. Guess I should have seen it coming," Keila chuckled. She was more than a little nervous about what it was Alexis could possibly have to ask her. Knowing her it could be one in a million different things, some good, some bad, but as long as the favor remained unasked it was going to bother her. As if she sensed Keila's unease, which she likely did thanks to her cybernetic components, Alexis flashed her a smile and leaned forward, placing her hands on the table in front of her.

"I promise you it's not all that bad. Or...well, it might be," the brunette remarked, tilting her head to the side with an altogether amused expression plastered on her face. That did nothing to quell Keila's anxiety. "Depends on how you feel being my plus for a wedding and the following reception."

And just like that the Hispanic woman's jaw hit the floor. She had absolutely no idea what she'd been expecting but she knew that it most certainly was an invitation to attend a wedding – what she assumed was Jake and Lorraine's wedding – as the woman's plus one. That essentially meant that she was Alexis's date, right? Usually you didn't invite someone you saw as 'just a friend' to a wedding. Not as your plus one anyway. Or...That's what Keila understood about it. She'd never actually attended a wedding before so was entirely unsure of how any of that went aside from what she'd seen in movies and television shows.

"So, uh...Am I to assume that your stunned silence is a yes?"

Keila snapped back from her thoughts, uncomfortably aware of how hot her face had become and the fact that her heart had begun to stutter in her chest. She took a deep drink of coffee and did her best to ignore how the piping hot liquid left her mouth and throat slightly scalded as she took a moment to think of something – anything to say in response. Once she'd recovered from her shock and minor burn Keila cleared her throat and locked eyes with Alexis.

"I, uh...Well..." Keila had to pause, clearing her throat again to make sure that her voice didn't crack. After a few seconds she let out a chuckle of disbelief and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to. Just let me know when and where."

At that Alexis's smile turned more sincere than had been seen in a long while, actually meeting her eyes. And for just a moment all of the exhaustion and sadness that the woman carried seemed to evaporate. Keila couldn't help but crack a smile of her own. Not long after the detective's work phone rang and her face set in that almost cold mask of determination and severity. She apologized for having to cut their lunch short, but her attention was required elsewhere, no doubt involving her current case. So they left, hugged each other goodbye in the parking lot, and Keila was left watching the woman speed off on her motorcycle.

That lunch meeting was what had the woman currently stressing in front of a mirror, making sure that her hair and makeup were absolutely perfect and praying that simple cream dress she'd picked wasn't going to pull any attention from the bride and groom. She also hoped to make an impression on her date. After all, she was trying to work her way into a relationship with her. And what better opportunity to do so then at an engagement where the atmosphere literally exuded love, romance, and happiness?

\--

"Are you sure it's not too much? I'm just worried that it may be a bit of overkill."

"Raine, it's not too much, and even if it was, it's a bit too late to go back and change now," Bonnibel sighed with a friendly smile as Lorraine, the bride-to-be, continued worrying over the ceremony that was set to take place in little more than two hours. The future Mrs. Mertens had been awake at the crack of dawn (or so she said, but Bonnibel was inclined to believe that she hadn't slept at all) and impatiently waited for everyone else to rise so they could hurry through breakfast and get to the hotel that would serve as the venue so preparations could begin.

Everyone had reserved rooms at the illustrious Whitney Peak Hotel. The massive skyscraper was nestled at the base of the Sierra-Nevada mountains and boasted a wide variety of amenities including an immense indoor gym complete with a rock climbing wall, a full bar adjacent to a five-star restaurant on the ground floor, and a rather impressive lounge on the fifteenth floor. And for any of the guests who felt the need to spend some money trying their luck betting, the hotel was located at the end of the Reno strip. All in all, as far as venues for a wedding went, this was probably one of the better choices. It made sense that Lorraine had literally jumped with joy when Jake explained to her that he'd managed to book the place for their wedding (which was spectacular in itself as he'd never really been much of a doer or planner).

So that was where Bonnibel and the rest of the wedding party had been for the better part of the morning. The wedding itself wasn't scheduled to start until noon, but Lorraine had been so anxious that it seemed more than acceptable to humor her by starting with the prep, and as maid of honor Bonnibel had essentially been glued to the Korean woman's side. She sat with her while the professional makeup artists and hairdressers worked their magic, though truth be told Lorraine was beautiful and elegant enough not to need any of that. But she had insisted that everything be absolutely perfect, even herself, and if that meant sitting in a chair for hours then there was no way that her best friend was going to interfere. Now that the bridal party was completely ready for the ceremony all they had to do was wait for noon to roll around. Most of the bridesmaids had wandered off to chat with their dates or, in Marceline's case, gone to find out how the guys were faring, so for now it was just Bonnibel and Lorraine.

"Are you sure, though? I mean...I know it's my wedding and it's supposed to be all about Jake and I, but I don't want to feel like I'm trying too hard for the attention, you know? I just...I don't know. I'm going out of my mind over here worrying about everything. Like, what if something goes wrong? What if I trip or something? What if...what if someone decides to be completely cliché and objects? What if something crazy happens and we end up having to cut it short to save the city? What if...What if Jake doesn't show up and leaves me at the altar!?" Lorraine rambled, wedding day jitters obviously taking their toll. Bonnibel let out a small sigh and stood, walking to stand in front of her friend and placing her hands on the woman's thin shoulders with a warm and reassuring smile.

"Lorraine, I want you to look at me. Take some deep breaths, in through your nose, and try to calm down some," Bonnibel said softly. Lorraine proceeded to lock eyes with the blonde and started to breath with purpose. "Everything is going to be fine. And the chances of Jake leaving you at the altar are slim to none. He's been crazy in love with you for as long as anyone can remember."

"But what if-"

"Nope!" Bonnibel interjected, raising her index finger to silence the woman. "Nothing. Will. Go. Wrong. Not with the wedding anyway. I can foresee some interesting situations at the reception, but mainly because Jake insisted on reserving the entire bar and putting a deposit down to cover pretty much everyone's drinks for the night."

"Yeah, he, uh...He wanted to have one last party before the little one's born. I figured I'd let him have it. It's the least I could do. He's so wonderful," Lorraine said fondly as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Speaking of the tiny Mertens, have you guys talked about names or anything? I know it's a little early, but you and I used to talk about that kind of stuff all the time in high school," Bonnibel asked. She walked off for a moment to fetch a chair so she could sit down and speak with her friend more comfortably.

"Well, we've got tons of ideas, but we won't be able to narrow the list down any until we know if it's a boy or a girl," Lorraine explained with a glowing smile.

"Have any favorites so far?" the blonde pressed with a grin. She was relieved that she was able to steer the other woman's attention away from her stress and worries and onto something that she was incredibly excited about.

"Well, Jake wants to name it after himself, obviously."

"So we're looking at a little Jake Junior if it's a boy?"

"If only," Lorraine chuckled with a roll of her eyes. "He's pushing for Jake Junior for a boy or girl."

"That sounds...typical Jake," Bonnibel laughed.

"Yeah. But I made it pretty clear that if it's a boy I'd like to name him after my father, so he'd be called Kim."

"Any ideas for a girl?"

"That list is so long that it's ridiculous. I've also been looking into gender neutral names. I mean, you never know how they're going to identify later on in life, and I'd like to think that picking a unisex name would make it easier for them in the long run," Lorraine explained rather matter-of-factly.

"Alright then. Any neutral candidates then?" Bonnibel asked with a grin.

"So far the only one we've agreed on is Shiloh. I've always liked that name."

"Hm. Yeah, Shiloh's a good one," the blonde remarked with a nod. Silence fell between the two. After a moment tears welled in Lorraine's eyes and a fuzzy smile spread across her face. She leaned forward and pulled Bonnibel into a tight hug that the woman happily returned.

"Thanks, Bonnie," Lorraine whispered with a sniffle.

"Your welcome?" Bonnibel responded with an unsure chuckle. They both sat back, though Lorraine held the woman's hands in her own while still giving her a watery smile.

"Seriously. Taking my mind off my wedding jitters with baby talk? Perfect plan. You're the best," she said.

"Well, I try," Bonnibel joked with a smirk. After a short laugh they hugged once more and Lorraine breathed a sigh of relief. "But seriously, everything's going to be fine. And honestly..." The blonde paused and pulled an impressed face. "I don't think I've ever seen a bride as beautiful as you."

"Flatterer," Lorraine mumbled with a roll of her eyes. They both had another short laugh.

"But seriously. Everything's going to be fine. The ceremony's gonna be amazing."

"Thanks, Bonnie. I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

"Mhm. Right back at ya, girl."

The pair spent the rest of the time before the start of the ceremony engaged in idle conversation, both of them trying to keep their minds off things. For Lorraine it was obviously the nerves that went along with the wedding. For Bonnibel it was the impending funeral for her father. The phone call to Ned had gone about as well and been as emotional as anyone could have anticipated. There was little work she had to throw herself in, but at least Lorraine's wedding was providing her a much-needed distraction and injection of happiness. The blonde hoped to make the absolute best of it while it lasted.

\--

In a way Marceline was beginning to regret coming to check on Jake and the rest of the guys he'd enlisted as his groomsmen. Of course Finn was the best man, but with his brother's longtime friend Tiffany being amongst those who would be standing beside his brother while vows were exchanged there was more than a little bit of tension. Finn and Tiffany had always clashed, even back before Tiffany had undergone his transition. For whatever reason he'd decided not to change his name which Finn, in his seemingly endless stupidity, just could not let go. Nowadays their main issues involved exactly that. And for what felt like the thousandth time already the two had been pulled apart, much to Jake's displeasure.

But that wasn't what had Marceline wishing she'd just stayed in the bubble of stress that was the room where Lorraine was waiting with her bridesmaids. No, her source of annoyance came from the fact that somehow each and every single guy there had somehow gone their entire lives without learning to tie a necktie. And Marceline, being one of the only people with any experience with it, had to help them with the pastel green garments that had been picked to match the bridesmaids' dresses. The only person she couldn't help was Jake as he'd elected to go with a bow tie to stick out from the rest of the tuxedo-clad group. It wasn't until Alexis came in, having been roped into standing as a 'groomswoman' since she outright refused to wear a dress of any kind, that someone was able to help the older Mertens brother.

"Where were you an hour ago when these idiots were struggling with their ties?" Marceline asked with a sort of joking bitterness, one eyebrow raised as she admired the brunette's attire. As was expected, everything was pristine, and as good as Alexis had looked in her dress blues she looked exponentially hotter in her tuxedo, hair combed back though more than a few rebellious strands still chose to hang in her face. The cyborg flashed her trademark smirk and shrugged.

"What fun would it have been if you didn't have to put in some work today, right?"

"Put in so-Are you fri-WHAT," Marceline stammered. She gestured at her pastel green bridesmaid's dress with a scoff. "Do you even understand how much work all of this took?"

"You act like you sewed the dress yourself," Finn remarked with a chuckle. He shrunk back as Marceline shot him a glare.

"I mean like, the makeup and everything," she grumbled.

"You mean to tell me that Lorraine spent a small fortune hiring the city's best makeup artists and hairstylists only to have you do it all yourself?" Jake asked with a smirk of his own. The second brother was taken back by yet another scowl as Marceline growled through clenched teeth.

"Hey, c'mon, everyone's just kidding, Marcy," Alexis said, making her way towards Jake. As she passed Marceline she paused just long enough for another comment. "You look amazing by the way."

Marceline was left standing there red in the face as the tall brunette continued her short walk to Jake and went about setting the man's bow tie right. It was simple, something that nearly anyone else aside from her girlfriend could say to her that would normally have no greater effect than a boost in self-esteem, but hearing those words from Alexis had her stomach in knots. On top of that it was remarkable in the sense that the woman was acting drastically different than she had since rejoining the living so to speak.

At first Alexis had been mostly withdrawn, almost subdued. That only seemed to magnify when she started with the homicide unit. But since she'd come back the day after the 'incident' at Nightsphere HQ (returning the car she'd borrowed much later than she said she would and apologizing profusely for it) she seemed to be making marked improvement. Sure, she was still tired. Sure, she was still stressed. At the same time it seemed as though she were somehow...lighter, like a burden had been lifted. Marceline wasn't complaining. In fact the opposite was true. She was just having a difficult time adjusting to it.

Marceline's wandering attention was drawn as Alexis began to speak again once Jake's bow tie was masterfully tied and ready to go.

"So, uh...Why's everyone ready so early? There's still two hours before the ceremony's scheduled to start. Or was there a change made to the schedule that I missed?" the brunette asked as she looked around, one eyebrow raised.

"Raine was getting impatient. Apparently she'd been up since the crack of dawn. Rushed us all to and through breakfast and then insisted that we all started getting ready," Finn explained as he adjusted his jacket in a nearby mirror before running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Mhm. Wedding day nerves," Marceline added with a nod. Alexis nodded with a sigh before finding a chair and sinking into it, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"Makes sense. It's a big day, after all," she remarked. After scrolling on her mobile for a moment she returned the device to her pocket and looked over at the groom. "So what's the guest list looking like? Is it going to be a big thing or close personal friends?"

"Somewhere in the middle. We extended invitations to some of the UGG people as a courtesy type deal, but we've got no idea if they're actually going to show up. Aside from that, I've got some friends here," Jake explained, paused to gesture towards Tiffany who was currently sitting in a corner with his elbows on his knees, pouting as his eyes shifted from the older Mertens brother to the younger one. Marceline couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was rather classless that he'd been so childish and vocal about wanting to be the best man when it should have been excruciatingly obvious that the honor would go to Finn. "Raine invited some friends, and of course her family. So...I'd say a couple dozen registered guests?" Jake posited. He frowned and looked towards the ceiling as he tapped his chin in contemplation. "And then you've got the plus ones, so potentially that number could double. But it's all good. I'm not worried about it. The hotel's restaurant has plenty of space and so does the bar, so everything should be good to go!"

"Glad to hear it. And, uh...Congratulations, Jake," Alexis said with a wide grin. The man nodded with a smile of his own.

After that various conversations were carried out until Tiffany broke out a deck of playing cards. Since there were going to be games going Marceline decided to stick around figuring that having something to occupy herself with would help the time pass faster. They played various card games and during the first few the players decided to bet actual money on. After a few rounds and a few hundred dollars lost to Alexis everyone agreed that it was best they just play for fun. Marceline wasn't able to help herself by bringing up the fact that they should have expected it seeing how Alexis was a cyborg and, while it technically wasn't cheating, she did have a remarkably unfair advantage over the others.

For the games that called for partners or teams Marceline pretty much called a monopoly on having the brunette as her partner. Of course there were protests all around but there wasn't much they could do about it since Alexis insisted that since she'd already had dibs called on her. All in all it was a lovely way to spend the couple of hours before the ceremony, albeit a bit awkward. Marceline had chosen to sit next to Alexis and for all of the games that involved them playing together they wound up scooting so close to one another that their thighs would brush. It was the closest they'd been since that day at the cabin and despite how minimal the contact was it still had the onyx-haired woman's blood pumping faster.

When it came time for everyone to gather and take their places for the wedding ceremony Marceline was an odd mixture of relieved and disappointed.

\--

The enormous conference hall turned wedding hall was truly a sight to behold. A mixture of white and green decorations had been elegantly strung up and a number of flowers in intricate vases placed around the place to set the atmosphere. Phoebe was incredibly impressed by the entire thing. She decided that in the event she ever got married she would have to get the contact information for the decorators and planners from Lorraine.

For the time being the redhead was standing in her spot near the makeshift altar. Despite not being the real thing it was still rather impressive, though she herself would have elected to have the ceremony in a proper church. It was something she was willing to let go of. After all, it wasn't her wedding.

Emerald green eyes discreetly scanned the other bridesmaids. While everyone looked absolutely fantastic the only person who came anywhere close to pulling the pastel green dress off the way she did was Marceline. That fact filled Phoebe with a sort of jealousy that she was gritting her teeth to keep buried. It was no secret that the other woman was beautiful. Hell, even the redhead would willingly agree to that. But did she have to look so fucking perfect in literally everything she wore? Chances were someone could dress her in a burlap sack and somehow she'd still look like she'd just stepped off the fashion runway in Milan.

In an effort to distract herself from her envy Phoebe let her gaze drift towards the groomsmen, or in this particular case the groomswoman. A smile broke onto her face as the admired Alexis rather obviously. The brunette also seemed like the kind of person who could make any kind of attire work but she preferred more masculine fashion. That was part of the reason she was standing on Jake's side of the altar dressed in a rather handsome tuxedo, pastel green tie around her neck and a matching flower on her lapel like the rest of the small group.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and they exchanged a quick smile. It evaporated the last of Phoebe's jealousy, essentially pushing all thoughts of Marceline from her mind. It was rather short lived however. Alexis turned her attention to the rows of guests, eyes locking on yet another stunning woman in a simple cream colored dress, her dark hair hanging around her shoulders in carefully tended to curls. She recognized the woman as the technological wunderkind Keila Marquez. They'd met briefly during the Lichman event and had crossed paths once or twice since then as the woman had worked closely helping Bonnibel in her lab until recently. The last time Phoebe had even spoken of her was when she'd fallen on their radar as a suspect in the HPC bombing. Needless to say, the redhead wasn't thrilled about the fact that not only was she there and drawing Alexis's attention, but the way they were smiling at one another and how they exchanged a small wave had her in a sour mood once again.

Thankfully that didn't persist for too long. The sound of the string quartet that had been hired to play the processional song pulled everyone's attention to the doors on the far end of the hall. They opened to reveal a breathtaking sight. Lorraine was in her full wedding gown, train and all, veil over her face and on her father's arm. They slowly made their way towards the altar, the young woman looking as though she could explode from nothing more than sheer happiness. A laugh was had by the guests as the flower girl, one of Lorraine's nieces, had a bit of a tumble. Once the little one was back on her feet things resumed as normal until Lorraine was standing beside her soon to be husband, tears in her eyes and chin quivering.

The ceremony itself didn't take very long. It was presided over by Jake's longtime friend and ordained minister Shelby Lumbric, a man with a clean-shaven head and comically high-pitched voice. Before officially pronouncing them man and wife both the bride and groom were allowed the chance to say their vows. Lorraine elected to go first. It was common knowledge that the woman had prepared her vows a good bit ahead of time and had even gone through with memorizing what she'd written, essentially studying them like she'd studied everything during her time in school.

With a smile on her face and all eyes on her, Lorraine cleared her throat quietly and took a deep breath.

"Jacob Madra Mertens. There are so many things that I'd like to say. So many words. I could go on for lifetimes expressing how much you mean to me and how honored I am to be standing here with you today. Things haven't always been easy. For instance, you snore," Lorraine said, pausing so the guests and her groom could chuckle. "But I could never stop loving you for any of your faults. In fact, they make me love you more. I wouldn't change you for the world, Jake, because I know that no matter what, at the end of each and every day, you'll always be by my side. Through good times and bad. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Jake. With everything that I am and everything I could ever hope to be, I love you."

After a pause to ascertain that the woman was done with her vows Shelby turned to Jake with a smile on his face and said, "And does the groom have anything he'd like to say?"

"Um...Yeah," Jake half-mumbled, tugging at the hem of his tuxedo jacket in an obvious attempt to keep from jamming his hands into his pockets. It took him a few moments before he was composed enough to speak, face red and tears in his eyes. Phoebe couldn't help but smile. One thing she'd always loved about Jake was that he was one of the most honest and sincere people she'd ever met. When the man spoke it was from the heart, and unless you gave him a legitimate reason to dislike you then he was pretty much the best friend you could have.

"I, uh, I didn't actually prepare anything. I'm not nearly as good with that kind of stuff as you are. You've always been there for me, giving me those nudges in the right direction and keeping me in check when I need it. I wake up every day wondering how I could have been so lucky to have met you, earned your love. But I've gotta say, whatever I did in a past life? It was totally worth it. Lorraine, baby..." Jake had to pause, sniffling and blinking excessively in an attempt to hide the tears that had made their way to his eyes. "I love you so much."

There was another brief pause before Shelby shared a smile with the happy couple. The man glanced between the pair of them before he cleared his throat and gestured towards Jake. The groom promptly looked over at his best man expectantly. Finn looked around for a moment as if he was confused until a sudden realization played across his face. He proceeded to dig in his pockets. First was the left then the right, though both were empty. He turned them out with a nervous chuckle that garnered a few exasperated sighs and stifled laughs. Phoebe stole a glance in Alexis's direction to see the woman with her eyes locked on the tall man, a smirk on her face.

Jake shot his little brother a look of absolute horror. It made sense. For all the fruitless searching he was doing it appeared as though the man had lost the ring intended for the bride, which most definitely would have been worthy of a certain amount of terror. His position was currently a very dangerous one, for as sweet as Lorraine was there was a side of her that had only come out once before, and it was an incredibly terrifying side that left everyone who had the rare misfortune of seeing it absolutely stunned. Sure enough the bride had her almond-shaped eyes fixed on Finn the way a cheetah locks onto its prey.

The attention of everyone aside from the nearly enraged bride and the man who would soon become her murder victim if the ring wasn't produced quickly was pulled to Alexis as the woman cleared her throat loudly. The brunette's sapphire gaze was on Finn as he grew ever more frantic to find the only thing that could possibly save himself from his almost sister-in-law. After clearing her throat a few more times, louder and louder with each one until the guests began to chuckle at the comical display, Alexis harshly called out to the man. He looked at her, eyes wide with fright and a sheen of sweat on his brow.

Alexis smirked and rolled her eyes, patting her breast pocket while raising her eyebrows as if to say 'check there, idiot'. It took Finn a moment but he finally caught on, plunging his hand into his breast pocket and pulling the glistening ring out to hand it over with an apologetic chuckle. It prompted yet another round of laughter from the crowd as well as a few nods from the groomsmen and bridesmaids towards Alexis for saving the day (and quite possibly Finn's hide). With everything calmed down again attention went back to Shelby, Jake, of Lorraine.

Shelby went through the typical spiel, asking Jake if he took Lorraine as his wife through sickness and in health and all of the other things that went along with that vastly overused and incredibly cliché script. Of course Jake said 'I do', stuttering out the words with a goofy yet heartfelt and teary-eyed grin on his face. The man honestly more happy than Phoebe had ever seen him in the years they'd known one another. If she was being honest she was having a difficult time from becoming emotional herself, even more so when it came time for Shelby to address Lorraine. There was a pause. The silence was deafening and all eyes were on the bride as the onlookers waited to hear her response. While the probability that the woman would decline was incredibly low there was still a chance. Stranger things had happened.

"Oh, um...Sorry," Lorraine giggled, clearing her throat as she blinked, apparently having spaced out now that the moment had actually come. She nodded, smiling to the point that her cheeks would probably ache afterward. "Yes. I do."

"And if there are no objections..." Shelby began, eyes panning the crowd. Phoebe felt her attention pulled to the wedding guests as well. The only thing that struck her as odd was one particular man of oriental descent with hair that fell around his shoulders who seemed incredibly unhappy about the entire affair, arms crossed and glaring daggers at Jake. If looks could kill...But the man stayed silent and with nobody speaking out the minister continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You two can smooch it up now!"

With a raucous round of applause and a few hoots from the guests Jake and Lorraine engaged in what could probably be considered a mildly inappropriate kiss that still managed to come off as retaining a great deal of class. Shelby peeked around them and said something along the lines of 'mmm, check please!' that garnered a bit of laughter from the wedding party, but the happy couple didn't seem to take notice of it. For what felt like the millionth time during the ceremony Phoebe felt her attention being pulled towards the statuesque brunette on the other side of the altar.

Alexis seemed incredibly out of place. Though she was smiling it was empty, not quite meeting her eyes. Her posture was stiff, even for her, and she was standing with her hands locked behind her back and her eyes on the bride and groom but someone appearing as if she were staring right through them. Phoebe couldn't blame the woman for feeling out of place. Hell, she didn't feel like she properly belonged there herself. But something else was nagging at the redhead. She was more than a little envious but through the envy was a pang of sadness. Even as a little girl she had wanted to find the kind of happiness that the newlyweds were sharing with their friends and family that day. As time went on Phoebe couldn't help but feel that maybe that kind of thing wasn't meant for her...That this particular brand of happiness was now and would forever be out of reach.

Forcing a smile to her face, Phoebe joined everyone else in a round of applause for Jake and Lorraine. With the ceremony coming to a conclusion everyone headed off towards the restaurant for the wedding 'dinner', and afterward to the bar for the reception and all of its alcohol-providing glory. Through the whole thing the redhead was doing her best to keep that smile up, to at least pretend that there wasn't some part of her that would give figuratively anything to have that kind of true and honest love and to have it reciprocated.


	14. The Reception, Part 1

With the wedding and the early dinner concluded there wasn't much else planned for the day aside from maybe some dancing and copious amounts of drinking. This would of course take place in the hotel's sizable bar. Most of Lorraine's family and the friends who had children left shortly after the dinner, taking care to give the newlyweds their best wishes. While en route to the bar Finn was the recipient of a rather forceful smack to the back of the head delivered by none other than his sister-in-law. Really, he couldn't blame her. He'd almost fucked up in a serious way with the incident involving the wedding ring and to top it off his best man's speech had involved some incredibly less than flattering anecdotes about Jake in his younger years, a few of which were more than cringe-worthy.

On his way from the restaurant to the bar Finn happened to bump into Phoebe. That was to say that he went out of his way to push past more than a few people to make sure that he got her attention. When the man approached her the redhead was on her toes, eyes scanning the crowd as if she were searching for someone. For a moment Finn felt his heart thud a bit harder at the thought that perhaps it was him the woman was seeking. He walked over to her, grin on his face and hands in his pockets so he could hopefully come across as casual as possible despite the fact that his nerves had him to the point that he was almost trembling.

"Uh, h-hey there, Phoebe," Finn said, clearing his throat due to the crack in his voice. The redhead gave him a sideways glance before she continued to crane her neck in search of whoever it was she was actually looking for. To say that Finn was disappointed would have been an understatement. But he wasn't a man who was going to give up without a fight.

"Hey, Finn. Figured you'd be in the bar already," Phoebe remarked, a slight frown passing across her features for the briefest of moments. The man shrugged even though the woman's attention was far from him and there was no way she'd see.

"I actually wanted to see if maybe you wanted to grab a couple of drinks with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe later, Finn," the redhead responded with an exasperated sigh. She ceased her efforts for long enough to pull her phone out of the small clutch handbag she'd brought with her and type out a quick text message. Cellphone still in hand, she was once more lifting herself up on her toes. After a moment she gave up, apparently for good, and turned to Finn with her brow furrowed. "You haven't seen Alex anywhere, have you?"

"Um...no," Finn grumbled, disappointment replaced with envy and a hint of anger. Of course she was looking for Alexis. Despite his envy he was still willing to make an attempt to spend some time with the object of his affections.

"Damn it. She's not answering her phone either..." Phoebe sighed after a failed attempt at ringing the brunette. Her expression darkened ever so slightly as she slid her phone back into her handbag.

"Well, I'm free. If you're not gonna be meeting up with anyone-"

"Finn, let me stop you right there," the redhead said with a great deal of obvious exasperation and a hand raised at the man. "I'm not even going to open this can of worms with you. I'm sure you've noticed that I've been going out of my way to avoid you since that little 'talk' we had outside of my apartment?"

Finn had indeed noticed. Multiple times he'd gone to various places within the SMRT tower in the hopes that he would be able to steal a few moments of Phoebe's time only to have her duck out before he could engage. In his mind it hadn't seemed all that out of the ordinary. Usually the redhead was pretty scarce anyway, spending the vast majority of her free time either locked in her apartment or on the training floor, and despite being invulnerable to pretty much any sort of damage Finn wasn't nearly brave enough to venture there to confront her. The last time he had she'd 'accidentally' hit him square in the face with a blast of fire. He'd been laughed at the entire time he waited for his hair and eyebrows to grow back and that wasn't something he was keen on repeating. So, to hear the woman say that she had been intentionally avoiding him was a pretty hefty kick to his ego.

"Yeah. Well. I honestly think that we need some time away from each other. You've gotta get your head on straight and get used to the whole 'we're just friends' thing. Us having drinks together isn't going to do either of us any favors. So, no, I will not have drinks with you," Phoebe finished. She shook her head and walked off leaving Finn standing there with his jaw slack and shoulders slumped.

Anger welled up in his chest and his hands curled into fists at his side. He knew exactly who was to blame for this, and that woman was the same person that Phoebe had gone off in search of. Alexis had done absolutely nothing but prove herself to be a constant thorn in his side and he was reaching his breaking point with it all. Whether it was intentional or not was of no consequence. All that mattered was that the bitch had driven a wedge between him and the redhead and it was absolutely unacceptable.

But if Phoebe wanted 'space' or whatever, that was her prerogative. That didn't mean that Finn had to be happy about it, which was a good thing as he wouldn't have been happy about it under any circumstances. Lucky for him the drinks for the night would be completely free of charge. He had to hand it to Jake, when he partied, he partied.

Finn figured he'd earned himself a drink. He approached the bar more than a little eager to drown his sorrows in a sea of top-shelf liquor. The bartender flashed Finn a smile, taking care to finish up cleaning out the glass he had with his bar towel before setting them aside and leaning against the wooden surface across from the blond with a casual grin on his face.

"What's your poison?"

"Strongest of whatever you've got," Finn grumbled. The bartender returned with a bottle of something and poured a fair amount of it into a glass. Before he could return the bottle to its place on the shelf Finn grabbed it from him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna keep this if you don't mind..."

"Uh...sure, man," the bartender responded. He stepped off to tend to a few other guests, presumably people from Lorraine's family. Finn didn't recognize them but found that he didn't really care much as he began to down mouthful after mouthful of the contents of the bottle. And that was how he started the beginning of the rest of the night.

\--

The little confrontation with her ex did nothing but irritate Phoebe that much more. As far as she knew Alexis had come without a plus one. It worked out, as Phoebe didn't have anyone she'd wanted to invite as her own plus one anyway. So, seeing how they were both there dateless, the redhead figured she'd take the opportunity to spend some much sought after quality time with the woman. With the Finn issue handled for at least the immediate future she was soon pushing her way past various guest of the wedding and people who were staying in the hotel for other reasons.

First Phoebe checked the bar. She did a lap around the place and kept an eye out for Alexis. Even in crowds the woman had a way of standing out, so it wasn't as if catching her would be difficult. With the bar cleared Phoebe made her way back towards the lobby. The restaurant was on the other side. The only reason that Alexis wouldn't be there was if she'd been called away for work or if she'd gone to her hotel room, perhaps someone else's. Not wanting to think about the other possibilities she pressed on, scanning the lobby as she went before finding her way back to the restaurant.

Phoebe froze as she found who she was looking for. Much to her displeasure Alexis was currently engaged in a conversation with Keila. The shorter brunette's cream dress complimented her copper skin elegantly, and she had obviously put a great deal of work into her hair and makeup. To say that Phoebe was jealous would have been an understatement. What really pushed her over the edge was the way Keila was looking at Alexis, the way she would giggle and touch her arm, and the fact that Alexis seemed perfectly fine with the contact. To make matters worse the tall woman nodded towards the bar and offered her arm to Keila in an overly formal manner, a smirk on her face. As predicted Keila took it with a nod, linking their arms together and letting her hand rest on Alexis's wrist.

Before they got anywhere near her Phoebe turned and stormed back to the bar. She had to divert from her initial destination, as Finn was currently sitting there sulking with his hand wrapped around the neck of a tall bottle. So she went a bit further down and put a fair amount of people between herself and her ex before she flagged down the bartender to order the first of what would no doubt be a copious amount of drinks.

\--

"Hey there," Alexis said with a smile as she walked up to Keila after the dinner. The shorter woman was looking around, probably for her, but without the assistance of optical implants to help her sift through the crowd of wedding-goers she wasn't fairing nearly as well as the cyborg had. Keila turned to her with a grin, looking her up and down for a moment as her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Hey. So, uh...Was a bit surprised when we got here and you told me that you'd be standing up there with the groomsmen," Keila chuckled, tucking a few stray curls behind her ear.

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Please," Keila laughed with a lighthearted roll of her eyes. "That's about as likely as the moon spontaneously crashing into the planet."

"Actually, that almost happened. Remember about seven months ago? The SMRT had to handle that loon who could manipulate gravity," Alexis corrected with a smirk. Again Keila rolled her eyes, this time heaving a sigh.

"Okay. Well...Still."

"It was an honest mistake. Believe it or not I do make those from time to time," the taller woman remarked, running a hand through her hair and in effect causing more strands to fall loose from the rest to hang in her face. Keila gave her a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow, one hand going to her hip.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Mhm. As it turns out I'm pretty much like everyone else out there. I mean...with some modifications," Alexis said with a chuckle. Keila giggled and placed a hand on the other woman's arm, causing them both to pause for a moment. Alexis cleared her throat with a slight shrug before nodding towards the lobby, on the other side of which was the bar. "Wanna head over and grab a few drinks? Pretty much 'all you can consume' from what I understand."

"Sure. And, uh...Wow, really? Shit, did Jake get married or was all of this a cover so he could throw a rager?" Keila laughed.

"Well, Raine's pregnant, so they came to an agreement. This is his last big party until the little one's in college, I suppose," Alexis mused. She flashed a smirk and held her arm out to Keila, hoping that the dated gesture would prompt a laugh. "Shall we?"

"Indeed," Keila replied, linking her arm with the cyborg's and grabbing onto her wrist with a giggle. Alexis escorted the shorter woman through the lobby and to the bar, both of them stifling laughter at the people they passed. The few who found their attention on the women were giving them odd looks, mainly in confusion. It made sense. Both were playing up the 'lady and her escort' bit up as much as they could, struggling to keep their faces as straight as their backs.

By the time they found a table they were openly laughing and unable to keep up their little act. They sat down, Alexis removing her tuxedo jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair. Just as the server approached she was in the process of rolling up her sleeves, finding the outfit to be rather stuffy and the air around her a little too warm for comfort. Though it was manageable she figured she'd rather be prepared seeing how she planned on doing her fair share of drinking that night. Once their drink orders had been placed and delivered they sat in a comfortable silence and watched the people around them. Alexis shot Keila a sideways glance while she leaned on the table, drink in hand.

"You look nice," she remarked.

"Oh, uh...Thanks," Keila said with a small smile. "You look fantastic. I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up before."

"Well, thank you. Apparently I 'clean up well'. Got a lot of compliments on my dress blues after my induction ceremony," the woman explained before polishing off the rest of her drink. Keila's expression was one of intrigue.

"Yeah? I'd pay good money to see that," she chuckled, taking a sip from her own glass.

"Well, there's a picture in the papers for that weekend. I have no intention of getting back into that thing unless I absolutely have to. It's probably the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn, and I've been thigh-deep in snow with nothing on aside from a coat."

"Wait, what?" Keila laughed.

"Mhm," Alexis began with a nod. "It was right after the temporal transfer. Apparently she couldn't be bothered to send me back with clothing, so when I got here I was 'sky-clad', as they say. And let me tell you, it wasn't fun. But I scooped a jacket up before I ran off. Pretty sure it was Finn's actually."

"HA! Man! I wonder how he'd react to hearing that."

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Really? Because you'd think that he'd at least smile about the fact that he had the potential to make at least secondary contact with a boob," Keila joked. Alexis shrugged.

"He seems to have some sort of a problem with me. I honestly haven't talked to him much, what with work and all. But he's constantly giving me dirty looks when he thinks I'm not looking. Like now, for instance," she explained while pointing over to where the man was seated at the bar, bottle in hand. Keila turned around to take a quick look, brow furrowed when she righted herself in her seat.

"Wow. Yeah. Wonder what his problem is."

"I think it's got something to do with the amount of time I've been spending with Phoebe on the training floor."

"Ah. That'd do it."

"I saw some things in her method that could use improving and offered to help. Hell, I even programmed some new scenarios for the floor. Actually just got done fixing a panel Phoebe wound up blowing to pieces. Well, melted, really."

"Holy shit, she's that powerful!? Those panels are coated with the same material used on spacecraft! They're meant to withstand exit and entry of the atmosphere! How in the hell can she burn that hot!?" Keila exclaimed, wide-eyed. Alexis figured it made sense. The other woman had been one of the people involved in designing more than a few of the systems in the tower, working alongside a number of UGG technicians to do so.

"One of the things I've been trying to help her with is controlling stuff like that. I've got nothing concrete to base it on, but I'm worried that if she goes too far with her powers she'll end up hurting herself and possibly the people around her. The energy fluctuations around her when she uses her abilities are erratic, and that's troublesome. But it could just be part of the whole 'superhuman' deal. I mean, everyone who was affected by the explosions and manifested abilities afterward has variances in their ambient bio-electric fields, but those who have some sort of elemental or physics-related skill seem to be more...unstable."

"Huh...I mean, I guess that makes sense to some degree. Have you mentioned any of this to Bonnie?"

"Nah," Alexis said with a shake of her head. She flagged over a server and ordered another round of drinks. "I don't see any point to it as there's no actual evidence aside from a small number of scans. And the last thing we need is word somehow getting out. Superhuman-gen pop relations are bad enough as is."

"You really think something like that would have an impact?" Keila asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. The server returned with the cyborg's drink and she took a few sips.

"Think about it. You've got a group of people who are already seen as dangerous. Then information is provided to the public saying that there's a sub-group within that larger group that are potentially even more dangerous. Best case scenario, it drives a wedge even further between superhumans and the rest of the world. Worst case, lynchings," Alexis explained grimly. After everything she'd endured in the camp she'd learned the hard way how easy it was for opinions about certain types of people to be changed. The last thing she wanted was for more lashing out against superhumans to happen.

When it really came down to it Alexis blamed herself for the entire thing despite it being completely irrational. Her logical mind was painfully aware of that. The blame couldn't be placed on any single individual, but the fact of the matter remained that she was one of the key elements in the sudden eruption of superhuman abilities among the world's population. The temporal particles that Phoebe had discovered and tracked correlated directly with areas in which people with abilities were popping up. And none of it had happened prior to the day she'd arrived. That was enough for her. As it turned out she was only against circumstantial evidence in regards to official investigations; personal matters were an entirely different story.

"I can definitely see your point there," Keila conceded with a sigh. Before Alexis had a chance to steer the conversation in another direction the sounds of shouting drew her attention.

On the other side of the bar there was a young man of East Asian descent raising absolute hell, yelling and screaming at Jake. From what she could tell he was going on in Korean about how Lorraine was too good for him, how she should be with her own kind and Jake had done nothing but drag her down. A quick scan showed the man's name to be Lee Sugo. Aside from a rather colorful criminal record including everything from simple vandalism to setting off a small bomb in a public trashcan, something stuck out to the cyborg. One of his knows affiliations was with none other than the bride. Specifically, he was her ex-boyfriend.

A moment later he and Jake were throwing punches. Her reflexes kicking in, Alexis was on her feet and in the fray in a flash. With Finn's assistance she managed to pull Jake off of Lee before quickly subduing him. Lee was on his belly on the ground, Alexis with her knee in the middle of his back and his hands in a vice grip behind him. She had to give him credit. He was putting up a pretty good fight, though not nearly enough to slip loose. Holding both of his wrists with one hand the detective decided that she was going to pull a bit of an intimidation move to see if it would be enough to calm things down. She reached into her pocket and pulled her badge and ID out of her pocket, adjusting so she could dangle them in front of Lee's face.

"See that? Yeah. I'm a cop. So, one of two things is gonna happen, Lee. Either you're gonna get the fuck out of here peacefully or you're going away in cuffs. Choice is yours, buddy," Alexis hissed. At the sight of the badge Lee stilled.

"Fine! I'll leave!" he growled, accent thick. As she was getting up Alexis made sure to give wrench one of his wrists just enough to drive the point home that she wasn't playing around. The man scrambled to his feet with a hiss, clutching his wrist and glaring between Alexis and Jake. "Don't think I'm done here!"

"Lee!" Lorraine shouted angrily. She grabbed onto her husband as he went to make a move towards her ex boyfriend, holding him back and preventing him from retaliating. Alexis scowled at Lee, rolling her shoulders and popping her neck.

"Seriously? Leave while you can still do it of your own volition. I won't ask twice," she threatened. After taking a moment, almost as if he were considering his options, Lee stormed out of the bar and presumably left the hotel. Alexis watched him go. If he did come back she'd beat the brakes off him. There was no way in hell she was going to let some thug fuck up her friends' wedding. That wasn't happening. Once things settled down Lorraine approached her with a smile and a hug.

"Thanks for that, Alex. I, uh...Well, I'm not really sure what to say. That's the second time you've saved the day," the woman chuckled warmly.

"Hey, don't even worry about it. It's your big day, can't have anybody screwing that up, right?" the cyborg replied with a smirk.

"Still. I owe you one. Well, two," Lorraine insisted with a laugh. Alexis waved a hand as if to dispel the notion altogether. Her eyes drifted over the shorter woman's shoulder and locked onto Finn.

The man was currently glaring at her with nothing but pure acidic anger in his expression. She allowed any traces of a smile to fade from her face and raised a challenging eyebrow in his direction. Much to her relief he broke contact and took his seat at the bar to resume guzzling from his bottle and pouting. Alexis heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes as she did. The level of immaturity that some people could display was getting to her in a serious way. Thankfully Keila drew her attention by placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn.

"Hey. So. That was...unexpected."

"Mhm," Alexis agreed with another sigh accompanied by a shrug. "It happens, though. Anyway, no need to let it ruin the night, right?"

"Definitely not," Keila agreed with a cheerful grin. The pair returned to their table and ordered yet another round of drinks and set about to talking.

Alexis was glad that nothing had gone awry with the situation. Having to interrupt what had been a rather good day with work would have put a dent in her mood that no amount of tending to would have been able to fix. She was exceptionally happy that the wedding had gone well and that aside from that one hitch the reception was doing the same. Lorraine and Jake deserved their wedding day to be a good one and the brunette was going to make sure that nothing fucked that up for them.

\--

A number hours of sitting and drinking with Alexis had Keila more than a little adventurous as far as what topic she was hoping to move on to. Well...'adventurous' was probably too mild a term. Forward would have been the better way to put it. A lull in the conversation presented her with the perfect opportunity.

Keila's eyes were locked on Alexis as she admired the woman with a small smile on her face. Her hair was disheveled, she'd long ago loosened her tie and she'd rolled her sleeves up and undone the top few buttons of her shirt. For all intents and purposes she should have looked like an absolute mess. Somehow that simply wasn't the case. Under different circumstances Keila would have been at least a bit jealous. Alexis seemed to be able to pull off whatever style she wanted to. Classy, messy, hell, even when she'd shown up at Keila's door covered in dirt and blood looking like she'd just made her way through a meat grinder the woman had been stunning.

Not wanting to end up getting distracted or somehow discouraged Keila cleared her throat, drumming her fingers nervously. Alexis looked over at her and flashed a questioning smirk, one eyebrow quirking up. In Keila's mind it was now or never.

"So...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Alexis said with a nod before draining her most recent drink. Keila heaved a sigh, steeling herself to the possible answers to her question.

"Why did you invite me here as your plus one?" she asked, face as expressionless as she could manage.

"Well...We're friends, right? And I figured it would be nice to hang out, spend some time together," the cyborg responded. Her shoulders were squared and her posture was stiff. Obviously the question had made things awkward. At the same time it was a conversation that Keila felt they needed to have. Everything needed to be laid out and put in the open if they were going to progress in any capacity, friends or otherwise.

All the same Keila regretted it almost immediately. Now that this particular can of worms was opened she figured she may as well see it to the end. After all, what was the worst that could happen? She'd already gone through the worst of stressing herself sick after she'd gone off on Alexis and Marceline, and that had been followed by a cease in all communications between them. Even if things didn't work out the way she wanted them to Keila couldn't bear the thought of not having Alexis in her life in some way. So, once more resolving herself to get answers, she took a deep breath.

"So you only invited me as a...friend?" Keila pressed, the slightest frown finding its way to her face. She cleared her throat, eyes darting towards the tablecloth before meeting the sapphire orbs of the woman sitting across from her again. "Not as like...your date?"

"I...Um..." Alexis began. She heaved a sigh, running a hand through her hair before rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. After a moment the brunette was once more meeting her gaze with an almost apologetic expression. "Yeah, as a friend."

"Oh...Okay," Keila breathed, all the wind robbed from her sails.

"I'm sorry. I didn't...I just...After all that stuff that happened that night I thought you understood..."

"No, no...I guess I thought...Well, I don't know what I thought," Keila chuckled cynically. She shook her head. "I just assumed that-"

"HEY! ALEX!"

Both women looked over to see an incredibly drunk Finn staggering in their direction, his shirt stained with sweat and a fair amount of alcohol. It was incredibly obvious from the dark scowl on his face that he had a major issue and was planning on addressing it then and there. After noticing Alexis shoot her a quick glance Keila watched as the brunette stood and moved to intercept Finn, reaching out just in time to catch him by the shoulders before he could trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face.

"The FUCK off me!" Finn bellowed, shoving the woman back and wavering as he stood glaring at her indignantly. "I don't need your fucking help! 'S not gonna make up for anything you've done!"

"Hey, calm it down! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Alexis spat angrily. She obviously wasn't thrilled about being pushed like that or having accusations hurled her way.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You've fucked with peoples' relationships enough, dontcha think? First that shit you tried with Marcy, then...HER..." Finn paused so he could drunkenly wave a hand in Keila's direction. She shot him a confused look, wondering what in the hell was happening. "And now you're pulling the same shit with Phoebe and I'm not gonna have it!"

Keila took a moment to look around the bar. Among the onlookers that were keeping a healthy distance from the belligerent man and the focus of his anger were a number of people, Jake, Lorraine, and Marceline included. But there were two people missing, those two being Bonnibel and Phoebe. It struck Keila as a but odd, though at the same time she figured it may be best if the apparent 'cause' of this little outburst wasn't present to witness it. After all, it wasn't as if the redhead was known for keeping calm during things like this.

"Whoa, Finn, out of line, dude!" Marceline scolded, taking a step forward. Alexis made eye contact with her and shook her head, signaling for the woman to keep her distance. Though she was obviously uncomfortable with it she stepped back.

"Finn...Bro...Come on, chill," Jake said soothingly.

"No, man! I'm sick of this shit! She disappears for a year and then comes back out of nowhere, lets us think she's dead all that time, and we're supposed to just act like everything's okay?" Finn laughed sarcastically. "I don't fucking think so. Contrary to what every-fucking-body else seems to think, Alex isn't perfect! She's fucking pathetic is what she it!" The man scoffed and shook his head, eyes locked on Alexis once more. "You might have everyone else fooled, but I can see right through you."

"Finn...I don't know what you think is going on between Phoebe and I, but I can assure you that-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't get to tell me what's going on! I'm not a fucking moron!" Finn screamed, the veins in his forehead and neck bulging. Alexis kept her cool, voice level, and when she spoke it was with purpose. In normal circumstances her comment may have diffused the situation, but with as drunk and irrational as Finn was acting at that moment she should have known better. All the same she made her comment and the onlookers collectively held their breath.

"Really? Because you're acting pretty damn stupid right now..."

Time slowed to a crawl as Keila looked on helplessly while Finn threw what looked like a savage punch at Alexis. Despite being rather drunk herself, Alexis easily and elegantly ducked and bobbed out of the way of the man's fist. In a fluid motion she stepped to the side and delivered a punch of her own, bone hitting bone with a resounding crack as her fist made contact.

Keila had seen plenty of videos online of people getting knocked out. The woman had always assumed that the reactions had been overplayed or dramatized, that there was no way someone could be hit hard enough that they would freeze and simply fall over unconscious. That was, until she saw it herself. Despite his invulnerability to pretty much any kind of damage Finn was helpless against the effects of being punched dead in the face by a cyborg that was easily stronger than him on a bad day. No matter how invulnerable his exterior, there was nothing he could do about his brain bouncing around in his skull from the force of a blow like that.

Finn went rigid for a moment, his eyes blank, and teetered backward before hitting the ground. Everyone who saw the scene play out was currently muttering to themselves, some cheering, and a few of them dropping to the ground to check on Finn. The man was still alive and breathing, merely unconscious. Keila was more focused on Alexis as she stared at her right hand for a moment. The skin on her knuckles had been split open from the impact and despite the blood that was welling up and spilling from the wound it took the brunette a moment to react. She hissed, gripping her wrist with her good hand as her face went red.

"C'mon, lemme get that cleaned up," Keila said, grabbing Alexis by the shoulders and leading her off towards the restroom while Marceline and Jake tended to Finn.

"That hurt so bad...It was like punching a brick wall," Alexis husked, her injured hand twitching.

"Yeah, I can imagine. It's Finn, Mr. Indestructible. The guy had a building fall on him and walked away without a scratch," Keila remarked. She opened the bathroom door and dragged Alexis over to the sink, turning on the tap and instructing the woman to keep her hand under the water to clear away the excess blood so she could search for something to disinfect and cover the wound with.

Keila was only gone for five minutes at most. Finn was conscious and seated at the bar again, Jake by his side as they talked somberly. She paid little attention to them as she approached the bar, flagging down the bartender to ask if he had a first aid kit. He did, and handed it over without inquiring as to why she'd needed it. Doing so would have been pointless, as he'd seen the incident himself. After shooting a glare at Finn she made her way back to where Alexis was waiting for her.

Without a word Keila turned the water off and placed the first aid kit on the sink, opening it so she could get to the bottle of peroxide within. Without needing a prompt Alexis held her hand out so the woman could pour the liquid over the cuts on her knuckles. Once the peroxide had served its purpose and was returned to the first aid kit the shorter brunette retrieved some sterile wipes and began to clear away the excess liquid and dab at the wounds. Once everything was cleaned up she grabbed a swatch of gauze and a bandage, laying the gauze down first before she went to work dressing the injured hand.

"I still can't believe you tore up your hand punching him out like that," Keila chuckled. While she wasn't a fan of violence by any means she couldn't help but find the entire situation somewhat entertaining. She finished wrapping the bandage around Alexis's injured hand before tearing it off and tying it up.

"It was a knee-jerk reaction. Cyborg programming and all," Alexis sighed, wincing as she tried to flex her hand. Keila gave the woman a soft smile as she let her fingers rest on the edge of the bandages, causing her to look up. "Thanks for patching me up."

"Are you gonna be alright? You hit him pretty hard, I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up breaking something," Keila remarked with more than a little bit of concern.

"Three knuckles, but everything else is fine. And the knuckles will heal up on their own. I'll just have to be careful with the hand for a little while," the cyborg breathed. Silence fell between the women as Keila watched Alexis and Alexis stared at her bandaged hand, turning it over a few times and shaking her head.

"So...I know now probably isn't the best time to bring up the conversation we were having, but..." Keila said hesitantly before letting her words trail off into nothingness. Deep blue eyes met her own, as soul-piercing and enigmatic as ever. It felt like an eternity had passed with her simply staring into Alexis's eyes. In that moment she realized that she'd never simply sat there and looked at her like that before. She was noticing all kinds of details that she never had in the past, a spattering of gray in the sapphire of her irises, and the near-invisible circuitry of her drastically enhanced left eye. After a sigh, the woman began to speak.

"You're a great person. You really are. But...We can't be together that way. I could never be what you need. You need someone who's able to dedicate themselves to you as much as you would to them, someone who would make you their world. I just can't do that, Keila. And I am so sorry. I never meant for you to end up hurt. I do care about you, but I can't be what you need me to be. I never will be. Believe me when I say that I didn't want things to turn out the way they have..."

Keila gave the brunette a nod. Alexis couldn't help but shake her head again, looking to the side as she did so. Sure, Keila was disappointed. Under normal circumstances she probably would have cried her heart out. Luckily she was the kind of drunk that had her able to block that out, "happy-drunk" for lack of a better term. No doubt once she sobered up she'd have to deal with how she felt but for now was content with not having to face her emotions. It just worked out better for her in that moment.

"Are peoples' birthdays normally this fucked up?" Alexis asked with a chuckle, flexing the fingers on her injured hand.

"It's your birthday?" Keila asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, technically," Alexis responded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's Jake and Raine's day, not mine. I wasn't gonna divert attention from them."

"Yeah, but...it's your birthday. That deserves some recognition too," Keila said, eyebrows furrowed and a smile on her face. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, ya dingus. I would have gotten you something."

"Pft...C'mon. That's really not necessary. And wouldn't it be a little inappropriate to unwrap a gift at someone else's wedding?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow and a bit of a chuckle. Keila couldn't stop herself from smirking, the alcohol she'd consumed providing her with more than a little courage. Though whether it was actually courage or stupidity had yet to be proven, and given their previous topic of conversation it very well could have been the latter. All the same the words slipped out without her putting much thought into them.

"Who said you'd need to unwrap it?" Keila asked, raking her teeth over her bottom lip suggestively as she smirked. Alexis opened her mouth to reply but instead of speaking she just let out a sigh. She smiled and shook her head, obviously taken aback. Needless to say, Keila was more than a little embarrassed, but that wasn't enough to deter her.

"I'm not really sure about all that, now," Alexis remarked with an unsure sigh.

"Hey, what's a little casual 'fun' between two consenting adults? Besides, birthday sex is like, pretty much a given."

"I just don't want you to think-"

"What, that because we decided to get naked suddenly means you've changed your mind?" Keila interrupted, her smirk still in place. She rolled her eyes lightheartedly before continuing. "C'mon, Alex. I'm not an idiot. I understand that you've got your reasons and I respect that. Does that mean that I'm giving up hope that maybe you'll come around? No. But it also doesn't mean that we can't still be friends."

"I'm not really familiar with how all that goes, but do 'friends' generally go around fucking each other like that?" Alexis asked with a skeptical scoff.

"Mine do," Keila remarked bluntly. "Hey, you can even ask Marcy about that one. She and I had our fair share of fun back in the day." The woman couldn't help but laugh as intrigue played across the cyborg's face, her eyes glossing over for a moment and making it obvious that she was picturing that particular scenario. After a moment Keila spoke again. "Besides, you seem like you could use some relaxation. And if I recall correctly, you've never had issues 'relaxing' with me."

"I mean, since you've twisted my arm so hard..." Alexis said, her voice trailing off and leaving nothing but a fair amount of sexual tension in its wake.

The tone she'd taken was one that Keila had a difficult time resisting. It was the type of sultry "come hither" voice that sent a tingle down her spine and set of a chain reaction that had her uncomfortably aware of her own pulse. If the hungry grin on Alexis's face was any indicator she was was aware of the influence that particular tone had over Keila...and she wasn't in the least bit ashamed about it.

At that point there were no more words needed between the two. All it took to close the distance between them was for Keila to lean forward. Then, as undignified as it was, they were making out in a bathroom like a pair of horny teenagers. She may not have been able to have what she wanted as far as a relationship, but at the very least Keila still had this, and there was no way in hell that she was going to pass up the chance to get the other woman into bed again. For all her technical knowledge and skill in combat it seemed that a certain amount of the cyborg's memory banks had been allocated for what could only be called an impressive amount of knowledge in the realm of physical intimacy, and if she was being entirely honest Keila would have to say that her romps with Alexis had been hands down the best sex of her life.

Keila pulled herself away, taking a few quick breaths as she locked eyes with Alexis, the other woman's face reflecting the same want that she felt. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Are we gonna do this here, or..."

"I booked a room. We can head up there if you'd prefer," came the reply.

"Yeah, I'd definitely prefer that," Keila husked, standing up and helping Alexis to her feet.

The pair ducked out of the bathroom and through the bar. They managed to make their exit unnoticed by any of their friends or the other guests there. By what Keila could only describe as sheer force of will she was able to keep her hands and lips to herself up until she and the brunette made it to the elevator. As soon as the door were closed and the lift started to rise they were once again connected at the face and hips, pawing at each other almost desperately. The bell in the elevator rang out signaling that they'd arrived on their floor and the two pulled themselves apart, both panting.

Alexis took Keila by the hand and led her down the hallway in the direction of her room at a jog. The shorter brunette was powerless to stop the giggle that escaped her as they hurried along, especially when her guide looked back over one shoulder to shoot her a grin. They came to a stop in front of one of the many doors on the hall, about halfway down. Keila took the opportunity presented by their stilled movement to press herself against the other woman and lift herself up on her toes so their mouths met. She could feel Alexis fumbling around in her pants pocket in search of the keycard that would disengage the digital lock and grant them access to the room on the other side of the door that her back was against, all the while voraciously returning the kiss.

It didn't take long, maybe only about fifteen seconds or so, but to Keila it felt like an eternity thanks to the heady desire that was pumping through her veins like a drug. She needed her fix, needed it as soon as humanly possible, and she wasn't getting it fast enough for her liking. Before the door was even properly opened the woman had already begun undoing the buttons on Alexis's shirt, tugging the garment free from the waist of her pants as she went. Had either of them been focusing more on their surroundings they would have noticed the door to the room next to them being opened, noticed the spectator they'd gained for a few moments, but neither of them was paying any real attention to anything aside from the other.

The door to the hotel room hadn't fully closed and Keila was once again pushing Alexis against it, half-slamming the barrier shut in the process. She wound one hand through the hair at the nape of the woman's neck and the other arm around her waist to pull her into another fervent kiss while pressing their bodies together. Alexis responded after a few moments by gently moving Keila back. The shorter woman looked up into blue eyes that shone in the darkness with the oddest combination of uncertainty and desire, something she'd grown familiar with during the time that the cyborg had stayed with her. As Keila predicted, Alexis spoke to voice her concerns.

"I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. I'm fine with this so long as you are, but I have to say again that it doesn't change anything about what I said earlier."

"Alex, I get it. I'm fine with this. If you don't want to, then-"

Keila was cut off as Alexis leaned down to initiate a deeper kiss, soft lips dancing in sync with her own as the brunette placed one hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. She couldn't help but let out a surprised squeak as Alexis spun her around so their positions were reversed.

"I didn't say that," Alexis husked, her eyes suddenly taking on a determined and lusty edge that sent a shiver down her lover's back and sent her senses into overdrive.

Their lips met again, almost wildly, and Keila sought to continue removing the other woman's shirt. She was caught off guard as Alexis grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms against the door as she allowed her lips to trail down bronzed skin until reaching her shoulder. Their eyes met and Keila could see the almost impish smile that the other woman wore. They'd played this game before and the shorter woman was well aware of what that particular look meant. It was the expression Alexis took to wearing when she intended on taking control of the situation, and that was simply going to be that. It always worked out in Keila's favor, so she wasn't going to complain. In fact the opposite was true. She was rather fond of the entire dynamic. After all, neither party would ever hold power indefinitely. It always switched.

Smirk still in place, Alexis leaned forward and left a trail of feather soft kisses on Keila's shoulder that caused the woman to bite down on her bottom lip as a sigh passed her lips. That sigh turned into a soft gasp as Alexis released her grip on one of her arms to slide her hand up Keila's thigh, pushing her dress up in the process and setting her nerve endings on fire. She had time to let out a gasp as fingernails grazed the sensitive skin of her hip before another passionate kiss was shared. A moment later Alexis was pulling back and before Keila could fully register what was happening her dress was being hoisted over her head and tossed to the side and it wasn't until that moment that she remembered that she'd foregone wearing underwear in the off-chance that this exact scenario played out.

Keila moved to remove her heels only to once more find herself being barred by her companion, a smirk on the taller brunette's face.

"Leave 'em on," Alexis husked, her tone driving Keila half-insane with want. If that wasn't enough, the woman had begun to kiss down bare skin until her teeth were now grazing the same spot where her fingernails had been moments before.

Keila let out a squeak as Alex's knees hit the ground and one of her legs was hoisted over the woman's shoulder. Of all the ways they'd made love, and there were quite a few, this was new and hot and she couldn't help but let out a low moan as she felt skilled lips against her, the other woman exploring her arousal carefully. Alexis quickened the pace, one hand trailing up velvet skin only to be captured, fingers lacing together as the copper-skinned woman arched her back a bit and her other hand wound through her hair. Keila's grip tightened as she felt the pressure in her core increase, growing closer to the breaking point with every second of her lover's attentions. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but consider that it was one of the benefits of tangling with someone who had the ability to retain and process vast amounts of information to the point that it put most computers to shame. Alexis was skilled, that much was certain, and with the realization that Keila had a deep emotional connection with her – loved her, even – she found herself more engrossed in the encounter than she had ever been with any of her sexual partners. Before she even knew what was happening Keila came hard, nearly losing her balance. Alexis held her steady as the climax rolled over her in crashing waves and caused her to shudder uncontrollably, a wordless cry escaping her lips that she barely recognized as her own. If it weren't for her leg being over Alexis's shoulder and the woman holding her up Keila very well may have found her knees buckling.

It didn't take Keila more than a few moments to regain enough control to stand on her own, albeit shakily. Not that she particularly needed to stand. After all, she had a birthday present to deliver. That's why she swung her leg from over Alexis's shoulder, smirk on her face, and pulled the brunette to her feet by the collar of her shirt, and backed her up until she'd fallen onto the bed with Keila standing over her.

"C'mon, birthday girl, let's see that shirt," Keila purred, holding out one hand and gesturing for the garment that hung loosely on Alexis's shoulders due to half of the buttons already being undone. With a chuckle the woman sat up and complied. She removed the button down, leaving her tie on, and cast it aside with a flourish, a smirk on her own face as she raised an eyebrow at Keila as hazel eyes scanned over the tight black tank top that Alexis had defiantly left on. "That one too, but leave the tie."

"Make me," Alexis challenged, leaning back on her elbows. Keila tilted her head to the side and let out a breathy scoff, a grin on her face as she watched the other woman rake her teeth over her bottom lip with a seductive smirk. She wanted to play it this way? Then that's how they'd play it.

Keila approached the bed and straddled her lover's hips, her feet hanging over the edge of the bed as she grabbed onto the fabric of her shirt and pulled her up into a forceful kiss. Strong and gentle hands found the small of her back and held her in place, though it was only for a moment. It took a bit of tugging, as Alexis was intentionally making it more difficult than it needed to be as a part of the little game the two had developed, one or the other acting intentionally defiant to enact a power play, but eventually Keila was able to remove the tank top. Well...mostly. It was still dangling around the one arm that Alexis had outright refused to move after the hand attached to it found it's way to Keila's rear and locked in place.

The light of the moon and the city's light filtered through the venetian blinds on the far side of the room and cast everything it touched in an odd mix of silver and gold. It left Keila a bit breathless as she regarded the woman beneath her, drank her in visually. Soft pale skin that wore a spattering of scars like badges of honor that decorated a muscular body, soft lips that bore the promise of unimaginable pleasure should their owner be convinced to deliver, and those deep sapphire eyes that one could get lost in like the seas themselves. Keila cupped a hand over Alexis's cheek and let the other rest on the woman's shoulder as she leaned down so their mouths could meet once more for a tender kiss. After a moment she was leaning forward, pushing her companion down, feeling one hand move away from her for a moment only to have it wind through her thick hair a moment later.

Keila sat back on her knees again and her own hands found there way to Alexis's belt. Unfortunately, before she could finish unfastening it an electronic chime rang out that was accompanied by the telltale buzz of a cellphone against her leg. Alexis let out a frustrated groan that was followed by a sigh as her hand sought the device in her pocket that threatened to bring their tryst to a halt. In an attempt to stop her from allowing the interruption Keila continued to work the belt buckle only to have the cyborg grab onto it and hold firm, wriggling around just enough to reach into her pocket and pull out her phone.

"Just ignore it. They can call back, right?" Keila insisted, running her hand over the other woman's groin through the fabric of her slacks. Alexis tensed beneath her and took a sharp breath before letting out another frustrated growl, her phone ringing the entire time.

"I honestly wish I could, but it's my work phone," Alexis grumbled, her voice still thick with desire that was mixing dangerously with irritation. With a disappointed huff Keila hoisted herself off of her companion and fell back on the bed, watching the cyborg closely as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair as she answered the call. "Detective Schirmer. Yeah. Okay. Alright, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Everything okay?" Keila asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and ran her other hand along the trio of large scars that trailed from the brunette's shoulder down her back at an angle. Something about them was just irresistibly sexy to her and she couldn't stop herself from touching them. Alexis abruptly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, retrieving her shirts and slipping into them, deft fingers closing the buttons with haste before sorting her tie. Something about the shift in the woman's demeanor was a little unsettling. Whatever the call had been about, it couldn't have been good.

"Something happened. I can't talk about it. Sorry, Keila," Alexis said with a sigh. The woman gave her a saddened and regretful look. "I didn't want to have to run like this, all things considered, but-"

"Duty calls. I get it," Keila interrupted with a slightly disappointed smile. The other woman did her best to smile back, but she'd once again been covered in a haunting veil of grim severity. After a few minutes they said their goodbyes and Alexis was leaving the room. As the door clicked shut behind her Keila was left lying in a tangle of sheets, her mind still absolutely blown from the breathtaking encounter. In her heart she knew it was meant to be a goodbye, a sort of parting gift that was meant to signal the end of the intimate part of her relationship with the other woman. Despite knowing that it would probably be for the best Keila was resolved to hold on to hope. She'd give Alexis as much time as she needed. It would also provide her with an opportunity to prove to her that she was wrong, that the brunette could be everything she wanted and more.

Those were the last thoughts on Keila's mind when her heavy eyelids finally slid shut and she drifted into a deep and much-needed sleep as well as a faint glimmer of hope.


	15. The Reception, Part 2

The reception had been going great until the little 'incident' involving a man that Bonnibel recognized as Lorraine's ex-boyfriend Lee. He'd always been one to start trouble in the past as well, so there was no complaining done when the woman left him and started her relationship with Jake. What had the blonde confused was why he had been invited to the wedding. After putting a moment's thought into it Bonnibel came to the conclusion that he had crashed. It was completely in character for him as far as she could tell. What had taken her by surprise was the scene the man had caused.

On one hand everyone should have seen it coming. On the other, there were so many people there that one would assume Lee would have used at least an iota of common sense. As it turned out he wasn't all that bright. While Bonnibel had all the faith in the world that the situation could have been handled easily in the event it had escalated due to the presence of the SMRT she was still thankful that Alexis had stepped in and subdued the man. In her younger years the blonde had felt it unfair that people with connections to law enforcement were given slack and called on their friend or family member who wore the RMPD uniform for favors. Now that she was potentially on the receiving end of some of those favors she understood the situation better. Granted, she wasn't about to approach Alexis and ask for insider information on active police investigations or anything (not that the cyborg would tell her anything anyway), but in the off chance she managed to earn herself a parking ticket or something along those lines Bonnibel felt as though there would be a pretty good change she could get it taken care of.

With the Lee situation handled, Bonnibel watched as the man left and Alexis returned to the table she was currently sharing with Keila. Last time she'd heard anything about the Hispanic woman she had said some incredibly hurtful things to both Alexis and Marceline, so it was pointless to say that Bonnibel had any desire to interact with her. Though she had heard from Marceline that apparently Keila and their rather withdrawn roommate had made amends to some extent.

That was good, though. Definitely not something worthy of any complaints. And from what Bonnibel could tell Alexis seemed to having a good time, laughing, drinking, and relaxing for what seemed like the first time in ages. It had part of the blonde wanting to go over and engage her in conversation. After all, there was still the incident in the lab to address, Alexis displaying herself in an overtly seductive manner and then walking off as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. To top it off, Marceline and Bonnibel both agreed that inviting the woman to come 'play' would be...well, hot, for lack of a better term. The attraction was there, nobody was denying that. The only thing preventing anything from happening was what seemed like an unwillingness of any of the involved parties to initiate something.

"Hey, it's a party. Pretty sure you're not supposed to brood at parties, nerd," Marceline joked with a playful elbow in Bonnibel's ribs. The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and tore her eyes from Alexis and Keila to give her girlfriend a slight chuckle, blushing from the slight embarrassment she felt.

"Yeah, I know, just...thinking is all," she remarked.

"Oh yeah? Does it have anything to do with our roommate? The person you've been staring at all night?" Marceline pressed, an eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk playing across her lips. Bonnibel let out a nervous chuckle and rolled her eyes, hoping to play it off somehow. It didn't work. For someone who seemed to be so oblivious sometimes Marceline had a knack for being exceptionally observant about certain things. "Oh, Bonnie...Is that jealousy I'm seeing? You worried that Keila's gonna steal Alex from us?"

"That's not...I just...UGH!" the blonde explained with an exasperated sigh. "That's not what it is at all. I just...I dunno. I was hoping to talk to her a bit is all."

"Well, nothing's stopping you from talking to her. She's right there. Just walk over and say hey," Marceline chuckled, taking a few sips from the glass in her hand.

"I don't want to interrupt. Besides, the subject matter is...sensitive, if you catch my drift," Bonnibel said as her mind went back to the night she and her girlfriend had discovered their mutual interest in the cyborg. Again her head was flooded with images of Alexis stretched out next to Marceline, hands running across bare skin, a tangle of limbs as the trio enjoyed the carnal delights they had to offer one another. Alexis was still the wild card, as nobody she knew aside from Keila had any experience with her performance in the bedroom, but with the computer in the woman's head Bonnibel couldn't help but consider the possibility that at least some of the hard drive space was occupied with knowledge on physical intimacy.

"Bon...You're staring again," Marceline announced, yet again snapping the blonde's attention away from Alexis as her cheeks burned from the sudden and insistent heat that coursed through her. "I've gotta say, jealousy definitely does not suit you no matter how attractive jealous you is."

"I already told you, I'm not jealous...I just...don't like that Alex is over there with Keila instead of hanging out with us..." Bonnibel grumbled with a pout. This caused Marceline to let out another laugh.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, hun, but that's jealousy. Anyway, we've got all night to drink until you can't think about it anymore. If that doesn't work then we could always turn in early. I'm sure I could distract you," she purred, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Marceline, that's distasteful," Bonnibel said, only half serious and with a smile on her face. Her girlfriend shrugged and flashed a smirk before downing the rest of her drink and ordering another from the bartender.

"Well, the offer's still there if you wanna take it at any point," Marceline stated. She thanked the bartender and took her drink, spinning around on her bar stool to face the rest of the people there.

"You're incorrigible when you drink."

"Ah, I'm incorrigible anyway. I just care less about trying to hide it when I drink," Marceline remarked flatly. She reached over and tapped Bonnibel on the arm with the back of her hand before pointing off towards one of the tables on the other side of the bar. "Is it just me or does someone seem a little down?"

The woman turned her eyes in the direction that her girlfriend was pointing to find an incredibly agitated looking Phoebe sitting by herself with a number of empty glasses on the table in front her and a dark scowl on her face. It seemed as though something had gone awry with whatever plans the redhead had for the night. That was what generally led to her pouting in some form or another, though she'd frequently excuse herself to the training floor during such times. Being away from the tower meant that Phoebe couldn't do that, though. Before either Bonnibel or Marceline could speculate as to what had the woman so visibly upset her emerald eyes flitting across the bar and locked on the back of Alexis's head, her face twisting into a sneer.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's jealous," Marceline leaned over and whispered, her breath hot on the blonde's ear. With that the woman hopped down from the bar stool and nodded in the redhead's direction. "C'mon, let's try and cheer her up."

"Hold on, why would Phoebe – totally straight Phoebe – be jealous of Alex spending time with Keila?" Bonnibel asked, her brow furrowed.

"Um...Have you seen Alex? She's pretty much the quintessential subject for universal wet dreams, Bonnie. And do I really have to explain the Kinsey scale to you? Besides, they've been spending a lot of time together on the training floor. All that pumping blood, adrenaline going..." Marceline chuckled, one eyebrow quirked up and an amused grin on her face. Bonnibel let out a sigh and rolled her eyes for added effect and remained firmly planted on her seat.

"Okay, fair points. But does that really mean that we need to go over there and talk with her? Something tells me that it's not going to do much in the way of helping," she huffed.

Truth be told Bonnibel wanted to avoid the redhead at all costs. The last time they'd spoken had been less than pleasant and resulted in Phoebe storming out of the lab and off to do whatever it was she did when she got pissed. So...going to the training floor, no doubt. And the last thing Bonnibel felt like dealing with was trying to protect herself from the woman's fiery wrath. After all, there was only so much one could do with an eidetic memory.

"Oh, come on. This is supposed to be a party! People aren't supposed to sulk at parties," Marceline pressured with a whine. Seeing that her efforts weren't doing her any good she heaved a sigh and shrugged. "I know you two got into it and all, but I'm going over there with or without you, hun. I'd prefer it be with you. Either way, Phoebe looks like she could use some serious cheering up. I'm sure she'd appreciate the effort if you came along too."

Bonnibel let out a sigh. She hated feeling like she was being backed into a corner, but Marceline did have valid points. When it really came down to it the blonde knew that if she let her girlfriend go over there on her own to cheer Phoebe up she would end up feeling guilty about it later on. And if the redhead wasn't going to meet her halfway to put their differences aside then perhaps she should make the extra effort? After all, they were working rather closely. In the event they found themselves in a dangerous situation it wouldn't do either of them any good if there was underlying animosity between them.

With a slight huff Bonnibel stood and gave Marceline an over exaggerated and languid bow, holding her arms out in the direction they were headed with her drink clutched in one hand. The blonde shook her head in frustration and quickly rolled her eyes. While she could normally endure her girlfriend's sometimes childish antics she was already less than pleased that she'd essentially been guilt-tripped into speaking with Phoebe. That made her less than receptive to Marceline's playful behavior. All the same they started in the direction of the brooding redhead, the woman doing no more than casting a quick sideways glance in their direction as Marceline pulled out a chair and slid into it.

"Hey there, Phoebe. You do know this is a party, right?" the raven-haired woman asked. Bonnibel was content with standing next to her, arms crossed as she watched the other women closely.

"Yeah. And?" Phoebe snapped.

"Well, usually people are a bit more...festive," Marceline said, her tone souring a bit though she was obviously working on keeping up a friendly demeanor. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? It's not like anybody wants me here anyway. Pretty sure I was only invited because Raine and Jake didn't want me to feel left out," the redhead grumbled before pounding back the rest of her drink.

"Phoebe, that's not true. They both wanted you here. We all want you here. Something tells me this isn't about that, though. So, why don't you tell us what's really bothering you," Marceline said gently.

"No offense, but you two are part of the problem. You're the last people I'd wanna talk to about this..."

"Um...Part of the problem? Look here, I-"

"What I'm sure Bonnie means to say is-" Marceline interrupted the blonde, shooting her a quick scowl before turning her attention back to Phoebe. "-that if it's about who we think it's about, we're probably the two people who have the most experience in the matter. Perhaps we could offer some insight or something?"

"Psh...Whatever. Why do you even care?" Phoebe asked with a sneer.

"Because we're your friends? Because we've been through so much that we might as well be family at this point? And when I see someone in my family this upset about something I'm not just gonna sit there and let them deal with it alone if I have a good feeling that I can help them out," Marceline explained as gently as she could while placing emphasis on her statement.

"As much as you and I have clashed over the years, I'm with Marcy on this one," Bonnibel admitted with a sigh, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. She did her best to relax, the alcohol she'd consumed helping her out with that more than a little. Phoebe was looking at her as if she'd grown a second head. Truth be told the blonde was more than a little shocked herself. It drove home the point that she really was fed up with constantly being at odds with the redhead. "You're one of us, Phoebe. And we look out for our own."

There was a tense silence that fell between the trio, Marceline and Bonnibel both watching Phoebe closely as they waited for her to make some indication as to whether or not she was actually going to talk with them or if she would tell them to get lost. Bonnibel herself was conflicted. On one hand it would be easier to deal with if the redhead told them to piss off. At least then there wouldn't be any of the awkwardness that the conversation would no doubt entail. On the other there was a chance that they could put aside at least some of their differences and come to some sort of understanding as far as everyone's feelings and perceived behaviors toward Alexis were concerned.

Phoebe tilted her head to the side as she sighed "Alright. Fine."

"Cool," Marceline began with a victorious grin. "So, how 'bout you tell us what's got your feathers ruffled?"

"I don't know. It almost feels like Alex is ignoring me. I hate feeling ignored. I know she probably isn't doing it on purpose. She's got her job and there's a whole bunch of other stuff she's dealing with but refuses to talk about, but..." Phoebe paused to let out a long breath. Emerald eyes narrowed as the woman continued. "When she first came back we spent so much time together. We worked on new programs for the training floor, ran simulations, and I thought we had a lot of fun. I thought we were getting...close."

Bonnibel suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow at the blush that crept across Phoebe's freckled face. Perhaps she'd misjudged the woman. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd failed to predict something. After all, she had perfect recall, not future sight. All the same she felt for her friend and could most definitely understand where she was coming from. In fact, were it not for the various projects she had going on in in the lab and the business with her family she probably would have been in the same position. Brooding, feeling forgotten and brushed aside.

"If there's one thing I've learned about Alex it's that she'll open up when she's ready and not a moment sooner. She's got her own way of dealing with things. It makes her seem distant and cold sometimes, but I'm pretty sure that we all know that's not true," Marceline said with a small smile. It almost felt to Bonnibel as though the woman were trying to convince herself as much as she was Phoebe. That was when she decided to step in.

"Look. She's...different. I don't think she fully understands the concept of jealousy. Remember that day at the cabin?"

"You mean when Marcy and Alex were sucking face?" Phoebe chuckled. Bonnibel cleared her throat, quite literally biting her tongue so she could refrain from commenting on how distasteful she found that particular phrase.

"Yeah. That. So, I like to think it's kind of obvious what happened afterward – when I ran off and Marcy followed," Bonnibel sighed, her own face burning a bit while her girlfriend smirked next to her and slid a hand onto her knee beneath the table. Phoebe nodded and visibly fought the urge to burst out laughing at the blonde's discomfort. "Well, Alex wasn't jealous. I know what jealousy looks like, and she wasn't. She was just...hurt. Which makes sense. Even now, she lives in our apartment with us. She knows what goes on. Pretty sure she hears more than her fair share, and even if she didn't we're not exactly discreet. And it's no secret that she's got feelings for Marceline, and...I mean...there was this thing that happened in the lab, but that's not important, the poi-"

"Wait, something happened in the lab? Between you and Alex?" Phoebe asked with an airy laugh, brow furrowed as the corners of her mouth twisted up in a curious grin.

"Apparently Bonnie walked in right about the time Alex had finished a dip in her sensory deprivation chamber thing and the decided to do the whole 'naked stepping out of the water sexual tension-inducing pose' thing," Marceline explained as if it were no big deal, though the ever growing smirk on her face told a different story. Phoebe's eyes went out of focus for a moment as she no doubt pictured the event. Before anyone could fantasize about it too much, namely Bonnibel herself, the blonde continued.

"The POINT IS...She's never once been jealous of any of the time we spend together or any of the flirting or cuddling or anything like that. All she wants is to share in that time. And I'm not sure that she completely understands jealousy as a concept. Like, sure, she knows what it is, but knowing what something is and understanding it are two completely different things, yeah?"

"Okay. I think I understand," Phoebe said, tapping her chin with her index finger. "So, what you're saying is that in her mind she might not see how she's making me feel?"

"Exactly."

"Well, let me ask you something. How do you two feel about her bringing Keila as her plus one?"

"Honestly?" Marceline began with a chuckle as she cast a quick glance over her shoulder at the pair in question before leaning forward, elbows on the table as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'm just glad that they're not stressing each other the fuck out anymore."

"What?"

"Keila misunderstood the nature of their, uh...'relationship'? But I'm not sure that's the right word for it," Bonnibel mused as she looked off to the side and considered it.

"No, relationship is pretty spot on. It's weird, though. Keila's never been like this for as long as I've known her. Then somehow she gets it in her head that they're pretty much dating? I mean, in her defense, I think I can kind of see how she would have gotten the impression. Alex does tend to have an almost gentlemanly air about her when she goes about taking care of things or showing appreciation to people," Marceline explained.

"How so?" Phoebe asked. The redhead leaned forward, one hand cupping her chin as she listened intently.

"For example, say she's at the apartment and the two of us have been out all day. We get home in the evening and dinner's prepared, everything's tidy, she goes out of her way to make sure we're tended to and everything's fine. Any time she heads out she always asks if there's anything we need. And somehow we've always got fresh flowers in that vase that randomly appeared on the dining table," Marceline said, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Mhm. She'll check on me in the lab, make sure I've eaten and everything. I think she's even gone to see Raine to make sure everything's alright with her since, y'know, she's pregnant and all," Bonnibel added.

"So that's just how she is?" Phoebe asked, tilting her head a bit.

"That's just how she is. I mean, like I said, she seems distant. That's just how she is. But underneath that she's probably one of the most caring people I've ever met-" Marceline paused to flash a smile at Bonnibel. "-aside from you of course, babe." Bonnibel raised an eyebrow, reveling in the fact that her girlfriend was sweating about what was, all in all, no big deal. Hell, she was telling the truth. The blonde wasn't going to dispute facts. "But anyway, seriously, if you just find a time to talk to her and explain to her how you feel I'm sure she'll be all sorts of apologetic and find a way to make it up to you. Alex is good like that."

"I guess it's just a matter of finding the time to talk to her," Phoebe sighed.

"There's nothing stopping you from talking to her now," Bonnibel said with an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, aside from the fact that she's over there with her date having an amazing time. I'm not gonna ruin her night because I'm in a shit mood..."

"Phoebe...I'm sorry...But I've gotta ask..." Marceline sighed, running a hand through her silky black hair. "Are you...interested in her?"

"WHAT!? I...WELL...N-NO!" the redhead blurted, her face turning a color that rivaled her hair as her green eyes went wide with shock and horror. Bonnibel recognized that look immediately. That was the face of someone trying to repress their sexuality when confronted with the question. She'd been there herself, dealing with more than her fair share of being asked by various friends and even her family, and her responses had been almost exactly the same. Perhaps she could help – legitimately help the woman come to terms with things.

"Look, this is a safe place, alright? You don't need to worry about any sort of judgment from either of us," Bonnibel reassured her.

"It's not your judgment that I'm worried about! And it's not like it matters, because I'm not...I'm not..." Phoebe huffed, obviously exasperated.

"You can say it Phoebe," Marceline pressed. "Gay. It's not a swear or a slur."

"Look, why are we even talking about this? If you two knew my family, knew how I was raised, you wouldn't even be suggesting something like that!" the woman blurted out, half-angry, half-something else.

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnibel asked out of legitimate and sincere curiosity.

She'd never learned much about Phoebe's home life, heard hardly a word about her family. It was known that the woman had siblings, or at least a brother. Her father, from what little Bonnibel remembered from her one time seeing the man during a school trip that he chaperoned, seemed like a very severe and strict individual. One thing that she had a vivid memory of was the way he almost advertised his judgmental thoughts in his harsh, coal-black eyes. Aside from that the only person with any knowledge of Phoebe's family or home life was Finn. Surprisingly, the man was incredibly tight-lipped about it all.

"Just that my family's really..." Phoebe paused to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "They're really devout in their beliefs, okay? And that's how I was raised. You don't question it, you follow the rules, and that's how it is. My whole life up until I moved out was the church. It was everything. I can't just do what I want or give in to temptation like that. I'm normal, okay?"

"So that makes us...abnormal?" Marceline asked, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"That's not what I meant," Phoebe grumbled with a shake of her head and an exasperated sigh.

It was clear from the redhead's body language that she hadn't intended her words to be taken that way and there was a great deal of embarrassment being felt for it having been taken that way. Her eyes were bouncing between Marceline and Bonnibel as if she were debating whether or not to apologize profusely or take the offensive, preemptively attacking the potential attackers. Phoebe's tactics did usually take on an "offense is the best defense" aspect, so that wouldn't be too out of the ordinary. And there was no way that Marceline was going to be able to handle it. Her displeasure at the insinuation that they were abnormal for their orientation was coming off her in waves, adding to the overall tension. Of course the alcohol wasn't helping anything.

Deciding that she'd very much like to avoid another physical altercation Bonnibel spoke up just as Marceline took a breath, effectively cutting the angry woman off. Emotionally driven utterances would do nobody any good in this situation.

"Look. Phoebe. One of two things can be said about this, based on what I understand about theological beliefs," Bonnibel began, her voice as tender as she could make it and a small, hopeful smile on her face. She watched the woman closely, reading her facial expression and waiting to see if she would lash out or if she would be receptive to listening. To her surprise Phoebe sat back in her chair and folded her hands on the table in an almost subdued manner. Marceline was also watching Bonnibel closely, one eyebrow raised expectantly. The blonde took a deep breath and prepared herself for the possible reactions her following words could bring.

"So, the way I see it, either the power that you put faith in created you the way he did intentionally and still loves you all the same, meaning that this is how you're meant to be and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it," Bonnibel paused, her eyes locked on Phoebe's. "Or you were made this way for the sole purpose of being miserable your entire life." Another pause as Phoebe frowned down at her hands. "From what I understand about your beliefs, it seems that the former would be true, that you're exactly how you're supposed to be, and that's perfectly fine. I don't put much stock in any of that myself, but...From what I've learned it seems that however you feel about whoever, man or woman or whatever, it's how you are. There's nothing wrong with it. Does that make any sense?"

"Actually," Phoebe began, her eyes going as soft as her voice was at that moment. Full lips quirked up in a small smile as she nodded, and for some reason Bonnibel found her gaze transfixed.

It wasn't like the blonde wasn't aware that Phoebe was attractive. Hell, she was drop dead gorgeous. But her personality, or more specifically the aggression, had always been incredibly off-putting. It was kind of hard for Bonnibel to take the idea of any sort of romantic dynamic with the woman seriously when they were constantly at odds with one another. But when she was like this? When she was calm, rational, and receptive to hearing others out and actually listening, it was an entirely different story. As little as Bonnie wanted to think too hard about it she couldn't help it. Her mind was flooded with crystal clear memories of instances when her attention had drifted to the redhead. Smiles, laughter, and the thoughtful expression she got when she was deep in thought. She was snapped back to the present as Phoebe continued, hoping that the heat in her face could be written off as a side effect of the alcohol.

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense. Thanks, Bonnie. That was..." The redhead's voice trailed off as she raised her eyebrows and let an expression of mild shock play across her face with a breathy chuckle. "Surprisingly helpful. So, again, thanks. I mean, at the very least it gives me something to think about. And also, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense when I said I was 'normal'. I just..."

"Y'know what? Don't even worry about it. Shit happens. We're still good," Marceline said with an earnest grin before looking around for one of the servers that were making their stops at various tables in the bar. "So, let's see about getting some drinks and we can enjoy this party, yeah?"

With everyone in agreement more drinks were procured and the trio spent a good while reminiscing about their high school days, recounting interesting stories from their time spent in college before it was cut short, and then about the various superhumans that had been apprehended during their short career as a security force. As it turned out, they all had similar complaints and found certain aspects of the entire situation to be fulfilling in their own rights. Much to Bonnibel's surprise, she was actually having a lot of fun sitting and talking with Phoebe. Marceline being there probably helped, as the blonde was generally more relaxed with her partner present, not to mention that the onyx-haired was more than happy to serve as a buffer in the event that things started to get heated between the other two.

Bonnibel had to admit that it was nice being friendly with Phoebe as opposed to the two of them arguing or snapping at one another. As Phoebe told a story about one of the minor disturbances she had been dispatched to handle the blonde listened intently with a small smile on her face. She honestly hoped that this refreshing cease-fire lasted.

\--

Even though the night hadn't gone exactly as she'd planned Phoebe would have been lying if she said she wasn't having a good time. And from how the evening was going she was pleasantly surprised to find that Bonnibel wasn't really all that bad. It very well could have been the alcohol talking, but part of her wished that she had taken the time to get to know the woman as opposed to letting her jealousy cloud her judgment and fuel a grudge that was held for years.

Phoebe was actually starting to feel comfortable around Bonnibel, dropping her guard a bit. Perhaps it was a little too much, though. Somehow the topic of her relationship with Finn came up. The redhead began to recount the good times, the silly things that the man would do to try and be romantic, though eventually the conversation turned towards the breakup. It wasn't abnormal when it came to conversations about exes.

"So, how exactly did that go down?" Marceline asked, eyebrows knitted as she leaned on the table with her chin in her hands, reddish-brown eyes locked on Phoebe with the kind of hazy curiosity that came with drunken conversations. "I mean, I know the general gist, but that's about it. He refuses to talk about it."

"Marcy, don't. If she wanted to talk about it then-"

"No, it's fine," Phoebe said with an uneasy half-smile, cutting Bonnibel off and resulting in the woman raising an eyebrow as she turned her attention back to the redhead while ignoring the smirk from her girlfriend. "It was all pretty dumb. He'd been acting weird for a few weeks and when I'd ask him about it he was really evasive. He'd say he was just stressed from school or that he had some test he had to study for, things like that. And I mean, I believed him. Or...I wanted to believe him. He didn't make it easy."

"Yeah, Finn's never been the best at hiding things," Marcy muttered. Phoebe gave her a nod and sighed before continuing.

"So, I started to notice that he wasn't doing homework anymore, right? And he'd come home totally covered in sweat and a good few hours later than he normally did. And it's not like we didn't know each others' schedules, so I knew when his last class ended," the redhead explained. Responses came in the form of acknowledging hums and nods. "So, one day he asks me to get his phone out of his backpack. I open it up and I'm digging through it, because of course he couldn't remember which pocket his phone was in. In the process of looking I find this letter from the school and my eyes sort of landed on the sentence saying that the university was sad to learn that he'd chosen to drop out but wished him well on whatever endeavors he pursued."

"Oh, Finn...Damn, he didn't even get rid of the letter?" Bonnibel asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nope. Guess it didn't cross his mind," Phoebe sighed.

"Dumbass..." Marceline grumbled, rolling her eyes. "So I'm guessing that's the time you put the pieces together?"

"Yup. I checked the date on the letter and he'd gotten it around six months before then. I pretty much went off on him, asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing lying to me like that. At first I think he may have been honestly confused. It wasn't until I threw the damn letter at him that he seemed to get that yeah, I knew. That was around the time that he came clean about everything. Told me he'd dropped out because he was at the gym one day and ended up talking to a guy who worked there who was a boxing instructor. Finn started taking lessons and it turned out that he was really good at it, so the guy wanted to coach him and see about helping him go pro."

"He's hard-headed enough..." Bonnibel scoffed. Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle, Marceline joining in. After all, it was the truth.

"How were you about it all, though?" Marceline inquired, her tone soft and laden with genuine concern.

"I took it pretty hard. I mean, Finn's knows things about me that nobody else does, things that I kept secret from everyone until he and I had been together for a while. And you two know how I am about lying and betrayal and stuff. It took the possible apocalypse for me to get to a point where I could forgive him for it all," Phoebe explained, running a hand through her wavy hair with a sigh. "It makes sense, though. I gave him more than I'd ever given anybody, and a lot of those things I'll never get back." She let out a breathy and sarcastic laugh, shaking her head. "For crying out loud, I thought he and I were gonna get married and have a family one day. And it pisses me off because if I'd have known what an immature asshole he is I never would have let him take my virginity, and it's not like I've ever slept with anyone else, so-UM. I, UH..."

Phoebe felt the color drain from her face as she realized what she'd said. It hadn't been her intention to delve that deeply into her personal business. In the back of her mind she was screaming and pitching a fit, berating herself for the slip up. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere other than where she was, to be anywhere in the world that wasn't at that table with both Bonnibel and Marceline looking at her with what she was sure were judgmental expressions on their faces.

For a moment it was as if she were staring into her father's disapproving eyes. Phoebe could practically hear the overbearing man using every harsh word in his verbal arsenal to cut her down as much as he could for everything that she'd revealed. After all, she'd received worse treatment for less. And she'd admitted to premarital sex. That was worthy of some pretty harsh treatment in her father's eyes.

"Wait, so you've only had sex with Finn?" Marceline asked, bringing Phoebe back from her thoughts. She was still unbelievably uneasy, but something about the woman's words struck her as odd. They weren't delivered with the disparaging tone that she had expected. There was only an honest curiosity, perhaps a bit of amusement, and again Phoebe tried to put up her defenses. This time they would be against any potential insults or derogatory comments.

"Yeah? And?" Phoebe snapped, narrowing her eyes challengingly. To her surprise Marceline put her hands up and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, I'm just asking. It's not a big deal. I just figure that's a crying shame. You definitely could do better than Finn," the woman remarked. "Don't get me wrong, Finn's one of my best friends, but the guy's a complete and total tool. He's pretty much earned the title of World's Biggest Fuckboy."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Marcy. I mean, Finn's...Finn. And you? You're smokin' hot," Bonnibel said with a restrained chuckle, doing her best not to burst out laughing. Phoebe choked on her drink at the joke but continued to joke as the statement actually sunk in.

"Bonnie, was that a fucking pun?" Marceline asked flatly. The blonde took a breath and held it, her face scrunching up as she thought for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh and hanging her head in defeat. Her girlfriend shook her head and scowled at her playfully before pointing at the bar's entrance. "Get the fuck out. But not really, because that was actually pretty funny."

The couple bickered, though for Phoebe it was little more than background noise to the tempest of her thoughts. Had Bonnibel, her long time rival, the one person that she had antagonized and bickered with the entire time they'd know each other, just said that she was hot? At first the redhead thought she'd heard wrong. After all, the bar wasn't the quietest place and there was more than a little background noise. But had that been the case then there was no way that Marceline would have acknowledged it. The more Phoebe tried to come up with some other explanation the more she was forced to accept the reality that the blonde had, in a sense, admitted an attraction to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, but how was a person supposed to feel when someone they were sure they shared a reciprocated hate with called them hot?

"Y'know what? I'll try it," Phoebe declared with a determined nod. Both Bonnibel and Marceline stopped talking mid-conversation and turned to her with quizzical expressions. Whether it was the copious amount of alcohol that she had imbibed up to that point or a sudden realization that she was tired of having to repress a part of herself she couldn't have said. She did know that she wasn't going to be able to sort through her conflicted thoughts unless she took action and this seemed to be the best way to do that.

"Am I missing something?" Bonnibel asked, glancing at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow before she turned her attention back to the redhead. "You'll try...what, exactly?"

"Doing...stuff...with another woman."

"You mean...Wait...So..." the blonde muttered, looking to the side as she obviously struggled to make sense of the statement.

"Well, you have anybody in particular in mind for your little...'experiment in homosexuality'?" Marceline asked, her lips quirked up in a smile and eyebrows furrowed, very much making it seem as though her face was warring between confusion, amusement, and full-blown shock.

"I mean...Bonnie did say that I'm hot, so..." Phoebe said with a smirk. While it was meant as a joke she would have been lying if she attempted to say that there wasn't part of her that was serious.

Phoebe wasn't daft. She'd caught the blonde looking at her more than once throughout the entire time that they'd known each other. Glances across crowded classrooms, tense eye contact from a different side of the lunch room or courtyard, and a few run-ins in the hallways of their school had the redhead noticing a pattern. It was a pattern that she'd managed to find the meaning of once Bonnibel officially came out to her friends and had begun to show the obvious signs of romantic interest in her best friend at the time, now her current girlfriend. There was something there, something that had probably been clouded by the constant animosity and bickering, but now that they seemed to be hashing things out it was like the veil had been lifted (though the unlimited bar access was definitely not hurting that at all).

Much to the surprise of both Phoebe and Bonnibel, Marceline chuckled, "Hey, go for it."

"Wait, what!?" they said in unison, the redhead's face screwed up in confusion and Bonnibel gaping at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"So...You'd be okay with that, Marcy?" Phoebe asked, her words coming out slow and measured, as if she were doing her best to navigate a social minefield.

She was aware that the couple had what could be considered an unconventional relationship. Phoebe herself found the entire dynamic fascinating. It blew her mind that the two of them would have their flings and other relationships, the other fully aware and more than accepting of it, but at the end of the day they always came back to each other. There were even a couple of times when one of these other girlfriends would spend a night or two at the tower, in their apartment, but for one reason or another none of those other relationships had seemed to work out.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't be opposed to it, but at the same time I know that things between us have always been strained at best. Do you really think this is a good idea, hun?" Bonnibel asked. The look on her face more resembled a child who was probing to see if they really did have their parent's approval to do something.

"Yeah," Marceline said with an airy chuckle. "I've been saying since high school that you two just need to fuck and get it over with. Pretty much everyone else was picking up on the sexual tension between you two back then, you know." The woman pointed between the two of them before she polished off her drink and shrugged. "I think it'll do you both some good to go ahead and vent all that frustration, so you've got my blessing. Go do the thing, don't let me cramp your style. I'm gonna go see if the groom needs any help finishing his bottle of bourbon."

The blonde and redhead both gaped after her as Marcy sauntered away into the crowd with a smug grin on her face.

"Uhh... I think I need a drink." Phoebe muttered. She grabbed the bottle they'd all been sharing from and up ended it against her lips, swallowing until the burn of alcohol was stronger than the burn of embarrassment in her cheeks.

"Yeah, nobody ever accused Marcy of being too tactful." Bonnie observed. "I totally get if she just made it hella weird for you."

Phoebe lowered the now almost empty bottle and turned a long, surprisingly steady stare onto Bonnibel's face. The woman who she'd been rivals with since high school, the woman she'd always wanted to beat at something, just once. And it didn't help that she was gorgeous and looked like a model in that dress. Phoebe considered and her drunken brain suddenly threw out something her father had screamed at her during The Fight, the last one before she'd left to live with Finn.

"Sin is sin! It doesn't matter who you sin with or how you sin! You think God has different flavours of sin? You are going to burn in Hell for this, Phoebe!"

At the time it had been one of the most hurtful things anyone had ever said to her. She'd spent her whole life helping the poor and needy after school, having pure thoughts, praying before bed and keeping the Lord's day holy. And she was no better than the worst criminals and perverts because she had used her body to express her love for a boy she'd genuinely believed would be her husband and the father of her children one day. She was damned anyway, she was going to burn in hellfire. So what did it matter if she sinned more now?

"Fuck it," Phoebe muttered to herself. "Fuck this and fuck you, Dad."

"What?" Bonnie asked, startled and unsure if she'd heard the other woman right. But instead of answering or explaining herself Phoebe simply leaned across the small distance between them and pressed a kiss against the blonde's surprised lips.

Bonnibel froze for a second, mind whirling. Phoebe was kissing her. Marceline had wandered off giving her least subtle blessing ever and basically telling them to go fuck someplace. Phoebe was apparently up for it. And oh God, her kiss was so sweet and delicious, Bonnibel was kissing back before she had time to really process what was going on.

"Take me upstairs and show me how to fuck a woman," Phoebe murmured against her lips.

"Ok." was all Bonnie could reply with. Her throat felt weirdly dry and she had long ago given up on trying to figure any of this out. Probably sober and hungover Phoebe would hate her again but that was fine, she'd become well used to being hated by the beautiful redhead. For tonight maybe they could just work through some of their tension, and besides Bonnibel would be lying if she said she hadn't fantasized about getting between the sheets with Phoebe a few times during their acquaintance. She allowed herself to be pulled a little unsteadily to her feet and followed the other woman out of the hotel lobby towards the elevators, still trying to wrap her head around what was about to happen. Neither of them noticed Finn's shocked, jealous gaze all but burning a hole in their backs as they left; he'd almost inhaled his drink when his eyes had flicked back to his ex as they did every couple of minutes to find her sticking her tongue down Bonnibel's throat.

\--

Marceline arrived at the section of the bar where Finn and Jake were seated just in time to see the blond man hastily polishing off a glass of what looked to be straight, dark liquor with a massive gulp. Was it just her or was this party somehow putting a large number of people in a bad mood? Choosing to let him sulk, she made her way to the bar stool on the groom's opposite side, sliding onto it and clapping Jake hard on the back.

"Congratulations, Jake! How's it feel to be a married man?"

"S good! Uh...I think," Jake chuckled, more than a little deep in his cups already if his sloppy grin was any indicator.

"Glad to hear it. So, uh, where's the lovely Mrs. Mertens?" Marceline asked with a quick glance around the bar.

"She went up to the room a few minutes ago, said that she wanted to lie down for a few," came the frank answer.

"Um...Jake. Why aren't you up there with her?" Marceline asked flatly.

"Wha?"

"You guys just got married. It's your wedding night. She said she wanted to head up to your room."

"Yeah, but I'm not even tired," Jake remarked drunkenly, his face screwed up in utter bewilderment. Marceline's palm met her face. While Jake was the more quick-witted of the Mertens boys sometimes he could be just as dim as his younger brother, this being one of those moments.

"Jake, I'm more than a little sure that she was hinting towards wanting to have some one on one time with you. Y'know. In bed?" Marceline scoffed. As the realization dawned on him Jake's mouth curled into a small 'o', though the expression was quickly replaced with mild horror as it sunk in that he'd been missing out on time in bed with his wife. Unfortunately, he would have to wait a bit longer before he could go off and tend to his lady. His younger brother had inadvertently made sure of that as he slumped from his seat and began to drunkenly slouch towards the table where Alexis and Keila were seated.

"HEY! ALEX!" the large man bellowed, more than a little unsteady on his feet.

The woman he'd called out was on her feet just in time to grip his arms and keep him from falling flat on his face. Finn, as pissed off about whatever he was mad about this time, was less that thrilled. He shoved Alexis away and began to shout at her, going on about how she was a homewrecker, how she had apparently been interfering in peoples' relationships, and how he was sick of it. Of course, Alexis wasn't thrilled. Nobody in her position would be, especially when she hadn't intended for any of what he'd said to ever have happened in the first place. Marceline wasn't going to sit by while her friend berated one of her loved ones, especially when he had absolutely no right to do so.

"Whoa, Finn, out of line, dude!" she exclaimed, standing and take a step towards him to drag him out of the situation before it could escalate. Her eyes met Alexis's and, to her surprise, the brunette shook her head. While she knew it probably wasn't the best idea, Marceline recognized that this was probably a situation that the two needed to work out on their own, so she heaved a frustrated sigh and stood back to watch and wait for a moment when she would need to step in. While she was sure that Alexis could hold her own there was no telling what would happen between her and Finn with emotions this charged and a great deal of booze involved.

Jake did what he could as the older brother. In the past he had always been Finn's voice of reason. Even so, this time his attempts to calm his little brother were shot down with a snarl before the burly mass of muscle spat out another series of insults towards the cyborg who stood with her sapphire eyes locked on him and appearing more dangerously cold than Marceline could recall ever seeing them. When she spoke, trying to diffuse the situation, it was painfully obvious that Alexis was trying to keep her cool. But Finn wasn't having any of it. There was no way he was listening to reason. He was so caught up in his own hangups that there was no talking to him. He'd even gone as far as to say that what he saw, which was apparently Alexis attempting to seduce Phoebe and drive a wedge between the woman and her ex, was plain to see and that he wasn't an idiot.

"Really?" Alexis asked flatly, one eyebrow quirked up slightly though the rest of her face was a hardened and emotionless mask. "Because you're acting pretty damn stupid right now."

Marceline took a sharp breath, scrunching up her face as she waited for the actions that would follow the brunette's words. Of all the things she could have said to Finn it was that. The one thing that would no doubt push him over the edge. But she could hardly be blamed. Alexis had tried to reason with him and he had apparently decided before he approached her that he wasn't having any of it. So, while not surprised that he swung a massive fist at the woman, Marceline wasn't at all pleased with the situation. Finn was pretty much invulnerable to everything. A fight between those two wouldn't end well for anyone involved.

Thankfully there wasn't much of an altercation at all. Finn threw a punch, Alexis gracefully ducked and weaved to the side, and once she was clear of the trunk-like limb she threw a solid punch of her own that caught Finn dead center in the face. To everyone's surprise the single blow landed with devastating effect. Finn stiffened before teetering backwards and falling to the ground in an unconscious pile. Keila whisked Alexis away to tend to her hand, which had apparently been injured when it made contact with Finn's face, and Jake and Marceline both dropped to their knees on either side of Finn to make sure the hulking man was still alive.

Of course he was, and after a few moments his eyes fluttered open. While still dazed Finn was able to stand with minimal help, his eyes unable to focus on much of anything. Marceline helped his brother guide him to one of the bar stools and got him sat upright. She held her fingers up in front of his face.

"How many fingers, Finn?"

"Three," he grumbled with a slight frown before rubbing at his unscathed nose.

"Good, she didn't scramble your eggs, then," Jake joked with a halfhearted smile. He shook his head as he ordered another bottle from the bartender and poured the three of them drinks. "Dude, what in the actual fuck were you thinking?"

"I just...I mean..." Finn began. Whether it was the blow to the head or general drunkenness that had him unable to form complete thoughts was anyone's guess. He let out a sigh, shoulders slumped as he hung his head. "I dunno, man. I'm sorry. I'm just sick of the stupid games Alex is playing and I guess I let it get the better of me."

"What stupid games, Finn? I mean, do you honestly think that she's going out of her way to sabotage your chances of getting back together with Phoebe?" Marceline snapped as quietly as she could. Finn shot her a glare and took a breath, no doubt to try and defend his thoughts, but she wasn't about to sit there and let him talk shit based on idiotic assumptions. "Finn, I love you like a brother. I really do. But you're the one who fucked up any and chances with Phoebe by lying your ass off like a moron. Okay? Don't go blaming Alex for that. If Phoebe doesn't want to give the relationship another try that's not on anyone but you, got it?"

Finn looked to Jake for some form of validation, for the man to back him up. But Jake wasn't going to lie to his brother like that.

"Sorry, dude," the man sighed. "Marcy's right. You're acting like a real wad."

After that the trio sat and talked in low voices, Marceline and Jake doing their best to try and help Finn out. Unfortunately there was no advice that Marceline could give him. Truth be told, she was rather pissed at the man. Through the years he'd done a vast number of idiotic and childish things, but nothing had ever come close to that. By the time Jake excused himself both she and Finn seemed to be in better moods, though there was still a certain tension in the air. Hopefully once they'd both sobered up it would be resolved. For now Marceline was content with drinking and carrying out idle conversation with her friend, taking care to altogether avoid the topic of relationships.

\--

"So do you do this sort of thing often?" Phoebe asked a little shyly as they rode the elevator together.

"I guess. Marcy and I are both very comfortable exploring our connections with other people away from each other, it's well past the point where either of us worries that it would mean anything bad for our relationship. I mean, it was a little hard at first? But Marceline always comes home to me and I'm not going to judge her for using her own body how she wants to. Besides that'd make me a huge hypocrite. It's unrealistic to expect that I can fulfill every single one of her needs or desires alone no matter how much we love each other."

"That makes a sort of weird sense. If you separate sex from love then I guess there's no reason that sleeping with someone else is a bad thing so long as everyone involved knows about it and gives their blessing, right?"

"Right. And some of the people Marcy wants to get freaky with don't appeal to me and I'm sure some of my hook ups don't get her hot either. So sharing isn't always an option."

"Wait, sharing is... sometimes an option?" Phoebe asked, shocked. She was trying to picture that, trying to wrap her head around the idea of not two but three gorgeous naked women all exploring their pleasure together. It made her brain fizzle a little nervously.

"We wouldn't be opposed to the idea. It's been a while since we invited in a playmate but we've talked about it." Bonnibel replied carefully. She didn't want to do anything to screw up what appeared to be her considerable luck by mentioning Alexis or how crazy hot the idea of taking it in turns to make the brunette moan had become something they often talked about in bed. She was saved from having to go into further detail by the elevator doors opening on her floor and Phoebe pulling her eagerly along the corridor.

"This one," Bonnibel said, indicating a door halfway along the hall. She slid her keycard out of her purse to unlock the room and turned to Phoebe only to find the redhead swaying close again with an expression of unrestrained lust on her gorgeous face.

"Teach me how to do it," Phoebe ordered, biting her lip and assessing the blonde with a thorough look. The door closed behind them and Bonnibel found herself backing towards the bed pulling her high school rival by the hand until they were both sitting together staring intensely into each other's eyes.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Bonnibel asked softly, curious.

"Shut up and fuck me already, Barton. I'm drunk and I'm hot and I want to get off on your face," Phoebe ordered with an unsteady frown.

"Yes ma'am. You want me undressed?" Bonnibel replied, more than a little turned on at the idea of being the submissive one this time.

"Yeah. Strip."

Of course Phoebe had seen a naked woman before, she had sisters and she'd been in the showers after gym class plenty of times. But seeing a beautiful naked woman stretched out on the bed just for her, knowing she could touch and taste and discover as much as she wanted, that was something new. Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she lowered them cautiously to the blonde's skin, skimming lightly along her hips and thighs. A woman's skin was so much softer, Phoebe thought in light headed amazement. Softer and smoother and so touchable it was hard to keep back from lowering her head and seeing if it was just as good to kiss as it was to stroke. So she gave in to the urge and let her lips trail along the blonde's stomach and chest, feeling her own body heat with every gasp and movement from her companion. Phoebe closed her eyes against the voice in her head that was screaming at her, her father's voice, and told it firmly that it could go to Hell for all she cared.

There were strong slim fingers deftly sliding down the zipper of her own dress until it fell away around her legs and Phoebe found herself pressed skin to skin with another woman, a homosexual, like every shameful thought she'd ever repressed the fuck out of had come to life all at once. There were hands touching her in a way she'd only ever been touched by Finn, but with more skill and care than the big man had ever been capable of.

"Kiss me," Phoebe commanded, eyes still closed and breath coming in heavy gasps. Next second lips were working up her throat and jaw to find her mouth and she spent a long moment just exploring how smooth and velvety a woman's kiss was, how different to kissing a man. But she was too impatient, like always, and wrapped her hands through the blonde's hair to tug their faces apart.

"I didn't mean on the lips," Phoebe whispered harshly, staring into amazed blue eyes. She guided her new playmate lower with her hands still wrapped in fine blonde hair, smirking at the surprise and unguarded desire warring for dominance on the other woman's face.

"You, ah, want me to...?" Bonnibel stuttered.

"You do know how, right? I mean, maybe I was misinformed about how lesbians pleasure each other. But I was pretty sure this was basically all you eat," she smirked back.

"You don't want this slow or gentle then?"

"I think we went past slow and gentle a few years back. I think you better fuck me with your mouth as good as you know how or so help me I'm gonna pin you down and ride your face. You gonna go down or what?"

"With pleasure. That's something I always admired about you, Phoebe. Straight to the point."

Phoebe pushed down on the back of the blonde's head again then cried out sharply as talented lips kissed her in a way nobody ever really had before. Sure, Finn had tried once, but he said it was hard to breathe and he felt weird about it. But the enthusiasm and skill Bonnibel was putting into her task couldn't be faked. Around the intense sensations washing through her Phoebe had the stunning realization that someone actually liked how she tasted, actually enjoyed giving her pleasure that way. She closed her eyes and lay back in the bed, giving herself over to the kind of sin she'd barely even allowed herself to acknowledge the existence of in the past. And it was delicious and intense, her body responded automatically to the carefully invading touch and deep, precise kisses. She went further into the fantasies in her mind that she'd tried to ignore than ever before and with the alcohol and pounding lust swirling through her system it wasn't long before her legs began to tremble and her thoughts narrowed to a single image; intense blue eyes widening as she offered the same ministrations to the perfect body she'd been aching to taste for so long now. Phoebe's companion could feel she was close, redoubled her efforts until the sudden flood of sweetness told her she'd finally gotten the redhead where she needed to be. The crest of climax broke over Phoebe and so did the dam of silence holding her cries back.

"Oh God, Alex, fuck me, fuck me, I'm coming, I'm coming for you... Alex.."

Her words were lost to cries and moans the and if the blonde woman who'd been drinking in her expression with lustful eyes was shocked by the name Phoebe was moaning she didn't let it affect her performance. Finally with a long shudder and a wail that sounded almost pained the redhead went limp and Bonnie lifted her lips away from the gleaming skin, still tasting her release and more than a little confused.

"Thank you." Phoebe grinned playfully. "You've got more than one skill, who knew? Well, Marcy. Obviously-"

"Phoebe, you called me 'Alex'," Bonnibel blurted, unable to keep back from it.

"No. I didn't. I wouldn't. I-"

"You did. And, uh, it's ok, you know? I'm not gonna tell her. But I am a little sad you weren't thinking about me just then. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"I should go," Phoebe muttered, cheeks darkening with a flush of shame. Before the blonde could do more than reach out for her she'd swept to her feet, grabbed her discarded dress from the floor and pulled it back over her head.

"Phoebe, wait-" Bonnibel tried, but it was too late. The door slammed closed on the last of her words and she was left confused and naked, struggling to understand through her haze of alcohol what had just happened. With a growl of soul-deep frustration the blonde snatched up her purse and pulled out her mobile, sending a quick message to her girlfriend instead. Because if lesson one in how to fuck a woman had been the careful art of going down, lesson two had definitely been reciprocation and not storming out on someone halfway through before she'd gotten a chance to address the insistent need that always resulted from the power rush of getting someone off.

Marcy get your butt upstairs NOW you're needed up here.

Even knowing how quickly her girlfriend would be hurrying with the promise of kinky drunk sex waiting for her Bonnie was almost biting through her own lip with frustration by the time the door opened again a minute later and she leaped on Marceline with desperate wordless need.

\--

"So...What do you think Jake meant when he said he was going up to his room to do 'husband and wife stuff'?" Finn slurred with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"Dude...Come on, Finn. He's going to consummate the marriage. Y'know, seal the deal?"

Finn's blank expression was an obvious sign that he had no idea what she was talking about. After heaving an exasperated sigh Marceline decided to just go with the blunt option.

"Finn, they're having sex."

Realization dawned on the large man's face accompanied by a drawn out 'oh' as he stared off at nothing in particular. Then his eyes went back to Marceline, a frown playing across his features.

"But won't that somehow hurt the baby since Raine's pregnant and all? Like...jab it or something?" he asked. Marceline barked out a restrained laugh, nearly choking as she struggled to swallow the mouthful of drink she'd been about to down when Finn made his inquiry. Once she'd succeeded in avoiding spitting her drink out in a splendid mist and coughing up the bit she'd inhaled she gave the man an affectionate pat on the arm and shook her head.

"Okay, first of all, that's definitely not even a risk. Second, how in the hell did you make it to adulthood? I swear, you're the dumbest guy I know," Marceline laughed. Finn fell silent. For a moment Marceline was worried that she'd offended him. It wasn't uncommon for jokes about his intelligence to be made, and he'd always taken them in stride as even he acknowledged that he was far from the brightest, but the risk that she'd crossed a line had Marceline uneasy. Not to mention that the lingering tension from the altercation early still hung in the air. After a few moments Finn finally spoke up.

"Tonight's been a complete and total disaster," Finn grumbled, his hand wrapped tight around a mostly full bottle of what Marceline suspected was vodka. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she shot him a smirk.

"Yeah, but at least you had a nap, right?" she teased. The man scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alex just took me by surprise..."

"What I saw was you taking the first swing and then Alex ringing your bell."

"Yeah...Well..." Finn floundered. That earned an actual laugh from Marceline along with a pat on the shoulder.

"If it's any consolation she probably broke her hand with how hard-headed you are."

"Somehow that doesn't help much. Y'know, Marce, I'm surprised you're in as good a mood as you are all things considered," the blond remarked with a curious and cynical expression on his face. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a deep gulp, hissing and shaking his head from the burn, before passing it over to Marceline. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not following. Am I supposed to be upset about something?" the woman asked.

"You dunno?" Finn asked, almost seeming shocked.

"Don't know what?" Marceline pressed with a chuckle.

"That Bonnie's currently off somewhere fucking Phoebe," he blurted. His mingling anger and horror were plain as day in his tone and the dark scowl that crept across his features. Again, Marceline let out a chuckle.

"That? Yeah, I know," she replied rather flippantly. That seemed to leave Finn absolutely gobsmacked. He gaped at her, jaw slack and head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed. Marceline fought the urge to laugh at his expense as she imagined little gears inside his head trying and failing to grind out some sort of explanation for her behavior. As much as she loved the man like a brother he tended to be rather dense when it came to...well, when it came to most things.

"You seem eerily calm for someone whose girlfriend is cheating on her," Finn said slowly, as if each word was an effort for him. "You're not about to flip out and start massacring people, are you? Cuz...Like...I've never seen anyone in this situation as chill as you are right now..."

"Why would I get worked up when there's nothing to get worked up about?" Marceline asked with a grin, her eyebrows furrowed. Already she could tell that this was going to be a fun conversation.

"So did you and Bonnie...break up?"

"God, no! Wow, I say that there's nothing to get bent out of shape about and you immediately go to 'break up'?"

"Well, I just figured that since...well..." Finn sputtered, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. He let out a frustrated growl and slammed his hands down on the bar. "How 'bout you tell me what the fuck's up then, because I'm obviously missing something..."

"Hold onto your socks, little dude, because Marcy's about to drop some mad knowledge bombs," Marceline said with a smirk as she poured an ample amount of the vodka from the bottle Finn handed her into her glass. She took a drink and once the tingling burn of the liquor subsided she let out a sigh and leaned against the bar with her elbow, chin perched on her palm. "Okay, so, you know how your entire life you're programmed to believe that the only kind of relationship out there is with two people, be they a man and woman, woman and woman, man and man, or whatever else? Like, society tries to tell you that you can only love one person at a time, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Finn answered slowly, nodding his head. Marceline nodded as well, buying herself a few seconds to think about how she was going to continue.

"Well...For Bonnie and myself..." Marceline began with a sigh. She downed another couple of mouthfuls of her drink to give herself a little more time to properly formulate her thoughts. "We don't really believe in the whole 'monogamy' thing, being with just one person. As Bonnie explained it at one point, back when we were working on building our numbers as a species it was practical, helped to ensure genetic variety and prevented us from getting all sorts of genetic defects from inbreeding or whatever. But nowadays there are billions of people one the planet so the gene pool's probably about as diverse as it's gonna get, right?"

She paused again. Finn took a swig from the bottle and nodded that he understood, but based on the way his eyebrows were knitted and his eyes were narrowed Marceline could tell that at least half of what she said had gone over his head. Before she could call him on it the man spoke and outed himself.

"So...like...You two just kinda go around fucking whoever and neither of you cares?"

"Not at all, dude. If one of us decides to pursue any kind of a romantic relationship with another person we talk about it beforehand. Honesty's a huge thing in any relationship, but when it comes to polyamory it's even more important. You can't go around trying to hide stuff or anything else that would break the trust that you share with your partner or partners," Marceline explained. She raised an eyebrow as Finn let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

"I don't see how either of you find that okay," he remarked with a scoff. His blue eyes were narrowed in mingling confusion and a hint of distaste. "I guess I'm 'old-fashioned' or something, but to me it still sounds like cheating. I couldn't do it."

"Yeah, it's not for everybody, but it's not cheating by any means," Marceline replied with a slight chuckle. She wasn't sure if she'd actually thought trying to explain it to him that way would get her anywhere as far as helping him to understand the concept. After a few moments she heaved a sigh of her own and her brain went to work trying to come up with some sort of analogy that may be able to assist her friend in at least gaining a rudimentary grasp on the subject.

It wasn't as though she expected Finn to hear about it and suddenly embrace it. As Marceline had said, polyamory was not for everyone. In that same way neither was monogamy. To a degree she herself had come to that realization during the weeks spent with Alexis. Marceline had succeeded in figuring that out though wasn't quite aware of what it meant, the possible implications. At first she'd tried to ignore it altogether. Then came her asking Lorraine if it was possible for someone to love more than one person to which the woman had little to offer in the way of a concrete answer. It wasn't until much later down the line, during the worst of Marceline's depression in the wake of 'losing' Alexis, that she finally came to the realization that it was indeed possible to have those kinds of feeling towards more that one person and furthermore, that it didn't make her a bad person. All of that was thanks in no small part to Bonnibel.

The couple had spoken at length during the worst of Marceline's emotional low. It seemed as though the blonde had already come to the conclusion that there was a deeper emotional attachment to the woman the group believed dead than her girlfriend had let on. Much to her partner's surprise Bonnibel wasn't upset about it in the least bit. In fact, she was doing everything she could to try and comfort Marceline, going as far to say that she was sure that if Alexis was still around that she'd be elated to hear about it. In another surprising turn of events Bonnibel then explained polyamory to Marceline, who had understood the concept without realizing that it had a name.

Marceline snapped out of her thoughts just as it hit her; she'd conceived the perfect analogy. In the past when it came to explaining the dynamic she'd left it to Bonnibel, who tended to use cookies as an example because of her unnatural affinity for sweets. But Marceline had finally come up with a way to describe polyamory that appealed to her and was in her honest opinion far simpler. She cleared her throat and turned to Finn with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Okay, so, it's like music," she began. Finn turned to her with one eyebrow raised and his sky blue eyes trained on her expectantly. "It doesn't matter if there's a whole crowd or just one person there to hear it, there's still plenty of it to go around, right?"

"Yeah..." Finn nodded uncertainly, obviously still a touch confused.

"Think of the music as love."

"Okay?"

"It doesn't matter if it's just one person being loved or more than one, the love's still there and there's more than enough to go around," Marceline explained.

For a moment she was hopeful that it actually sunk in and made sense to the admittedly dense man. He screwed up his face for a moment as he thought about it, frowning down at the surface of the bar. After a few moments he heaved a sigh and shook his head, turning back to Marceline with a shrug.

"I still don't get it. Like...how can you even love more than one person? I couldn't imagine it," he remarked with a scoff before polishing off the last of what was in the bottle he held.

"Again, it's not for everybody. It's just how some of us are wired. And Bonnie and I are comfortable enough with one another that we're able to have that kind of relationship," Marceline sighed. She couldn't blame Finn. Some people got the concept, others didn't, and it was as she'd said, it definitely wasn't for everyone. All that mattered in the end was that it worked for her and Bonnibel.

The conversation left Marceline wanting something else to drink and possibly dissipate the lingering awkwardness that seemed to roll off Finn in waves as his blue eyes remained narrowed on her and confusion remained plastered on his face. But before she could order another drink she heard the tinny ping of her text notification and dug her phone out of her handbag. To her surprise she'd received a text from Bonnibel announcing rather forcefully that she was needed upstairs. The onyx-haired woman frowned in confusion as she checked the time. There was no way they'd finished that fast. Not when Bonnibel was involved. The blonde loved to take her time in the bedroom (not that Marceline was complaining). All the same she didn't put too much thought into it. She'd get the details at some point, so for now she was content with heading up to her room and indulging in whatever pleasures awaited her. For as fast as she was moving she barely had time to wish Finn a good night before breaking for the stairwell and leaving the man looking after her in confusion. When you could fly elevators seemed just a tad too slow, at least when the promise of sex was involved.

\--

Phoebe knew that letting loose her anger and burning the hotel to the ground wasn't going to make anything better but it was a struggle not to just give in and let her flames go supernova. She'd never felt more humiliated in her whole life. It was impossible to deny that at the peak of her encounter with Bonnibel her thoughts hadn't slipped to someone else entirely no matter how many years she'd secretly wondered what the blonde would look like naked on her knees. And then her traitorous mouth just had to go and cry out the wrong name and she felt dirty and stupid and so intensely ashamed of herself. Those weren't a combination of feelings the fiery redhead was good at coping with.

And then she'd closed the door to Bonnibel and Marceline's room only to be confronted by the jarring sight of Alexis herself joined at the lips and hips with fucking Keila stumbling backwards into what must have been her own room with her shirt half unbuttoned and her hair messed up by eager hands. And Phoebe was done, she just couldn't. Without warning she just wanted all of it to go away, she wanted to be normal again and not deal with all that jealousy and sinful desire and unnaturalness. Had it really been so bad with Finn? He'd been good enough, he'd made her feel normal, right? And she'd enjoyed it, there was no denying that she had been completely mind blown by the big man the first night she'd given in and let him make love to her. Normal, heterosexual love. The kind that she was made for, the kind the world needed more of.

"I'm straight," Phoebe muttered drunkenly to herself as she stumbled away down the corridor with the taste of Bonnibel's soft, smooth lips still on her lips. She kinda missed the roughness of a masculine body, she could appreciate the strength of hard, undeniably male muscles and the earth musk of a man's scent. There was a word for that though, right? Someone who was equally turned on by men and women? Bisexual, yeah she was probably bisexual. But that still meant she had a choice, she could choose not to act on those desires that she knew were unnatural. Phoebe nodded drunkenly to herself, that made sense.

She wandered back out into the lobby, unsure how she'd even got back there, and made for the bar again.

"Scotch. Gimme the bottle," the redhead ordered the barman when he shot a questioning glance her way.

"I think you've had enough," he replied evenly.

"You heard the lady. Give us the bottle. She's with me."

Phoebe whipped around and it was very nearly a relief to see Finn standing behind her with a scowl plastered across his chiseled face. She'd kissed every line and bump of those lips what felt like a lifetime ago, Phoebe suddenly remembered. She knew the feel of his body so well that she could have recognized him in her sleep. And Finn was normal, Finn was familiar. He was a lying bastard but then did she really deserve not to be lied to when she was at least halfway unnatural? Did it even matter?

The barman reluctantly handed across a bottle and Finn casually snapped the top off with one hand, making Phoebe giggle.

"Milady," he murmured, holding it out to her. She took it and drank until her throat was almost closing from the burn.

"Thought you were exploring you sexuality with the lesbian cougar," he finally muttered, staring at the floor.

"Mm. But I'm normal," Phoebe slurred. It was getting hard to see straight, hard to stay standing. So she draped herself across his lap instead. Finn would look after her, Phoebe knew. Whatever else happened he'd always be there waiting for her to need him. "Finn, y'remember that night after the winter ball?"

He stilled and looked at her, lifting the bottle to his own lips and taking a long drink before nodding.

"Yeah. You looked so wonderful in that dress. Did you mean what you said that night?" he finally asked.

"That if I was g'na give myself to anyone I wanted it to be you? Yeah. I did. N I never stopped being hurt that you lied. But that night, you weren't lying that night. Right?"

"No. I wasn't lying when I said you were the most beautiful woman in the world. Or that I loved you with all my heart. And I'm not lying now when I said I still do," Finn replied softly around the lump in his throat. The night after the winter ball had been the first night they'd gotten intimate together, the night Phoebe had trusted him enough to gift her virginity to him.

"I wanna be normal again, Finn. Take me to your room," Phoebe ordered. He just nodded and stood, lifting her easily and handing her the bottle to look after while he made his way through the crowd with the love of his life in his arms. Finn's heart was hammering, he couldn't believe this was really happening. All those months and years of waiting, aching, apologizing. And now she was here in his arms again and he couldn't even be upset that she'd made him wait so long. What had she said when he'd first brought up the possibility of sex? True love waited. Well he'd remembered that at least and he'd waited and now she loved him again. It took all the control he had not to sprint to his room with her.

The finally made it and he carried her across the threshold, placing her carefully on the bed and turning to close the door.

"D'you love me, Finn?" Phoebe slurred drunkenly.

"So much. I never gave up hope that you'd come back," he replied honestly. "And I can't tell you how sorry I am. I hate myself for ruining stuff for you. I love you, Phoebe."

"Go down on me," she commanded. Finn froze, confused. "Y'heard me. Go down. If you really love me then do it how I want it."

"I, uh, ok. I dunno what I'm doing but, yeah. If that's what you want," he relented. Phoebe grinned, obviously very drunk, and flopped backwards onto the bed.

Finn hesitated for a second. She'd put the almost empty bottle of scotch on the night stand, had she drank the whole bottle alone? And God knew how much she'd had before that. Marceline had called him a fuckboy, and perhaps she was right, but Finn knew that whatever else happened he wasn't a rapist.

"I don't think we should do this, Phoebe," he sighed, disappointed. "I think you're too wasted and you're gonna regret it and I don't wanna do anything you're too far gone to say yes or no to. If you still want this in the morning I'll be here."

She didn't reply and he risked a glance up at the bed. Phoebe had her eyes shut and she was breathing slow and heavy, either asleep or unconscious from the alcohol. There were lines Finn wasn't going to cross and he knew perfectly well what those lines were. So he simply rolled her carefully onto her side, pulled a blanket up to her shoulders and left a glass of water on the night stand before curling up on a spare pillow on the floor next to the bed. Maybe she'd still love him tomorrow, maybe not. But Finn loved her and he wasn't going to do anything Phoebe would regret no matter how badly he wanted her.


	16. Hangups and Hangovers

The thick layer of snow that had blanketed the city for the whole of winter was finally starting to melt, but with the drop in temperature that the setting of the sun brought there was still a substantial amount of slush to be found as well as patches of ice blocks here and there. Though she could and had handled worse conditions Alexis was glad that she'd taken care to check her blood alcohol level to verify her sobriety before climbing behind the wheel of the car Marceline had pressured her into buying. After all, driving drunk was never okay. It wound up with lives lost and people ruined.

The car itself wasn't something the brunette had been keen on, definitely too new for her to have considered it on her own, but all in all she still found the sleek luxury car appealing in its own right. It handled like a dream, though Marceline begged to differ as she'd taken it for a test drive first. She hadn't been prepared for the incredibly sensitive vehicle. Her car was far from cheap, but it still couldn't hold a candle to the fine Italian craftsmanship of the vehicle she'd pointed out after dragging Alexis to the lot. The brunette had to give it to her; Marcy had an eye for cars. So the cyborg went ahead and spent a small fortune on it. But that didn't stop it from feeling all wrong as she navigated the lamp-lit city streets. She may have owned it, but it wasn't her car.

No, it definitely wasn't. Her car was currently in the hands of people she knew wouldn't treat it properly, people who didn't deserve to so much as look at it, people who had no idea the sentimental value that was placed on it, and if they did know they more than likely didn't care. The fact that Maja and Darren had in their possession and were utilizing the old Buick that Alexis had so painstakingly restored with Shoko before the woman's death was tantamount to sacrilege. Unfortunately there wasn't a damn thing Alexis could do about it at that moment aside from grit her teeth and bear it, hoping against all hope that there was even a miniscule chance that the duo hadn't completely and totally ruined the only thing that the brunette had to remember the other woman by.

Flashing blue and red lights as well as a sizable crowd of onlookers served as a macabre beacon for the detective, signaling that she had arrived at her destination. Alexis found a decent place to park along the curb and cut the thundering engine of the jet black Lamborghini. With a heavy sigh she unfastened her safety belt and climbed out of the car, drawing the attention of a few of the onlookers as she closed the door and locked it. Their attention was on her for only a moment before they turned their eyes back to the grisly scene on the opposite side of the yellow safety tape that bore the words 'POLICE LINE – DO NOT CROSS' in bold black lettering. Alexis herself was already fishing her credentials from her pocket as she made her way through the throng of bodies and approached the tape, lifting it up with her free hand and ducking beneath it. To her chagrin she was confronted by one of the uniformed officers on the scene, the man giving her a stern expression as he held up a hand to stop her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I need you to return to the other side of the tape now, alright? This is an active crime scene."

"I'm aware, that's why I'm here," Alexis grumbled, handing over her badge and identification card. The officer grabbed them and looked them over, his eyes going from the small leather case to Alexis as he no doubt compared the picture on her ID card to her face.

"Uhm, I dunno. See, this could be fake. The seal looks too new," the officer mumbled, one eyebrow raised as he held the card level with the detective's face. "Besides, I've never heard of you before."

"Look, buddy," Alexis snapped, snatching her credentials back and shoving them into her pocket, face twisting into a sneer as she got in the man's face. "Today was supposed to be my night off and I've already had to break up a fight, I've had a punch thrown in my direction, broke three knuckles, and couldn't even get properly laid. I am NOT in the mood to deal with you or your incompetence. Now either you get the fuck out of my way and let me do my damn job or I'll take your name and badge number and make sure you spend the rest of your career riding a desk. Got it?"

The uniformed officer had turned a sickly pale color and it seemed as though it was all he could do to nod in reply. Alexis shouldered past him and trudged towards where an older man she didn't recognize was crouched over what could no doubt be the body. Though the poor woman had been draped in a white sheet the shape of what lay beneath was unmistakable.

"What's the situation?" Alexis asked as she approached the chief medical examiner who was in the process of running a cursory check on the mostly covered victim, the sheet in place to shield whoever the poor soul was from the large group of onlookers in the area as well as to preserve any evidence from contamination before the remains could be relocated to the city's morgue.

"You are…?" the aging man asked as he stood, squinting just a bit as his walrus-like mustache twitched. Alexis took a breath to answer the man, who was shorter than her by a great bit and barely came up to her shoulder, but was interrupted by another uniformed officer.

"Hey, Starchy, she giving you a problem?" one of the nearby patrol officers asked as he approached, one of his hands drifting towards the collapsible baton on his belt. Alexis slowly yet steadily reached into her pocket and produced her badge and identification card once more, flipping them open so the golden shield and her card were plainly visible before showing them first to the young beat cop and then the medical examiner.

"Detective Alexis Schirmer, homicide," she introduced herself. Both men and a few other officers who overheard paused. The cop that had made the mistake of trying to stop her from crossing the line stood in the very back, eyes wide and still as pale as he'd been when Alexis had nearly torn his head off.

"They decided to expand a little then?" the man the patrol cop addressed as 'Starchy' said with a chuckle and a small smile. He gave her a slight wave. "Picked a good choice, you ask me. You're the, er, the cyborg woman, yeah?"

"Yessir," Alexis replied with an uncomfortable smile. She rolled her shoulders and straightened her back. "And you must be the chief medical examiner."

Though Alexis had taken more than a few trips to the city morgue up to this point she had yet to actually meet Reno's chief medical examiner, instead dealing with one of his assistants. She wasn't complaining, the slender woman who worked in the morgue was more than capable of doing the job. She'd given concise and detailed information in regards to the victims and had done so with a withdrawn yet professional demeanor. From what Alexis understood some people in that field were like that, preferring solitude over interaction with others. That was of little concern to her, though. All the detective cared about in the grand scheme of things was solving this case and bringing the victims justice; she could care less which morgue official she dealt with in the process so long as they were competent.

"Nice to meet ya. Dr. Archibald Stanton, but you can just call me Starchy. It's a nickname from my school days on account of the fact that I made sure all my shirts were pressed and starched every day, though thinking about it it could also have to do with the fact that a lot of folks called me Archie," the balding, brow-haired man said with a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes. Alexis cleared her throat and nodded, giving him another awkward smile before nodding to the body. It seemed as though the medical examiner was prone to going on tangents and it left the detective unsure of how she felt about him in a professional capacity.

"Wish the circumstances were different. Mind telling me what you've found so far?" she asked, wanting to steer the conversation in a more work-related direction while ignoring the whispers of the uniformed officers that were watching the pair closely.

"Far as I can tell..." Dr. Stanton breathed as he crouched next to the body beneath the sheet and pulled the covering back to reveal a woman, covered in bruises and blood. "Cause of death looks like exsanguination caused by multiple gunshot wounds, though whoever did this to her worked her over pretty bad as well." He removed a pen light from the pocket of his field jacket and pointed at a series of gunshot wounds centered on the woman's abdomen before gesturing to the series of bruises that covered her face, some fresh and others already fading. "Aside from that, there's evidence that she was bound and held for a period of time. See the bruising on her wrists and ankles?"

"Yeah. Looks like they were caused by some kind of restraint. They don't fit the pattern of rope or something like handcuffs or manacles. I'm willing to posit that they were caused by the same kind of restraints used in medical settings, though it appears as though the padding is so worn down that a fair amount of the material made direct contact with her skin, same as the other victims" Alexis said grimly, focusing on the deep purple bruises the woman bore on her limbs with her optical implant and running a few scans of her own.

"Very good," Dr. Stanton said, obviously impressed if the look on his face was any indication.

"What about the rest of the bruises? Some of them have already begun to fade. I'm guessing she received those during captivity, like she was beaten off and on the entire time she was held."

"That's as good a guess as any. Unfortunately there isn't much more I can tell you until I get her back to the morgue for an in-depth examination and perform an autopsy," the man said as he covered the woman's body and stood. Alexis also stood, giving him a nod. She was just about to turn away when the medical examiner spoke again. "If she's anything like the others then...Well...I'll give you a call once I've completed the autopsy."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that," Alexis said, her eyes narrowed as she dug out a business card from her breast pocket and handed it to Dr. Stanton. He removed his latex gloves and accepted it, sliding it into the pocket of his lab coat. They said a quick farewell before EMTs approached with a body bag and stretcher. With a sigh Alexis walked back to the first officer she'd had contact with after arriving. He looked as though he was on the verge of having a panic attack, so the detective forced herself to relax a bit. "Have any of the other officers canvassed at all, checked if there were any witnesses?"

"Yes, ma'am. A few. Though they haven't been able to find anybody who saw anything," the officer replied, his voice shaking. Alexis cleared her throat, more than a little frustrated.

"Did they find anything at all?" she half-snapped.

"There was a shell casing near the body. We've already bagged it as evidence and it's on its way to the lab," the officer answered.

"Alright. Thank you, officer. Now, make sure these people stay behind the line. Tell any of the other cops to find me before they leave. I'm gonna go around and knock on some doors. If the shell casing was found here there's a chance that the victim was shot at least once on the scene, and something as loud as that wouldn't go unnoticed," Alexis explained. She gestured to the grid-like sets of windows of the buildings surrounding the crime scene. "Not when you've got this many apartments this close together."

Alexis left the officer there and grabbed a couple of the other cops that were nearby, taking them along with her to go building by building in the hopes that someone had seen something and was willing to volunteer the information. After hours of knocking on doors and asking the same questions over and over with absolutely nothing to show for it the sun had begun to peek over the horizon. The crime scene was still cordoned off, and Alexis decided to go over it once more now that the crowd had dissipated. With no body to gape at it seemed as though the onlookers had grown bored. That suited Alexis just fine.

It was going to be difficult enough trying to scour through potential trace evidence on what was normally a rather busy city street even without a bunch of rubbernecking idiots trying to catch a peek of the gore. Notebook and pen in hand Alexis turned her attention to the area where the poor woman had been found, readying herself for a long day of poring over every inch of the scene with the forensic investigators in the hopes that something would come from it before she was hopefully called to the city morgue to go over whatever Starchy would be able to find. Once she was finished there she would pay a visit to an acquaintance after a quick trip to the SMRT tower. Chances were that if anyone had any potential information about a shooting in the city it would be a particular brand of sleaze that had ties to someone close to her.

\--

Phoebe let out a groan as she woke up, head pounding and stomach sour. She tried to sit up and was hit with an unbearable wave of nausea that caused her to fall back against the bed. After a few moments of laying there her stomach rolled again and she found herself rocketing out of bed and towards the bathroom, nearly tripping over a pair of legs in the process. Whose they were was something that could be addressed after the contents of her stomach had been voided. How long she'd remained in the bathroom clinging to the porcelain fixture was anyone's guess, but she'd sicked up everything that was left in her stomach and some to the point that her body was aching, and the retching had done nothing for her headache. When she heard the all too familiar man's voice address her she was torn between struggling through her condition and wanting him to just go away to say much of anything.

"You okay?" Finn asked from behind her.

"What the fuck do you th-think," Phoebe snapped as she suppressed a gag. He mumbled something about just wanting to make sure that she was alright but the possibilities as to how she'd wound up in Finn's hotel room had Phoebe too deep in thought to register his words.

With a groan Phoebe sat back, leaning against the side of the tub and relishing in the coolness that seeped into her overheated skin as she held her head in her hands and did her best to try and remember what the hell had happened the previous night. The last thing she had an absolutely clear memory of was Marceline and Bonnibel sitting down with her and the three of them sharing round after round of drinks. They'd talked for a while about all sorts of things, stories from high school, college, and Phoebe was sure she remembered her breakup with the very same man she'd shared a room with that night coming up. The events from that point on grew hazier and hazier. At one point her sexuality had been the topic of discussion, she remembered that. And cloudy flashes of a gloriously naked Bonnibel laid out across a bed flickered through her head. Had that actually happened?

Phoebe once more huddled over the toilet and coughed up another fair amount of foul liquid thanks to the anxiety that tore through her worse than the alcohol had. Yes, she had allowed herself to give in to temptation and went to bed with Bonnibel. And, if she recalled correctly, something had happened to make her run from the room shortly after. The redhead couldn't properly focus on what it had been, though. Finn was kneeling at her side with a glass of water in one hand that she gladly accepted and promptly drained along with a couple of ibuprofen. He went to rub her back, probably in an attempt to help her feel better, but was promptly shoved back and sat there gaping at her as if he was a puppy that had just been kicked in the jaw, eyes red and looking every bit as hungover as she was.

"Did I do something wrong?" Finn asked, voice muddled with sleep and no doubt the after effects of a night of binge drinking. Phoebe shot him a venomous glare and combed her hair back as best she could with her hands before tying it up properly, hoping that she hadn't managed to get any sick in it.

"I thought I told you we needed some time apart, Finn," she snarled.

"Yeah, but...last night you found me down in the bar and...You said you wanted to come here, that you wanted me," he explained, his voice sounding so small.

Green eyes narrowed as she turned his words over in her head. Then more drowned bits of memory came back to her. She had indeed found him in the bar, so set on proving to herself that she was as completely normal as possible that she was willing to go to bed with Finn. Phoebe didn't know which was more horrifying a thought, that she'd actually explored her sexuality, gone to bed with Bonnibel, or that she'd had sex with Finn and couldn't remember a damn thing about it.

"Did we…?" she started, unable to finish her question.

"No way. You were way too drunk, I'd never take advantage of that," Finn said solemnly.

Phoebe nodded, accepting it as it was. She knew the man well enough, and he was a lot of things, but he wasn't someone who would take advantage of someone as drunk as she had apparently been the night before. The question still remained as to why she'd sought him out, of all people. What had she done that had been jarring enough for her to seek out sex with her ex, the man she'd expressly decided she didn't want extended contact with?

From what she remembered, her time in Bonnibel and Marceline's room was actually wonderful. She had finally embraced a part of herself that she'd kept repressed for years, even if it was only for a moment, and it had been the most free that she had ever felt. But why had she left that room?

Another image flashed in her mind, this one of Alexis and Keila wrapped up in one another and shouldering their way into one of the other hotel rooms. That was when it hit Phoebe like a ton of bricks. The entire reason she'd found herself in Bonnibel's room was thanks to a discussion over her jealousy involving the cyborg's attention focusing on the other brunette, which transitioned into a conversation about her feelings towards her, then to her sexuality, and that wound up with Phoebe having her first sexual encounter with another woman and oh GOD, she'd said Alexis's name when she came.

"Phoebe, did you hear me?"

Her eyes snapped up to Finn's face to find his sharp blue eyes locked on her with nothing but honest concern. She blinked a few times, almost confused. Her thoughts were still wrapped up in the pieces of last night that were finally falling into place like one of her jigsaw puzzles, forming a rather embarrassing and shame-filled picture. Once she'd somewhat regained control of her faculties she shook her head. She hadn't heard a single word the man had said.

"I asked if there was anything I could get you, anything you needed."

"I dunno," she murmured, lowering her eyes to the tile beneath her. After a moment she met his gaze again and powered through the sudden stab of pain that radiated through her skull, drowning out her thought. What she wanted more than anything was to be somewhere familiar, somewhere that made sense. "I need to go home, Finn."

"Um...Alright. Did you reserve a room or anything, or..."

"No. I wasn't planning on staying here last night."

"Okay. Well. Let me get my stuff together and I'll call us a cab and get you back to the tower," Finn said, standing and leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Truth be told, she wasn't referring to the tower when she'd said she needed to go home. What she meant was that she needed to be back with her family, to get her head on straight for lack of a better term. In her mind the best way to get back on the right track would be to spend some time with her family. But Phoebe was well aware that decisions like that were best made when she wasn't still reeling from a massive hangover, so the tower was a good start. She'd get to her apartment, shower, perhaps sleep the rest of her hangover off, and once she was feeling more normal she would start thinking about how to go about fixing the mess she'd found a way to cause.

\--

It was well into the evening when Bonnibel and Marceline finally found themselves checking out of the hotel and heading home. They made it back to the tower, still feeling more than a little out of sorts thanks to hangovers and more than a little tired from not having slept properly. By the time they trudged through the door to their apartment the sun was just beginning to set, casting their entryway in an orange glow. Once their bags had been dropped in the bedroom Bonnibel let out a sigh and flopped onto the bed, her mind still on the events of the previous night.

For whatever reason, despite hours spent causing Marceline to scream her name in ecstasy, she was still more than a little bothered by what had happened with Phoebe. At the time she hadn't given it much thought, probably due to how drunk she was. But her sober mind and perfect recall had her analyzing the entire situation from every conceivable angle and trying to figure out what, if anything, she could have done different. Before she realized it Marceline was next to her on the bed, lying on her side and draping an arm across her lovingly as she propped her head up, cheek resting in her palm.

"Everything okay, babe? You seem out of it. Like...more out of it than normal hangover out of it," Marceline said softly. Bonnibel's hand found her girlfriends and their fingers laced together, perfect as always. The blonde let out a heavy sigh and turned her head. Reddish brown eyes full of concern and love met her own. Marceline had been courteous not to ask about Phoebe's hasty retreat or anything else that had transpired between the blonde and redhead after their disappearance. She figured it was time to fill in the blanks.

"So...I'm probably getting bent out of shape about nothing...And I fully recognize that I'm hung up on this for no reason, but..." Bonnibel began with another sigh. "So, Phoebe left last night, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't wanna ask, but I was wondering about that," Marceline remarked gently, running her thumb in a line across the blonde's palm.

"She actually seemed pretty into it. I mean, it was hot, Marcy. Hotter than I thought it would be. I don't do the submissive thing often, as you know, but the way she was bossing me around just got me crazy worked up," Bonnibel explained with a chuckle. All mirth faded away as she continued. "But she called me Alex. And it's bugging the hell out of me."

"I can understand why you're bothered by it. Nobody wants to hear someone else's name when they've got their face between a woman's thighs," Marceline said quietly, soft eyes full of sympathy.

"Like...Am I not good in bed? Am I so bad that you've gotta fantasize about other people and then gasp their name when you come?"

"What? Bon, no," Marceline said, scooting closer. "Look, don't take it personal. She was drunk, it was her first time exploring that facet of her sexuality, and it was pretty obvious from the get-go that she was hella into Alex."

"But so are you, and you're not screaming her name when I fuck you," Bonnibel muttered with a sulk. Marceline let out a sigh and leaned down to kiss her softly, freeing her hand to cup the blonde's cheek.

"Look. You're amazing in bed. You really are. And I completely and totally believe that you could have any woman screaming your name without even trying. Phoebe's just...well...Phoebe. She seemed pretty mixed up about her feelings. Something tells me that the name mix up had more to do with that and less to do with your performance, babe."

"I guess? I just need some time to process it I suppose," Bonnibel breathed, shaking her head.

She wanted to believe her girlfriend. She really and truly did, but the blonde had always been insecure. That was what had driven her to push herself to extremes to achieve academic superiority, athletic achievement, and everything else that she was considered gifted at. Though in most cases even when she did her best there was still the nagging thought that she could have done better. And through the years she had worked hard to overcome her shortcomings. All the same, the incident with Phoebe had her more than a little wrapped up in those toxic thoughts that despite her countless skills and achievements she was a failure. Deciding to do the same thing she always did when things began to overwhelm her Bonnibel sat up, kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, and let out a sigh.

"I'm heading to the lab. I need to take my mind off this and everything else for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Marceline asked, worry plain as day in her eyes. Bonnibel nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Because now I'm starting to feel like a complete and total wad about getting bent out of shape about this thing with Phoebe when there's more important stuff going on," the blonde breathed, leaning forward and burying her face in her hands. She felt the bed shift beneath her moments before a strong and comforting arm made its way across her shoulders. "I've gotta call Neddy again tomorrow and make sure that he's got everything handled with dad's funeral. I wish he would have just let me take care of it."

"I'm sure he's got everything set, Bon. You're gonna stress yourself to pieces," Marceline whispered around a comforting kiss placed on Bonnibel's shoulder.

"I'm not trying to. It's just difficult," Bonnibel sighed, leaning against the other woman and reveling in the warmth. They sat in silence for a while, though how much time had passed was anyone's guess. Eventually Bonnibel stood, kissed Marceline on the cheek, and after announcing that she was going to be in the lab until late that night she made her way out of the apartment and to the elevator.

Truth be told, the woman had been doing everything in her power to keep her father's death from the forefront of her mind. She could never forget about it, could never completely put it out of her mind. It was always there to some degree. The only thing she could think of to alleviate the hollow aching in her chest at the loss of her remaining parent was to keep herself occupied. In some ways it was rather beneficial. Bonnibel had managed to finish up more than a few of the projects she was working on, such as an experimental propulsion device that had the potential to replace current technology in use for sending satellites into orbit, improved thermal and friction shielding (mainly due to a melted panel on the training floor that she was sure had something to do with Phoebe), and she'd made leaps and bounds as far as integrating B-MO with the tower's systems as well as helping Alexis create an artificial body of sorts for the AI that would be compatible and allow him a certain degree of freedom.

Unfortunately none of those successes did anything to help her cope with the pain she felt. Pushing it aside, bottling it up, it wasn't healthy. She knew it wasn't healthy. And the entire thing was beginning to take a toll on the blonde. More than a couple of times Bonnibel had found herself waking up standing in the living area of her apartment, even once in the lab. Seeing how she shared a residence with two other women it was only a matter of time before they took notice and began to worry. For now it seemed as though neither of them had. In a way she was thankful. Alexis had enough on her plate with the ongoing murder investigation, and Marceline was still hanging on to the most recent drama with her father. The last thing Bonnibel wanted was to burden either of them with her own problems. At one point she thought that perhaps she could go to one of the others, maybe Lorraine or even Jake, but with the stress of wedding plans and then the event itself, not to mention their pregnancy, it seemed inappropriate. Finn was of course out of the question. For whatever reason any attempts at going to him with problems ended up with him misinterpreting the situation and thinking that somehow it meant Bonnibel was interested in him despite the fact that she quite openly played for the other team. As far as advice, she'd have better luck speaking with a common ficus. That left her with Phoebe, and that option was not viable in any capacity at this point.

The elevator doors slid open with a hiss and bathed the compartment in bright light. For a moment Bonnibel hesitated. With as late as it was, and seeing how she was the only person with any real business in the lab with Alexis gone for work, she was confused as to why the lights were on in the first place. After a few cautious steps her eyes landed on the small work station near where B-MO was housed to find the cyborg standing there in what she recognized as the spare clothing that the woman kept at the precinct. Without as much as a glance over her shoulder the woman greeted Bonnibel.

"Hey, Bon."

"Hey," the blonde greeted in response, walking over to the taller woman. She stood next to her, so close that their arms brushed together as the brunette worked diligently on tightening the screws of the back casing for the box-like automaton that would become B-MO, wires running from the ports straight to the large supercomputer. "What, uh...What're you up to? Figured you'd have stopped by the apartment at some point, but you've been MIA since last night. We got your texts about being called in to work." She paused, her eyes going to the bandages on Alexis's right hand. "Marcy said there was some sort of altercation with Finn, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk about it when you finished with work."

"I wouldn't call it an 'altercation' as much as 'he was completely wasted and took a swing at me so I swung back'," Alexis sighed, rolling one shoulder uncomfortably. She set aside the small screwdriver she'd been using before pressing a few buttons on B-MO's portable unit that Bonnibel instantly recognized as the starting sequence. The cyborg set the device down gingerly and turned around to lean against the work station, crossing her arms. "There really isn't much else to say about it. I'll talk to him in a few days, give things time to settle. For now I'm working on tracking down a potential lead."

"And you're taking B-MO with you?" Bonnibel asked, face screwed up in confusion.

"Yeah. I figure that he can help me check some databases while I interview a potential source."

"Isn't that kind of...crossing jurisdictional boundaries or something?"

"Yes and no. B-MO isn't technically a member of the SMRT, and even though he was created by you under SMRT sanctions, he's still a sentient being and isn't a part of the organization."

"That seems a little fast and loose for you, Alex," Bonnibel said with an almost amused grin. The statuesque brunette simply shrugged, her trademark smirk in place.

"Since he's the first artificial life form to be created there is absolutely no precedent set. Hell, there technically isn't a precedent set for cyborg law enforcement officers, but here I am with a gun and badge. So as far as the legality of it all, I'm sure a clever enough lawyer could find a way to connect the two in a way that justifies me seeking B-MO's help with the investigation," Alexis remarked confidently. Bonnibel nodded. While it probably wasn't the smartest move, and in the event the issue was actually raised in the courts once the perpetrator of the murders was brought to trial it would definitely slow things down, but all in all it made an odd sort of sense. Before they could continue their conversation the automaton let out a series of low beeps and powered on, sitting upright and angling its optical cameras so one eye was pointed at Alexis and the other at Bonnibel.

The blonde was left gaping, impressed at what she'd accomplished with Alexis. The base concept had been the brunette's idea. For the sake of her own well-being in the event that something went wrong with one of her technological components the cyborg made sure to dig up as much relevant information she could and share it with Bonnibel shortly before Lorraine and Jake's wedding. Though the scientist lacked the proficiency in that kind of thing the knowledge was useful all the same. In the event that the worst occurred, at the very least she could provide what would essentially be step-by-step instructions as far as repair or replacement went.

The whole situation had been bizarre. If anyone had told Bonnibel that the woman a thoroughly insane future iteration of herself had essentially tortured would be providing her with information about the devices that had been implanted in her body the blonde would have laughed in their face. The fact that it had actually happened raised an obvious question. Why? As Alexis explained it, the long and short of the matter was that the only person who would be able to comprehend the intricacies of that kind of technology would be her, and disconcerted as she was about giving that information over, she trusted the woman. Of course, Bonnibel pressed, hoping for more of an explanation about the entire situation. All she got in response was evasiveness, a sign that Alexis most definitely wasn't going to talk about it any further. So, after tucking the data packets away on an external hard drive and locking the device away in her personal safe, she was content with accepting it for what it was. After all, hadn't she been hoping for that kind of trust from the woman?

And the data had been rather useful when it came to the construction of B-MO's shell. With how thoroughly Alexis's implants had been wired through her body it was just a matter of building on that framework until a fully functional, completely technological body had come together. For the shell itself the pair decided to go with a boxy, rectangular shape, not wanting to create something that resembled a typical human being. After all, with as small as the body would be it would have resembled a human infant, and that would surely put off more than a few people. It was no way to try and garner support for future projects in the field. But the body did what it was meant to. Two arms, two legs, fully articulated joints, a speaker module on the front, and two optical cameras that were exact copies of Alexis's optical implant to serve as eyes. Just for the sake of helping B-MO feel a bit more real they'd even gone ahead and installed an LCD screen that was capable of displaying basic, pixelated expressions such as a smile or frown. The tiny little android was most definitely a wonder of modern science.

"Hello!" B-MO's cheery voice greeted, the mouth on the LCD screen moving with the word. "I'm B-MO!"

"Yep. You are indeed B-MO," Alexis chuckled, tilting her head to the side and admiring the small robotic being with a warm, almost motherly smile. "So how are you doing, little guy? Systems good?"

"Everything is A-Okay, buddy!" B-MO replied.

"You finished with the motor function and emotional expression algorithms?" Bonnibel asked in a hushed tone of awe.

"Mhm. Ran dozens of simulations before I went ahead and uploaded them. Our little B-MO's growing up, Bon," the brunette remarked with a quick smirk. "So, B-MO, wanna stand up for us, make sure everything's moving like it's supposed to?"

"Okay!" B-MO happily chirped. With a little rock B-MO tipped himself forward, catching himself with his hands before pushing his boxy little body into a standing position and positioning tiny fists on his sides in what could only be described as a triumphant stance.

"Fantastic. How about giving us a little twirl?"

B-MO obliged. Bonnibel could only sit and watch in utter amazement as the other woman continued to rattle off command after command, testing every aspect of the android's mobility. By the time they were finished both Alexis and Bonnibel were joyfully laughing as B-MO danced to a simple electronic song played through his speaker. As the AI finished his performance and the song came to its conclusion Alexis was already gathering her things and preparing to head out yet again.

"Gone so soon?" Bonnibel asked with a sad smile. She didn't want the woman to leave. Truth be told she was having fun despite the sources of her stress niggling at the back of her mind, and she didn't want it to end just yet. Unfortunately, she knew before she received the answer that it wasn't a matter of Alexis wanting to leave, it was that she had to.

"Yeah. Sorry, Bonnie. It's already pretty late, maybe you should head to bed, yeah? Even genius super scientists need their sleep, right?" Alexis said with a slight chuckle.

"Sure, but what about badass cyborg detectives?" Bonnibel countered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"They do too, but this particular badass cyborg detective has some work to do."

"What about B-MO?" the automaton asked, his cameras moving between the two women. Alexis picked him up and positioned him on her arm so he could use it as a chair of sorts while he leaned against her chest.

"If you're alright with it, you're invited to join me. I might be able to use your help."

"That would be super fun!" B-MO said gleefully. After a chuckle Alexis nodded, turning her attention back to Bonnibel.

"Just try not to stay up too late, yeah? I'll be checking on you when I get home. Shouldn't take me more than a few hours. And there will be consequences if you're not in bed fast asleep by the time I get back," Alexis said with a smirk that carried a less than subtle suggestive edge to it. For a split second Bonnibel's mind went back to the incident that had occurred in almost that exact spot, causing a rush of warmth to spread across her skin.

"Is that so?" the blonde challenged, one eyebrow raised. She was interested to see what Alexis had in mind as far as 'consequences' went, but for the time being she was content without saying it directly.

With nothing more than a chuckle the brunette flashed her trademark smirk, said a quick goodbye and goodnight, and headed for the elevator. Bonnibel watched her leave, B-MO's chattering filling the air the entire time until the doors to the elevator slid shut and left her alone in her laboratory with nothing more than the equipment around her and her thoughts. Before the blanket of sadness could envelope her once more she let out a sigh and headed over to her desk, pulling her chair up and opening the presentation she was preparing for B-MO's official debut in the scientific community. So long as she threw herself into her work she could tune out everything else. Worst case scenario, she was still awake when Alexis returned, in which case she'd find out whether or not the assumed implications behind the threat of punishment were accurate or not.


	17. Stress

The sound of clattering in the living area had Marceline bolting upright in bed, face screwed up in confusion. She didn’t remember falling asleep, let alone climbing into bed and beneath the blankets. She looked around and a small smile found its way to her face at the sight of the messed up bedding next to her. Bonnibel hadn’t spent the entire night in the lab, had gone as far as tucking her girlfriend in so gently that she hadn’t stirred, but that begged the question of where the blonde was as her side of the bed was incredibly empty.

Then came the sound of something being knocked to the ground and shattering. Marceline was on her feet and through the bedroom door in an instant. She bolted down the hall, not sure what to expect. Despite being completely unsure of what she would find she still wasn’t prepared for what waited for her. As she emerged in the living area she spotted Bonnibel standing near the bookshelf on the far side of the room, mumbling incoherently while she slowly extended her arm and hooked a finger in the spine of a book before promptly yanking it from its spot. The book hit the ground and joined the remnants of nicknacks that had been knocked from the shelf, more than likely the cause of the previous noise, and a few other books.

“Bon, what the hell’s going on?” Marceline asked, taking a step forward.

The woman was unresponsive. It was as if she was in some sort of trance, moving almost robotically as she continued to knock book after book to the ground. After a few moments and five books on the floor later the onyx-haired woman had decided that enough was enough. She marched forward, grabbed Bonnibel by the wrist of the arm she’d raised to clear more of the bookshelf, and was met with a gasp of surprise. From the expression on her face it was clear that the blonde was still incredibly out of it, her eyes unfocused and glassy.

“Wha...What in the hell?” Bonnibel whispered as she regained control of herself, looking from the mess she’d made to her incredibly worried girlfriend.

“I was kind of hoping you could tell me,” Marceline replied. She was unsure of what to do, at a loss for how to address something like...whatever this was.

“I think...I was sleepwalking...” Bonnibel breathed, her eyes going to side. Almost instantly Marceline felt her anxiety about the situation skyrocket. The only time the blonde would avert her gaze like that was when she was trying to hide something. Despite feeling as though she already knew the answer, Marceline had to ask.

“This isn’t the first time, is it?”

Bonnibel shifted uncomfortably and gestured towards the couch with one hand. Effortlessly, Marceline lifted the woman up and let herself hover just above the floor, not wanting to risk stepping on any of the glass shards that lay amongst the mess. She’d been lucky enough not to have stepped on any yet and wasn’t eager to press her luck. There was enough of a mess to clean up already without adding blood to the mix. Once they were both seated on the couch Bonnibel let out a long sigh, her eyes on her hands, which were folded in her lap.

“It’s happened more than a few times,” she admitted.

“Wait, so you knew you were sleepwalking?” Marceline pressed, more than a little displeased.

“I’ve woken up in the living room a few times, it’s no big deal,” Bonnibel insisted. She frowned a little, though her embarrassment showed through in the form of her face turning a slight shade of red that Marceline could see with crystal clarity thanks to her exceptional dark-vision.

“Why am I just now hearing about this?” she asked as she did her best to keep any hint of anger from her voice. She was upset, not about the sleepwalking itself, but about the fact that her partner had for whatever reason chosen to keep it from her. More than that, she was mad at herself for not having noticed sooner. “How long?”

“It started shortly before the wedding,” the blonde whispered, finally meeting Marceline’s gaze. All she could do for a moment was nod, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t come across as harsh or risk upsetting Bonnibel further.

“Babe, why didn’t you say anything sooner?” was all she could think of.

“Because I didn’t want to worry you. I mean, it happens sometimes. People get stressed and they sleepwalk. I didn’t think much of it.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never sleepwalked before. I’m pretty sure I’d have noticed seeing how out of your mind you were around finals in college,” Marceline said softly. She shook her head and heaved a sigh, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding her tight. “And you can always talk to me about stuff. Doesn’t matter what it is. Worrying about you is part of the whole being in love with you thing. I’m always gonna worry.”

“Yeah. I know,” Bonnibel said, pressing her lips against Marceline’s and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Marceline was hit with a wave of guilt. The last thing she wanted was for Bonnibel to apologize for anything. After all, she knew how difficult it was to talk openly about problems sometimes. So on top of the guilt she was feeling more than a little hypocritical. How often had she kept something bottled up to the point that she’d begun to lash out at others on accident? And it wasn’t as though Bonnibel had done anything harmful, at least to another person. The only damage was in the form of a few broken decorations and some books that may have wound up with some crinkled pages. Instead of harping on the fact that she had been left out of the loop Marceline decided to pursue another avenue of discussing the scene she’d walked in to find.

“So, were you dreaming or anything? Because you seemed pretty intent on clearing the bookshelf.”

“I don’t know,” Bonnibel sighed with a shake of her head, blue eyes locked on her hands as she picked at the hem of her pajama shirt. After a few moments she shrugged. “I think I was looking for something, but I don’t remember what it was. And I don’t remember actually dreaming. It was like...” She paused again, looking up at Marceline reflecting the worry she felt herself. “It was like I was asleep. Just...blackness.”

“Alright, you not remembering your dream has me legitimately worried,” Marceline said, eyebrows furrowed as she began to gnaw on her bottom lip.

“I’m sure it’s just stress. It’s gotta be the stress. What, with the funeral coming up, everything that happened at the wedding yesterday, and all this weirdness with the crap that’s been happening in the city lately...”

“Again, I’ve seen you stressed to the point that you’ve been borderline insane.”

“Look, we can’t do anything about it right now. Even if I was interested in seeing a doctor, which I’m not, it’s almost two in the morning,” Bonnibel said. It was great how she was willing to dismiss the possibility that a medical professional could help her with the problem, but the last thing Marceline wanted to do was start an argument. It wouldn’t help either of them. So instead of pushing the matter she let out a defeated sigh.

“Alright. But if it keeps happening, tell me...Please?” Marceline pleaded. Bonnibel watched her for what felt like an eternity, neither of them so much as blinking. After a moment the blonde nodded, obviously uncomfortable with the promise. Knowing her she would continue to let it happen without a word. Lucky for Marceline there was someone else living with them that she could go to for help when it came to things like this, so long as her work schedule permitted. Even if Alexis couldn’t or wouldn’t help document Bonnibel’s sleepwalking there were other ways of going about keeping an eye on it. Marceline would resign herself to a nocturnal lifestyle if that was what it took.

“I’ll clean up this mess and we can head back to bed, alright?” Bonnibel said softly, standing. Marceline was on her feet as well, grabbing her partner’s hand and stopping her from heading over to the pile of debris at the foot of the bookshelf.

“You’re exhausted, Bonnie. I’m pretty beat too. How about we just get some sleep and take care of this in the morning,” Marceline suggested. After glancing in the direction of the mess, no doubt waging an internal battle to restore order to the little bit of chaos she had caused, Bonnibel nodded.

“Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

With that the pair returned to their bedroom and snuggled up under the blankets, Marceline wrapping her arms around the blonde protectively. She found herself unable to sleep for a while, her mind too occupied with the thought that perhaps she had been too wrapped up in other things to see that her girlfriend was going through way more than she let on. It pained her to no end to think that Bonnibel was suffering in silence over anything while Marceline herself was too wrapped up in her endless battle with her father. His most recent transgression still needed to be properly addressed, hopefully without the sacrifice of any furniture this time.

Bonnibel let out a light snore and shifted in her sleep, and Marceline held her tighter. She decided then and there that her priority would be helping the blonde through whatever it was that was causing these late-night walks around the tower. After all, the woman’s health could very well be on the line. So, that decided, she buried her face in impossibly soft hair before finally drifting off to sleep.

–

As her eyes flitted open Phoebe let out a long sigh. For a few blissful moments she was completely and totally unaware of anything aside from the fact that she was waking up in the place she’d laid her head for over a year. Those first seconds after sleep were always her favorite part of the day. If she could keep her mind unfocused then it was almost as if the problems of life didn’t exist, that everything was peaceful and she hadn’t a care in the world. Unfortunately that never lasted. That night was no different.

The alarm clock on her nightstand read just past two in the morning. She had succeeded in sleeping the day away as well as her award-winning hangover, though no amount of sleep in the world could rid her of the churning in her gut that came with a night of what she considered poor decisions. Shameful would be more accurate. If anyone in her family were to find out she would no doubt be properly disowned. Leaving her home to move in with Finn had been one thing, at least on some level that was forgivable. But going to bed with a woman? That was simply unacceptable.

As she lay there, twisted in her sheets after what could only have been considered a fitful sleep, Phoebe began to consider the pros and cons of going back to see her family. The only person she really kept in touch with was her older brother Phil, and even that was spread out as he was busy with work. Philip had always been Phoebe’s closest friend when they were growing up. When things got tough for her or her two younger brothers he was there to offer them what comfort he could, usually in the form of stories or in some cases simply a shoulder to cry on.

Obviously seeing her brothers was a plus side of going back for a visit. The huge downside, the one thing she was dreading more than anything, was dealing with her father. No doubt it would start civilly enough, especially if there was anyone else around to see. But as soon as they were behind closed doors the shouting would begin. Accusations would be thrown, hurtful names hurled, and then there was the inevitable speech about how her life of sin would lead to an eternity of damnation.

It wasn’t that she didn’t follow the beliefs she was raised by. The opposite was true. She held some of them very near and dear to her heart. At the same time it was hard to accept some of it without question, and when that’s exactly what Phoebe was expected to do it created more than a few problems. Seeing how her father had at one point in time been a rather well-known meteorologist himself she figured that some part of him had to have questioned things once. But looking at who the man was now, nobody would have been able to tell. The one thing that Phoebe felt was the worst was that he blamed her for her uncle’s death.

Nobody but her family and Finn knew the circumstances behind Phoebe’s living situation when she was in high school. The only reason she’d been allowed to attend public school was because she had gotten down on her hands and knees to literally beg her father to allow her the chance. After months of this and a long conversation with Philip that very well could have had something to do with the bruise he sported on his cheek for some time after, their father had agreed. But he had conditions.

One such condition was that Phoebe move in with her uncle. Though it went unsaid it was obvious that the living arrangement was so her activities could be monitored. At the time she had been more than okay with it. In her mind it was a small price to pay for a chance to experience life outside of the commune that she had been raised in. As time went on she found it more and more like being a prisoner in her own home.

Phoebe was not to have friends over. Any group studying would be done on the school’s campus or not at all. If her presence was needed at another location for something along the lines of a group project then multiple phone calls and a meeting with the homeowners and other student would need to happen. And as ‘personable’ as her father was, her uncle was even more abrasive. All of Phoebe’s communications outside of school were monitored, and as she wasn’t allowed a cellphone it was rather easy. All her uncle had to do was pick up the other house phone and listen in, and he always did. And she wasn’t allowed to go out with friends unless she was chaperoned, which meant that Phoebe didn’t leave the house for recreational purposes. After all, what teenager wants their uptight and incredibly strict uncle around when they’re trying to spend time with kids their own age?

So that was how things were for a while. Then, Phoebe met Finn and his friends. They seemed like a rowdy bunch aside from the polite Korean girl and the blonde, though the way Finn eyed her had the redhead jealous beyond measure for reasons she didn’t quite understand. As time went on it became obvious that the boy was attracted to her. Perhaps it was because she was available to go out and do whatever it was they did together? Those thoughts ended up with Phoebe lying to her uncle for the first time, telling him that she would need to stay late at school to study when she was actually planning on accompanying Finn and his friends to a cafe that the group frequented.

As it turned out, Phoebe was better at sneaking around than she had anticipated. Or, if her uncle was savvy to it, he chose not to address it. The likelihood of that being the case was slim to none, given the assumption that he was meant to relay any of her activities to her father. Time passed and Phoebe kept up the ‘good girl’ act. By day she was sweet and polite, attentive to her studies and prayers like a proper young lady should be. At night she would frequently sneak out of the house to spend time with her secret boyfriend, Finn, and his friends. It took quite a while before she considered them her own friends as well, and truth be told she was less than impressed by Bonnibel (who she still had issues with in regards to Finn’s previous attraction despite the girl announcing that she was completely and totally gay).

Then came graduation day. After the ceremony Phoebe left with her friends to get a few post-graduation coffees and reminisce over the time they’d spent in school, go over their plans for college, and shoot the breeze. It was then that Finn announced that he and Jake were getting an apartment, and in the same breath he invited Phoebe to come and live with them as well. She declined, explaining that her father was planning on setting her up in a place close to the university that they would all be attending.

As fate would have it, Lorraine moved in with the brothers instead, and Finn found it almost unbearable to live with them. During a late night call some months after their first college semester had started he voiced his displeasure with the arrangement, saying that he hated being around the couple because of how devastatingly much it made him miss Phoebe. Without even really thinking about it she offered to let him move in with her. He quickly accepted, and by the next evening he’d completed the move, though it was with the understanding that he would be living in the apartment’s second bedroom. Despite the fact that they had been dating for a while the redhead was still very uncomfortable with the idea of them sleeping in the same bed.

One morning, around a year after Finn’s move into the spare bedroom, Phoebe’s father decided to drop by unannounced for one of his periodic ‘wellness checks’. To say that he wasn’t pleased to find out that his only daughter had allowed a young man to live with her and had conveniently failed to mention it would have been an understatement. An argument ensued during which Phoebe and her father exchanged some choice words. After a particularly nasty comment from the young woman her father went to raise a hand to her only to have Finn step in, block the blow, and then proceed to punch the man square in the jaw. Her father, more than a little cowed, left after saying that there would be consequences.

There were indeed consequences, but none that really had any affect on the couple. Both Finn and Phoebe had taken up jobs and had saved up a considerable amount since her father had been paying the rent, bills, and cost of food for the entire time she had been there. In her mind the whole thing was an attempt by the man to make her come crawling back to him begging for forgiveness, and there was no way in hell she was going to do that. So she went on living her life, enjoying the company of her knight in shining armor.

Another year had passed when Phoebe received the phone call that caused her relationship with her father to go from bad to worse. Apparently after hearing about Finn living with her, Phoebe’s uncle suffered a massive heart attack. He survived with the help of a team of very skilled surgeons that were able to perform a flawless bypass surgery, though from what she heard he never fully recovered. Eventually the man suffered another massive heart attack coupled with a stroke that took his life. The worst part of it was that Phoebe’s father blamed her for it, blamed her life of sin and having a man she wasn’t married to for his brother’s death.

The last words they exchanged involved her father telling her that if she wanted to be a part of his family again that she would need to renounce her life outside of the commune, beg for forgiveness, and undergo penance for what he considered to be an affront to everything they held holy. Phoebe left without saying a word. At the time she blamed herself for her uncle’s death as well. She was so overwhelmed by shame that part of her was convinced that she wasn’t worthy or deserving of her family’s forgiveness, that they were better off without her.

As she lay in bed pondering everything that had gone on between her and her family she felt a deep longing to reconnect with them, even her father. She wanted a place she felt safe, where things made sense, and the commune was that place. Besides, her family was there. The people she belonged with. Perhaps her father had been right about the world when he said it was nothing but a cesspool overflowing with sin, and that the true path to salvation and escape from eternal damnation lay within the walls of the commune.

With a sigh Phoebe climbed out of bed. Once she’d showered and packed her belongings she found a pen and paper and went about writing. She couldn’t leave without at least leaving the people she’d come to call friends some sort of note or letter. They’d gone through far too much together. With her note composed, Phoebe grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door, looking back on her apartment with a sigh as she flicked the light off. She nodded to herself. This was for the best, not just for her, but for everyone else as well. It was what needed to be done. After stepping into the hall and fixing the note to her apartment door the redhead stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor, pulling out her cellphone and dialing her brother’s number. It rang a few times before he answered, obviously having been woken up.

“Phoebe?”

“Hey, Phil. Can you tell dad...” she started, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Can you tell dad that I’m coming home?”

–

“This city used to be a wholesome place, somewhere that parents could have babies and not worry about whether those babies would end up in a gang. I do not know what happened to make this place dirty, but I made a vow. My partner and I, we will empty this trashcan the hard way if we have to, but not before we make sure to sort the recycling.”

“B-MO...”

“That is why we are on the road now. There is a man we have to talk to, and my partner thinks that he may have some information...Crime information. Somebody is hurting ladies. Well, we are going to hurt them...with justice!”

“B-MO...What?”

“My partner, Alex, she’s one of the only good cops left. She might still be a little green, though it’s not from food poisoning. We’re all rookies at some point, so I can not hold it against her. After all, she has the best teacher. That teacher is me. B-MO, Private Investigator.”

“Remind me to set up a firewall blocking your access to any noir-style crime films and books when we get back to the tower,” Alexis sighed with a roll of her eyes. To her surprise B-MO was on his feet in the passenger seat, pointing a finger at her.

“You quiet down, rookie!” he said with a giggle. With that he sat back down, a smile on his LCD screen while he rocked side to side and moved his feet to an unheard rhythm.

So far the night had been interesting despite the fact that Alexis had been awake more than twenty four hours at that point. While she could have easily gone for much longer without sleep she still did enjoy getting the proper amount of rest in a day. It had her looking back on the days shortly after she’d been sent back to help the people who would become her friends, wondering why she’d ever passed up an opportunity to rest, especially seeing how the shadow of an impending apocalypse had been looming above the world. Deep down there was a part of the woman that missed it. Granted, it wasn’t as though she wanted the world in peril. But when there was a clear enemy, something to aim at taking down without having to worry about the restrictions that regulations and procedures brought, things were easier.

As she drove Alexis felt her mind drifting back to the last interaction she’d had with the Bonnibel Barton that had created her. The woman, as insane as she’d been by the time her consciousness was transferred into the cyborg’s head, had a valid point. Alexis had even admitted it at the time. The brunette had no place in the world. With Lichman dead and an apocalypse averted she had outlived her purpose. She considered for a moment that perhaps this was why she was trying so desperately to carve out a place for herself, to make her own life worth something, even if it was simply to prove that she did have as much a right to being her own person as the next individual did.

In a way she was already doing that. There were people who cared about her, loved her, even. And she had her job. Even though she wasn’t diving headfirst into danger, guns blazing, she was still doing her part to help make the world a better place. Alexis couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t enough, though. Despite her best efforts women were still turning up dead, families were being ruined as their loved ones were taken too soon, and even though the detective knew down to her bones who was to blame there wasn’t a damn thing she could do aside from gather and process evidence, hoping that somehow a lead surfaced.

That was why she was in the car on the way to the seedier part of the city with B-MO riding shotgun, the pair of them in search of a man who had a bit of a reputation as being the one to talk to about gun-related crimes. It wasn’t all that out of the ordinary for members of law enforcement to speak with informants. The practice was common and worked out in favor of both the informant, who was usually a criminal themselves or had some ties to the criminal element, and the officer. The cop got a lead and the rat got a pass on a current or future charge. While Alexis herself had hoped to avoid using this avenue she was quickly running out of patience. Four victims was four to many, and she had barely managed to inform the first three families of their losses without every modicum of composure she possessed slipping away in the process.

Honestly, the worst had been Ms. Trunks. The woman had been absolutely heartbroken, and in turn Alexis found herself heartbroken for her. Though she herself had no experience with family she imagined that it must have been a special kind of hell for a parent to survive their child, especially one who had died so violently. The detective had seen that horror firsthand, not once but twice, as she’d been at the morgue going over the information with the medical examiner in the hopes of finding something that they had perhaps overlooked when Ms. Trunks showed up looking to see Petra one last time before funeral arrangements were made. If seeing the older woman’s horror when she’d been informed of her daughter’s death had been horrible, watching her break down to tears while exchanging final words with the corpse of her child had been crippling.

Yet again, it took Alexis every ounce of mental fortitude she could muster not to break into tears herself. She instead focused on doing what she could to comfort the woman while she mourned, confirming that it was indeed Petra Trunks laying on the cold, stainless steel table covered in nothing more than a sheet. By the time the paperwork for the funeral was signed and everything was straightened away with the schedule, Ms. Trunks asked if Alexis would be in attendance. That took the detective by surprise. The idea hadn’t crossed her mind. After all, it wasn’t very orthodox for an investigator to attend the funeral of one of the victims in their case, was it? But the look in Ms. Trunks eyes made the decision for her. There was absolutely no way she could say no. It was in that moment that Alexis decided that there were most definitely some rules that could do for some bending and others that could afford to be altogether broken. The most recent victim did nothing but strengthen that mindset and have the cyborg thinking that perhaps she wasn’t going to turn out to be the super-cop that everyone expected her to be. But that was fine by her so long as nobody else had to go through what Ms. Trunks did.

B-MO was still narrating their trip in typical gumshoe fashion when Alexis brought the vehicle to a stop beneath a freeway overpass, the entire area littered in discarded paper, broken bottles, and all manner of refuse. If she recalled, the place was once a rather large homeless camp. People with nowhere else to go would gather in tents and sleeping bags to huddle around fires or beneath tattered blankets to try and stay as warm as they could during the cold seasons. That was decades ago, and the world as a whole had since instituted various programs to help people that down on their luck to keep them from that kind of life. Even so, this area in particular showed the scars of that time. Faded graffiti worn down by the elements still clung to the concrete, the occasional scrap of polyester from an old covering of some sort, and a few oil drums that were so rusted out that it looked as though the slightest breeze would be enough to tear through them like tissue paper.

“We are here?” B-MO asked excitedly, forgetting his persona as the rough-and-tumble, big city private investigator for a moment. He cleared his throat – which meant that he made a sound to mimic human throat clearing (something that Alexis took a bit of pride in, having been the one to share her personal knowledge on learning how to interact properly during one of her sessions in her sensory deprivation chamber) – and repeated his question in a much more serious, and what Alexis assumed was meant to come across as ‘gritty’ tone.

“Yeah, we’re here,” the detective answered, turning off the car’s lights and disengaging the engine. She slid the keys into her pants pocket and unfastened her safety belt with a sigh, looking around the area. While it wasn’t exactly dark, the lighting wasn’t the best either. Huge blocky shadows were cast by various structures that cut paths in the orange glow of the street lamps. Not that it mattered to her. The optical implant would have allowed her to see with crystal clarity in pitch blackness.

“Where’s the crud we’re gonna introduce to Johnny Law?” B-MO asked. He balled one fist and lightly punched his other hand, clasping the fist tight, nothing short of pure determination in his voice.

“He’s not here yet, buddy, so just take a chill pill, alright?” Alexis chuckled. Both of the android’s optical cameras focused on her and the LCD mouth quirked into a sort of unsure frown.

“Chill pill?”

“It’s an expression, B-MO. Means to calm down,” the cyborg explained with a warm smile. She let out a sigh and shifted in her seat, getting more comfortable before she continued. “He thinks he’s meeting a potential client out here, should be bringing a fair amount of contraband with him. So when he pulls up we’re gonna approach him, bust him with the goods, and then use that as leverage to get him to tell us what he knows.” Alexis paused, casting a stern look in B-MO’s direction. “I need you to take this seriously, B-MO. This is important. Any names or places he mentions, take a record of them and go ahead and find any information you can. Also...let me do the talking, alright?”

“Okay!” B-MO chirped happily, his facsimile mouth curling into a smile.

The pair sat in the vehicle for a while, B-MO humming softly the entire time while Alexis let her mind wander as much as it could to the past. Late nights spent beneath the open sky, stolen kisses, hushed conversations in the darkness, every smile she’d shared with a woman whose life had been cut short by the same monster she knew was behind the murders. Shoko hadn’t deserved to die like that. She’d had so much to live for, plans, dreams, and all of that had been robbed from her by a devious witch with a tyrant complex.

Anger welled up in Alexis’s chest like a superheated stone, immovable and unyielding. It almost felt like the energy of a massive star had been compressed down to the size of a fist and placed in her rib cage. At this point it was one of the only things that filled even a portion of the gaping hole left in the wake of Shoko’s death. It was what fueled Alexis during her counterattack on Maja at the camp in the forest, something she had yet to tell the SMRT about in full detail. Sure, she would fill them in at some point, but for now it was just easier if they didn’t know everything. Besides, that rage was a great tool, almost acting as a whetstone with which she honed her resolve. With that driving her there was no way in hell she would let Maja get away with the atrocities she had committed.

Before she had the time to draw her thoughts away from the source of her fury headlights split the darkness, heralding the arrival of the person she’d been itching to speak with all day. The beat-up panel van was in desperate need of a wash and some body work, dried mud, a few spots of rust, and dents of varying sizes covering nearly every inch of it. Alexis couldn’t help but let out a less than pleased snort at its condition. But the lecture on proper vehicle care would have to wait.

The van came to a stop, both lights and engine still on. The detective reached out and flicked her headlights on and off a few times to signal that she was indeed the person the man was looking for. As the van’s door opened and the driver climbed out Alexis followed suit, stepping out of her car and leaving the door open so B-MO could follow behind her. The man had already circled around the back of his transport and was opening the doors, causing the cyborg to repress the urge to roll her eyes as she approached. What kind of moron set up a late-night meeting with an unknown person and didn’t even wait the few seconds it took to verify that it wasn’t some sort of a set up? Well. Probably an arms dealer. Under normal circumstances it would take a special kind of moron to even consider double-crossing someone who sold guns for a living, but this was hardly a normal situation and Alexis was more than confident that she could handle the situation without incident.

After rounding the van and finding one of the doors open, her visitor leaning in while he dug around in what Alexis could only assume were gun crates, the cyborg gripped the man by the back of the collar of his shirt and one wrist. Wrenching his arm hard as she slammed him against the closed door, he let out a surprised grunt and began to struggle. Alexis held him fast, giving him another light slam for good measure.

“Oh, Ashton, not a smart move, letting your guard down like that,” she growled, maintaining her grip on his wrist while putting her shoulder into his back to free up her other hand to grab her handcuffs. Once his hands were secured behind his back Alexis spun the man around and shoved him into a sitting position on the back bumper of the van. Truth be told, she was glad to put a little bit of distance between them. He smelled terrible, like he hadn’t seen soap or water for weeks and had been on a binge-drinking marathon. Chances were she was going to have to wash her clothes a good number of times before she was able to rid them of the smell completely.

“Wait, who’re you?” Ash snarled as his face twisted in a mask of confusion and rage.

“Aw, you don’t remember me, Ash? Way to hurt my feelings, man,” Alexis sighed, peeking into the back of the van. Inside was exactly what his fictional buyer had ordered, a varied arsenal of rifles, handguns, sub-machine guns, and more than enough ammunition for the lot of them. The detective made sure to pull one of the latex gloves from her pants pocket and slip it onto her right hand before grabbing an out of place handgun and scanning it quickly. She held it up with a smirk. “This one’s loaded!” she chuckled. “You weren’t planning on using it, were you?”

“Look, lady, I don’t know who the fuck you are or how I’m supposed to remember you, but let me tell you one thing, if you think you’re gonna get away with stealing those guns you’ve got another thing com-”

“Maybe this’ll jog your memory, you fucking louse,” Alexis growled, grabbing Ash by his shirt and pulling him to his feet, muzzle of the handgun pressed roughly under his chin. Terror flashed across his face before giving way to slight recognition. It took him a moment, unseen gears grinding in his exceptionally thick skull, but he finally managed to connect the dots.

“Wait, you’re that freak that was with Marcy and that redhead at Keila’s place...For whatever reason I remember you being hotter,” Ash mused. Alexis took a breath to speak but was cut off as B-MO finally rounded the side of the van, his best attempt at a scowl in place.

“You had better cut the chit-chat, grimy boy! We have questions and you had better answer them if you don’t want to walk away from here with ruffled feathers!”

Both Alexis and Ash looked at the tiny automaton with raised eyebrows. The detective shook it off easily enough, adjusting her grip to slam the man in her hold against the closed door of the van before shoving the gun under his jaw once more.

“GOD! FUCK! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT, BITCH!?” Ash spat, wriggling what little bit he could.

“You heard the little guy, I’m here for answers,” Alexis hissed through clenched teeth.

“About what!?”

“There was a shooting last night. I want details.”

“There are shootings all the time! What makes you think I had anything to do with it!?”

“You’re an arms dealer, Ash. You seem like just the guy to go to if someone wanted to pick up an unregistered gun to commit a murder.”

“So because I sell a few guns that means that I automatically know what’s done with them?” the man asked with a scoff. Alexis wasn’t having any of it. He may not have known which client purchased the gun that was used, or what the intent behind the purchases was, but somewhere in that grimy head of his had to be some information. She’d eat her hat if there wasn’t.

In one fluid motion Alexis pulled the man backwards, moving her leg to trip him so he would spin and land on his rear. Just as quickly she brought her foot down on his chest hard enough to wind him and aimed the handgun between his ankles. She’d seen fear before. Raw, unyielding terror. That was exactly what she saw in this pathetic excuse for a human being.

“Why don’t you tell me about some of your more interesting clients? Maybe a woman who goes by Maja?” Alexis pressed coldly.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about!” Ash insisted. Alexis fired a shot, the bullet embedding in the ground near the man’s feet. She then adjusted her aim, intent on sending the next bullet right between his knees.

“I’m gonna keep going until you give me something I can work with,” Alexis growled. Again, B-MO stepped up, pointing a finger at Ash.

“You had better start singing, you bad boy! You do not want to deal with me, B-MO!” the robot declared. He then pointed up at Alexis. “She is good cop, and I’m bad cop.”

Alexis fought the urge to let out an exasperated sigh, finding that it was a bit easier given the anger that continued to bubble through her veins. She coolly cracked her neck and narrowed her eyes at Ash, who was babbling incoherently. Her patience was already paper-thin. The last thing he wanted was to test her.

“What the fuck!? Why do you even care!?” Ash shouted, his voice raising in pitch.

“You’re running out of space here,” the detective stated, firing the handgun again before aiming a couple inches south of the man’s groin.

“JUST CALM DOWN, YA CRAZY BITCH!” he squealed. Ash began to struggle in vain, unable to free himself despite the fact that he was thrashing like a man possessed.

“Either you tell me who’s been buying from you recently or I’m gonna shoot your nuts off and say that you pulled a gun on me in the process of resisting arrest,” Alexis sighed. She put more weight behind the foot on the arms dealer’s chest, not only making sure that he wouldn’t somehow free himself in his thrashing but also causing him to wheeze as panic began to set in. After a few more less than flattering statements from him she fired the handgun yet again, sending chunks of dirt into the air and causing Ash to let out a girlish shriek.

“FINEFINEFINE!!! FUCK!” he cried, eyes bugging out a bit. Alexis raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue. After no longer than a few seconds she was already taking aim again, her patience to the wind. “Look, there was a weird guy, tall, built, super tan, didn’t say much, just asked for a lot of firepower, okay!?”

“What about a handgun? He ask for one of these?” Alexis pressed while brandishing the gun she held.

“Naw, he was looking for assault rifles, and a lot of ‘em! Missiles, too, but I don’t fuck with that kind of stuff!”

“How about a name, Ash?”

“Fuckin’...Uh...Like, Dan? Derek? I don’t know, okay!”

“That’s not good enough,” B-MO declared, his voice carrying the playful lilt it usually had even when he was trying to be serious. All Alexis did was sigh, shaking her head before taking aim right at Ash’s crotch. She let her arm tense to make it obvious that she fully intended on shooting if she didn’t receive something helpful. A split-second before she squeezed the trigger the man finally gave her something worthwhile.

“DARREN! HIS NAME WAS DARREN!” Ash blurted, sweat pouring down his face. At about the same time Alexis notice a growing stain on the man’s pants and the pungent odor of urine met her nose. She screwed her face up in mingling disgust and pity before popping the round out of the handgun’s chamber and wrenching the slide off, tossing the pieces of the weapon on the ground as she lifted her foot.

“Damn, dude. You could’ve made this way easier. Now you’ve gotta change your pants. Hope you’ve got a pair in that van there. Too bad you didn’t stay quiet a little longer. I was hoping to castrate you. Guess there’s always next time, though,” Alexis scoffed, bending down to pick B-MO up on her way back to her car.

“Fuck you, bitch! How’d they even let a psycho like you join the police force!? I’ll have your fucking badge!” Ash shouted after her. The detective didn’t so much as acknowledge him. There were more pressing matters on her mind, namely the fact that Darren was buying up enough firepower to take over a small country. That was troublesome in and of itself. The worst part was that she had no idea what he could possibly be using them for. Whatever it was definitely spelled trouble on a large scale. Needless to say, Ash would be put under surveillance. One false move and he’d be behind bars.

With her information in hand, Alexis left the scene with B-MO in tow. She had the small automaton running database checks to see if there were any supplies of weapons that had been stolen or unaccounted for, any high-priority assets that Maja could possibly have her eyes on. During the drive the cyborg couldn’t help but wonder how everything tied together. The bombing, the robbery of the cryolab, the murders, the weapons...Things just weren’t adding up. And the lack of a trail to follow was almost driving her insane. At this point everything hinged on the results of the ballistics. It had Alexis hoping that the lab wasn’t backed up. Lives depended on it.


	18. Accusations

After waking up and starting her day Bonnibel tried to go about things as if it were business as usual. Her father's funeral was in a few days, though she was far from prepared for it. Nobody could be ready for something like that. The only upside would be seeing her brother for the first time in years. It was tragic that they should meet up under the circumstances of their remaining parent's death and she was painfully aware of it. Once she got time to speak with Ned she decided that she would make a point to bring up how they should try and see one another more often. After all, they'd been close when they were growing up. The rift between them didn't begin to form until she moved out and started college. In the end it was better to reconnect late as opposed to never.

The day started as it usually did. Marceline was in bed, sleeping in as was the norm when there wasn't anything for the SMRT to address in the city, and Alexis was already awake and cooking breakfast for her roommates. To Bonnibel's surprise the omelets were already plated and waiting, though normally there was only one place made at the table since the brunette would pack Marceline's food away for whenever she woke up. Curious, Bonnibel sat down and took a sip of the coffee that was brewed and prepared to her liking. While she had her perfect recall to assist her, Alexis had her components. Between the two of them there would never be any question about whether or not someone's food or drink were prepared the same way, which was an absolute miracle in and of itself.

Once Alexis had finished putting Marceline's breakfast in the fridge she sat down at the table as well, scooting her chair in and letting out a sigh as she picked up her fork.

"You're staying for breakfast?" Bonnibel asked, one eyebrow slightly raised as she grabbed her own fork. It was unusual that the woman stuck around after the first meal of the day had been prepared. Generally she would say a few quick goodbyes and be out the door, on her way to the precinct or to begin tracking down some new leads on her case.

"Mhm," Alexis mumbled with a nod. She swallowed before actually speaking. "Got a call about an hour ago. Billy said not to bother heading in, that he wanted to have a meeting. So I'm gonna be hanging around here for another hour or so before heading out."

"That's a bit odd. You'd think that he'd want you to at least be there. Wonder what the meeting's about," Bonnibel said, her eyebrow arching higher. She went ahead and took a few bites of her omelet while she considered the possible implications behind why Alexis was expressly told not to bother working. Her best guess was that there was some potential break in the case. That was of course the best case scenario. Worst case, it had something to do with whatever the brunette had been up to the previous night.

"Could be a number of things. We do have regular staff meetings, and I think we're overdue one, but I've been busy pretty much non-stop on this serial murder case and Joe's been trying to catch up on some cold cases. No idea what the Cap's been up to, but yeah," Alexis responded.

The pair finished their meal in relative silence aside from some small talk, basic things like the weather and how work was going, which went about as awkwardly as expected. Alexis insisted on cleaning up on her own, but Bonnibel wasn't having any of it. After putting her foot down the blonde managed to shoo her roommate from the kitchen and went about washing the dishes. Once she was finished the joined the other woman in the living room where the television was on and turned to a news report about the murders.

"No new information has been released on the series of murders that have occurred within the city. Police sources state that all of the victims are women, though aside from that they have been hesitant to provide any details in regards to age or physical characteristics, stating the reason as worry that it could disrupt the course of the investigation into the identity of who the people have been calling the Reno Metro Killer. What they were able to tell us is that the homicide division has their best and newest detective on the case, Detective Alexis Schirmer."

The broadcaster paused just long enough for a picture of Alexis to pop up on the screen. It was a photograph of her in the dress blue uniform she'd worn at her induction ceremony, though it was more of a professional photograph. Bonnibel sat down next to the woman herself, flashing a quick smile in her direction before turning her attention back to the television.

"Questions have been raised in the community about whether or not the detective should even be a member of the police force given the events that transpired just over a year ago, events that the now-detective herself was a suspect in," the reporter explained. The footage transitioned to some shaky camera footage, obviously from a cellphone, of the city center the day that the temporal explosion happened. A second reporter began to speak as the footage played.

"We all remember the explosion that rocked the heart of Reno and kicked of what could easily be called one of the largest manhunts in the city's history, leaving dozens injured and seven people dead. The focus of the search? A woman caught in a grainy picture fleeing the scene shortly before emergency crews arrived," the male reporter paused just as the explosion occurred in the video, a smaller picture of Alexis taken by the security camera in question showing her wearing Finn's winter coat and walking away. "While investigators from the UGG have declared that Schirmer was cleared of any and all involvement in an unofficial capacity, reports have surfaced that there was no actual investigation into her involvement after the Lichman crisis. Others have said that the woman's year-long absence was aided the UGG themselves, positing that it was an attempt to prevent the woman from being brought to justice. We have no official word on whether or not these accusations have any weight to them, or what the ramifications could be, but what we can tell you is that this is sure to stain the detective's reputation. Back to you, Lynn."

"Thank you, Brian," the first reporter said as the camera switched back to her in the studio. She shuffled a set of papers around on her desk, turning to one of the other studio cameras nearby. "In other news..."

"What...in the actual fuck..." Bonnibel grumbled. She could hardly believe what she'd seen.

While she was aware that there had indeed been an investigation into the circumstances surrounding the explosion in the city, she was unable to find out any details. Even with the security clearances she held there was no way she could look into it. After all, just for good measure the UGG had placed Bonnibel and the rest of her friends on the suspect list after Lichman posted his bounty on their heads when he hacked global television broadcasts. In fact, the only person in the tower who had access to that information was Peter, though the chances of him divulging details seemed slim.

"Guess that solves the mystery of what this meeting's about. Should be fun," Alexis growled. She stood, shaking her head as she grabbed her coat from the arm of the couch and shrugged it on. "I'm gonna head down to the precinct. It's about that time, and I'd rather be a little early than late, get this out of the way."

"Alright. Are you coming home after you're finished there, or what?"

"Not sure. Depends on how the meeting goes. With any luck I'll be able to keep investigating and have to drag Joe around to 'keep me in line'," the brunette sighed, raising her fingers to use air quotes.

"Okay. Well, let me know. Drive safe, alright?" Bonnibel said with a smile. Alexis nodded, returning the smile before she headed out. A few moments after the door closed, Marceline came trudging into the living room, obviously having just woken up.

"Alex here still?" she asked, voice gruff and raspy from sleep, rubbing at her eyes.

"You just missed her," Bonnibel answered.

"Oh. 'S late for her to be leaving, innit?" Marceline grumbled as she trudged towards the kitchen and went about making herself a cup of coffee. She returned to the living room, mug in hand, and slumped onto the couch.

"Her captain called her and told her not to bother with going in until it was time for some meeting."

"Meeting?" Marceline asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Mhm. I thought the same thing. At first she thought perhaps it was something normal, since they apparently have meeting regularly and one's past due. But then..." Bonnibel explained before letting out a sigh. "Well, there was a news report on a little bit ago. Apparently some people in the city are pretty pissed about her being allowed to join the police force after all the stuff that happened with Lichman."

"But she was cleared," Marceline remarked, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Some are claiming that the UGG never actually investigated it and helped hide her for a year. So...I don't know. But as far as Alex's meeting, that seems to be the best explanation as to the reason," Bonnibel said sourly.

"Can't we find out what happened with the investigation? I mean, we've all got super top secret security clearance, right?" Marceline grumbled before taking a few gulps of coffee.

"We do, but we were also named suspects thanks to that cute little bounty Lichman put on us. Even if we pulled rank or whatever, we'd never get access to those files," the blonde explained.

"Keila could probably get to 'em," Marceline stated.

"Probably, but if she got caught-"

"C'mon, Bon. This is Keila. She hacked the SIN network for shits and giggles and didn't get so much as a written warning," the raven-haired woman interrupted with a scoff. "Pretty sure she's even accessed the OWS just to prove she could..."

"I highly doubt she's done anything with the Orbital Weapons System, but...Yeah, she could probably access the case files on the explosion. I couldn't ask her to do that, though. I'd like for the information to be made public, and if they were somehow traced back to her or us, then we'd all find ourselves with life sentences."

"Fair enough,"Marceline breathed, raising her mug to her lips once more. After a few moments of silence she turned to the blonde with one eyebrow raised. "So what are you thinking? How are we gonna go about doing this?"

"What makes you think I've got a plan?" Bonnibel asked, doing her best to feign innocence. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Please, Bon. I can tell when you're plotting something. Besides, this is Alex. I know you're not just gonna sit by while she gets railroaded with bullshit accusations if there's something you can do about it," Marceline scoffed. This time it was Bonnibel who rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Again, here was Marceline being more attentive than she let on. It always seemed to happen in the worst ways. After all, what she was planning could have been considered espionage if the proper spin was put on it, and the last thing the blonde wanted was her lover to be complicit in any way.

"Fine. Just...Promise me you'll keep out of this, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll keep out of it."

Bonnibel narrowed her eyes dangerously, knowing damn well that her girlfriend was bullshitting her. Marceline let out a huff and placed her mug on the coffee table, putting one hand over her heart and raising the other.

"I solemnly swear that I will not interfere in this...whatever it is you've got planned."

"I promise you, Marceline, this is some serious shit. If anyone gets caught, then there are gonna be some huge consequences," Bonnibel said, her voice harsh to stress the gravity of the situation.

"Yes, life in prison, meaning if I'm involved then we'll both end up in that neato supermax you designed for the UGG. C'mon, enough with the scare tactics. Just tell me already," Marceline grumbled.

"Well, everyone who's an official member of the SMRT, including our staff has pretty much the highest level of security clearance, right?" Bonnibel began. Marceline nodded. "I figured that maybe I could talk to Peter about it. After all, he was pretty high up on the UGG food chain before requesting this post, right?"

Marceline went to laugh right as she took another drink of coffee and promptly began to choke. After a short coughing fit she took a few deep breaths, clearing her throat a few times as she composed herself enough to speak.

"You're joking, right? You want to talk to Peps? That guy's not gonna say a damn thing. Shifty little bastard's got no love for anyone here," she said hoarsely. After another much shorter bout of coughs Bonnibel let out a sigh.

"Look, he's an alright guy once you take the time to get to know him a little...and if you don't give him stupid nicknames," the blonde explained.

"Look. If you wanna go and talk to the guy I'm not gonna stop you. All I'm saying is that you've got a better chance of trying to squeeze water from a rock, alright? Guy's a dick, and again, pretty sure he's got no love for anyone here," Marceline said, her voice still a bit raspy.

"It's still worth a shot. Besides, it's better than sitting around doing nothing," Bonnibel sighed. All Marceline did was shrug before standing.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and eat. Guessing you're gonna head down to talk to Pep-But?" she asked, obviously still unimpressed by the idea.

"Yeah. Might as well. Not much on the agenda today barring some sort of emergency, so I was planning on running some diagnostics on B-MO's autonomous shell, but this whole investigation thing seems like something that's gonna be better to get out of the way as soon as possible," Bonnibel replied. Marceline hummed in acknowledgment. Before she could walk off the blonde stood and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you, y'know. Even if you're stubborn."

"Mm, you're one to talk," Marceline remarked with a grin, leaning in and giving Bonnibel another kiss while placing her free hand on her waist. "But I love you too, ya nerd. Now go, use that scary smart brain of yours and get some answers from that desk jockey, alright?"

"I plan on it," Bonnibel chuckled, pulling away and walking to the door. She left the apartment and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to take her to the lobby. As the doors slid shut and the lift began to descend she hoped that she'd be able to get some sort of answer from Peter. While none of the options to figure out the validity of the news report's claims were necessarily good, that honestly seemed to be the best route. All the blonde could do was cross her fingers and hope for the best.

\--

All eyes were on the tall brunette as she made her way through the police precinct and to the captain's office. Alexis took note of it. With all of the time she spent there it was unusual to have this amount of staring go on. That had tapered off after the first couple of weeks. It made sense, though. Any televisions in the precinct were generally tuned to a news channel, so no doubt word of the allegations toward the UGG and herself had spread amongst the uniformed officers. Alexis strode down the main corridor, chin up and shoulders back, and ignored each and every pair of eyes that followed her. It would take a special kind of fool to accost her, not that any of the cops there would. Hell, most of them were too scared or nervous to even talk to the woman that ran William Lichman – or the monster known as the Lich – through with a sword. And more than a few whispered rumors had met her ears, her favorite being that she was some kind of homicidal android sent from space to infiltrate humans and feed information back to the mother ship. That one had actually made her laugh.

There was no laughter from Alexis as she strode past Joe Bierman's desk and gave Billy's door a few sharp knocks. He called for her to enter, and as she did he instructed her to close the door. Based on his tone of voice the woman could tell that her superior was less than pleased, not quite angry but definitely not his usual jovial self. The expression on his lined face matched that as he nodded for her to take a seat in the chair across from him. The silence in the small office was deafening, and for a moment Alexis considered speaking up and inquiring about the nature of the meeting, what Billy wanted to discuss, but something about the way his eyes were fixed on her told her that it would be a bad idea so she kept quiet. All the same, it didn't take a genius to figure out why she was there.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you saw the news this morning," Billy began. Alexis nodded and gave him a reticent 'yes sir' in response. A few seconds passed before he continued. "I'm sure you can see how this creates some problems for the department."

"I can. I'd like to say that I assure you I had no idea about any of th-"

"Normally I'd be willing to come to your assistance, offer my support and the support of the department as a whole. Enough people in the Chief of Detective's office as well as various city officials owe me enough favors that I probably could have had the majority of the local government willing to stick their necks out for you," Billy interrupted, sifting through some paperwork on his desk before producing a single sheet that bore a striking resemblance to a police report. "Normally. But goddammit, Schirmer, you've tied my hands on this one."

"Sir?" Alexis asked, brow furrowed. He leaned forward and offered her the report, which she took and looked over. It had been filled out in a very messy hand, and more than a few words had to be scratched out and rewritten due to what could only be described as utterly atrocious spelling, not to mention the shit grammar. None of that really mattered to the brunette. All she needed to see was the complainant's name and the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. Ashton Jones.

"You've got some explaining to do, and you'd better do it before my patience runs out," Billy said sternly. Alexis looked up to see him all but glaring at her, fingers laced and shoulders squared, looking every bit as professional as his rank demanded.

"I set up a meeting with the guy in hopes to use him as an informant," she said.

"On what grounds? With what authorization? You know better than to pull some shit like this, or at least I thought you did!"

"He's got a record of dealing in illegal guns, I thought if I could catch him in the act of trying to sell some I could pump him for information about the most recent victim."

"And what in the actual fuck made you think that he would know anything? Ballistics aren't anywhere close to coming back from the lab!"

"I figured that being proactive in trying to figure something out was better than sitting around and waiting for another woman to end up dead in a gutter somewhere," Alexis snapped, her anger on the rise.

"You threatened to shoot his dick off for chrissake!" Billy shouted. "Held him at gunpoint, threw him on the ground, and fired multiple shots at him! Best case scenario, it's coercion! Worst case, you're charged with assault and attempted murder! NOTHING you got from him is of any use to the case! What, did you think this was okay?"

"I thought he was too much of a pussy to file a fucking report against me," Alexis growled, standing and slapping the police report onto Billy's desk. His eyes narrowed and he stood as well, the pair of them locked in an uncomfortable and silent battle that consisted of nothing more than posturing.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that, detective, and I suggest that you don't say anything else," Billy hissed through clenched teeth. Alexis clenched her fists at her sides, angry at her captain, angry at Ash actually growing a pair in the most inconvenient circumstance, and angry at herself for underestimating that dirt bag. Billy held out one of his massive hands, palm up, and spoke again. "You're on suspension until this shit show with the UGG is over and we can get this situation with Jones sorted. I'm gonna need your gun and badge."

Alexis clenched her jaw, biting back everything she wanted to say. All in all she'd done it to herself, gotten herself into this shitty situation, and there wasn't anything she could do to fix it. It was all out of her hands. The only thing she could do was what the captain said, but she'd be damned if she was going to go about it happily. The brunette freed her gun holster from her belt and dug her badge and credentials out of her pocket, clapping them together before thrusting them down on Billy's desk. It was a small act of defiance in its own way. As pointless as it was it still gave her a petty kind of satisfaction. Billy let out a sigh and lowered his arm.

"Is that all, captain?" Alexis asked, her tone of voice carrying an edge despite the fact that she was doing what she could to keep a level head.

"Off the record...did you get anything out of that punk?" Billy asked with a sigh. Alexis scoffed and shook her head.

"Off the record?" she asked. The aging man nodded. "This city's in for some serious shit. Someone's out there looking to buy enough guns and ammo to arm a small country. Guy by the name of Darren. And I'll bet my ass that he's got something to do with these murders."

"Christ," Billy breathed, running his hand down his face before scratching at his facial hair. "What makes you think it's related to our case?"

"Just call it a hunch. Anyway, I've got shit to do. Have fun solving this without me, and if another body turns up?" Alexis paused, forcefully tapping on the police report filed against her. "Remember that this fucker's the reason I'm at home instead of working the case."

With that the brunette turned on her heels and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She ignored Joe as he asked her what was going on, choosing to keep her eyes facing forward and to get the hell out of the precinct before she lost it and went off on someone. What she needed was some time on the training floor. With any luck Phoebe would be up for running some simulations.

\--

Marceline waited until she heard the door to the apartment close before hurrying back into the bedroom and snatching her phone off of the nightstand. As much as she loved Bonnibel there was no way in hell she was willing to put the same amount of faith in Peter as the blonde was. The woman hadn't even made it back to the kitchen and she was already dialing Keila's number. After a few rings the brunette picked up, sounding a bit drowsy but not as though she'd been roused from sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Keila. I know it's early, but I've got a favor to ask," Marceline said, opening the fridge and pulling out the container that Alexis had set aside for her.

"Um...Okay? What's the favor?" Keila asked. It was obviously early for them both, though Marceline had the benefit of a cup of coffee in her system. Without bothering to heat up her breakfast she went ahead and opened the container and grabbed a fork from a nearby drawer, freeing a piece of the omelet before skewering it.

"I need some information about a UGG case."

"So you're asking me? You've got security clearance."

"I can't access the case I need to. I was a suspect at one point so those records have a block on them, same with everyone else here," Marceline explained between bites. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I'm almost afraid to ask..." Keila sighed. After a few seconds she let out another heavy breath. "What in the hell are you sticking your nose into this time, Marce?"

"Apparently there's some stuff being said about the UGG failing to properly investigate that explosion in the city. They're saying that Alex's involvement wasn't properly looking into and that the UGG pretty much gave her a pass. And apparently everyone Lichman called out on TV was also named as a suspect just in case, so we can't check ourselves," Marceline explained. Again, she heard Keila sigh.

"Alright, dude, but you owe me for this," the woman grumbled. Marceline couldn't help but grin.

"No problem, whatever you want. How soon do you think you'll have something?"

"Chill, I'm working on it right now. Be patient," Keila mumbled, the sounds of her keyboard clattering in the background. While she sat and waited Marceline finished her breakfast, had another cup of coffee, and even cleaned up after herself before heading into the lounge and sprawling out on the couch, legs draped over the arm while she laid across the cushions. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Keila spoke again. "Alright. I've got it right here. You want me to just read everything off to you, or should I make a copy and bring it by or something?"

"Give me the Cliff's Notes now, but it'd be cool if you wouldn't mind bringing me a copy too," Marceline said, swinging her legs from the arm of the couch and sitting up properly.

"Alright. Brace yourself, though. This is some crazy shit right here," Keila said with an airy chuckle. Marceline furrowed her brow and listened closely. "From what I can tell, the investigation hit a wall when they were unable to find any record of Alex in both the SIN database and through facial recognition. There was a potential hit through face-rec, but the photo's from something like twenty years ago and it's too blurry to see much of anything. Being from twenty years ago, they pretty much tossed it out since the picture was of an adult and not a child. There are a few other photographs collected, but they're pretty much all from the city center and timestamped for right after the explosion."

"So, what, all they found were some grainy photos?"

"No, there's more. Samples were collected from the 'detonation point', but all they were able to find is some sort of bio-fluid of unknown origin and high levels of an unidentified type of radiation. A chemical analysis showed that the mystery liquid is pretty much just artificial amniotic fluid, but there were also weirdly high amounts of nutrients and stuff."

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that's probably got something to do with whatever Alex was, uh...grown in, I guess," Marceline posited.

"Seems as good a guess as any. It's still weird, though," Keila remarked.

"Oh, for sure. Anyway, were they able to figure out anything about the radiation?"

"Not really. Seems like all they could determine was that the radioactive particles ended up creating a sort of fallout cloud that had the potential to spread worldwide. They tried to recreate the source of it, but they couldn't figure it out. Oh, wait a second..." Keila said, her voice trailing off as she no doubt took a closer look at something she'd found. Seconds ticked by, though each one felt like an eternity to Marceline as she sat there, phone to her ear, waiting for her friend to continue. After a few moments she lost her patience. Now this was bigger than a simple investigation. If she and her friends, her girlfriend, had been exposed to some kind of potentially harmful radiation then she needed to know.

"For fuck's sake, Keila, you wanna tell me what the hell it says or are you just gonna sit there breathing into the phone?" Marceline snapped.

"Hey, no need for all that aggression," Keila remarked sourly. She cleared her throat and continued. "So, it looks like the radiation is apparently what caused people to randomly start manifesting weird abilities. A few of the investigators started to show weird symptoms after coming in contact with contaminated materials, so they were sent to a government facility and put under observation. They called in some bigwig geneticist to run some tests to figure out why some people were affected and others weren't. The guy apparently worked with Bonnie's uncle. Dr. Baxter's his name."

"Okay, that's cool and all, but do you wanna get to the important shit? Like, I dunno, if maybe we're all about to explode with tumors and die from cancer or something?"

"Actually, from the looks of it you'll all be fine. Baxter's reports state that only people carrying certain sets of dormant genes were affected, and the only thing that happened was that they got powers. Doesn't seem like Baxter's been making much headway though.The UGG asked him to develop a way to neutralize the effects of the radiation an-"

"Hold on, they wanted to pretty much sterilize us? What in the legitimate fuck!?" Marceline interrupted, more than a little pissed. The implications behind something like that were...less than savory, to say the least. It had the potential so set human right – or superhuman rights, as it was – back by decades.

"If it's any consolation, there's been zero progress. Baxter's reports are all saying pretty much the same thing, that it's impossible. There's all sorts of research and test data here too. Every method he's tried has ended in failure or amplified the subject's abilities. Like, apparently there's one guy who went from your run of the mill precog to being able to see across time-lines and dimensions, if he was telling the truth. Shit's pretty crazy, actually. But, yeah, long story short they decided that instead of concocting some way to negate a superhuman's abilities they might as well get in touch with the group that saved the world and put them on the payroll."

"This is fucked up, dude. Just..." Marceline breathed, running a hand through her hair. She was in disbelief. It looked like this whole situation was turning into some sort of conspiracy, and she didn't like it one bit. "I'll look more into that once I've got the files here. Does it say anything else about Alex?"

"Yeah, but not much. Just that she was pronounced dead after that building collapsed and they cleared out the rubble but weren't able to find anything. They had no way of verifying that any of the intact remains belonged to her, though the most they had to go on were contaminated samples, and it's not like they had her DNA on file or anything. They assumed she was dead until she came back into the city after the HPC bombing, just like the rest of us."

"Wait, they knew then that she was alive? Why didn't they bring her in for questioning?"

"Says here that she was given a low-key pardon by the president, super hush-hush, something of a reward for giving her life in service of the world or something. The case against her was sealed, all suspected parties were cleared of any involvement, and the whole event was chalked up to being part of Lichman's plans."

"So what you're saying is that they dropped the entire thing because they thought she was dead. I wonder what's gonna happen now that people are asking questions," Marceline mused.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Marce. I mean, from what she told me and what I'm sure she told you, Alex kind of was at fault. That explosion was the direct result of her being sent here."

"What, you think she should go to prison or something for it?" Marceline growled, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

"No, not at all. I mean, she saved our lives. If it wasn't for her then billions of people would be dead right now. It's tragic that seven people died and all, but...God, I sound terrible for this, but what's seven people in comparison to the world's population? And I'm sure the UGG see it that way too, otherwise they'd be all over trying to make a statement about the accusations and Alex would already be on her way to a detention facility," Keila explained with a sigh.

"You're usually pretty good at predicting how stuff like this is gonna go down. What do you see happening?" Marceline asked, flopping back on the couch and feeling more helpless than ever. This whole thing didn't look good at all, and that wasn't even touching the whole thing where apparently the UGG had only hired them because they couldn't find a way to 'handle the problem'.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I don't see the UGG throwing Alex under the bus. They'll probably fabricate some kind of evidence linking Lichman to the explosion, say that it wasn't made public because of the nature of the imaginary device used and for fear that someone would try and recreate it. They're complicit, so there's now way in hell that they're gonna just let it go without addressing it. And at this point, seeing how Alex has already proven that she can subvert their systems wirelessly, they probably understand that any attempt to put the blame on her is gonna result in the spotlight being turned on them. All it would take is these files being leaked and there would be global panic. Riots and shit. All that would do is set off the powder keg that is superhuman-gen pop relations."

"You're probably right. When do you think you'll be able to get those files over here?"

"Later this afternoon. I'm gonna dig around some more, see if there's anything else I can find out, like why in the fuck this suddenly hit the media. They didn't give a shit when she was first hired, and that was pretty big news. Something tells me there's more to this than what we're seeing," Keila responded.

"Alright. Thanks, Keila. You've got no idea how much this means," Marceline sighed, still reeling from the immense amount of information she'd received.

"Don't worry about it, but expect me to call in a favor of my own at some point, yeah?" Keila said with a laugh.

Marceline hung up the phone and tossed into onto the table in front of her, unsure of what exactly to do next. Part of her wanted to find Bonnibel, to tell her everything that she'd learned and see if it added up with what Peter had divulged, if he'd even given anything up. At the same time she knew better than that. If she came out and said that she'd called Keila anyway, after her girlfriend had expressly forbade her from doing so, it would no doubt result in another argument that neither of them needed. As she went over it all the first signs of a headache started up and Marceline decided that, though she'd only been awake for a short time, that she needed a nap. She figured that Bonnibel would come and get her in the event that the man who sat at the lobby desk had any useful information that the blonde would come wake her up and share it, so there was no harm in taking a few ibuprofen and lying down until that happened. All Marceline could hope was that however this turned out, that it didn't wind up with one or all of them behind bars.

\--

Finn couldn't help but feel a certain amount of anxiety that afternoon as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the floor that Phoebe's apartment was on. They hadn't spoken since returning to the tower after what could only be described as one of the most awkward situations that the man had ever found himself in. After playing the night of the reception over and over in his head he couldn't help but feel as though something wasn't right about the entire situation. Phoebe had found him at the bar, she'd pretty much thrown herself at him, asked him if he'd loved her when they were together, and then passed out. He'd done everything right after that. Tucked her in, set her up so she could sleep comfortably...But the next morning she'd all but refused to talk with him. Hell, she wouldn't even make eye contact. A tiny voice in the back of his mind made some remarks about how women seemed to always send him mixed signals, but he pushed that into the background and scolded himself for even thinking something like that.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a less than welcome sight. Alexis was standing there, dressed as though she'd just come from work, a slip of paper in her hand that she was intently focusing on. Had things been different Finn may have found himself working to win the brunette's affections. She was far from unattractive, though no amount of good looks was enough to get him to look past the fact that she was apparently a rival in his pursuit of Phoebe, whether or not she realized it. He thought back on their altercation in the hotel bar the night of Jake and Lorraine's wedding, how he'd started a fight with her, and how she'd promptly knocked him on his ass. Face burning from the shame of having been emasculated in front of his friends and brother (though it seemed that through some amount of luck a particular redhead had been absent), he was barely aware that the woman was speaking to him and didn't catch what she'd said.

"What?" he asked, doing his best not to give the brunette a full-on glare.

"Do you know anything about this?" Alexis asked, holding the slip of paper up.

"Uh...it's a piece of paper," Finn scoffed with a quick roll of his eyes. The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, jaw tensing ever so slightly. She glowered at him and stepped forward, handing him the paper.

As he looked it over, Finn immediately recognized the sharp yet neat script. A knot formed in his chest as he began to read. Notes on doors rarely meant anything good and he was certain that this would be no different.

I'm not sure exactly how something like this is supposed to go, so I'm just gonna go ahead and come out with it. I've been doing some thinking lately and it's made me question the path I'm taking in life. As a result I've decided to go home and spend some time with my family, see if I can get back on track with everything. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or if I'll even come back, but once I've made a decision I'll be sure to let you guys know. Stay safe. -Phoebe

He read the note over and over, his mind racing as he tried to come up with some kind of explanation as to why the woman would have decided to leave, probably in the dead of night, with nothing more than a note to let them know. Finn fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Phoebe's number only to have it go straight to voice mail. He continued to try and call her over and over only to be met with the same results. After giving up his arms went slack at his sides and he let out a ragged breath. It felt as though someone had hollowed out his chest and left nothing more than a void of sadness to fill the space. Alexis spoke again, though her voice sounded distant and faint.

"I'm gonna guess that's a no."

His head snapped up, anger flooding him as he locked eyes with Alexis. Finn had no proof, no solid evidence, but he couldn't help but think that what had happened that night at the reception had something to do with Phoebe's decision to leave. Whatever had transpired between the redhead and Bonnibel was still, in his honest opinion, all the fault of the brunette standing before him.

"This is your fault," Finn growled through clenched teeth, hands balled into fists and the note crumpled in one of them.

"You just love blaming me for things, don't you?" Alexis scoffed, anger flashing across her face as she gave him a less than amused smirk. "Look dude, I don't know what's up with you and Phoebe. I really don't. Frankly, I don't want to, your business is yours. But whatever the fuck it is, you need to man up and accept that you're probably the reason for whatever the fuck you think is going on with her." Finn felt himself getting more and more pissed off with every word the woman spoke. At this point he was on the verge of lashing out again, something that he knew would land him in hot water yet again. "You fucked your own relationship up, dude. Take responsibility for that shit and stop trying to blame someone else."

"What the fuck do you know about anything!?" he shouted, taking what he hoped was an intimidating step towards the brunette. She simply squared her shoulders and lifted her chin ever so slightly, almost as if she was challenging him. He should have expected no less. After all, she didn't have a history of backing down from confrontations.

"I know enough to know that you're the kind of guy who tries to live a lie for half a year."

"You've got NO room to talk! You disappeared for a fucking year, let us all believe you were dead, let MARCY believe you were dead! What gives you the right to say a goddamn thing about living a lie!?" Finn growled. To his surprise Alexis actually let out a chuckle, eyebrows raised slightly to highlight the fact that she obviously wasn't too keen on being called out on her own bullshit.

"Y'know, you're not wrong. The key difference is that I didn't make any promises to Marceline or anyone else. And I went into that fight hoping that I wouldn't walk away. In fact, the only reason I survived was because I was in the right place at the right time. You, on the other hand, lied to your girlfriend, kept up the pretense that you were doing one thing when you were actually doing another," Alexis said coolly. There was something about the way she was looking at him though, something that made Finn incredibly uncomfortable despite his mounting anger. Sure, he was bigger by far, was even trained as a boxer and was damn good at it, but if their previous meeting was any indication Alexis was more than capable of holding her own against him. "So, by all means, Finn...keep telling me about how we're no different."

"Fuck you, Alex. Just...Fuck you," Finn spat, unsure of what else to say. Her sapphire eyes were still trained on him. Sure, she seemed calm overall, but even he could tell that beneath the surface there was a raging storm of rage that was fighting to break out.

"I've got an idea. You, me, the training floor. Let's settle this bullshit already," Alexis proposed, her voice hard.

"You're serious?" Finn asked, still too angry for the words to come out in a way that conveyed the proper amount of confusion. The woman nodded once.

"Oh, absolutely. And maybe this time you won't wind up KO'd after the first swing."

Eyes narrowed and driven by the desire to restore some of his pride, he gestured towards the elevator. The ride to the training floor was silent and as tense as could be expected. Alexis made sure to lean on the wall across from him, her arms crossed tight over her chest and a glare on her face as she kept her eyes locked on him. He glared right back, determined not to let her get to him before they'd even stepped onto the training floor. There was no way in hell he was going down without a fight this time, no way he'd ever let himself live it down if he did. After all, as far as he was concerned this was the perfect opportunity for them to go ahead and settle the hard feelings between them. There was one thing Finn was absolutely sure about, and it was that he was going to make every punch count.

The elevator doors slid open with a hiss and he stepped out, Alexis still watching him closely before following him. Finn stood idle at the edge of the floor itself, the brunette going to the computer panel that would determine the configuration of the artificial environment they would be 'sparring' in. After a few moments panels began to lift and slide until a facsimile boxing ring had taken shape. After some stretching the pair of them stepped onto the platform and squared up, both of them eager to vent some of the frustration and anger that they'd built up.

This time Finn wasn't addled by the effects of a large amount of alcohol. He refused to make the same mistake he had last time, mindlessly throwing the bulk of his weight into a sloppy punch. Hands raised in a traditional boxing stance, he bounced in place, prepared for anything Alexis would throw at him. All he had to go on as far as how she fought involved weapons aside from the singular punch that had knocked him out cold. It put him at a bit of a disadvantage, as the woman was well aware that he was a boxer and it was most definitely the style he chose to fight in. On the other hand he was a walking tank. In fact, it would probably take a tank to cause any real harm to him. That, or an electric charge, though that was a weakness the both shared so it was unlikely that it would be a risk.

Alexis advanced, her hands barely raised, and she took a halfhearted swing at the man. Finn easily blocked before throwing a hook. The brunette dodged, dropping to the ground before swinging one of her legs in an arc and knocking Finn onto his rear. With a few low, fluid motions, she was a reasonable distance away from him and on her feet again, hands at waist level. Finn picked himself up with a grumble and shook it off, more than a little irritated.

Once more the woman moved in, and once more Finn threw a punch. This one connected, splitting Alexis's upper lips and causing her to stagger back. He stepped forward, expecting her to either fall over or to wind up catching one or two more blows. The brunette caught herself and was met with a pair of strong jabs to the face. She fell and rolled with the motion, once more sweeping Finn's legs from underneath him. Her motions were still smooth, almost as if she was engaged in some kind of complex dance, and before Finn could so much as properly sit up she had already brought herself into a crouching position. She delivered a kick as she moved to stand, a kick that Finn had no problems avoiding by simply lying back a bit, thanks in no small part to how slow she was moving. It seemed strange to him, seeing how it was a fight and all. He didn't have any time to recover, no time to look further into the odd behavior. Too late he learned that the kick itself had been little more than a distraction that the woman used to get back on her feet. With a quick bounce she launched herself into a jump, twisting in the air, and brought her leg down hard against his chest.

Even with as tough as he was Finn felt like he'd been hit in the sternum with a sledgehammer, the air forced from his lungs by the blow. He'd never seen anyone fight like this before and was in no way prepared to handle it. Just as the man began to sit up he noticed that Alexis had gone from a seated position, one heel dug into the center of his chest, into some kind of odd pivot on her hand. Again, he had little time to react before catching the soles of both of her feet dead in the face and finding himself once more splayed out on his back. Much to his relief Alexis pushed off during the kick and sent herself into a somersault that wound up with her standing, back to him.

Finn picked himself up, lungs on fire as he fought to keep drawing in air. She wanted to play dirty? He could play dirty. Under normal circumstances he'd find it incredibly shitty to attack someone from behind, but Alexis had already embarrassed him more than enough for one lifetime and it wasn't as if she was making any effort to turn and face him. So, he ran forward, prepared to hit her with everything he had. Just as he threw his punch Alexis slid down, pushing herself backward as she went. It resulted in the woman moving beneath him into an odd sort of handstand, utilizing the momentum of the movement to swing one leg up and kick Finn square in the back of the head hard enough to make him stumble forward.

Finally past the point of normal anger, Finn was more than prepared when he heard Alexis advance this time. He spun as fast as he could, his arm moving with the motion, and he hit Alexis in the ribs as hard as he could, effectively stopping her advance and causing her to let out a pained grunt. He punched her a number of times, completely lost in the fight. He let his anger at the woman and himself fuel his payback as he delivered blow after savage blow. Mimicking the same punch that had knocked him out at the hotel bar, Finn hit the brunette square in the face, letting out a growl of exertion as he did so. He felt a satisfying crack that radiated up his arm as his knuckled connected and sent Alexis falling backward. As she hit the ground he thought it was over, that he'd finally put her in her place once and for all.

What Finn failed to anticipate was that Alexis had taken harder hits in the past. She hit the ground and rolled, swinging her body and leg in a high roundhouse kick. The man suppressed the urge to scoff as he simply leaned back to avoid it and watched as Alexis lost her balance and was forced to catch herself with one hand on the ground. Only, she hadn't lost her balance at all. Before Finn could completely comprehend his error Alexis had already spun around once and her heel rocketed towards his temple again. This time it made contact, and for a split second before his vision went black he swore he saw the cyborg sneering at him.


	19. Goodbyes

The line of people who had come to pay their respects seemed to go on forever. Truth be told, the last thing Bonnibel wanted to do was stand there and listen to them offer their condolences to her and her younger brother. Crying wasn't something the blonde did often, but as she watched them lower her father's casket into the ground and saw the way Ned was gazing at the finely polished mahogany she could feel her heart breaking all over again, still not healed after the loss of their mother. Now she was exhausted and stuck repeating the same hollow thanks over and over as her late father's friends and colleagues, men and women she barely knew or had only met a couple of times, told her how sorry they were for their loss, how if the siblings needed anything to be sure and let them know. The gestures were well meant, but they were only a formality, one of the things that went along with burying someone.

By the time it was all said and done, the last of the people in attendance on their way to wherever they were going from there, Bonnibel was left standing at her father's grave with Ned on one side and Marceline on the other. Through the whole thing the stoic man hadn't said a word, could barely bring himself to nod in acknowledgment. She recognized that behavior in him. Ned had always been a bit different, a bit more awkward when it came to socializing, and he mourned in his own way. He wouldn't cry until he was on his own, maybe not at all. That was just how he was. Bonnibel reached up and placed a gentle hand on his arm, causing the man to look over at her, eyes the same shade of sky blue as their father's.

"If you'd like I can give you a few minutes alone," Bonnibel whispered, her voice raspy from her previous tears. Ned simply nodded and offered what semblance of a smile he could manage. "We'll be by the car when you're ready."

The siblings exchanged a quick hug before Bonnibel and Marceline walked down the shallow embankment to where their vehicle sat parked and waiting for them. The rest of the cars had already cleared out, looping around the cemetery on the single road that had been constructed to assist mourners in visiting their loved ones at their final resting places. The rest of her friends had offered to stick around for emotional support, but the young scientist had insisted that it was unnecessary, that she planned on spending some time with her brother while he was still in the city before leaving for his next research assignment. Alexis was the exception, stating days before that she had some urgent personal business to attend to afterward. While curious, Bonnibel decided not to press. It was hardly her business, though the brunette's decision to make plans the same day as the funeral did sting a bit.

After reaching the sleek black sedan Bonnibel let out a sigh, leaning against the back bumper to take some of the weight off her aching feet. A part of her still hoped that this was all a bad dream and that she'd wake up in her childhood home, her mother hard at work preparing breakfast while her father read the morning paper and sipped at his coffee. Unfortunately there was no amount of hope that could change the way things were. She'd never experience another morning like that, wouldn't get to hear her mother's singing while she went about her daily routine, and wouldn't hear any of her father's unbearable puns and jokes ever again.

The car she was leaning against sank down and Bonnibel was aware of the presence next to her. She looked over and caught Marceline's gaze, reddish-brown eyes laden with sympathy. The woman was the only person who even came close to understanding how the blonde felt aside from her brother, having lost her own mother at a young age.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?" Marceline asked gently.

"Yeah," Bonnibel sighed, nodding. She gave her girlfriend a teary attempt at a smile before leaning against her. "Can you just hold me for a little bit? At least until Ned's ready to go."

"Of course," Marceline murmured as she slid one arm around the blonde's shoulders, her other hand finding Bonnibel's before lacing their fingers together.

That was exactly what she needed in that moment, to feel warmth and tenderness and love and life. A few more tears silently fell and Bonnibel made no attempt to wipe them away. She had no desire to move the least bit and could have stayed there for hours more. Of course that wouldn't happen. It had been maybe ten minutes when Marceline gave her a slight nudge to signal that Ned was approaching.

Bonnibel looked up to catch sight of her brother. The broad-shouldered man was trudging towards them, his own eyes now red and what looked suspiciously like tear tracks staining his cheeks. He came to a stop in front of them, clearing his throat and running a hand through his short ginger hair, forcing a smile that came nowhere close to reaching his eyes. Instinctively Bonnibel reached forward and folded him into a hug; he hid his face against her shoulder and she felt him tremble with the force of his repressed sobs.

"Ned..." she started, heartbroken for her little brother. "Do you wanna go someplace to talk?"

He nodded, still unable to find words. Marceline gave her girlfriend a sympathetic smile over Ned's head before kicking into the air.

"I was gonna go flying for a bit anyway. Clear my head and junk," the darker girl said. Bonnibel gave her a weak smile, she knew her girlfriend was giving them space because Ned wouldn't open up with her around.

"I'll see you back at the tower, then. Thanks for being here today."

Marceline just nodded before she turned in the air and soared off into the distance. Ned watched her go with a frown.

"Isn't it sorta creepy when she does that?" he asked. Bonnibel shrugged.

"I've got a friend who bursts into flames when she's mad, another who can stretch his limbs pretty much infinitely. Marcy got off light, flying and super strength are practically mainstream compared to the stuff we deal with daily."

Ned's eyes were still puffy and red rimmed as they drove through the quiet suburbs of Reno together and Bonnibel sent plenty of covert looks his way, waiting for the spark of recognition in his face. Suddenly he sat up straight in the passenger seat, staring out of the window.

"That's the park Dad used to take us to when we were kids," he accused her as they swung into the parking lot.

"Yeah. I thought we'd see if the ice cream stand is still open," she replied, voice still a bit raspy from her own tears.

It turned out the ice cream stand they'd visited as children was still open after all, and the bench underneath the trailing branches of the huge flowering willow they'd played around was still there too. They sat together in slightly awkward silence eating their ice creams, watching the kids running around on the grass enjoying the sunshine.

"I used to think this was the biggest open space in the world," Ned announced unexpectedly. "I thought when they talked about grasslands on the TV and in nature documentaries that they meant places like the bit of grass in the park. It's barely longer than a football field and I thought it was big enough to support herds of elephants and stuff. I only realized I was wrong when Dad took us out to Gumball's cabin the first time."

"Is that why Dad tried to convince me elephants came here at night?" Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't think I knew how big an elephant even was back then anyway, I was like, six or something. Do you remember when Dad used to pick us up and pretend to throw us into the tops of the trees?"

"I knew he wouldn't really let go of me but I still used to clamp on around his neck and shriek anyway."

"Yeah, you were good at shrieking. It must be a sister thing," Ned agreed with a watery smile.

"You know, the older I get the more I realize how lucky we got with parents. Mom was just... Mom, you know? Like, if you had to imagine a stereotypical Mom with perfect hair and a smile for everyone and eighteen different cookie recipes committed to memory, that was our Mom. She always had time to listen no matter what was happening, worried about all our friends from school when we took them home, always made sure there was leftovers in case one of your hungry teenage guy friends dropped by without calling first. And Dad... I thought he was the strongest guy in the world when I was a kid. He knew everything, he could do everything. I never had to wonder about if he loved us or if he enjoyed being a parent. They were both so amazing, and we were so lucky," Bonnie told him seriously. She was thinking about Hunson and all the shit he'd put Marcy through over the years, about how her girlfriend understood grief far too well for someone still in their twenties. As kids nobody ever appreciated how good their parents were and now it was too late for Bonnibel to ever tell her father how much she appreciated him. The tears that had fallen almost constantly since she'd received news of his death welled again and she hid her face in her hands.

"Hey, Bon, come on. It's okay," Ned soothed awkwardly. He slung an arm across her shoulder in a clumsy approximation of the comforting hugs she'd offered him earlier. "Dad wouldn't want you to be sad. He'd have wanted you to be happy that he was going on to the next big adventure. And he's seeing Mom again, they're off wherever people go after they die, probably collecting samples to look at under the microscope and classifying the bugs of the spirit world. You know how they were."

"I'm never gonna eat Dad's secret recipe oatmeal again," Bonnibel choked out around her tears.

"You can eat Ned's special recipe oatmeal. I'm still here," he comforted her.

"Are you gonna stay a while? It'd be good to have you around."

"I wish I could stay longer. I've got a few days and then I've got to go again, there's another expedition and this time I'm lead researcher. We're heading out to Italy for a couple of months caving. Have you ever heard of the Proteus anguinus?"

"Wait..." Bonnibel searched her perfect memory for a second, landing on a nature documentary from when she'd been nine. "Yes. The European cave salamander, also called the Olm or Proteus. They're the only European salamander to live exclusively underground, the last surviving member of the genus Proteus and they're critically endangered."

Ned stared at her for a moment with his mouth open.

"Uh. Yeah. Please do me a favor sis, never take up a career in reptile and amphibian research. I'll never work again if they've got a super-powered mutant brain like you on the team."

"I bet you have just as much fun as we do chasing super criminals around the place," Bonnibel smiled.

"Yeah, those cave lizards can get pretty mean. I'll come see you again when I get back, I promise. Try to stay safe, you look exhausted. I do worry about you, y'know."

"I worry about you too, Neddy."

\-----

There was already soft music playing at the crematorium when Alexis cut the engine of her motorbike and she hurried to the door, worried she was late despite her precision cyborg timekeeping. But when she slipped past the door it was to find the room empty of anyone but the casket and Ms. Trunks, crying quietly as she stared down at her daughter's silent face.

"I'm sorry, I'll give you a moment-"

"No, don't leave. I'm so glad you could make it," the older woman replied, turning and wiping the tears from her face. "I came early to greet the guests, and say goodbye. Thank you for being here."

Alexis didn't have a lot of personal experience with handling grief; she'd mostly just repressed her feelings about Shoko dying until the exploded out of her when she'd tried to drown them in alcohol. That wasn't a healthy way to deal with things and it wasn't something she felt was appropriate to share with the older woman. So instead she'd downloaded and reviewed as much literature as the internet had to offer on the stages of grieving and how to counsel someone through their loss. None of it was anything Alexis wanted to apply to herself but she was willing to give it her best shot to help Tammy Trunks.

"I'm here any time you need me, you don't have to do this alone," Alexis told her, rubbing her back reassuringly. Tammy burst into fresh tears and flung a hug around the brunette's waist.

"She's so cold, it ain't right. I brought her quilt, made it for her when she first came to us. I wanted her to have it with her but I can't get the casket open to wrap her up," Tammy sobbed.

"Here, I'll help."

Alex flicked open the clamps holding the bottom half of the casket lid closed without any difficulty and opened it one handed, never taking her other hand from around Ms. Trunks' shoulder so the older woman would have constant contact. That was very important from everything she'd read, physical touch was unconsciously reassuring to the bereaved person.

"Momma's here, baby girl. I brought your quilt and your favorite stuffed toy, so you won't get scared when they close up the lid and it goes dark. I'm gonna miss you so much, darling. You're always gonna be my little girl."

She bent forward arthritically, wincing against the ache in her back, but Alexis gently took the quilt from her shaking hands and tucked it around Petra's stiff shoulders. Her mother placed a battered little yellow elephant with a ribbon tied around its tail next to her daughter's shoulder and her hand lingered on the cold, pale cheek for a second.

"There now, all snug. You are the most precious thing in the world to me," Tammy whispered, bending again and pressing three kisses against the dead woman's forehead. "Sleep well, darling. Momma will be right outside if you need anything."

She stepped back and wiped the tears from her cheeks once again before nodding to the door.

"The rest of the guests will be arriving, I said I'd let them know when to come in."

Alexis nodded and went to follow but Ms. Trunks directed her to the front bench, telling her to take a seat. So Alexis sat and waited and ruthlessly repressed the agony of loss that welled up in her chest when she remembered the light dying in Shoko's perfect eyes, her lover gasping from breath in her arms as her lifeblood soaked into the ground. Maja had taken away too many people, caused too much pain already. Alexis was going to stop her, whatever Billy and his damn department or the UGG said.

Mourners were beginning to arrive; Petra's friends and colleagues from the bank, the supervisor she'd been sweet on and an older man who shuffled over to them awkwardly with his head bowed and lined face gaunt with grief. He must be Petra's father. He scrutinized Alexis' face for a moment, obviously noticing the resemblance to his murdered daughter, before he simply sighed and took a seat on the other side of Ms. Trunks. Once all the mourners had taken their seats and the music dropped to a quiet background lull he stood again and made his way to the stand next to the casket.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. As you know, our beautiful daughter Petra was taken from us suddenly and today I would like for you all to join her mother and I in celebrating the life of our perfect girl. Petra did not believe in life after death, she believed in life before death and lived it as well as she could. Maybe not how anyone else would have called to the 'fullest' or 'wildest' but with her own quiet contentment, with the kind of thoughtful gentleness we all came to know and love about her. But Petra does live on in the memories of those who remain, her mother and I, her cousins, countless friends and family and all those whose lives she touched in her brief time here. She was the most loved girl that I have ever had the pleasure to know, and she will always remain so. I would ask you all now to bow your heads and take a moment of silent reflection for our beloved daughter, immortal in our hearts and memories."

Alexis bowed her head and thought about the kinds of torture and horror Petra Trunks must have endured before they let her slip into the peace of death. She held Tammy's hand when the older woman reached out for her and clasped her so hard it hurt, she vowed in the silence of her own head that Maja would pay for everything she'd done. Alexis would kill her with her bare hands if she had to.

After the service Tammy didn't let go of Alexis' hand and didn't show any sign of being able to make any decisions for herself so in the end the cyborg took her home and brought her a mug of coffee while the older woman sobbed on the sofa.

"You gonna be okay?" Alexis asked softly.

"P-please don't leave, not yet," the older woman stuttered, clinging to Alexis' arm harder than ever.

"Of course," she replied.

Alexis slid down onto the sofa next to Tammy and let her hand be claimed for comfort once again.

"You must think I'm stupid, asking you to stay after I turned everyone else away. It's just comforting to have you here, Detective Schirmer," she finally muttered after blowing her nose and wiping away the worst of her tears.

"Not at all, I said I'd be here for you and I will. But you can just call me Alex, I might not be a detective all that much longer anyway," she sighed in reply.

"Oh? Because of those lies they told about you on the TV?"

"That and I'm suspended for now while they look into an allegation of misconduct. And until this situation with the press and UGG blows over or I figure out who's stirring that up and why, whichever happens first."

"Misconduct?"

"I, er, threatened to shoot an informant's dick off. And if I see him again I will, at least then he'll know not to cross me twice."

The older woman broke out in unexpected giggles and Alexis grinned reluctantly too. She supposed it must seem kind of funny to hear it for the first time, especially if it was unexpected. She sighed and let her shoulders relax just a little; it felt comforting to unload to Ms. Trunks in a way that she hadn't been prepared for but was nonetheless welcome. Especially since Phoebe had left and there was nobody to train away her frustration with.

Finn still wasn't talking to her and the mood she'd been in all week was too unpredictable to safely spar with anyone who wasn't indestructible anyway. Sitting there on Tammy's ancient lumpy sofa surrounded by her bright and cheerful knick-knacks and the late afternoon sun that streamed through the dusty windows it was easy to forget about quite how soul-crushing it was to be accused by the UGG or the look of horrified sympathy mingled with unswerving loyalty in Bonnibel's eyes as they'd watched the news report together before her meeting. Alexis sighed and unconsciously ran her hand through her hair; it closed over empty air above her shoulder and reminded her that too much had changed and she still wasn't adjusted to it all yet.

There was the complicated situation with Keila, Phoebe's disappearance, the murders, her suspension, grief for Shoko, and the uncertain tension of sharing an apartment with Marceline and Bonnibel and their unconditional joy at finally being together at last. In a way Alexis was happy for them, she loved that they were both happy and it was a constant source of comfort to see the way they smiled at each other over little things. It was just bittersweet to see them live their happy ending every single day and to remember that she didn't even know what had happened to Shoko's body.

Had the UGG taken her away and buried her in an anonymous grave someplace? Surely they wouldn't have just left her to rot or thrown her away like she was garbage? Not that it mattered anyway. Shoko had told her once that she was going to become one with the forces of nature when she died, not simply that she believed her soul would fly free from her body but that she knew it with absolute certainly. The way she'd laughed when the wind blew the hair back from her face or how she'd dazzle the cyborg with a smile that seemed brighter than sunshine. She'd made Alexis want to download poetry and understand the abstract nature of beauty.

"You're lonely," Ms. Trunks said quietly, squeezing Alexis' hand. It wasn't a question but she nodded reluctantly anyway.

"I lost someone irreplaceable and I tried to throw myself into work to make up for it. Now that I can't do that I'm having to deal with feelings that I'd kept hidden for too long. And ignoring the pain just made it hurt more when I did finally feel it. I'm... grieving for someone," Alexis finally admitted. It was the first time she'd said the words out loud.

"Oh sweetheart, I had no idea. Come here, tell me all about it."

Next second Alexis was enveloped in a hug quite unlike any she'd ever felt before. It was safe and comforting, it was a gesture that came instinctively from a lifetime's practice of making someone feel secure with nothing more than a pair of human arms carefully circled around their shoulders and back. Tammy held the younger woman gently and hummed in a soothing voice to her, let Alexis have a moment to compose herself and brush the tears from her cheeks before she began to tell her story of life at the camp, Shoko, their relationship, and the other woman's brutal murder. It took less time than the cyborg had expected and she finished with;

"-and now I guess I'm scared to love anybody because I might never get to say goodbye properly. How do I do it? How am I supposed to live with this pain if it happens again? People say things get better with time but I hurt worse than ever."

"People say that because there's something we all realize with age, and I suppose you're too young to have really come to terms with it yet. Alex, you can't have the day without the night," Tammy told her gently.

"Oh. Grief is the price we pay for loving," Alexis realized out loud. She felt like she'd heard those words before somewhere, a long time ago. Perhaps it was just another ghost memory from the insanity that the future Bonnibel Barton had left in her circuitry. It still felt undeniably true, though.

"Precisely. If love is worth having then grief must be endured. Love without grief wouldn't mean anything. I'll never stop missing my Petra, never. But I wouldn't want to. If someone offered to take away your memories of Shoko forever so that you would never feel this pain again, would you agree to it?"

"No. Never. I'd rather spend the rest of my life hurting than to have never known she existed," Alexis replied without a second's hesitation.

She ran those words back through her head and discovered that even with careful consideration they were still completely true. She'd rather be in agony over Shoko's death than never have met her in the first place. Nothing and nobody would replace what the other woman had meant to her and it would be an insult to even try. That didn't mean that she'd never feel love again, she already did. Had done even before Shoko. And grief too, because that was the other side of the dual nature of love. Love and grief were as inseparable and natural as living and dying.

"I loved her," Alexis said out loud. She let it stay in the past tense, not because it was no longer true but because she'd moved into the stage of love that came from grief and it was different.

"That's wonderful, Alex. Now go out there and love some more. You have so much to give the world," Tammy encouraged her softly.

Alexis headed home with an expression on her face that wasn't quite a smile but wasn't very far from it either. She had some things to think about and a lot of feelings to work through. It wasn't going to be easy or quick but she wouldn't want it to be; Shoko deserved to be grieved for thoroughly. Besides, she had a coffee date scheduled with Tammy for a few days' time so they could talk some more and Alexis wanted to have at least begun to put her thoughts in order before then.

\-----

After the disaster that had been Jake and Lorraine's wedding reception Finn had vowed he'd never drink again. Funny how that never seemed to last, he thought as he downed the last of his bourbon. He reached out for the bottle only to find Jake's hand already there despite the older man being in the next room. The half empty bottle whirled out of his reach and disappeared into the kitchen. Lorraine placed a bowl of macaroni in front of him instead, fixing him with a stare that didn't invite argument.

"Eat," she told him softly. "You'll feel better."

"You're not my Mom," Finn huffed, but he pulled the bowl of food towards himself and started shoveling it into his mouth anyway. He was suddenly starving, maybe Raine was developing some sort of new mutant senses because of the pregnancy.

"I hate funerals," Finn announced after he'd finished his food.

"Nobody likes them, buddy. They're a necessary evil," Jake told him as he dropped into the chair next to his brother. Finn just shrugged and went to drain the mug of coffee that had magically replaced his bowl when he wasn't looking.

"I... they never feel right. I hate saying goodbye to some cold wooden coffin, you know? Like, funerals are always so cold. Do you ever remember a funeral where you felt warm?" Finn pressed.

"I'm trying not to remember any funerals at all. I hate them too. Hopefully it'll be plenty of time before we need to go to any others though, and you know you've always got Raine and me to lean on. Shiloh too, when they get here. You're not alone," Jake soothed, stretching an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

"You think Bon's gonna be okay?" Finn asked quietly after a moment of silence. Jake nodded thoughtfully.

"It'll take her some time, I think. She's already so stressed. And dude, she just buried her father and she already lost her Mom. She's gonna be messed up for a while. But yeah, long term, yeah I think she'll manage. She's got Marcy to look after her, and Alex."

Finn nodded too and let out a small sigh. He knew where the conversation was headed and he was reluctant to bring up anything to do with the cyborg; he knew his brother had a different opinion to him. And Lorraine just wanted everyone to get along and be happy, she'd told him plenty of times they were all in it together and they were like a family, they should support each other despite their differences. She'd actually been more comforting than Jake after Phoebe had left, it felt like his older brother had been trying to give him fatherly advice and Finn didn't appreciate being lectured by someone who was only a year older than him no matter how well meaning they were. At least Lorraine had simply listened and agreed that it must be tough for him, that unrequited feelings certainly did suck and while Phoebe was entitled to feel however she wanted her drunken behavior at the wedding reception had been full of mixed signals. It didn't help that when he came around from his latest slap down by the cyborg he'd been hauled up to Jake and Lorraine's sofa and left in the care of his sister in law who of course knew exactly what must have happened the moment she opened the door to Alexis with his unconscious bulk heaved across her shoulders.

"Are you two still fighting?" Jake asked with an eye roll.

"No, no I think we're good now. We're all gonna be okay. I just... I miss Phoebe. I'm worried about her. Those psychos who raised her are part of the reason she's so messed up and I never did get the full story of what happened at the reception after I saw her sticking her tongue down Bonnie's throat. I mean... do you think they... you know?"

"I'm pretty sure that's none of your business, man," Jake replied with a frown. "But yeah, I think they probably did. We all know Phoebe's got some messed up ideas about gay people, doesn't take a genius to work out she has some repressed urges."

"Oh. I mean... I guess I could've worked that out myself. So, all those times with me, do you think she was just faking, or..."

"Finn, the world isn't split into strictly straight and strictly gay people. It's like a fluid scale, sort of. Maybe she's bisexual. Maybe she was just curious. Maybe she is a lesbian but is only just working that out now. Nobody but Phoebe knows and she might not be sure yet. I know it hurts, I know you love her. But you've got to give her time and space to figure her biz out. And if you love her as much as you say you do then you'll respect her wishes and let her have time with her family, even if they are all crazy. Yeah?" Jake asked in a gentle voice. Finn huffed but the logical part of his mind was finally beginning to accept that his brother was right, as much as he hated it.

"I wish I'd just been honest with her," he muttered, looking down into his empty coffee mug. "I was so scared she'd reject me. I wish I could go back and change it."

"I know, buddy. Come on, let's load up some games and stuff. I haven't kicked your butt with a virtual sword in days and my button-pressing fingers are getting twitchy," Jake replied with a smile. Finn let himself be distracted by choosing his fighter and repeatedly allowing his older brother pummel him in various retro beat-em-up arenas but his thoughts were still swirling around his ex, the night she might or might not have done something sexual with Bonnibel and where she might be now, if she was safe and happy. More than anything he hoped Phoebe was looking after herself and doing a lot of thinking things through but in his heart of hearts he didn't think it was too likely. All he could do was wait and be there for her when she did come home. At least he was confident that she'd be back, he knew more about her family than anymore and he was prepared to deal with the emotional fallout when she did return to the tower. Finn could wait, he'd been waiting for so long already that a little more wouldn't make much difference. He'd play the long game, show her she could trust him for as long as she needed before he confessed his feelings again. He had time, Finn figured. He was indestructible, at least he could be confident he could take his time showing her he was sorry.

\-----

Marceline let the cool air whip around her as she flew, enjoying the freedom from her worries for a few fleeting minutes before reaching the rooftop of the tower. To her surprise there was someone there, back turned to her as they leaned against the railing as the city lights twinkled and glowed below. Even from across the rooftop and silhouetted against the Reno skyline, Marceline recognized the tall, lithe figure as Alexis. From the looks of it the brunette hadn't changed out of the clothing she'd worn to the funerals, instead choosing to come up to the rooftop for privacy, perhaps. Before Marceline could fly off and leave the woman to the solitude that she had accidentally intruded upon, the cyborg spoke.

"Don't leave on my account," Alexis said just loud enough to be heard over the wind. Marceline let out a sigh as she floated over to the woman, landing softly and meeting her sapphire eyes with an apologetic smile. The corner of Alexis's mouth turned up ever so slightly before she turned her gaze back towards the city. A strong breeze swept across the rooftop and caused Marceline's hair to fan out behind her, though she was more focused on the way it seemed to simply caress the other woman's much shorter locks and brush it back. After a few minutes of standing in silence she spoke up.

"I didn't know anyone else came up here. Here I was thinking I had a private spot for contemplation," Marceline joked, gently nudging Alexis with an elbow.

"Had I known this spot was already claimed I'd have moved along, put up stakes elsewhere," she chuckled, flashing a smirk. Another gust of wind pushed along the rooftop and caused Marceline to shiver.

Normally she'd bring something along the lines of a jacket, or at least a cardigan or something, but she hadn't been able to keep her concerns pushed aside before setting out for the rooftop and had forgotten to grab anything. Before she could say or do anything to protest, Alexis was already shrugging her suit jacket off and draping it across Marceline's shoulders. She wanted to say something, wanted to make a comment about how the brunette would find herself cold and that she could have kept the jacket for herself, but right then and there Marceline couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she reveled in the latent body heat and pulled the jacket tight around her.

"Since you've been such a gentlewoman and lent me your jacket I suppose I could consider letting you come up here every now and again," Marceline remarked with feigned nonchalance.

"It would be quite the privilege, milady," Alexis said with a nod.

"Hey, that 'milady' stuff's taking it a little too far," Marceline chuckled. She turned her nose up, still smiling and watching Alexis from the corner of her eye. "Consider your rooftop access revoked."

"Does that mean I get punished for trespassing?" the cyborg asked with a playful quirk to her lips. Marceline felt her pulse pick up just a tiny bit; that could possibly be construed as almost flirtatious if she wanted to see it that way. She swallowed down the reply that wanted to push past her lips, something about the beautiful brunette earning herself a spanking. That conjured all kinds of probably-not-okay mental images and Marceline found herself looking away, trying not to think about it.

"Marcy? I was just joking," Alexis added quietly, voice serious again. "Are you alright? I know today must have been hard for you too."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh..." Marceline floundered for a moment, wracking her brains to think of something else she could pin her erratic behavior on. "Worried about Bonnie. The other night I found her wandering around the apartment in her sleep, I know she was close to her Dad but she's taking this really hard."

That was true as well as being a safe and perfectly innocent topic of conversation. It was even relevant since Alexis now lived with them. Marceline congratulated herself inside her head for a perfect save. A particularly strong blast of wind left her shivering despite the borrowed jacket and next second Alexis had slid her arms around the shorter woman's slender frame, shielding her from the worst of the cool air. Marceline didn't resist, it was perfectly innocent for friends to hug, right?

"Do you need me to keep an eye on her at night? It's not like I have anything to make sure I get to bed early for right now," the cyborg offered as she folded the jacket carefully around Marceline's shoulders to block out the wind. She let her arms circle the shorter woman when she was done. It had been a difficult day for all of them and the cyborg was willing to concede that she needed comfort just as much and anyone else.

"Thanks, Alex. It means a lot that you'd help me keep an eye on her," Marceline said softly as she leaned more of her weight against the brunette. The woman's arm tightened around her shoulders and she could feel the cheek resting against her head.

"No need to thank me, Marce. I'd do anything for you, Bonnie too," Alexis murmured against silky black hair. "I care about you, y'know?"

"We care about you too. You know that, right?" Marceline paused, pulling away just enough to allow herself the space to turn and face the brunette. She looked into her eyes and saw past what words could convey.

In them was a vast ocean of pain, strength, and the one thing that shone brighter than anything else, love. Neither of them had said the words. Chances were that they wouldn't for a very long time, if at all. But the nature of their connection was one that they didn't need to. Their chemistry was undeniable and went far beyond a simple physical attraction. Since the day they'd met it was clear that they were bound somehow. Later on it had been revealed that a large part of that was thanks in no small part to the woman who had brought Alexis into existence. Even with that unfortunate detail being brought to light Marceline couldn't help but believe that there was more to it, that what they had extended beyond an insane woman's fixation. After all, Alexis had come back and had stayed. She easily could have retreated into the wilderness once more or found a different way to disappear, but here she was, standing with Marceline on a clear yet windy night, the city gleaming below them.

Marceline's heart skipped a beat as Alexis raised a hand to tilt her chin up before leaning down. Their lips touched for only the briefest of moments, the kiss soft and sweet and more than enough to leave the shorter woman absolutely breathless.

"I know," Alexis murmured as she pulled away, the faintest trace of a sad smile on her face. She began to talk towards the rooftop access doors with a sigh. "You should head inside soon, get some sleep. It's been a long day for everyone. I'll take first night shift."

The brunette disappeared behind the door, leaving Marceline standing there with her jaw slack and her mind racing.

\-----

For what had been the third time that night, Bonnibel woke up with a sigh. Restless sleep was something she was familiar with but it didn't make it any less frustrating. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, wrapping an arm around Marceline who was letting out light snores as she slept peacefully. The blonde did her best to keep her mind blank though no matter how hard she tried it had the opposite of the desired effect. An hour later and she was still wide awake listening to her girlfriend's slow and level breathing.

Doing her best to make sure that the slumbering woman wasn't disturbed, Bonnibel slid out of bed and made for the lounge in search of something to occupy herself until she was tired enough to sleep. If her efforts were fruitless then her next destination would be the lab. After all, why waste an opportunity to make some progress in the realm of science if she couldn't sleep anyway?

Even in the darkness the blonde had no trouble navigating. She left the bedroom and closed the door silently aside from the light click of the latch before making her way down the hall. Where it opened into the lounge she could see the silver light of the moon spilling through the high windows serving as a beacon of sorts. Onward she crept, deciding that a snack before she went to work would be a good idea. After all, she'd eaten very little in the days leading up to her father's funeral and hadn't had anything at all that day.

"You're up late," a quiet voice said to her from somewhere in the darkened lounge as she stepped out of the hall and turned towards the kitchen, causing the blonde to jump as her heart began to hammer away in her chest. She reached out and flipped the light switch, casting light on the living area, more than a little surprised to see Alexis sitting in the armchair near the bookcase, legs crossed and posture relaxed, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. The brunette had a half-full wine glass in one hand while her other rested on the edge of a book, the wine bottle on the side table next to her. Sapphire eyes were locked with Bonnibel's, narrowed ever so slightly in a mix of suspicion and concern.

"For fuck's sake, Alex, what in the hell are you doing sitting here in the dark like this!?" Bonnibel growled in a harsh whisper. The cyborg took a drink from her glass before closing the book in her lap and placing it on the nearby shelf, uncrossing her legs as she shrugged.

"Had a hard time sleeping so I figured I'd do some reading," Alexis replied smoothly.

"Mhm. I'm sure," the blonde remarked, one hand going to her hip as she raised an eyebrow in a display of skepticism. Instinct told Bonnibel that there was another reason for it. After all, coincidence wasn't something that occurred often in her experience. Deep down she knew, despite a lack of any evidence to support it, that Marceline had divulged the details of her sleepwalking to the brunette and that it had more than a little to do with her late-night literary interest. "Since when do you actually read books?"

"It's something I took to during my time away."

"You can literally download the digital files and review it instantly."

"Yeah, but there's something to be said for the feel of the weight of a book in your hands, the pages against your fingers. It's very relaxing, something I think you can appreciate."

"Right. So this has nothing to do with anything that happened the other night?" Bonnibel asked with a scoff. Alexis remained composed, didn't so much as twitch, just kept her eyes locked on the blonde's. Instantly she regretted asking so harshly. At the same time, she was an adult. This very much felt like Marceline decided she'd needed a late night babysitter. It hurt and almost felt like a sort of betrayal.

"Yes and no," Alexis answered cryptically, swirling the wine in her glass slowly. She heaved a sigh before polishing off the rest of the liquid and setting the empty glass aside. "Be angry if you want. Just keep in mind that Marcy and I worry about you, okay? Neither of us wants something to happen, and there are risks to sleepwalking."

"Okay..." Bonnibel began, pausing as she absorbed what the brunette said. Deciding to put her displeasure aside for the time being she took a deep breath and let it go. It could be handled later, and truth be told she was far too emotionally exhausted to really feel much of anything. So instead of expending what little bit of energy she had left she simply let out a long breath and walked over to the couch, sinking down onto the cushions. "You shouldn't keep yourself awake on my account, though."

"Honestly I would have been awake anyway," Alexis admitted with another sigh. She stood, grabbing the wine glass and bottle and depositing them on the coffee table as she passed before disappearing into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with a couple of granola bars and a second wine glass, settling on the couch next to the blonde and passing one of the snacks over as well as handing her the glass.

"Thank you. Guessing you're not handling your suspension well?" Bonnibel inquired.

"I suppose you could say that," the cyborg said with a cynical chuckle.

"How'd you even manage a suspension anyway? You're the last person I thought I'd see getting in any sort of trouble."

"I roughed up a guy while I was looking for information. Threatened to shoot his dick off," Alexis responded flippantly. Bonnibel had to stop herself from laughing or risk choking on the chunk of granola bar that she'd bitten off.

"Wait, what? I figured it had something to do with this UGG case stuff," the blonde said with disbelief.

"Well, that factors in too. See, I didn't think the guy I roughed up had the balls to file a complaint against me, and if he hadn't then the city would be supporting me as opposed to hanging me out to dry like this," the woman said softly, rubbing the back of her neck before she leaned forward and poured some wine in both of the glasses. "Officially, they have no comment, and will refuse to comment until the matter with the UGG is settled, which roughly translates to 'we're not sure what to say, so we're gonna wait until everything else is sorted before we even try to give a statement and wind up with egg on our faces'. Having a complaint in my jacket sort of tied their hands if Billy's to be believed."

"I mean...I'm still hung up on the fact that you threatened to shoot a guy's dick off..." Bonnibel said with an airy chuckle. She watched as Alexis nodded, a smirk on her face as if the whole thing was amusing. "Who was he? Just some random guy you thought might have information? And was it worth getting suspended?"

Alexis let out another chuckle, took a sip of wine, and gave Bonnibel her trademark smirk. "It was Ash, so...definitely worth it."

"Ash," Bonnibel repeated flatly. She watched as the brunette's smirk turned into an amused smile. "As in Marceline's douche of an ex boyfriend?"

"The very same."

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you haven't mentioned this to her since I'm only just hearing about it."

"You would be correct."

"So, are you gonna tell me what went down or am I left to speculate?" Bonnibel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that interesting, I promise, but if you really wanna know then I can fill you in. Nothing he said can be used in any official capacity anyway" Alexis remarked with a shrug. "I needed information about a gun used in a murder, but the lab's got one hell of a backlog at the moment and I didn't want to sit around waiting when it could mean another victim. So I went to the one guy I figured I could browbeat into giving me some kind of lead."

"That makes sense."

"Mhm. So, I set up a fake purchase with him, met him, and then starting asking questions. All in all it was a bit disappointing. All I managed to get out of him was that Darren, the big dude from the cryolab, is looking for some heavy firepower. And I didn't even get to shoot that sniveling prick, so..." Alexis explained with a frown.

"Wow. Sounds like a whole lot of trouble and very little to show for it," Bonnibel said with a sympathetic attempt at a smile.

"He did piss himself, so there's that," Alexis said, tilting her head to the side a bit. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at that. She'd never cared for Ash, had no idea what Marceline had ever seen in him. So to hear that he'd been humiliated had her feeling more than a little pleased.

"That's...Yeah, that's actually pretty funny," Bonnibel chuckled.

"He didn't think so. I honestly thought he was too much of a coward to lodge any sort of complaint against me, but as it turns out..." the brunette sighed, her voice trailing off as she stared into space.

The pair sat in silence for a while. Bonnibel wasn't sure what to say. After all, what words could ease that kind of frustration? So instead of speaking she simple sat there, staring into her wine glass and feeling more than a little awkward. There was still a question burning in her mind, something she needed to know. While she was sure the answer would be satisfactory a part of the blonde was still worried that she would find it lacking somehow. After taking a slow breath to steady her nerves she finally got up the courage to ask.

"So...where did you have to be after my dad's service today?"

Alexis looked over at her, the apology in her eyes before it ever passed her lips. "I...well, there was another funeral I promised to attend," she answered somberly.

"Oh. I...I'm sorry," Bonnibel breathed, not sure how to feel about it. After all, who else did the cyborg know well enough to attend a funeral for?

"Yeah, me too," Alexis sighed. She tipped her glass up and drained the contents before reaching for the bottle and pouring herself some more wine. "The mother of one of the victims is having a hard time of things." Again the woman paused, mouth open as if she were about to say something else and had rethought it. "I promised her I'd offer any support I could. I didn't know that both services would be held on the same day until your brother got in contact with you, otherwise I'd have stayed. I'm sorry, Bon."

"No, it's...I was just wondering. I figured you had a good reason," Bonnibel said softly, more than a little worried that she'd come off as clingy.

It then dawned on her that she'd done very little in the way of asking Alexis about work. The entire time the brunette had been in the employ of the police Bonnibel had all but outright avoided making any inquiries as to how work was going, if the woman was handling the stress well, what toll it was taking on her. Forgetting that the woman was new to the world was too easy. To date there had been very little that Alexis had been unable to handle in her own way. Normally she was occupied with her work, and…

Realization hit Bonnibel like a ton of bricks. Alexis had been doing the same thing she did herself when stress began to overwhelm her. She'd been blocking everything out and focusing on something productive, throwing herself into her work completely to keep herself distracted so she didn't have to face the issues that were chipping away at her emotional fortitude. The blonde wanted to smack herself for not having seen it sooner. Sure, there had been some noticeable differences in Alexis's behavior since she returned and even more after she'd started with the police, but given their mutual coping mechanism it made sense. Of course she would seem to be making some sort of improvement. She was too preoccupied for her thoughts to dwell on whatever it was that threatened to strip away the pillars holding up her emotional barriers.

"Speaking of that, how are you holding up? I mean, all things considered," Alexis inquired, her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she watched the blonde closely.

"I'm hanging in there. Ned and I spent some time together and that really helped. It's gonna be a while before I'm okay. I mean...my dad's gone, y'know? I'm never gonna stop missing him," Bonnibel said. She blinked back tears that her reply had issued forth, stinging her eyes as they threatened to fall. To her surprise Alexis set her glass on the table to wrap her up in a comforting hug.

"Losing someone's tough. Nothing anyone could say would make it better. But...I'm sorry that you've had to endure the loss of both of your parents. Is there...anything I can do to help?"

"Just being here is all the help I could ask for. I don't think there's anything that anyone could do aside from that."

Bonnibel looked up to see the woman comforting her giving her best sympathetic smile. They both leaned back, Alexis pulling the blonde closer so her head was resting on her shoulder. They sat in silence for a bit and Bonnibel simply soaked in the closeness they were sharing, basking in the brunette's warmth while she thought about something the stoic woman had said. The way Alexis had offered her condolences was very similar to someone speaking from experience. It was entirely possible that the cyborg had indeed lost someone, but she'd been so tight-lipped about her experiences during the year that she was gone that Bonnibel couldn't say for sure. For all she knew the woman was remembering something that her future self had experienced. There was only one way to find out, really.

"Alex...Feel free to tell me to fuck off and mind my own business, but..." Bonnibel paused, letting out a long sigh as she contemplated the best way to proceed, how to word what she wanted to ask without it coming across the wrong way. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt the progress they'd made. "When you asked if there was anything you could do to help...The way you talked about how losing someone's tough, it was like you were speaking from experience."

"Yeah. I was," Alexis breathed. The frown she wore was a sign that a certain boundary had been crossed. It was dangerous territory Bonnibel was navigating. She would need to proceed cautiously, lest the conversation end in disaster.

"Is it someone you knew, or...latent memories?" the blonde pressed quietly, scooting away ever so slightly in the event that the question provoked a potentially violent response.

Again, Alexis took a breath, eyebrows furrowed as she stared off at nothing in particular. There was a darkness in her eyes that was completely and totally foreign. Bonnibel hadn't seen it, hadn't seen the fire inside those sapphire orbs all but extinguished, even when they were staring death in the face more than a year prior. No, this was the kind of thing Bonnibel had seen in her brother's eyes, and even her own when she'd looked in the mirror since her parents' deaths.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry for asking, okay? It-it's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked," Bonnibel said a little too quickly. She moved to pull away from Alexis only to find herself being held firmly in place as the brunette looked at somberly. Unsure of what else to do, Bonnibel simply settled back into place and sat still feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It was a valid question. Given what you've seen in the past either could be true and it stands to reason that you would want clarification as to which was applicable here," Alexis murmured. She let out a sigh and shrugged, running the hand that wasn't attached to the arm around Bonnibel's shoulder through her short hair.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything," Bonnibel said with a concerned frown. While she was curious she didn't want the woman to feel like she was being backed into a corner or that her arm was being twisted. Alexis nodded and let out a long sigh, blue eyes locking on her.

"I appreciate it. It's really difficult for me to talk about," the brunette breathed. She frowned and blinked hard, sniffling a bit. Even if it went unexplained for now, with how Alexis approached things that weighed on her emotionally there was no doubt in Bonnibel's mind that she'd hear all about whatever it was in due time. Once Alexis had composed herself she gave the blonde a weak smile and let out a sigh. "You're looking a bit tired. Maybe you should head back to bed, yeah?"

"If it's alright I'd like to just sit out here for a bit," Bonnibel said with a small smile of her own.

"Nope. That's not gonna fly. How dare you assume that you're allowed to do what you'd like to, and in your own apartment no less," Alexis chuckled, her voice laden with a great deal of sarcasm. It earned her a lighthearted eye roll from the blonde.

"Come on, you could try a little harder to be funny, don't you think?" she joked, moving to scoot away from the brunette but finding herself held firmly in place by the woman's arm around her shoulders.

They sat there grinning at one another, the first honest, innocent, and temporarily pain-free smiles on their faces that either woman had shown that day. Bonnibel leaned against her companion and took a deep breath, inhaling her comforting scent. If she had to be awake, which insomnia had made certain of, then there were very few places the blonde would have rather been. The only thing that would have made it better was if Marceline had shambled from the bedroom to join them in the formation of a cuddle pile on the couch. Since she was asleep that just left the two of them there, and just like the last time they'd been together when something distressing had happened, Bonnibel found herself pleasantly surprised at the brunette's legitimate desire to comfort her.

She closed her eyes and listened to the strong, steady thump of the cyborg's heart pulsing inside her chest. How could it possibly happen that a heart would just... stop? How could it keep on beating like that for the entire span of a human life, though? Sometimes the complexities of basic biology amazed and enthralled her in equal measure. Bonnie tried not to wonder if it had hurt when her father's heart had stopped beating, if he'd known he was dying. She tried not to picture the insane future version of herself breaking Alexis' ribs open to fit some cyborg hardware next to the same heart she was now listening to, tried to focus instead on replaying Marceline's heartbeat through her perfect memory and deciding it was just a little faster than Alexis'. The brunette shifted a little to get comfortable and Bonnie instinctively nuzzled into her, sliding an arm around the toned stomach and letting out a contented sigh. Somehow Alexis always made such a good pillow. Despite her earlier conviction that insomnia was going to keep her up for hours more Bonnie found herself struggling to stay awake. She was going to sit up and go back to her bedroom, any second now. For sure.

Alex waited until her companion's breathing was deep and steady in sleep before giving in to instinct and letting her hand drift down to gently stroke the other woman's soft blonde hair. If anyone understood grief it was Bonnibel and Marceline, at least around them Alexis didn't have to pretend she wasn't hurting. She didn't have the words or strength to talk about Shoko yet, not after she'd poured her heart out to Tammy that afternoon. But she did owe them an explanation, at least the outline of one. And if she was being honest it might even feel good in a painful way to have all of those things out in the open. Alexis wasn't sure if she was so bad at hiding her pain that people were just too awkward to mention it, or if she was unreadable and nobody knew she was still in emotional agony. Probably Phoebe knew, she'd always had a weird knack for knowing when the cyborg needed to let off steam in the training room. It was hard to know how to feel at all, especially now she didn't have the release of training. The brief and painfully spontaneous kiss with Marceline that afternoon was playing back through her head too, distantly she was wondering if it would have been a different scene had the roof been occupied by Bonnibel instead. Once upon a time the blonde would have exploded with jealous betrayal but evidently she and Marceline had opened up their relationship to include physical intimacy with others too, maybe even feelings. Alexis had no idea what to do with that information, if she even could do anything with it. Maybe she should feel guilty but she was surprised by how her overwhelming urge was simply to protect her sleeping friend, not to confess her guilt or act at all awkwardly around the other woman.

The blonde shifted in her sleep, curling closer until her face was pressed against Alex's stomach. A sleepy hand smoothed along her thigh and came to rest possessively on the jut of a hip bone; Alexis stilled in surprise. Bonnibel must be confused about who she'd fallen asleep on, that was what must be happening. It was a weirdly intimate insight into her private dynamic with Marceline and as with so much of the day Alexis had run out of emotional energy to process it. She didn't move at all, didn't react even when the hand shifted slightly higher to caress the skin of her abdomen. What could she do? Wake Bonnibel and make things awkward? No, Alexis would rather take the slightly inappropriate caress than cause a scene. So she just waited, sure the blonde would shift again soon.

Something about the whole situation reminded her of Shoko, how the shorter woman used to sleep curled against Alexis' side with her hand wrapped possessively around her hip. Maybe if she practiced them enough the words might even come out when her friends were awake.

"I loved her, and she died. And I'm scared it'll happen again," Alex finally told the sleeping blonde softly. "I'm trying to let myself grieve but it's hard. I won't let anyone hurt you guys though. I don't need more experience with grief."

Bonnibel shifted in her sleep again, smiling a little and flexing her fingers.

"Alex," she announced in a sleepy mumble, like her unconscious brain simply needed to classify the voice she'd heard.

"That's right. It's Alex. Sleep well."


	20. Acquisition

"Glad to see you're finally getting checked out of here," Alexis said with a smile as she sat on the infirmary bed, Shoko changing into clean clothing on the other side of the privacy curtain. They were waiting for Dr. Princess to return and sign off on her charts that Shoko was free to leave the infirmary after what seemed like ages of being restricted there.

"Yeah, you had it easy getting to go a few weeks ago," the dark-haired woman remarked as she shuffled around on the other side of the divider. "Thanks for coming by and hanging out, though. Pretty sure I'd have gone crazy if it weren't for you."

"Ah, don't mention it. After all, not much else I can do around here as of yet. The doc's got me on some sort of 'light duty order' or something," Alexis sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. She frowned as her fingers caught a knot; something would have to be done about that, possibly a haircut. How she had avoided the chocolate-colored mane becoming a problem before then was a total mystery to her.

"Oh, so you're stuck washing dishes and such anyway, huh?" Shoko asked, popping her head and one bare shoulder around the curtain as she spoke, a grin on her lips.

"Actually, no. As it turns out, not too many other people have a proficiency in electronics, so I'm currently working on getting us connected to the rest of the world again," Alexis responded with a sigh. It's not that she minded the work. In all actuality it was almost too easy for her. That was the problem.

The biggest issue up to that point had been that the equipment they had wasn't capable of generating a signal strong enough to reach any of the satellites overhead. That was as simple to fix as taking some salvaged parts and using them to construct a signal amplifier that boosted the signal enough. Within the few weeks that Alexis had been working she had already restored radio communications and had Internet as well as basic television set up in the camp for however long there was a satellite within a two hundred mile radius. Needless to say, she had become rather popular, though somehow only a select few people had approached her about her true identity. Aside from them, everyone else in the camp seemed to have come to adore Vanessa Schirmer.

"Badass. Any way I could get you to hook me up with all the episodes of Iron Chef that I missed?" Shoko asked from behind the barrier before she swept the curtain aside to reveal herself, dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a simple pastel yellow t-shirt.

"Sure. Just let me know which ones and I'll see what I can do for you," Alexis responded with a smile as the other woman's brown eyes locked on hers. Warm, swirling pools of melted dark chocolate spattered with bits of emerald, that was how the cyborg would have described those eyes. She found herself getting lost in them, and it wasn't the first time. The longer she spent around Shoko the more Alexis was drawn to her. It was like the woman possessed some sort of magnetism that drew her like a flame draws a moth, and just like the moth Alexis was helpless to do more than float helplessly in her glow.

The doctor's arrival was a saving grace, sparing Alexis the embarrassment of having to try and come up with an explanation as to why she had been staring so intently. After another final physical, a quick check of Shoko's arm which was then dressed in fresh bandages, and a few signatures, Shoko was free to leave the infirmary. As she left, Alexis by her side, she let out a victorious whoop and jumped, pumping her fist in the air. A number of the other people in the camp turned their attention to her, a few frowning, some smiling, and others ignoring the outburst and going about their business. Alexis herself was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, MAN! Nothing beats the feeling of the wind in your hair and the sun on your skin," Shoko sighed, stepping into a patch of sunlight that streamed through the canopy above, a slight breeze kicking up that gently swept the woman's hair out behind her. She closed her eyes and held her head back, arms out, and a blissful smile on her face. After a moment she opened her eyes and flashed another smile at the cyborg.

"So what would you like to do with your newfound freedom?" Alexis asked with a grin, one hand stuffed into a pants pocket.

"Honestly?" the Japanese woman breathed as she let her arms fall back to her sides. "I'd love to go for a walk through the woods, be out in nature for a bit."

"Is that really such a good idea? You've only just been released from the infirmary," Alexis said with a smirk. Based on Shoko's smile, the woman immediately knew that the brunette was being insincere. It resulted in the two of them sharing a long and silent smile, one that was interrupted by an excited and friendly face.

"Hey there! I came as soon as I heard you were being released from the infirmary!"

The cheerful woman that Alexis had spoken to and retrieved Gram from despite camp rules bounded over with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of Shoko and wrapped her up in a hug that the one-armed woman returned. Alexis stood by a bit awkwardly, not sure about how to proceed. The only conversation she'd had with the other woman, whose name she hadn't quite caught in a haze of headache, was about how she knew who she really was but that she promised not to tell if she was trying to keep a low profile. And then the shorter brunette had given Gram to Alexis, as a sort of thank you for helping to save the world.

"Ale-Uh, Vanessa, this is Callie," Shoko said, letting out a nervous laugh as she just barely caught her slip-up, almost forgetting to use the cyborg's alias. Alexis simply watched as Callie adjusted her glasses and chuckled.

"Don't worry, we've already met, and I already know," she said with a smirk, one eyebrow raised slyly. After a moment Callie heaved a satisfied breath and smiled at the two women. "So what are you two up to?"

"We were just gonna head out for a walk in the woods," Shoko explained with a nervous smile in Alexis' direction. "That is, if you'd like to come with me."

"Yeah, I'd l-"

"Great, then we can make an afternoon of it, eh?" Callie asked happily, flinging one arm around each of the women before they started off toward the treeline. "Miranda's got quartermaster duty on mid-shift today, so I've got nothing going on until later tonight."

"Okay, cool. Sounds like we've got a good little group going, then," Shoko said with a smile and a sidelong glance at Alexis that the cyborg caught from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, the more the merrier, right? Besides, it's not like the forest should get cramped, yeah?" Alexis joked with a smile

"I'm glad you think so, because there's someone I'd like you to meet," Shoko said, exchanging a cryptic and knowing smile with Callie. Alexis simply raised an eyebrow and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Um. Okay. Well, lead on, I suppose," the cyborg replied. And with that the trio set off towards the treeline, Shoko their guide.

Shoko and Callie spent most of the hike talking to one another about various topics, their companion not really paying that much attention to what it was they were saying. It wasn't that Alexis was particularly uninterested, in fact the opposite was true. She would have loved to have been involved in the discussion. But this was the first time that she had been in the forest and able to truly take in the atmosphere without her thoughts being plagued by an impending apocalypse or the interference of a second consciousness. While she had been in the forest before the camp she hadn't been able to experience it.

Everything around her was so alive even though winter wasn't even properly over with yet. But it was an unseasonably warm year, and though the blanket of snow that coated the landscape had disappeared there was still plenty of time for more to fall. Alexis chose not to worry about it, to instead enjoy the slight chill the breeze carried through the trees and sent the branches to dancing. Birds sang out as they announced the presence of three intruders in their domain, and a few other animals could be heard by the brunette as they kept a reasonable distance from the human women. Mostly deer, from what the cyborg could tell. Perhaps a rabbit or two. Then through the chorus of the forest's symphony, Alexis heard something out of place, something that made her blood run cold and sent a shiver down her spine.

It was a growl, low and deep, the kind of sound that one would expect to hear from a large predatory animal, and after it rang out the other noises of the wildlife died out. It was then that the woman realized she'd experienced a lapse of judgment in failing to bring her sword with her. Sure, they had numbers, but three people were hardly a match for a full-grown bear, if that's what they were unlucky enough to have crossed paths with. Alexis looked to her companions, unsure that either of them were even aware of the danger they'd walked into. Before the cyborg could address it a giant, hulking cat leaped from the underbrush, landing and crouching gracefully. What a white tiger was doing in the wilderness preserve outside of Reno was anyone's guess. In that moment it was all Alexis could do to not run.

The cyborg was prepared to hurl herself at the beast, to create enough of a distraction that the other two women could successfully make it back to camp, or at least far enough away that they were in no danger from the tiger. To her surprise, Shoko walked up to the tiger and threw her arms around its thick neck...and the big cat let her. The animal seemed to enjoy it, almost like they were two friends being reunited. Alexis questioned the woman's sanity, though Callie's reaction, while a tad shocked at the animal's sudden appearance, also seemed pleasant.

"Alex, this is who I wanted to introduce you to," Shoko said with a wide grin. Alexis couldn't help but gape. She couldn't be serious, right? It was a fucking tiger, not an acquaintance.

"Dude, relax. She's not gonna bite. Well...she will bite, she's a tiger, but only of she doesn't like you or you threaten Shoko or a human she does like," Callie explained with a chuckle.

"You're both fucking mental, you know that?" Alexis scoffed, finding the situation more than a little surreal. At the same time, she was a cyborg that had been cooked up in a lab for the sole purpose of being sent back in time to save the world. She was in no position to judge and she knew it. So, swallowing hard as she fought to relax some, the brunette stepped forward. "How...Like, what do I do?"

"Hold your hand out, let her give it a smell," Shoko urged gently. Alexis let out a choked laugh.

"It's a tiger, not a fucking Labrador," she scoffed.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Alexis took a slow and steady breath, clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides. She'd taken on one of the biggest threats the world had ever been faced with, ran him through and lived to tell the tale. This was a tiger, hardly a comparison to William Lichman. At the same time, this was a bloody tiger, and here she was weaponless. If the creature decided to take her arm off there would be very little she could do to stop it. With one last deep breath that she ended up holding, Alexis raised her arm to extend a hand towards the tiger that Shoko was currently cuddling as if it were a standard kitten. The tiger's ice blue eyes went from Alexis' own to her hand. After a tense few seconds it craned its neck slightly, took a few good sniffs, and then in typical house cat fashion it leaned over to rub its head against her palm.

"No fucking way," Alexis mumbled, eyes wide as she began to pat the tiger's head.

"She likes being scratched behind the ears," Callie remarked with a smile, watching the scene unfold carefully. The cyborg nodded and moved her attentions to the creature's ears. Sure enough, the tiger leaned into it, eyes narrowing to show that she was indeed content.

"I think it's safe to say she likes you," Shoko remarked with a grin. Alexis was still gaping, though she directed her attention to the woman that had just spoken to her. "I'm guessing you're wondering how I knew, right?" She paused, tapping at her temple as her grin widened. "I'm thiriokinetic."

"You can control animals," Alexis scoffed. "I guess I should have put that together when you hugged a fucking tiger."

"There's a lot more to it than controlling animals. They're not slaves, y'know. Take Bahina here, for instance. She's my best friend. We ended up linking minds somehow, bonding on a very intimate level. We can sense each others thoughts and emotions, can feel when the other is in pain..." Shoko explained, giving the tiger another hug and burying her face in the white and black-striped fur. "I wouldn't dream of controlling her, robbing her of her free will."

"Gotcha. Yeah, that makes sense, and it's very noble of you," Alexis said, suddenly much more at ease with the entire situation. If Shoko was thiriokinetic then there really was nothing to worry about. Surely if she'd brought the cyborg out here as some sort of snack she'd be dead already, so perhaps it was a sign that the woman, and in turn the animal, were fond of her.

"I wish you could have seen your face, though," Callie laughed, stepping over to pet the giant cat herself. Alexis shot her a bit of a scowl while Shoko smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because your reaction was so different the first time you met Bahina?"

"Hey, I'm no hero, okay? I'm not used to dangerous situations and such. So seeing the woman who quite literally saved the world nearly wetting herself over a tiger was pretty funny to me."

"Forgive me for being a bit uneasy about being in the forest with a giant predatory cat and completely lacking in any sort of weapon to defend myself with," Alexis grumbled, smiling all the same.

"Well, I've got some interesting news," Shoko said. Alexis and Callie both turned their attention to the woman who was currently making eye contact with the tiger. She looked up with a smile on her face. "Seems like Bahina found something interesting in the woods."

"What, like 'deer carcass' interesting?" Alexis joked. Shoko rolled her eyes as she stood and started off after the tiger as it began to walk deeper into the forest. The cyborg shared a questioning look with Callie before they both shrugged and followed.

The walk wasn't that long, though the path they took provided its own share of problems. The brush was thick and filled with all manner of vines and thorny bushes. By the time they cleared the obstacles there were more than a few small tears in the jeans Alexis wore. Somehow Shoko had managed to come out of it without as much as a nick on her smooth legs, almost as if she were made for this type of environment. Callie seemed to have fared about as well as the brunette, picking a few thorns from her own pants legs and brushing off some of the dried leaves that had attached themselves to her during the hike.

Their destination had been a large mass of greenery that had grown in a small clearing. It seemed too out of place to be natural, so Alexis ran a quick scan. Sure enough, beneath the vines and the brush there was a large, rusted, metal something that mostly vines had overtaken. Shoko was the first to approach it, pulling some of the plant life aside to reveal a splash of bright orange paint. Alexis was more than a little curious, and it seemed as though Callie shared the sentiment. The trio went about clearing the overgrowth as best they could, Bahina doing what she could to assist them, and before too long the rusted out shell of an old model car was exposed.

"Well, that's a crying shame," Shoko huffed, wiping some sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "What kind of monster leaves a work of art like this in the middle of the forest to waste away?"

"It does look older. Perhaps they couldn't find anyone to buy it?" Callie suggested.

"Doesn't matter how old it was, this car was a classic. You don't just throw something like this away. And now it's beyond salvaging," Shoko said with a pout.

The car was in pretty bad shape, that wasn't in question, but Alexis wasn't all that certain there wasn't some hope for it. She ran a few more scans, these much more in-depth. From the corner of her eye she noticed her companions watching her with nothing short of fascination. It was no different to the brunette than figuring out the combination to the bank vault where she'd helped her friends – if she could still in good conscience call them friends – find two of their own. The optical implant went to work, projecting the luminescent orange cross-lines that moved over the hunk of rusted metal while taking the most sensitive of readings.

"It's in terrible condition, but there's hope for it yet," Alexis said with a small smile directed at Shoko. The woman's face lit up.

"You're sure?"

"Positive. All we've gotta do is find the tools and the parts and we can get her looking factory fresh given some time," the cyborg said, nodding. Shoko's face broke into a wide smile at that, and in no time at all she was across the bit of distance between them with her arm around Alexis' neck, hugging her tight.

\-----

Alexis stirred a bit, sniffling and scratching at her nose. She peered at the clock on her night stand and saw that it was still incredibly early, she had only been asleep for an hour and a half. With a sigh the cyborg rolled onto her side and shifted around her blankets a bit until she was perfectly comfortable, her bottom hand under her pillow and the other arm draped over her side. In no time at all she was once again fast asleep.

\-----

As her hand slipped Alexis swore, her finger slamming into one of the few pieces beneath the rust-coated hood. The cyborg had been hard at work for days trying to determine which pieces still worked and which ones would need to be scrapped. The vast majority of it had to come out, leaving Alexis and Shoko with nothing more than the shell of an old car, and even that looked hopeless, dull and orangish brown where the metal had long ago oxidized. She decided that the piece could sit there and wait a bit to be removed, that for now she was done fighting with it, and that she was in need of a break and perhaps a glass of something cool to drink. Almost as if on cue, Shoko walked up with a smile on her face as she pulled a bottle of water out of her messenger bag.

"How's it going?" the woman asked with a smile as bright as the morning sun.

"Good, good. Just nicked my hand working on getting this one last piece out so we can get the rust off the body," Alexis explained, holding up her three bruised fingers. Shoko frowned at her before pulling another bottle of water out of her bag and holding it to the bruises.

"Come on, it's just a car. It's not worth all that now, is it? You should be more careful," she chided, though there was still a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"If I was careful then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Alexis said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow challengingly. Shoko just rolled her eyes and shook her head, holding the bottle in place soothingly against the bruises on her hand. She returned her gaze to Alexis' and the two stood there like that for a long while, smiling fondly at one another. After a bit the cyborg heaved a sigh and turned away, twisting the top off her own water bottle and taking a drink while she sat down in one of the chairs she had waiting nearby. Shoko took the one next to her and had some of her own water.

"Are you sure this is even worth it? We're pretty much gonna have to rebuild the entire car from scratch," the woman mused, her contemplative gaze on the hunk of rusted metal in front of them roughly shaped like a car.

"Well, you said it's a classic, right? That it was a shame that someone left it to rot away in the forest?" Alexis pressed with a grin. Shoko nodded. "Then there ya go. It's gonna take time and a lot of work, but if this car really is as awesome as you say it is, then we'd be doing the world a disservice by leaving it in this condition."

The cyborg felt her chest tighten as her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Shoko's pure and innocent smile, the toothy and wanton kind that came with genuine joy. Before she could allow herself the moment needed to accept what she was too late to stop, Alexis nodded and smiled in return before taking another drink of water.

\-----

Alexis went from half asleep and confused to instantly wide awake and rolling out of bed on silent feet. That had been glass smashing, and it came from Bonnibel and Marceline's room. Deep in her brain, so hard-wired into her that she didn't know if it came from the cybernetic programming or her own deep affection, she knew instinctively that she had to protect them. Maybe it was something innocent and they would all laugh over how she'd overreacted. Or maybe her friends were being murdered in the next room. Alexis crept silently out into the hall, straining her ears for more sounds. There was something like low murmuring going on and then Alexis distinctly heard Marceline say "fuck" and she sounded distressed. The cyborg covered the distance between their rooms in two long strides and stopped in shock in the doorway after throwing the door open. Somewhere in the part of her brain that hadn't ground to an amazed halt and was still functioning she registered that that tone of voice was not distress.

Clearly her roommates hadn't expected her to be home and she belatedly realized that she'd neglected to let them know they wouldn't have the apartment to themselves that evening. The bed faced the door and afforded Alexis a spectacular view of the broken lamp on the floor that was half wrapped in a discarded shirt, a very round and perfect looking ass clad in pale pink lacy panties that was pointing almost directly into her face and slender bronze legs wrapped around the owner of the magnificent ass' head. Alexis felt light headed all of a sudden; she'd walked in on them in an intimate moment. No way could she even bring herself to think of any of the other words to describe it. No need either; a second later Marceline was moaning again;

"Fuck, Bon, fuck me..."

She should creep out of the room and go do something else, Alexis knew. Maybe take a very cold shower. But for some reason she was rooted to the spot, staring at the two women writhing together on the bed. She swallowed hard, unsure how to proceed, and somehow despite all the obvious distractions Marceline must have heard her or sensed that they weren't alone. Reddish-brown eyes flew open in horror as she sat halfway upright and fixed onto Alexis' face.

"Oh. Alex," Marceline managed to gasp in surprise. Still her feet wouldn't unstick from the floor and let her leave; she just stood there staring like a crazy person. Bonnibel raised her head an instant later to stare at her girlfriend incredulously.

"Seriously, you too? What the hell? Are you trying to be funny or..." she trailed off when she realized Marceline was staring over her shoulder and next second they were both scrambling furiously for the bed sheets in a belated attempt to cover themselves.

"I, sorry, I uh, I heard the lamp break... I thought, I just wanted to check you were ok- I should go-" Alexis stuttered as she finally found her voice.

She made to back out of the room but stopped when Bonnibel said "Wait, Alex." in a soft voice. There was a silent conversation going on between the two women in the bed, they locked eyes for a brief second and Bonnibel raised an eyebrow questioningly, Marceline shrugged and smiled a little like she was embarrassed about something but also not unwilling to indulge whatever it was her girlfriend was trying to communicate to her. Alexis watched the exchange in wary fascination; there was no way that what she thought it looked like could be happening.

"Do you wanna come sit with us?" Bonnibel asked her gently a moment later, patting the edge of their bed and smiling disarmingly.

"Uh... alright," Alex stuttered, moving forward almost against her will. Her cybernetic implants informed her that her heart rate and blood pressure were beginning to spike and she sat warily, ramrod straight and more wrong-footed than she could ever remember being.

"I just feel awful that we've been such bad roommates, making you uncomfortable like that," Bonnibel continued. Alexis jumped a moment later when soft hands found her shoulders but it was just a friendly back rub, nothing wrong with that, right?

"You're so tense. Want me to help?" Marceline's voice this time, right in her ear like the darker woman was half curled around her. Alexis could feel the blush beginning to creep up her neck but she nodded anyway, she wasn't going to back out of whatever was going on.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for barging in," Alexis started to explain.

"Really, don't worry about it. I'm glad you decided to join us," Bonnibel told her. Alexis was sitting with her back to them both on the edge of the bed, feet still on the ground and back muscles held so tightly in place she felt like she might snap. Suddenly there were two pairs of hands gently kneading her shoulders and she couldn't quite hold in the soft sigh that escaped her lips. At least one hand was working it's way up and under the t-shirt she'd thrown on to sleep in and Alexis wasn't certain who it belonged to but the sensation of warm, soft skin against her was like an electric bolt.

"Are- are you trying to seduce me?" she gasped, still struggling to get her head around it.

"Depends. Are you open to being seduced?"

Alexis let it all run back through her brain in a split second. What had she been trying to achieve that day when she'd exited the isolation tank if not this? What had all the eye-blazing and stolen kisses with Marceline been about? And she had to admit she'd suffered a longing that was weirdly alien to her when she'd discovered that Bonnibel and Phoebe had disappeared together at Jake and Lorraine's wedding reception. It almost felt like jealousy, like she wished the blonde was leading her back to a private room instead. True, she'd had fun with Keila until they'd been rudely interrupted, but given the choice Alexis knew which room she'd rather be in. Instead of answering she turned her head very slightly to the side and met the eager kiss that was waiting for her.

This wasn't a stolen moment on the roof when emotions had been running high and it wasn't a selfish moment of indulgence to validate her messed up emotions when she'd been hurting. Alexis let herself open up and feel more vulnerable than she ever had with someone, even maybe with Shoko, and allowed two sets of wandering hands to discover the lines of her body while she explored two different but equally wonderful pairs of lips. There were hands everywhere trailing fire down her skin and she'd given up trying to remember what belonged to who. Alexis was almost scared to open her eyes and see them both in case it turned out to be some vivid dream and she woke more disappointed than she'd ever been before. But someone spoke her name and she opened her eyes to find Bonnibel smiling at her like she'd just thought of something deliciously deviant.

"Alex? Do you want to do something for me?" she asked with a wicked twist to her lips.

"Yeah. Anything," the cyborg breathed.

"Up on all fours then."

She did as she was told, glancing back behind herself and sucking in an amazed breath. That was definitely the silhouette of something firm, long, and silicone in the blonde's hands and a moment later Alexis heard the distinct sound of straps being tightened.

"You okay with this?" Bonnibel asked huskily, letting the cool length of the toy slide up against Alexis's thigh teasingly. The cyborg nodded emphatically, she didn't even need to stop to consider it. And then Marceline was there too, pulling her into a deep kiss that sent jolts of desperate elation right through her and robbed her of her ability to think rationally. She was lost in that breathtaking kiss when she felt the thin fabric of the shorts she wore to bed being slid down around her knees and then the cool nub of the toy rubbing up against her. With a careful push and a guiding hand between her legs it slid home and she let out a harsh cry against Marceline's amazing soft lips. Every slow, deliberate thrust made her breath catch and Alexis was begging for more before she even realized she'd spoken.

A hand found the back of her head and guided her down. Alexis opened her eyes to a sight so breathtaking she thought it might actually kill her right there. Bonnibel was behind her, rocking against her with that slow and steady rhythm that almost made her see stars and now Marceline was stretched out beneath her, naked and radiant with eyes that blazed full of desire.

"Please," she begged the cyborg, voice soft and tender, and Alexis didn't need to be asked twice. She lowered her head and resumed the attentions she'd interrupted when she walked in, committing each and every sensation to memory. There was a good chance it would never happen again and she wanted to remember it perfectly; the velvet of Marceline's skin against her mouth, the scent of all three of them blending together until the room was full of them, the aching fullness of Bonnibel behind her fulfilling one of her secret fantasies almost like the blonde was psychic instead of having a perfect memory. And oh God, the feeling of Marceline's hands clenching around her biceps, the feel of the other woman's whole body trembling lightly and tensing like any second she'd-

"Alex, fuck..." Marcy gasped out as her hips bucked forwards and her hands flexed against the smooth muscles of the cyborg's arms. Her back arched and she let out a wordless moan of pleasure while her companions both watched, amazed. It wasn't like Bonnibel hadn't seen her girlfriend come before but never from that angle, with a gorgeous woman between them playing out all the dirtiest fantasies they'd shared in their private moments. It was a struggle to keep her movements steady and rhythmic, as much as she wanted to get Alexis off too the cyborg deserved all the attentions the two of them combined could give her. Marceline was still gasping and writhing beneath the cyborg's incredibly talented tongue and Bonnibel had every intention of making them both scream for her before they were done, she wanted them to be thoroughly satisfied before either of them were allowed to turn their attentions to her needs.

And then the least welcome interruption in the history of unwelcome interruptions; out of nowhere the emergency alarm began blaring and they were rolling apart, all three up and hurrying to dress without a second though.

"We're so not done here," Bonnibel growled, frustrated beyond words.

Marceline still looked quite windswept and simply nodded, grabbing Alexis' face for one deep, messy kiss before getting out of bed and hurrying over to the closet to pull out her SMRT field uniform along with two others. She handed one to Bonnibel, who began to slip into it immediately, and the other to Alexis, who grunted in thanks. The cyborg was wearing an expression that matched the frustration Bonnibel was feeling perfectly; the moment Marceline let go of her she was up and moving with infinite grace to dress, and once she was clothed she was off to her own room to fetch the items of her power armor that she'd managed to fix (gauntlets and boots). It took a minute for them all to be dressed and presentable before they were scrambling out of the door to the elevator to meet the others and receive a quick briefing on what the emergency was.

\-----

Marceline had finally calmed down a substantial amount by the time they boarded the elevator to the lab and it felt as though her blushing from being interrupted mid-romp with Alexis and Bonnibel had nearly subsided. Well, 'calmed down' was a subjective phrase. In some ways she had indeed calmed down. Her carnal needs had been satisfied (somewhat) and she was over the worst of the shock of the alarm that had summoned them to the lab, where the SMRT gathered before missions, using it as a sort of briefing room. One thing that hadn't waned in the least bit was her overall anger at being interrupted.

A quick glance in Alexis' direction as the trio waited for the elevator to arrive on the proper floor told Marceline that her own displeasure about being disturbed was nothing compared to the other woman's. The brunette was leaning against the far wall of the elevator, her face set in a dark scowl with her eyes fixed on her reflection in the compartment's door. She was seething, and it was plain to see. Alexis' shoulders and back were still stiff when the doors opened up on the lab. She lead the way, Marceline allowing Bonnibel to follow before she herself entered the facility.

The others were already there; Lorraine was sitting at Bonnibel's desk, Jake standing behind her and rubbing her shoulders while he whispered something in her ear as the woman frowned all the while. Finn was standing on Lorraine's side, hands in his pockets as he stared at the tops of his boots, downtrodden. Something was going on with the three of them and it was creating some sort of tension. That wasn't good on top of whatever the hell was going on in the city.

"What's the situation, B-MO?" Bonnibel asked as she accessed the primary terminal on the AI's home computer. The secondary monitor lit up with the work Bonnibel was doing, no doubt looking over the digital record of the report for her own peace of mind while the primary monitor displayed the large, pixellated face of the loveable and childlike Artificial Intelligence. He smiled around the room, the facsimile eyes moving in tandem with an automated pivoting camera that had been fixed to his console.

"Hello, everybody! It's time for serious business, okay? Bad stuff's going down," B-MO announced, his voice transitioning from chipper to what was surely meant to be grim as he spoke.

Marceline held a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. From what she'd heard from both Alexis and Bonnibel, the little AI was rather imaginative and tended to see himself as larger than life. On top of that he was sensitive, and it would do nobody any good to offend the little guy, accidentally or otherwise. Alexis didn't seem to have any want to try and preserve B-MO's feelings however. She let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we know," the brunette half-snapped, her eyes narrowing in B-MO's direction. She crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby counter. Her words, harsh as they were, still came out with a smooth edge. "How about you tell us what in the hell's going on?"

"There have been numerous reports filed with the UGG and local police that the creatures designated 'Oozers' are flocking together and marching through the north end of the city, heading south. They do not seem to be causing any damage, nor do they seem aggressive, though the procedure in handling them has been addressed to the letter all the same. As of now no injuries or fatalities have been reported. GPS coordinates are available for the response team," B-MO said, his voice digitizing as he rattled off the information in an automatic manner.

"Good, something we can work with," Alexis grumbled, adjusting the sword she had strapped to her waist.

"Alright, so we'll hit the garage, take the van, head out to the location and clean up the Oozers. B-MO, go ahead and connect to the SMRT GPS network and link with the response van so you can update us on any changes in an optimal contact zone," Bonnibel ordered, clapping her hands together as she closed out of the reports on the terminal and walked to the center of the mostly open space. "Let's go, everyone!"

"Actually," Jake began cautiously, his eyes flitting to his wife for the briefest of moments before returning to the blonde. "Raine's gonna sit this one out, what with the baby and all, and Finn too, so someone can be here to keep an ey-I mean...so she's not here alone." The man rubbed the back of his neck as Lorraine shot him a nasty glare, crossing her arms tight over her chest in outrage. He let out a nervous chuckle before hanging his head, sheepishly trudging over to the rest of the prepared SMRT members and Alexis.

"Yeah, we're gonna head down to the rec floor, keep an eye on the news. I'm sure they'll be reporting on everything, yeah?" Finn asked with a sigh and a pat to his sister-in-law's shoulder that went mostly ignored.

"Probably. This is the second time that this exact thing has happened, people are gonna want answers, especially with the UGG already being under scrutiny for all that stuff with Alex and the explosion in the city," Bonnibel breathed as she shook her head. She looked around to the others with a somber expression. "Since we're technically a branch of the UGG, and since the Oozers fall under our jurisdiction, we're gonna be the ones who come under fire for this. So, let's do everything by the book. Alex-" The blonde paused and nodded towards the cyborg, whose eyes snapped to attention. "You're a civilian consultant for official purposes, alright?"

"Got it," Alexis answered with a grumble. The lab was silent for a long while as Bonnibel scanned the small group, the others watching her carefully. Marceline found herself repressing the urge to let out a huge sigh, finding herself missing the temperamental redhead that normally stood with them. She silently hoped for a swift end to Phoebe's sabbatical. There was no time for her to linger on thoughts of her friend, though. "Alright. Let's get to the garage and get out there. We've got work to do."

A round of nods later, and the SMRT plus Alexis were piled into the elevator. Lorraine and Finn disembarked on the recreation floor, Jake giving his brother a hard clap on the back, choosing with his wife to instead hug her carefully and place the gentlest of kisses on her cheek. It was obvious that the Korean woman was pissed to no measure about having to stay behind, though there was no denying that she understood the why behind it. With a sigh and a halfhearted smile Lorraine waved goodbye to the group as the elevator doors slid shut; she wouldn't let her husband leave without at least showing him some form of honest well-wishing. The doors opened again on the garage, rows and rows of parking spaces standing empty while only a block held the SMRT vehicles, personal and official.

Bonnibel took the lead and went straight to the SMRT van, unlocking it and passing the keys over to Marceline, who accept them with a halfhearted grin. All the same, she climbed into the driver seat and waited until everyone was in, safety belts were fastened, and doors were closed until she engaged the engine and sped out of the garage and towards the coordinates being relayed over the van's GPS, which B-MO was linked to via the SMRT satellites. They sped down the road in tense silence, everyone wrapped up in their own personal business, though three of the vehicle's occupants shared the same business.

As she drove Marceline was struggling to calm the trembling of her legs, still winded by what had happened before the alarm. She was glad, that was for sure, and if she could go back and do it again she would without hesitation. What irritated her, and what could have been the source of Alexis' bad mood, was that it had been cut so tragically short. A quick glance in the van's rear-view mirror showed Marceline that Alexis seemed to be sitting as far as humanly possible away from Jake, as if he somehow had superhuman smelling and would be able to pic up on the scent of sex that lingered on herself as well as the other two women.

Thankfully, with the emergency lights and sirens combined with UGG roadblocks the trip to where the front of the herd was advancing was fairly quick and painless (and Jake seemed none the wiser to anyone's private activities). When they arrived they were around one hundred yards from the head of the pack of shambling creatures, each of them disembarking and taking up arms. Marceline noticed that Alexis had chosen to bring her sword instead, the brunette unsheathing the weapon as she locked her eyes on the Oozers.

"Want a gun?" Jake offered, holding a rifle out towards her. The cyborg simply shook her head, not even turning her head to give him a sideways glance. The man simply shrugged his shoulders before returning the rifle to the van and sliding the panel door shut. "All I'm saying as that it's gonna be a bit tricky firing at them with you down there too."

"I'm sure I'll live," Alexis murmured as she marched forward. Marceline and Bonnibel watched, gaping, as Jake lifted his rifle and fired a quick burst of shots over the brunette's shoulder. She froze where she stood, getting the hint. And if looks could have killed then the way Alexis was glaring at that moment would have rendered Jake nothing more than a lifeless husk. He seemed shaken, but was able to push past it easy enough. By the time he and the others repositioned themselves and started to take fire the Oozers had already cleared half the distance.

By the time anyone needed to reload the creatures were already almost on top of them, the vast majority of them walking in a thick and steady stream that was concentrated on that street with very few stragglers elsewhere. Alexis took that chance to skewer some of the faster Oozers as they got close. Unfortunately, she became distracted by the couple of monsters she was focused on and didn't notice one that had approached from behind her. It caused her to nearly trip mid-swing and she quickly caught herself before killing the Oozer that had tripped her up and the other that had kept her focus enough to distract her.

"You sure you don't want a gun?" Jake asked with a chuckle. Marceline watched as Alexis ground her teeth, jaw tensing, before she simply shook her head and held Gram at the ready. The woman didn't even wait for the official charge to be called before leaping forward with her blade held high, a loud whir signaling the firing of the propulsion mechanisms in her boots.

"NO-" the brunette's word was punctuated as she sliced, her sword effortlessly cutting the heads of four Oozers in half as it went. "I don't want a GUN-" Another swing, three more dead Oozers. "What I WANT-" Alexis jumped high into the air and landed amidst a cluster of nearly a dozen of the odd, inhuman creatures. She swung Gram again, this time in a full arc around her, killing all of the Oozers in one go. As they fell she stood and flicked some goo from the blade with a flourish, her piercing blue eyes locked on Jake, an odd look in them. "-is some time to myself where I don't need to worry about being interrupted by some goddamn crisis."

"Wait, are you saying-"

"Don't worry about it, Jake," Marceline interjected, raising her rifle and dropping a few of the Oozers shambling down the street towards them. "It's not important."

"Oh, man, you got cockblocked by the Oozer alert!" Jake guffawed, finally lifting his own weapon again and dispatching more than a few of the monsters in the massive horde. He turned, his curious gaze locked on the brunette as she paused in her hacking and slashing of Oozers for a moment. "Who was it?"

"Don't you think there are more important things to worry about!?" Bonnibel growled at him. She let out a long sigh as she engaged the minigun attachment on the collapsible roof of the SMRT van. The device whirred to life as automated arms and gears worked to produce the weapon and assure it was in firing condition. Once everything was good to go the blonde gripped the gun and shook her hair out, focusing on the mass of Oozers slowly creeping ever closer.

"Well, with how mad you are it can't be the first time, so how many ti-"

"JAKE!" all three women shouted in unison, immediately silencing the man with a yelp. He finished off a few clips of ammunition before he stretched up and into the crowd, announcing in a grumble that he was going to start pummeling some of the monsters elsewhere to help them clear out a wider area.

All in all it didn't take very long to get the Oozers taken care of. They'd done a thorough sweep of all areas where people had reported seeing the creatures and Marceline had even gone airborne and flown while the others split up and walked, taking out any of the abominations that they came across. Jake was still off stomping around, stretched out to ridiculous proportions, and Bonnibel hadn't left the van, so she was there waiting for the other two women when they returned.

There was no time for anyone to start a conversation. With a wheeze, a stray Oozer pushed itself up using a metal trashcan. In the process it knocked the thing over, making quite a bit of noise. The Oozer itself continuing its ragged march onward. Alexis let out a sigh and brandished Gram with a growl, walking towards the creature with the intent of destroying it. As she neared she readied her swing.

"Why can't these things just...stop?" Bonnibel breathed, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Marceline watched Alexis still her swing, sparing the last Oozer for some reason. It took a moment, but Marceline could tell that something wasn't right. Alexis was standing there next to the Oozer, her sword at her side, and the most confused scowl on her face that anyone had ever managed as she scrutinized the monster standing stark still in front of her. And then it finally set in. The Oozer was standing still, right after Bonnie had said-

Jake's stretched-out fist slammed into the Oozer and rendered it into a thick and chunky paste on the asphalt below, a smirk on his face as he proudly announced, "That's the last of 'em!"

"Sure is," Marceline said distantly, looking past where Jake had appeared and over to Alexis, who still wore the same confused frown from before. As they locked eyes there was a silent confirmation between the two women that they had both seen it – whatever it was.

Deep down in her gut Marceline knew that it had something to do with that damn book Bonnibel had kept in the lab. The Enchiridion had been and would always be nothing but trouble. She wanted it destroyed, hoped deep down that she could believe the blonde when she said she had disposed of it. No, that's one thing that Bonnibel knew better than to lie about twice. There had to be some other explanation to it all, something that didn't have to do with the cursed tome. But somehow – and it was undeniable at this point – Bonnie was the link. That Oozer had stopped when Bonnibel said she wished the creatures would stop. If there were any others elsewhere that they had yet to find, no doubt they would be quickly reported by the local citizens if they were all just sort of...standing there like that. Whatever it was, there would be time to talk about it later. For now the plan was to pack it all in and head home.

\-----

Finn followed Lorraine out of the elevator and into the recreation floor entrance. They walked through and into the floor proper, the short woman silently fuming the entire time. Most people wouldn't be able to tell from just looking at her that she was actually incredibly pissed off. Her face was a tranquil mask of nothing short of the utmost calm. But beneath that calm surface were violent seas. That's why Finn had been doing his best to refrain from speaking to her. Best not poke the bear, after all.

Lorraine slid onto one of the couches and sat there with her arms crossed tight across her chest, silent. Her brother-in-law sat down next to her cautiously and let out as covert a sigh as he could manage, not wanting to incur the Korean woman's wrath. Blue eyes shifted to look at her from the side, a frown playing across the blond's lips. He understood where his brother was coming from, why couldn't Lorraine get it too?

"Jake's only insisting you stay here because he's worried. He's trying to do what he thinks is the right thing," Finn said after a long silence.

"What he thinks is right is to treat me like a child, then. I am more than capable of going on missions. I would be fine, Shiloh would be fine, there's nothing to worry about. The smaller stuff is no big deal," Lorraine snapped, giving him her most acidic glare.

"Look," Finn breathed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees before quickly running a hand through his messy hair. He met the woman's gaze and knew he had her attention. "What if something were to go wrong? Like, really wrong? We've had some missions in the past that we thought were nothing and they turned out to be absolutely insane. Try and think about it from Jake's perspective." He paused, resting a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. She let out a long breath and visibly relaxed, her shoulders slackening some as her posture shifted.

"I know he means well," Lorraine said after a moment, her voice still holding that angry tone to it. "But he's constantly treating me like I can't handle the most basic things, like I'm a child, and it's starting to get to me. I'm not helpless, you know, not yet. I can still do more than my fair share in the field."

"Which he gets, trust me. Jake's not one to sell women short as far as what they're capable of in any given situation. But I'm pretty sure his brain's switched over to Dad Mode and he's just thinking about what's going to be the absolute safest thing," Finn explained with a small smile. Chocolate-colored eyes were narrowed at him threateningly, as if Lorraine were considering lunging at him and ripping him to pieces, but no matter what her eyes said she simply sat there.

"I suppose you have a fair point," Lorraine admitted, still frowning though no longer looking at Finn as though she wished him harm. Despite saying herself that he had a fair point it seemed that the woman wasn't going to let it go without doing her bit of griping. "It's still unfair. I get it, I do, and I hadn't thought about it that way before, but I am just as capable of making a decision like that as he is. At the very least, he should have spoken to me about it if it was a concern. Y'know, like, before we get an emergency alert?"

Finn had to nod in agreement, chuckling as he did.

"Yeah, Jake's timing was pretty shitty on this one," he agreed.

"He's gonna be an amazing father though, isn't he?" Lorraine said fondly, her hand finding its way to her stomach.

"Oh, the best," Finn insisted with a large grin. "He's gonna love and protect you and those kids with his life. He's gonna be there for you to help you raise them, help out with stuff like diapers and messes and baths and all..." His voice trailed off for a moment as he thought about how that kind of thing was something he wasn't sure he would ever have. Because if he couldn't have a family with Phoebe, well, as foolish as it was, he didn't want a family with anyone else.

"How do you feel about being an uncle?" Lorraine asked him with a hesitant and small smile. She was trying to improve her mood, so that was a start.

"I, um...I'm excited, y'know? I've never thought about being anyone's uncle before," he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin. And he was telling the truth. He was indeed excited, and never before had he pictured himself as an uncle. Growing up with Jake, he couldn't see his crazy older brother as a family type of guy in their adult lives, but it seemed that the man had grown as he'd aged.

That was when it dawned on Finn; he finally understood what Phoebe meant. All these years he'd watched the people around him, his friends and family, change as time went on. In his mind it always seemed unfair. When he was much younger he made a vow to do whatever he could to stay young forever, and every day since he had done his best to try and live up to it, even if he didn't realize he was doing it anymore. Everyone else had gotten actual jobs, taken on loads of responsibilities, and then everything between him and Phoebe happened. Before he knew it they were being hurled into the adventure of a lifetime, gaining superpowers, and saving the world. And the entire time Finn hadn't once seen it as any different than a night out with the boys. That was a problem.

"I'm glad. I think it'll be good for them to have such an awesome uncle in their life," Lorraine said with a more honest smile.

"Awesome uncle? I think not," Finn chuckled. He puffed his chest out proudly and put his hands on his hips in what was intended to come across as a somewhat heroic pose. "Try World's Best Uncle."

The pair sat and laughed over it for a while before talking more about how excited everyone was about baby Shiloh. Lorraine wasn't that far along, only about eight weeks, and even with so much longer to go before the baby would be there it seemed as though everyone was more than ready. Finn and Jake's feelings towards it were obvious with how they flocked around Lorraine, keeping as close an eye on her as possible. Granted, if Phoebe were there then he probably wouldn't spend nearly as much time with his sister-in-law, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, the opposite was true. More than once Finn had found himself pleasantly surprised so far, the most when Alexis had stopped in for her first visit. It seemed that at least once a day the cyborg would stop by and see how Lorraine was doing and if there was anything she needed. It proved that literally everyone had already fallen in love with the soon-to-be newest member of the Mertens clan.

Their mirth was cut short as the tower began to shudder with a low, grinding noise. Finn and Lorraine exchanged a confused expression after a moment and the rumbling had stopped. The man was on his feet in an instant, prepped and ready to react however he needed to. He would rather die than let anything happen to Lorraine or her baby. There was the heavily dulled sound of twisting metal followed quickly by a loud blast that rocked the tower, shaking the structure more than a little.

"Finn, what do we do?" Lorraine asked, fear in her voice. He cast a quick glance back at her and tried to think of something, anything they could do to get away from whatever the fuck was happening. Before he could come up with much of anything he heard the loud TWANG of the elevator cable snapping. He took a steadying breath and steeled himself against whatever was about to happen.

"Lorraine, find somewhere to hide. Go invisible. Stay hidden no matter what, okay? Let me handle this," Finn ordered, his tone severe. He looked at Lorraine long enough for her to nod and slip out of visibility before he focused his attention on the elevator.

The doors looked like they were beginning to swell, bulging out towards Finn. After a moment there was another blast that sent the doors flying away from where they'd stood and towards the man. He reacted the only way he could, bracing himself against the sheets of thick metal that careened towards him. Luckily he only had to deal with one of them, catching the other flat and pushing it off and away, not even winded by the impact, as he watched the other door hit the ground and continue on until stopping against the wall and punching a hole into it. There was nothing he could do against the hulking shape that sped towards him and hit him like a truck, sending him flying backwards as if he'd been one of the blasted doors. A grunt escaped Finn's lips that was nearly drowned out by the sound of the recreation floor's table shattering beneath his weight, wood splintering and breaking and going all over. The bright light above him was blocked by a massive silhouette that moved over him. It took Finn a moment, but he recognized who it was.

"Darren," Finn growled through clenched teeth. The man didn't respond verbally, choosing instead to try and stomp on Finn's face. The blond dodged and rolled out of the way, scrambling to his feet and standing face to face with the olive-skinned mountain of a man that henched for the woman who had robbed the cryolab. Once he was upright he noticed that Maja herself had made an appearance as well, standing there in the entryway with her arms crossed and a vile smirk on her face.

"So, we've got the Golden Boy himself here," Maja hissed, that sickening smile broadening as she dredged up one of the nicknames the media had given Finn some time ago. All he did was clench his teeth. "And, uh...you wouldn't happen to be all on your lonesome, would you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your fucking business," Finn snarled as he tightened his fists to the point that he was actually beginning to register the pressure. All the dark-skinned woman did was keep sneering at him, her charcoal black eyes looking oh so snakelike as she watched him closely.

"Oh, it is my business," Maja said sharply, turning her eyes on her henchman. "Darren?"

The large man looked around, his face shifting into a deep frown as he concentrated. After a moment he turned to the woman and said "There is someone else here." Finn felt his stomach drop.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Maja sighed, almost as if she was bored of the situation, as if she had better things to be doing with her time than breaking into the SMRT Headquarters.

"How about you make it easy on yourself and just back on out of here. In case you haven't heard, I'm not the guy to try and beat the shit out of," Finn said confidently. He raised his fists in a ready boxing stance, looking between the two enemies in front of him as he waited for someone to step forward. Maja raised an eyebrow before she and Darren exchanged unamused expressions. Once more the woman sighed and she shook her head before she spoke again.

"Find the other one, and make it quick. We have to let the doctor know he's got another appointment to fit in."

Finn watched, perplexed and fighting a wave of nausea at the thought of Lorraine somehow being discovered, as Darren nodded towards Maja before marching past and around him. He moved to reach out and stop the man or bar his way, making a desperate grab to try and spare his sister-in-law whatever fate the villains had in store for them, but was instead hit with searing pain that caused him to drop to the ground. Once it subsided enough that he could gather his thoughts Finn noticed that it had been Maja who had accosted him. She was a good bit closer, standing no more than six feet from where Finn lay on the floor, and latent electricity crackled dangerously on the fingers of the hand she held at the ready. As he processed it he could feel the hopelessness set in. Somehow she knew about one of the ways to stop him and she was more than happy to use her powers to make sure he was helpless. It was terrifying knowing that not only was he at stake here, but Lorraine and her baby...

"Did you think I don't know about you? See, I do my research. I guess that sort of sucks for you though, doesn't it?" Maja cackled, extending her hand and hitting Finn with another burst of electricity. Again she relented, and just as Finn started to recover he caught sight of Darren hauling a now visible and unconscious Lorraine over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. Finn felt his blood run cold, hoping to God that wasn't blood he saw on her temple. Maja also looked over at her lackey and a sinister grin played across her lips. It was the last thing that Finn saw as she loomed over him before once more shocking him with enough energy that he couldn't resist the blackness that crept in and took him.

\-----

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on. This is the second mass of Oozers we've had in the city like this. How many more are we gonna have to deal with?" Jake asked with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat, fingers linked behind his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't had any luck whatsoever figuring out why they're gathering and just sort of strolling into the city like that," Bonnibel responded sourly.

The Oozer problem was one that she could honestly say she was losing sleep over, but no matter what she did she couldn't figure out what was causing them to gather like that. From what she could remember she'd taken the Enchiridion somewhere that nobody could find it, that way it was far from her and far from anyone who might stumble across it on accident. In her mind the book itself could be ruled out as a possible cause. Perhaps it was some sort of latent energy from when Lichman was around? After all, he had been incredibly powerful. Who knew how far his abilities had reached, he could have Oozers still coming in for hundreds of miles for all anyone could guess.

"I don't like it, not that anyone else does," Marceline grumbled from the driver's seat, stopping at a red light as they made their way through the city and back towards the tower.

Bonnibel peeked into the back of the van and spotted Jake as sprawled out as he could be while still having his safety belt on properly, which involved some stretching, and Alexis. The brunette was sitting with her elbows on her knees, chin supported by her thumbs, her other fingers laced. If the crease between her eyebrows and the thousand-mile stare were any indicators, the woman was deep in though, and whatever her mind was on probably wasn't anything good. All the same, Bonnibel couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Alex, is everything okay? You look like something's bothering you."

"Something I noticed that's been bugging me..." the brunette began, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly and one eyebrow arched. Her face shifted into a concerned scowl as her eyes went past Bonnibel and out of the windshield. The blonde in the passenger seat followed the woman's line of sight to a large plume of black smoke that had risen high into the air, their topic of conversation completely and totally derailed. "You see that?"

"Yeah, what is it, do you think?" Marceline asked as she squinted up against the sun at the plume of smoke that was still moving into the air from somewhere in the city.

"From what I can tell based on map data, wind speed and direction, and satellite imagery, that's coming from the tower," Alexis said, her voice coming out thick with worry. All eyes were on Jake for a moment as the information set in. Instantly he was wide awake and ready for action.

"Come on, let's move it, throw on the sirens, something! Shit, Marcy, let's MOVE IT!" Jake hollered from his seat, bouncing around and slamming his fist against the side of the van. Marceline did exactly that, turning on the SMRT Emergency Response Van's lights and siren, speeding past the openings in traffic that the other drivers had to give her by law. They arrived to find emergency crews only just arriving, having barely climbed out of their vehicles. The group was out as soon as the van was stopped, flashing their credentials and rushing forward into what resembled something from an urban war zone.

"What in the fuck happened to this place?" Marceline muttered in an uneasy sort of awe as everyone stared around the scorched and explosion-gutted remains of what was once the SMRT tower lobby. Bonnibel's attention was drawn to a pile of rubble, mostly singed ceiling tiles, that was shifting a bit. With a loud cry of exertion, the dust and ash-covered form of Peter Butler came into view as he hoisted with all his might and freed himself from where he had apparently been pinned behind his desk. The short, round man stumbled over some of the lobby's wreckage and approached the group looking no worse for wear aside from a few scrapes and bumps.

"Somebody, a woman and a man, they attacked. I have no idea what classification she falls under, but she can fly and she's got some crazy mojo," Peter huffed out as he leaned forward and rested his weight on his hands against his knees. Instantly all eyes were on Alexis, who was fixated on the remains of the elevator entrance with a stony glint in her eyes.

"Maja," Alexis hissed, the name spilling forward like it was venomous on her tongue. With a flourish she drew Gram and made her way towards the hollowed-out elevator, the doors sitting clear across the lobby where they had apparently been thrown. The brunette popped her head into the shaft quickly before ducking out, checking to make sure that the elevator car wasn't somehow overhead and suspended there, waiting to be dropped on anyone foolish enough to examine the tunnel. Alexis looked around, face screwed up in confusion. Her eyes landed on something metallic that had been crumpled beneath a mass of stone from one of the lobby's collapsed walls that vaguely resembled what could have once been an elevator. "This complicates matters."

"Not really," Jake growled, his own eyes taking on a dangerous edge of their own. After all, his pregnant wife and brother were up there. Everyone got what the man was hinting at even before he started towards the elevator.

"I'm not sure how I feel about stepping on you like that, dude. I'm flying," Marceline said quickly. Bonnibel trotted the few steps it took to catch up with her, snagging her sleeve before allowing the dark woman to lift her off the ground.

"I'll go with Marceline. We'll meet the rest of you up there," Bonnibel said, and with a nod to her girlfriend they were off and flying up the elevator shaft, past the remains of the cable that looked as though it had been snapped like twine.

They emerged from the empty elevator shaft into the poorly lit main lounge of the entertainment floor through what remained of the doorway. It appeared as though the barrier had been blasted out. Some of the furniture had been overturned and there were obvious signs of a struggle on top of the damage no doubt caused by whatever took the elevator doors off. Bonnibel felt her stomach drop as they proceeded through the area, the others emerging behind them. Lorraine and Finn were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe...Maybe they managed to get away? Find somewhere to hide?" Jake croaked out desperately as he pulled out his cellphone and rang his wife. Her phone went straight to voice mail. He tried it another few times just to be sure, each attempt yielding the same results. Then he rang Finn. To his relief, the call connected and the line began to ring. That relief was short lived, however, as the sound of Finn's ringtone pierced the tense air.

Alexis took a knee next to the couch, reaching beneath it with her free hand before pulling out Finn's cell along with a phone that Bonnibel instantly recognized as Lorraine's. The woman stood and walked over, her head hung low as she handed the devices over to Jake, who had silent tears of rage streaming down his face. He accepted the phones and turned his wife's over in his hands.

"They...took them..." Jake whimpered, his voice hollow and shaking. He looked up and locked eyes with Alexis, nothing but pure and fiery hatred burning in his own. "Tell me everything you know about Maja. She's gonna pay for this."


	21. The Blood of the Covenant

As he tried to move his hand to clutch his pounding head Finn discovered that he was strapped in place with a set of full medical restraints. The straps showed obvious signs of age, the padding long having rubbed away and the leather cracked and peeling in places. There was a chance that Finn could snap them and free himself given that the leather wasn't so thick that the weaknesses of time hadn't affected the core of the straps. Before he could even attempt it nearby doors swung open. Suddenly his senses whirled as he took in his surroundings.

There were pipes and clusters of wires that ran all along the walls and ceilings. In some places there were computer terminals in place hooked up to machinery that had rusted stuck long ago, the terminals themselves dark and covered in dust. In the area closest to him that had been cordoned off with dead machinery, a section of concrete floor, about one hundred square feet if Finn's guestimation was accurate, there were a number of other beds in rows and what appeared to be space-aged medical equipment near each one. Not too far from him, also strapped to a bed, was Lorraine. She was still unconscious and showed no signs of stirring despite she few fervent hisses Finn attempted.

Approaching footsteps brought him back to whoever it was there with them. Two people came into view, one he could see clearly, being Maja, and the other whose face was just out of sight, though they appeared to be male. Finn tried to lean forward and catch a glimpse of him, suddenly painfully aware of how drained he was from being electrocuted. He fell back against the bed with a sigh and strained his hearing as hard as he could to listen to words being spoken through the low yet constant rush of venting steam and beeping medical equipment.

"So? What can you tell me?" Maja asked, her tone tense.

"All conventional methods of obtaining the desired samples have proven fruitless due entirely to Patient Two's abilities. It seems as though no known surgical implements can puncture his skin, we couldn't even set him up with an IV rig," the man responded. His voice was low and almost seemed out of place, though there was an edge of something to it that Finn couldn't place his finger on but still found that it set him on edge. It didn't help that he was talking about the blond man as if he was a hunk of meat being used in some clinical trial.

"With the mood I woke up in today you really don't want to give me bad news, Doc," Maja growled. The man cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"We're looking into alternative methods of extraction, but first we've got to run some tests with methods of sedation. I have a good feeling about inhaled general anesthetic."

"I don't care what you do, just do it. When can I expect some results?"

"We've got the first round of tests with anesthetics set up for later today, and if they prove fruitful then we can go ahead with our trial and error sample extraction first thing in the morning."

"Good," Maja purred. Finn could hear the sneer in her voice, his anger flaring as he saw it on her face. "As soon as you're done with him I've got my own plans. Keep me updated on him." That made his breath catch in his throat. Nothing that Maja had planned for Finn could be good in any way. "What about the other one? Was my source's information good?"

"Oh, yes. Patient One is about eight weeks along, and it seems as though the pregnancy is going well," Doc replied cheerfully. Yeah, there was definitely something up with this guy. He did fit in well with Maja and her errand boy Darren, though.

"Good, I don't have to worry about the stress migraine that's going to come from tearing that chode a new asshole," Maja remarked callously, even by her standards. Finn couldn't help but wonder who in the hell she was talking about. It seemed as though it was enough to kick his brain into overdrive as a singular thought emerged from the woman's words: there was a mole in the SMRT, someone feeding Maja information on the members themselves and possibly even their movements and Bonnie's developments in the lab. He couldn't focus on it for too long, still following the conversation being had by persons out of sight. "So, what can you tell me about the embryo or whatever?"

"That it's growing at about the rate you'd expect a human embryo to grow."

"Well, is the fucking kid gonna have powers or not?" Maja snapped, obviously growing impatient.

"There's no way to tell without performing invasive tests that would no doubt cause the termination of the pregnancy, which is something you said you'd hoped to avoid..."

"What the hell do you mean there's no way to tell?" Maja asked in a scarily smooth, quiet voice. Doc just stood his ground, glaring at her.

"Exactly what I said. The manifestation of these abilities appears to occur in adolescence and my research suggests that it is at least partially mediated by the stress hormones released under extreme emotional circumstances such as the highs and lows of a body undergoing puberty or in young adulthood. Potentially there are a large number of possible-mutants out there who have no powers because their genes are inactive, locked away by histone bodies or buried deep within chromatin that might never be used again. And then there's post-translation rRNA modification to consider too. The modifiers and activation introns are so spread out among the X chromosome's three dimensional structure that it would take decades of work just to untangle how they affect each other, let alone to develop an accurate detection kit," he explained with a sigh.

"Find a way to make it work, James," Maja snarled threateningly.

"Or you'll kill me? And how will you deactivate your precious little timebombs' failsafes without me, hm? The simple truth is that the mutant powers are too complex and too unpredictable to test for directly. The only way to find out for sure is to wait and see. Or did you think advanced experimental genetics were easy, did you think I'd spent half of my career finger painting in my lab?"

"Bonnibel Barton put together an entire fucking cyborg from scratch, alone, then somehow invented time travel as an afterthought to get the bitch into the past. I ask you to just give me a way to test for these abilities so that I know where to focus my efforts and you produce nothing but excuses. Why don't I ask Darren to give you some motivation with his fists? No wonder you lost out on the Nobel Prize, Doc."

His hand was slamming into her cheek before she'd even closed her mouth and if it had been anyone else Maja would have tortured them to death right there. But as much as it galled, she needed the man because damn him, he was right. Advanced genetics wasn't something she could just pick up in a weekend. But as soon as her plans here were done she'd take revenge. Maja didn't take well to being slighted, Alexis Schirmer would testify to that too.

"You dare threaten me? Never even mention Barton's name again, Maja," the older man warned her in a harsh voice

"Well, do whatever you need to. If she's a viable donor then we'll get what we want from her one way or the other," Maja grumbled after a long moment. Apparently she knew when to pick her battles, and whoever this mysterious doctor that was apparently called James was, he was obviously essential to whatever the woman had planned.

"Very well. Would you mind incapacitating the patient so I can begin testing sedation methods? The staging area has already been prepped," James asked as casually as if he were commenting on the weather, apparently the prospect of having something to work on more than enough to rid him of his foul mood. Either that or the work itself would provide that catharsis, as undesirable as that possibility was. Maja made a grunt in acknowledgment and once more both sets of footsteps started towards Finn. He began to struggle like a madman against his restraints, but his efforts were in vain. Maja stopped in front of him with a shark-like grin plastered on her face before raising her hand and once more hitting Finn with enough electricity to knock him out cold.

\-----

Days turned into weeks, and still there had been no developments in the cases of the kidnappings of Finn Mertens and Lorraine Mertens. The UGG had been informed, local police had even been called, and the SMRT was busy with special forensics teams sifting through the remains of the tower lobby and the recreation floor entrance. Both phones that had been found on the scene were taken into evidence and processed. Finn's phone was a dead end, showing nothing useful. Lorraine's, on the other hand, held a key piece of evidence in the mystery of who had been behind the disappearances of her and her brother-in-law.

On Lorraine's phone was a rather telling video clip taken from behind one of the walls leading to the floor's racquetball court. From around the corner, in plain sight, were a man and woman that the SMRT recognized as Darren and Maja. They had Finn on the ground, standing over him as they exchanged words. Then, Darren started in Lorraine's direction. The video footage shook as woman and camera darted around the corner, down the hall, and right into the dead end that was the racquetball court itself. After a few tense moments Darren entered the court, looking around for only an insantt before he locked eyes on the camera. There was a scuffle, and by the end the phone was on the ground with the camera facing the ceiling. Darren picked it up, flipping it over to show that he had Lorraine, now unconscious, draped over one shoulder. The the video cut out, presumably because of the man's squeezing the phone to damage it beyond repair if what was left of it was anything to go by.

Even with the single shred of evidence that had that gave away the identities of the parties responsible, there was a black cloud that hung over the tower. Phoebe leaving had been one thing. Firstly, it was consensual. Second, the group could still manage as a functioning social body with only one person gone. Sure, they would be missed, but it wasn't as if their numbers had taken a heavy hit. Only...they had. Phoebe was gone to see her family and Finn and Lorraine had been kidnapped. That fact was too impossible to deny with the construction crews doing what they could to clean up and rebuild not only the tower's lobby but the elevator and recreation floor entrance as well. The noise was a constant reminder that nothing was okay, that two of their own, one of whom was pregnant, were missing and quite possibly their lives were in danger and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it at the moment.

Jake, of course, had been devastated. When anyone did catch sight of him he looked like hell, foregoing shaving and barely changing his clothing. Based on the aura of body odor that hung around him like a pungent cloak he wasn't showering either. It was to be expected; his entire family had disappeared in the course of a simple Oozer cleanup mission. Bonnibel seemed to be over the worst of the shock and did what she did best, working herself to the point of exhaustion over and over before she would sleep for dozens of hours to get up and do it all over again. Marceline was focused on looking after the blonde, not to mention the other woman that they lived with.

Alexis had been inconsolable, knowing from the start that Maja had been behind it and the cyborg had been powerless to stop her. The video had done nothing but drive that knife even deeper and send the brunette into a brooding sulk the likes of which the world had never seen. Nobody could get a word out of the woman. Alexis had taken to spending all of her time locked in her bedroom, rarely coming out aside from trips to the bathroom or the kitchen. No matter how much they begged or pleaded with her, neither Marceline nor Bonnibel (when the blonde took some rare and much needed time trying to relax) had any luck in coaxing the cyborg from her den.

It wasn't until they'd caught her on a trip to the kitchen and intercepted her before she could retreat to her room that they were able to spend the first bit of time with her since they'd returned to the tower. It had begun innocent enough, a lot of venting about how the brunette blamed herself, Alexis going on saying that she should have ended it long before it got anywhere close to this point. Marceline felt for her, she really did, and she knew that Bonnibel did as well. They'd both done enough blaming themselves for things that were out of their control to last a lifetime. So they sat there and let Alexis get it all off her chest.

By the time she was done she had calmed considerably, though more than a fair amount of tension was still present. All it took was one glance from Bonnibel and Marceline already knew where her mind had gone. There was one surefire way to get the brunette to relax, and from the way she more than happily melted into the warm embraces it seemed like she was glad for it. Truth be told there was more to it than that, and when they had finished the look in Alexis' eyes as she lay there next to Bonnibel, all three of them sated, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath, Marceline knew that the woman understood. It was a reassurance that what had happened before the Oozer alert hadn't just been some one-time thing that came as a result of a compromising circumstance; it wasn't some lame porno or frat boy's wet dream.

Bonnibel and Marceline had discussed it before. What they wanted with the woman who had come into their lives so unexpectedly was a relationship, or more specifically to invite her to join theirs. Given that it seemed that even they weren't safe it seemed as good a time as any to make the move, let their be no questions left to ask about the matter. That was why, when all three women lay curled together enjoying the closeness of skin on skin beneath the thin sheet, Marceline turned to Alexis with two words burning to be freed from her lips.

"Will you?"

Just two words, and had it been anyone else other than the blonde currently waiting expectantly with her blue eyes on Alexis and the cyborg herself then there would have been no hope for them understanding. It was The Question, similar to the high school-esque manner in which Marceline had formalized her relationship with Bonnibel. All of that was fine, though. What killed her was the way Alexis just looked at her, silent, face an unreadable mask. After what felt like an eternity, the woman broke into a large grin, one that properly met her eyes, and just nodded. That gesture, so simple, signaled the start of their polyamorous relationship, all three of the women smiling to themselves, wondering how the stars had aligned to grace them with that amount of luck in the midst of so much disaster.

After a fair amount of cuddling and post-sex haze conversation, Alexis' rumbling stomach stood as the trumpet that heralded an end to their midday downtime. Once they'd eaten the trio decided to head to the lab to check in with B-MO and see if anything had come from the searches they'd been running. The AI had been scanning all manner of satellite feed, everything from infra-red to deep-surface scans. So far he hadn't turned up anything. All they knew was that Darren and Maja had spat in the face of SMRT security and construction before breaking in and whisking Finn and Lorraine off to who knew where and were doing who knew what to them. Unfortunately, as the women stood around the frowning AI's housing, they learned that they were no closer than they had been before.

"What areas of the city are left to be scanned?" Bonnibel asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration that was no doubt brought on in part by feelings of helplessness.

"So far the only areas left to be scanned are the Dead Boroughs in the southwest end of the city. After scans there have been concluded then all of Reno will have been scanned," B-MO announced, his lilting voice void of any levity. Even he knew that lives were currently at stake.

"Wait, so you're telling me that it's taken three weeks for you to scan the city? Come on," Marceline scoffed, also more than a little pissed off by the news. More than that she was scared, scared for Lorraine, scared for the baby, and scared for Finn.

"Satellites fly in orbit around the planet, meaning they're not in a fixed position or anything, unless they're in geosynchronous orbit, anyway. You know this, Marceline," Bonnibel sighed, rubbing at her eyes with her thumb and index finger before sliding her glasses into place. "They can't just sit there and scan constantly. B-MO has to wait until they're in range to activate the scanning equipment and only has time to go over a limited area before the satellite passes out of range again. The UGG uses these satellites when they're honing in on something, not to run near-constant scans over a prolonged period of time. There's normally no tactical need for them to fly in a geosynchronous orbit, so we're stuck here waiting for them to come withing range."

"I know, I just...FUCK, I wish there was something we could do about this!" Marceline groaned helplessly, grabbing her hair by the roots. She dropped her arms and looked over at Alexis. "Hey, Alex, is there any chance that one detective you worked with is friendly enough to give you any information on how things are going over there?"

"I haven't spoken with Joe since before I was suspended. I don't know, I might be able to call and ask the right questions," Alexis said with a one-shouldered shrug. Before the conversation could continue, an incredibly disheveled Jake stormed out of the elevator doors, stretching himself and sliding through without even waiting for them to fully open. He was on them in an instant and was obviously on another war march, not that anybody could blame him.

"So what are we doing about finding my wife and my brother?" Jake blurted, his voice strained and cracking under the strain of the emotional pressure.

From the dark rings under his eyes it was safe to say that the man hadn't slept much recently, not that any of the others could stand up and say differently. His stubble had grown in a dark layer over his face from lack of shaving, and his clothing was dirty and stained, showing signs that this was not the first or even second day he'd worn that outfit consecutively without it being washed. Jake was falling apart at the seams without his family and being pushed closer and closer to points of desperation that made people dangerous to themselves and the people around them.

"UGG forensics teams aren't coming up with any leads and B-MO's still scanning the city, though he's only got the Dead Boroughs in the southwest left. We've got nothing, Jake. I'm sorry," Bonnibel explained, her voice weighted down with worry beyond measure. Lorraine was her best friend, after all.

"That's not good enough for me. They've been out there for weeks, Bon. Weeks. Who knows what in the fuck those psychopaths are doing to them!" the disgruntled man roared.

"We're doing everything we can, Ja-"

Alexis was cut off as the burly man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, stretched his fists out larger so she couldn't break free, then slammed her into the wall and held her in place, extending his neck so he could glare at her in the process.

"Don't you even start with me. What about your cop buddies, huh? Any of them maybe have anything helpful to say?" Jake hissed between clenched teeth.

"I was on my way to make a few calls when you walked in," Alexis said calmly, not doing anything to provoke the volatile man.

"Yeah, make a few fucking calls then. And let's get some fucking answers people! In case anyone's forgotten, my wife is PREGNANT!" Jake shouted, dropping Alexis and shrinking back to his normal proportions. Everyone kept a wary eye on him as he stormed off towards the elevator, muttering under his breath the entire time and grumbling like a rabid dog. When he left the three women let out a collective breath.

"That was a bit..." Marceline began, unsure of how to proceed. She felt guilty about having not reacted, but what was she gonna do? Pummel one of her best friends when his wife and brother had been kidnapped? It just seemed in bad taste, even by what Bonnibel would call her distasteful standards.

"No harm, no foul," Alexis muttered, brushing herself off and straightening her shirt. She rolled her shoulders and heaved a sigh, shaking her head.

"He's stressed more than the rest of us, given the circumstances. His whole family's been taken. I can only imagine what that would do to anyone else," the blonde said somberly. The trio shared a thoughtful moment of silence, B-MO having taken to going into sleep mode when conflict arose around him and lessening the number present.

"Well, I should try and get in touch with someone," Alexis breathed, breaking the silence. Marceline and Bonnibel nodded in agreement. Aside from that, all they had to do was wait.

\-----

Wake up. Pray. Chores. Pray. Breakfast. Classes for children and teens, chores and work for adults. Pray. Lunch. Back to class, or chores, or work. Come home. Pray. Dinner. Family time. Wash up. Pray. Bed.

That was the routine at the compound where Phoebe was staying with her family, the place that her father and siblings called home. Things worked like clockwork here, leaving very little time for socializing and unscheduled activities. Not that there was a complete absence of those things. People were able to explore their hobbies and tune in on the gossip, but that time was limited to a few hours every Saturday, church being an all day affair on Sundays. And aside from that people in the compound prayed and went to class and worked and did chores and prayed.

For the first few days Phoebe had found the rigid and unforgiving structure to be refreshing. It was nice to go for a bit doing things on command without having to really think about anything. After that, once the boredom she so often found in endless repetition set in, she stayed as some odd form of penance. If she could endure this, if she stayed long enough, prayed hard enough, completed all of her chores and worked herself to exhaustion every day, then perhaps she would be rewarded with the clarity she needed to figure out what in the utter fuck she had been doing with her life.

So far she had already endured quite a bit of suffering, in a way. Phoebe had forgotten how strict her father was about absolutely everything, from posture and utensil placement at the dinner table to how loudly one closed and opened doors. More than once she found herself biting her tongue as she endured a pointless lecture that had her wanting to tell him to go fuck himself. Not that she would actually say that to the man. No, she was there to get back in touch with her father's wholesome and holy way of life, finding the proper path again, and that meant dealing with her father. So Phoebe remained silent through the weeks of it until the day came that she broke her silence and took a stand.

Lunch at the compound was had in a giant hangar-sized building equipped with a full cafeteria and row after row of tables and chairs. Just like every other meal, each person at the compound said their pre-meal prayer in unison and then ate as a group. At least, normally. In the center of the room was a rather thin pillar with a large pedestal at the base that stood out like a platform that, to someone from the outside, would seem to serve no purpose at all. To those who called the compound home it was known as The Gallows, and it was not somewhere that anyone wanted to be sent. Not that it was in any way similar to the gallows used to hang people, but it did instill the same kind of fear in those who knew its purpose.

When someone within the compound committed what were known as 'heavy sins', such as lying or stealing, they would be sent to The Gallows. The person would stand on the platform and circle around the pillar with their back to it, shouting out "I am a -" and citing their 'crime'. On a case by case basis it was decided if the person was then further humiliated by the community. If there was to be more of a spectacle made, two laps were made by those not on The Gallows: one where each person splashed a portion of glue onto the individual, and a second where they then tossed feathers. The grand finale? The poor person would then have to walk around like that for the remainder of the day. It marked them with a visible token of their sin that anyone passing by could see, shaming them into never doing whatever it was again.

Most of the time it was easy to avoid a feathering. In all honesty, that was extreme, and the last time it had happened it was Phoebe herself who had suffered through the agonizing public shaming that had gone on, all over something normally not too big of a deal, although still morally wrong. The redhead was glad it didn't happen often. All the same, she got an uncomfortable chill down her spine whenever her efforts to avoid looking at the damn post in the center of the dining hall failed.

Phoebe had already been sitting for a couple of minutes by the time the last of the compound's members were seated. At least that's what she thought. Nobody had noticed the small group of people standing just outside one of the utility entrances, and before the meal could commence they would need to enter and be in their positions as well. As soon as the door opened and the three people stepped in, two women and a girl between them, Phoebe's stomach dropped. She already knew what was happening. Sure enough, the girl was lead to The Gallows and stood up on the platform, her back to the pole and her huge, watery doe eyes out on the crowd of her peers.

The girl looked to be about sixteen years old, a bit older than when Phoebe found herself in that position. She wore the same, neutral-colored skirt and blouse that every other woman in the compound wore, her hands wringing in her skirts anxiously. Her hair was short, clipped unevenly so it fell around her face in shaggy, almost moss-colored layers that cast shadows over her stunning green eyes that seemed to glow from within the shade. She didn't look like the type of girl who would go around getting into trouble worthy of landing her on The Gallows. With the way she was trembling she seemed more like one of the people who had nightmares about being in that situation. No doubt she was praying that she was having a nightmare at that very moment.

Without a word, the women that escorted the girl went and got their own meals before taking their seats. After a moment, a soft hymn began to play over the loudspeaker and everyone murmured their scripted prayer in unison. When they finished and the music cut off, the meal began with a low murmuring rising up from the tables. Above it all, a girl's voice could barely be heard.

"Speak up, girl! This is a punishment, not an art gallery!" Phoebe heard her father's booming voice shout. The girl flinched at the sound and let out a sob. She took a deep breath just as the hushed talking going on all around her came to an end. It was like this sometimes. There were times when people on The Gallows needed a push getting started. But for most everyone who had gone through it, it was said that starting was the worst part. That was a lie and Phoebe fucking knew it.

"I a-am a...a..." the girl stuttered out, her voice high and almost nasal from the immense amount of crying it seemed she had been doing. She paused, her eyes scanning the crowd as if she were looking for someone. They stopped, landing on a man and woman who appeared to be her parents. They turned their backs to her, looked away, shamed by the position their daughter was in.

"What are you, then!? Are you going to keep us waiting all day!?" Phoebe's father shouted out. The redhead utterly loathed her father's position on the compound's Council of Elders, as it had done nothing for him immense ego. Though Heaven help Phoebe if she mention to him that pride was listed as a sin serious enough to land him in the very position that a teenage girl now stood.

"I am a..." the girl choked out around a sob as she watched her parents leave her to struggle through her ordeal alone. Phoebe could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat as it went on. The whole thing was barbaric, and everyone there, her siblings included, seemed to love spectacles like this. If you were to ask them they would deny it, of course, but the looks on their faces when someone was on The Gallows told a different story. She, however, was horrified by it all. "I am a homosexual!"

The girl's final word hung in the air, shrill and ringing out far longer than what should have been normal. Perhaps that was just Phoebe's mind playing tricks on her, though, because as soon as the words left the girl's mouth she was seeing herself as the person standing there, the one whose orientation was out there for everyone to know so it could be used as a source of shame. She couldn't help but go back to what Bonnibel had said to her the night that particular boundary had been crossed. Phoebe refused to accept a world without a God. She also refused to accept that God was cruel to the point that he would overlook a lifetime of good deeds over something as petty as whether or not someone found men or women attractive. That meant that her God was one who accepted homosexuals so long as they were good people, and really that's what it all boiled down to for Phoebe; that people were good. Sure, there would be more than a few people within the community willing to throw quote after quote from their holy text in her face, but just as with every other topic, you could choose a passage at random and in some way it would have relevance, it just depended on the perspective.

"I am a homosexual!"

It was too much for Phoebe. She'd promised herself that she would do her best to tough it out and find herself for certain before she wound up making a scene. But plans, as they were apt to do, changed. She was on her feet and across the dining hall at the girl's side on the platform in an instant, one arm protectively around the girl's shoulders. The poor thing shrank into her and clung to her for what little safety she could find.

"Look at all of you! Who are you to judge this girl for who she is!?" Phoebe shouted out, enraged, her voice quieting all of the others as innumerable eyes were on her.

"We do not judge her, daughter," her father responded, his voice also ringing out. "Our Lord judges her through His Word, we simply interpret it and pass on His will."

"So you would claim to speak to God? Speak for Him? Claim to know His intent?" Phoebe challenged, earning some awed whispers from the crowd. Speaking out against an Elder like that was punishable by The Gallows, after all. That was common knowledge.

"You would do well to end this now, Phoebe, before you go too far," her father said, the threat there obvious. The redhead simply scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

"What, before I embarrass you? Well, guess what, people, this girl right here? She shouldn't be vilified, she should be commended. Do you understand how difficult it is to admit something like that to yourself, let alone to literally everybody you know, especially in this community and knowing the consequences? And come on, people, pull your heads out of your asses! There's nothing wrong with someone being gay! If they wanna do that then that's on them, so long as they're not trying to force it on you there shouldn't even be an issue!" Phoebe shouted, her anger boiling as she vented her outrage while defending the girl.

"What you speak of is filth, and it is blasphemous, and I will not have my daughter speaking in such a manner!"

"Oh? The try this on for size! I'm bisexual, dad! Hear that, everyone!?"

Phoebe froze, breathing heavily as she looked around at all the people whose eyes were on her, people she grew up alongside and other faces she was much less familiar with. It was like nobody really knew how to react. Not only had one girl been sent to The Gallows for being gay, but then a woman who only recently returned, an Elder's daughter no less, was up at her side and defending her while announcing that she's bisexual and that neither of them should be shamed? It was unheard of. And Phoebe's father seemed to take the news worst of all. He was so angry that he had gone a dangerous shade of red, and for a moment Phoebe thought he may burst into flames like she could. Instead the man just took a long and deep breath, his coal-black eyes locked on his daughter.

"Do not say that!" he bellowed.

"I'M BISEXUAL!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Phoebe screamed, her throat aching. As little as she enjoyed the fact that she was making a scene in one of the worst ways possible there was no way she was leaving there without saying her piece now that she had her father's attention. "I'm bisexual, dad! It just is what it is! It's not a choice, it's not a phase, it's who I am...But it doesn't define me! It doesn't define me any more than the fact that I'm a superhuman does!"

That was when the real talk amongst the rest of the people in the compound began. Even the girl at Phoebe's side gave her an odd look when she confessed to being a superhuman. It wasn't as if the compound was cut off from the world. The opposite was true, they were up to date with technology, literature, music, and everything else. The reason that nobody was readily aware of Phoebe's abilities was because nobody in the compound was permitted access to news of any kind from the outside world. None of them knew of the threat that William Lichman had posed, none of them knew of the group of people who saved the world, and none of them had known that anything was amiss.

Shortly after she returned Phoebe learned how the Elders, and in turn the compound, viewed superhumans. They were unnatural, an affront to God, and they were evil to the core. Their only purpose was to corrupt and turn good, decent folk away from the light with their witchcraft. It was all a crock of shit, pure speculation based on nothing more than fear of something new and unknown. Unfortunately more than a few people had already been 'exiled' from the commune, being told that their kind – superhumans – weren't welcome there.

"WHATEVER THIS IS, YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR ME!?" Phoebe's father roared, standing from his position at the Elder's Table and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I'm done letting you tell me how to live my life, not letting me think for myself," the redhead growled, taking a step forward and off of the platform, away from the girl, her hands leaping to life with fire that burned away the sleeves of her blouse. "I came back hoping to figure out how to get back on the right track, and I figured that being around family was the best way to do it. The only thing that coming here has shown me is that with the exception of my brothers, my real family are the people I left behind. My friends."

"WITCHCRAFT! SORCERY! MY OWN DAUGHTER!" her father howled, panicked. Of course he was going to fixate on that. It mattered little to her at this point. People were listening. They would talk about this for a long time coming.

"I was raised in this community, I will always have love for you all. But I can't stand by and just let something like this happen. You guys...I can't tell you how to live your lives. If this is how you want to raise your children, then that's fine. Just...maybe consider how it affects them in the long run. Anyway...I have some packing to do. I need to go home."

Just as she turned to walk away all hell seemed to break loose in the dining hall. Men and women were shouting over one another, each person expressing their outrage at one thing or another that had happened, taking a stance on both sides of the argument, as odd as that was. Phoebe was stopped as the girl reached out and gripped her wrist, eyes pleading.

"Please, take me with you," the girl gasped, obviously still terrified.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I-"

"I'm like you. I have...abilities," the girl breathed, holding her hands out, palms up. Phoebe inhaled, prepared to tell the girl that she had no time for games, but stopped short when what looked to be an arrow made from pure light materialized in the young woman's hands. She closed her hands around the weapon and it disappeared with a small flash, her green eyes now locked on Phoebe with a painfully familiar kind of desperation in them. "You can't leave me here, please. This is no way for people like us to live."

Phoebe chewed it over for a moment, and in turn chewed on her bottom lip. Sure, there was room at the tower, but the last thing the redhead wanted to do was promise this girl a place when there wasn't one there for her. At the same time there was no way she could leave the girl at the compund in good conscience. She'd been right in saying that staying there was no way for people like them to live. The crowd continued to grow more and more agitated with themselves, The Gallows going all but ignored while people were busy screaming at one another. That was the only reason Phoebe was still there talking, she tried to convince herself.

"Alright, look, uh...What's your name?"

"Aela," the girl said shyly.

"Aela," Phoebe repeated the name, looking the girl dead in the face so she could make sure she remembered it. "Do you have any skills? Anything in particular that you're good at or that you have an interest in enough that you'd consider making it a full-time gig?"

"Well, yeah, I love handling electronics. I've been taking apart and building and programming computers since I was little," Aela answered with the smallest of smiles. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief. The girl had tech experience, that was good. It meant that there was more of a chance of her being able to solidify a position with the SMRT, not to mention living arrangements at the tower. Well...if Keila could be convinced to take Aela under her wing…

"Alright, I'm not making any promises, okay? But come with me. I have a place you can stay for a bit while we try and figure everything out, okay?" Phoebe said as she let out a breath, the noise in the dining hall getting loud enough to give her a slight headache. Aela simply nodded, flashed a quick smile before it slipped away, and then the two did their best to leave unnoticed through one of the service doors to pack their belongings while the rest of their community were at each others' throats.

\-----

It took every ounce of strength she had for Lorraine to open her eyes. After all, she was fighting against a dose of sedatives that she'd been growing accustomed to and hadn't put her quite out for the count. Unfortunately, that meant that she had been awake when the blurry form of someone in surgical scrubs and a face mask had done something that had completely crushed her soul. Through the abysmal fog of the drugs Lorraine was just able to pick up a few snippets of what the man was saying into a slim, blurry, box, and from what she had gathered he intended to take her Shiloh from her.

As much as she had wanted to fight, had wanted to kick and scream and bite and tear her way to freedom, she was helpless. Her limbs refused to obey, as did her voice. Whenever she would move there was a sickening lack of activity, any attempts at screaming or shouting resulted in a barely audible whimper that whoever was butchering her didn't even acknowledge. From what the man said the procedure hadn't taken long at all, but to the woman who was currently strapped to the medical table it had felt like an agonizing eternity. Then she was left there, staring at the cold, rusted metal that surrounded her wherever the hell she'd been brought to undergo this hell.

After a bit the first man returned, his white and teal figure blurring together with the rest of the room. There was someone else with him, much larger, and Lorraine already knew who it was.

"Darren, I'm finished with her. She's of no use to us for the time being. Take her back, will you?" the first man asked nonchalantly. He received a grunt in response, and a large, dark shape began to move towards her, light glaring in her eyes for just a moment as she fought to roll her head to watch the man approach. She held her breath, waiting for what she knew would bring pain. She froze as the doctor continued. "Also, Maja wanted me to let you know that once you're done with that you should head home. The ball's rolling on that project she has you doing."

"Hm. Good," came the deep and gruff response. With that, Lorraine was plunged into a world of dull aching pain that radiated through every bone in her body as Darren lifted her up and unceremoniously hauled her over his shoulder facing behind him.

Once Lorraine had recovered from the onslaught of pain and had adjusted to the bursts of it brought on with each step Darren took she was faced with the horrible reality of what she had endured. Her child, her Shiloh, taken before they had a chance to live. While unable to sob, Lorraine's tear ducts worked just fine and of their own accord, fat tears welling up and pouring down her face as she thought about all of the memories she would never have with her first child now, and all thanks to Maja and Darren and whoever that doctor had been.

When Lorraine was dropped onto her pile of blankets she mustered the force of will to look at the man, catching sight of the massive amount of blood that covered her skirt, legs, and now that her vision had cleared a little she could also see Darren's shirt. The man himself was gaping at the stain on his clothes when Lorraine's eyes finally met him. He looked from his shirt to the fresh blood on Lorraine and glared for a while before shaking his head, almost as if clearing his thoughts, and leaving Lorraine in her cell.

With all the questions left unanswered, there was at least one thing that Lorraine knew without a shadow of a doubt: there would be hell to pay if she died making sure of it.

\-----

Alexis stared at her work cell as she pulled it out of her pocket and prepared to dial Joe's number. Almost as if the man had some sort of sixth sense for knowing when he was needed, he was calling her at that exact moment. After a second the shock wore off and the woman answered the phone, quickly holding it to her ear.

"Joe, hey. What's up, I was actually just about to call you," Alexis said with a smile that carried in her voice.

"Were ya, now?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yup. Was gonna see if maybe the boys in blue had any leads on this SMRT kidnapping, I know you guys are working it too," the cyborg said as if she and the man were old friends. He simply chuckled once more.

"Yeah, we're working it, but no, there's nothing to show. Sorry, Alex. But, uh...Don't tell Billy I told you, I'm not even supposed to know," Joe said after a moment.

"Don't worry about it, buddy. Your secret's safe with me," Alexis sighed. She ran her hand through her hair, frowning and shaking her head in the direction of where Bonnibel and Marceline sat waiting for some news. That avenue having been squashed, she addressed something else. "What's up, though? Why are you calling?"

"Oh! About that! So you know the big serial killer case?"

"Yeah."

As if she could forget.

"Well, we got a hit on ballistics!" Joe announced excitedly.

"Oh? What came back?" Alexis asked, every hair standing on end.

"The gun that was used is registered to a guy by the name of Darren Krevati, lives in the Greek district."

"So what's the plan? Does Billy need me to come and assist with the arrest? This guy's bad news, Joe. You can't go in there without me, it's too risky," Alexis said in rapid succession. What Joe said next made her freeze.

"We already got him, Alex. I've got him in the back of a squad car on the way to the precinct right now. That's the whole reason I called!"

"You...what?" Alexis breathed, her throat suddenly bone dry. That didn't make sense at all.

"Yeah, I went with a couple of unis and we stopped by his place. Big guy let us cuff him and came along easy enough. It's a good thing too, he's massive!" Joe laughed.

"Where are you, Joe?"

"On the way to the precinct. Billy wanted me to give you a call after we picked Mr. Krevati up to extend an invitation to observe the interrogation once I get him down to the precinct," Joe explained.

"I'm on my way now. And Joe? I don't know what the fuck he's playing at, but don't let your guard down with Darren, I mean it," Alexis growled into the phone. She was met with a casual chuckle from Joe, who probably rolled his eyes along with it judging from his tone. Then the call disconnected. Alexis whirled around and once more was face to face with Bonnibel and Marceline.

"Holy shit, they have him in custody? Should we do something?" Marceline asked once Alexis had finished explaining.

"No, if he's in a cell in the precinct then he's not out working for that crazy bitch boss of his," Alexis mumbled, ruffling her hair a bit as she frowned and thought. "This is too easy, though. Something isn't right. I've been chasing them for months and nothing, it was a miracle I found the hole in her digital security and was able to find out she was gonna hit the cryolab. Using a gun registered to you to finish off a victim?" She looked from one woman to the other, her face set in a deep scowl. "It's too amateur, definitely not their style. Maja would never allow a fuckup that big."

"You think that maybe there's more to this than we're seeing?" Bonnibel asked as she arched one eyebrow.

"That's what it feels like," Alexis sighed, shaking her head. "I need to head to the precinct, though. I wanna sit in on this interrogation, see if maybe I can somehow get a few minutes alone with that bastard." She paused and cracked her knuckles. "I'll find out where they've got Finn and Raine."

"Just be careful," Marceline said with a small frown. She stepped over and wrapped Alexis up in a hug that was gladly welcomed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She stepped away and Bonnibel stepped forward, her arms going around the brunette's waist and pulling her close so the scientist could bury her face in the other woman's neck.

"I promise you both, I will be careful," Alexis husked once Bonnibel had moved away.

After an exchanging of goodbyes the cyborg was on her way to the apartment to grab her things, sidearm included (just in case), and then out of the door headed to the RMPD precinct. Considering the urgent nature of her business Alexis chose to go with her motorcycle. Being able to drive between cars on stretches of roadway was a great way to avoid traffic if one was coordinated enough to be able to do so, which was legal in Reno. Given that she was a cyborg Alexis hadn't had as much as a close call on the roadways. So on she went, weaving between cars as she crossed town, arriving at the precinct not long after she set out.

Alexis parked her bike and hurried into the precinct lobby, producing her Driver's License and signing in at the front desk as a visitor. The process was odd, as she was so used to just being able to flash her badge and walk back through to the bullpen. It was of little consequence, though. All that mattered was that she could get back there in a quick and efficient manner. As she waited for the officer at the desk to hand her the visitor's badge she needed Alexis couldn't help but fight the urge to sneer cynically, wondering if any of the men and women going about their business around her knew of the danger they could very well be in at any moment, the monster that was in the building with them.

The almost casual, business-as-usual air of the precinct was shattered as gunshots rang out within the building, causing Alexis and a few of the other people nearby to flinch. The woman let a combination of instinct and training take over and drew her sidearm, flicking the safety off and proceeding down the hall with caution, visitor's badge long forgotten. One of the uniformed officers she passed, a young woman huddled behind her desk, reached for her own weapon only to have Alexis shake her head and signal for the cop to stay where she was. The woman nodded, terror plain in her eyes, and did as she was instructed.

After reaching the branch in the hallway, Alexis cleared the way ahead of her and to her right. A quick glance to her left showed her one person injured and on the ground, though it seemed as though he was the only person who caught a bullet. The cyborg kept herself low, hurrying over to whoever it was that had been unfortunate enough to find themselves on the business end of a gun. Horror and anger coiled in her gut as Alexis looked down at Joe Bierman, trembling as he lay dying in a pool of his own blood as it steadily flowed from three gunshot wounds to his chest.

"Shit, Joe!" Alexis growled out in a harsh whisper as she removed her jacket and pressed the lining against his injuries, attempting to stem the flow of blood in what she knew was vain. Even though he had already bled a substantial amount he was far too pale for the amount of vital fluid on the floor. It was a good indicator that there was some severe internal bleeding going on, and there was no way he would reach the medical care he needed to save his life in time. The dying man grabbed onto Alexis as best he could, his grip pitifully weak already.

"H-he's got….got m-muh...muh...my g-g-gun..." Joe gasped out around the blood that was pushing itself up with every strained syllable and pouring over his lips. Alexis could see the fear in his eyes that Darren having his gun instilled. It floored her how, even as he was dying, Joe's concern was with others. It wrenched at Alexis' heart and pushed her to a point of righteous fury she didn't think she'd ever experienced before.

"Shh, Joe, save your strength, yeah? We'll get you some help," Alexis said, her voice shaking as she tore his hands from her and went back to pressing her jacket to his wounds. The most serene smile she had ever seen spread across Joe's face as he looked up at her, his hands resting lightly on top of her own. With a choked out sob Alexis let her hands fall aside as she stared down helplessly at her colleague.

"T-tell...Cheri...I love her l-like...like my oth-ther half," the man breathed. Alexis sniffled, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill forth as she clasped Joe's hand and held it tight. He continued to exhale until the light left his eyes and his body went slack.

Alexis took a few steadying breaths and laid his hand across the top of her blood-soaked jacket, her own hands stained red now as well. She found her gun and held it up, finding that the weapon weighed nothing in her grip. The cyborg stood, no longer caring about if she presented herself as a target or not. Logistics could go to hell for all she gave a damn. A good man was dead and someone was going to pay for that dearly. Alexis began to follow the chaotic trail left in the wake of the attacker moving through the precinct and people scrambling out of their way. She turned the corner and moved to enter the squad room only to be met by a gunshot that had her ducking back behind the wall for cover.

"I've got Captain Accorsi here! Pretty sure you don't want to see me paint the wall with his brain!" a deep and familiar voice called out, obviously masculine. Alexis gritted her teeth so hard there was distant concern in her mind that she might crack a tooth, but that and even the radiating soreness in her jaw were drowned out by the searing rage pulsing through the brunette at the sound of Darren's voice.

"How about you just make this easy on yourself, Darren!" Alexis spat, her voice shaking as she fought to maintain control, to resist the almost undeniable urge to run in, guns blazing, and put a round between the bastard's eyes. After all, all bets were off now, there were lives at stake. "You've already fucked up in a big way, my friend!"

"You're the one who's fucked up, Schirmer! We both know how this is gonna end!" he shouted in response. Alexis peeked around the corner and caught sight of the man, so large he even dwarfed Billy, shuffling the captain back into his office. It presented the woman with an opportunity that she readily seized, quickly ducking into the squad room and behind what had until a few moments ago been Joe's desk.

"You're right, we do know how this is gonna end. You're a dead man already, Darren. That woman you kidnapped? She's fucking PREGNANT, man!" Alexis snarled, her back pressed painfully hard against the drawers of the desk as she sniffled back the fresh tears that found themselves in her eyes. She gripped her gun and popped onto the top of the desk, taking aim at Billy's office doorway, and freezing. Darren was looking at her, something in his eyes that looked like a mix between disgust, terror, and realization, and he was slowly lowering the handgun (that Alexis recognized as Joe's service weapon) he had to Billy's neck.

"Wait, she was-"

Darren was cut off as Alexis fired once, hitting the man in the shoulder and allowing Billy to jump out of harm's way. She fired another pair of shots, those two hitting the man in the center of his massive chest. His eyes were wide as he looked from his injuries to the woman for a moment before he fell back against Billy's desk and crumpled on the floor in a heap. Alexis was on her feet and in front of the man in an instant, her gun still held tight as she secured Darren's weapon.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't know," Darren gasped, coughing for a moment as he locked his eyes on Alexis. She reached over and slammed the butt of her gun against the side of his head before pressing the barrel to his forehead and resisting every instinct that told her to pull the trigger. "I didn't know she was...I'd never hurt a kid, even an unborn one...I..."

"Then how about you do one fucking thing in this life you can be proud of, you insect? Tell me where Maja has Lorraine and Finn, Darren. Tell me what she's doing. What's the point of all of this?" Alexis growled through clenched teeth, still struggling with the desire to put the monster out of his misery right then and there.

"The old meat packing plant in the southwest industrial Dead Borough...Go fast..." Darren wheezed, his face twisting into a pained grimace as he gripped his chest. Alexis holstered her gun and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up so she was right in his face.

"What does Maja have planned, you fucker!?" she shouted, giving Darren a shake. It was already too late. His eyes fluttered shut and Darren's body went limp as he died there on the floor of Billy's office. With an anguished and guttural cry Alexis slammed the dead man against the desk and let him fall limply to the side. Her attention was drawn by her captain as he slowly stood from behind his desk with his own sidearm at the ready now. His eyes remained on Darren's corpse for a long moment before he allowed himself to turn his gaze to his remaining, suspended detective.

"Joe?"

"Dead," Alexis spat, turning away from Darren's corpse with disgust. She reached a bloodstained hand into her pocket and produced her cellphone, knowing she had a call to make before she went about getting Finn and Lorraine back.

"Alex, where are you going?" Billy asked, watching as the woman left his office. She turned to face him before responding.

"I'm going to close this fucking case."

And with that, Alexis turned and was on her way through the precinct towards the road. She'd already located the GPS coordinates for the factory Darren had told her about. Now all she had to do was get there. The brunette raised her phone to her ear just as a slightly confused Marceline answered. Before the woman could get out more than 'hello' Alexis spoke.

"I know where Raine and Finn are."

\-----

"I believe I have located where Lorraine and Finn are being held," B-MO announced happily, snatching Marceline from the UGG case information on Alexis she was looking over that Keila had so wonderfully delivered on a small flash drive. The woman snatched the storage device from the computer she was on and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans as inconspicuously as she could before joining Bonnibel at the AI's primary terminal.

"What have you got for us, B-MO?" the blonde asked urgently. At this point everyone was searching for even the tiniest bit of hope to cling to.

"There is an old meat packing factory, the coordinates of which I am relaying to you now," B-MO said dutifully. "The factory has been out of use and deemed condemned by the City of Reno for many years, though for some reason scans are showing signs that the facility is receiving power and other utilities, though meat packing operations have not recommenced. This is the most probable location where Finn and Lorraine are being held."

"Thanks, buddy. We really owe you one," Bonnibel said with a laugh of relief, experiencing the brief hope-drunk wave that came with what was all in all exceptionally good news. Then Marceline's phone rang. She answered it and held it to her ear, confused that it was Alexis' name showing up on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I know where Raine and Finn are," the cyborg half-snarled into the phone.

"Yeah, we do too. An old meat packing factory in one of the Dead Boroughs, right? We're about to let Jake know and then head out. Are you on the way?" Marceline asked as she watched Bonnibel flit around the lab urgently gathering things together.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there. You guys be careful," Alexis said, much more calm this time.

"You too, Alex. Don't do anything stupid."

Marceline wasn't sure if it was a chuckle or a scoff she heard just before the call disconnected. All she knew was that she was going to have a serious conversation with Alexis about taking this kind of stuff seriously. After all, she was under intense scrutiny by the UGG and public already. The last thing she needed was to wind up in hot water thanks to something she did in response to everything going on, or worse, to be injured. There was no point harping on it for the time being, however.

After a quick call to Jake over the tower's intercom system everyone suited up and rolled out, heading to the meat packing plant and following the coordinates B-MO was relaying to the SMRT Assault Vehicle. Armed to the teeth and looking for blood, the small group made their way across the city and deep into the Dead Borough, finding the factory with ease. Once they were parked the group disembarked, each of them taking sidearms and a rifle, they headed into the towering metal and concrete construct, staying alert.

At first the going had been slow. They had all gone in expecting to find some kind of opposition, similar to when they'd launched the daring rescue attempt that lead to them reuniting with Bonnibel after she'd been delivered to Lichman. Guards of any kind were eerily absent. Once they were all certain that they were mostly in the clear after a few minutes' deliberation, they began to move through the factory at a quicker pace, still taking care not to do anything that would draw unwanted attention. Every now and then Marceline would notice her scientist girlfriend stop and take a look at some piece of machinery or equipment they were passing. The woman never lingered for more than a couple of seconds before she moved along, as time was of the essence, but obviously the weird alien-looking things interested her for whatever reason. Surely they would hear about it once Finn and Lorraine were safe and everyone was back at the tower.

Before too long the group came across a large industrial-sized freezer. From what B-MO had told them there were two on the grounds, though hopefully Maja wasn't holding the people she'd kidnapped apart. As Jake rushed forward and quickly opened the door, that turned out to be exactly the case. Inside of the freezer, chained to a thick cluster of pipes along the freezer's wall, was Finn. He was sitting on the ground, hands cuffed behind him with the chain running behind the pipes. To the group's collective shock, the man actually bore visible bruises and wounds, some of them bleeding.

"Christ, dude, are you okay?" Jake choked out as he moved over to his brother and dropped to his knees, looking the brutalized yet conscious man over carefully. Finn seemed a thousand miles away, his eyes glossy and staring off into nothing. After a moment he registered that there were people there with him, and one of them was his brother.

"Jake? Bro? Man, am I glad to see you," Finn chuckled, snapping back to an incredibly fatigued and worn out version of his normal self at the drop of a hat. Even with as little as Marceline knew about mental health, she couldn't help but feel like that was definitely not a good sign as she also approached to handle the handcuff situation.

"We're busting you out of here, man," Jake said with a watery attempt at a reassuring smile. Finn simply did his best to smile back and nodded. "Do you have any idea where Raine is, man? We've gotta get her too."

"Raine? No. Haven't seen her since we got here. They split us up," Finn informed them somberly, his face shifting into a dark scowl. As soon as Marceline had used her incredible strength to snap the chain of his handcuffs he pulled his arms forward and stood.

"Are you gonna be able to walk, dude? That looks pretty gnarly," Jake said worriedly, gesturing towards an angry, red and black patch of flesh on Finn's leg that looked like it had somehow been burned.

"I'll be fine. Come on. We need to find Raine," Finn growled, taking a few pained and limping steps forward. It was obvious he wasn't accepting any help. Then, something dawned on Marceline.

"We haven't heard from Alex yet. She was supposed to meet us here," the woman remarked, looking over to Bonnibel whose brow furrowed.

"You don't think something happened, do you? I mean, Maja's ballsy, yeah, but it would take a diamond set for her to set this much in motion in this short a span of time," the blonde opined.

"Look at everything that crazy bitch has done so far," Finn said with an airy chuckle that held absolutely no true joy to it.

"I'll call Alex, see where she is," Marceline stated, pulling her phone from one of the pockets of her tactical suit. She dialed the number and held the device to her ear. As soon as she heard the call being answered she spoke. "Alex, where in the fuck are you?"

"I'm in the factory, currently looking for Finn," the woman on the other end of the call responded softly.

"Wait, seriously? WE'RE in the factory, Bonnie, Jake, and I, and we've already found Finn. We're in the process of trying to find Raine," Marceline said, resisting the urge to let out a victory whoop. If Alexis was with Raine and they were with Finn that meant that all they needed to do was group up and get them to safety before tracking down Maja and her crony.

"Well, I think that pretty much puts us at opposite ends of the factory, then. I'm with Lorraine. Looks like they were being kept on opposite ends of the facility, one per freezer I'm guessing," Alexis said. She sounded more than a little worn out by everything herself. The entire ordeal had taken a toll on everyone. Marceline was glad that they were almost done with it.

"Yeah, Finn was in a freezer," she remarked, looking around at the three other people watching her, waiting.

"Anyway, we can converge on the main factory floor. It's pretty much the center point of the facility. We'll meet you guys there, regroup, and figure out what in the fuck we're going to do about catching that psycho bitch Maja," Alexis snarled, sounding more pissed and out for blood than Marceline had ever heard her.

"What about Darren?" Marceline asked, wondering for a moment how everything had gone at the police precinct.

"He's dead," was the curt response, and with that the call disconnected. Marceline let out a sigh and returned her phone to her pocket before she filled everyone in on the essentials.

"Alex is on the other side of the factory. She's with Raine. She said to meet them on the factory's main floor. We're close to getting Finn, Lorraine, and baby Shiloh to safety."

"I kept seeing signs along the way here that pointed out the direction of various parts of the factory. One of the signs pointed to the main floor. We could probably follow those and get there in no time," Bonnibel said with the ghost of a hopeful smile. Marceline looked over at Finn.

"How about it, buddy? You up for some traveling?" she asked him with her best attempt at a playful smirk.

"Oh, most definitely," he rasped, voice scratchy in his throat. As she watched him hobble with Bonnibel and Jake close behind Marceline considered for a moment if she even wanted to have nightmares about whatever the hell Finn had endured, let alone know what had happened...Those burns...The way half of his face was a purple and black mess...How various cuts had appeared and pockets of flesh had been somehow removed and left to bleed and heal on their own...That was the thing that horror stories were made of.

\-----

The meat packing plant showed obvious signs of recent access despite being located in the heart of one of the abandoned areas of the city. Alexis could have kicked herself over how obvious it was, but it's not like she had the time to sit there and scan the city the way B-MO could, and it wasn't like she'd had any leads anyway. In the end all that mattered was that she was there now. It was time for her to end the sick little game Maja was so intent on playing.

With a quick scan of the building nearest her, Alexis approached one of the service entrances to the factory. From what she could tell there were no external security cameras in use, though surely there would be more than a few inside. That was fine, the cyborg was more than prepared to deal with that. After all, it's not like she was intent on being that stealthy. She wanted Maja to find her so they could finally settle things.

Once inside the factory Alexis found herself a little disappointed. She had expected each corridor to be lined with armed guards, for there to be at least some form of resistance. The only things the woman found were empty rooms and beds and medical equipment of varying types scattered all around. Alexis made her way to the nearest of the two massive freezers on either end of the property. In her mind they made sense as far as where any potential hostages could be kept. The woman held her breath as she reached out and grabbed onto the first freezer's door handle.

Upon twisting the handle and swinging the door open, Alexis found a beaten and bloodied Lorraine curled up on the ground on a pile of blankets, one eye swollen shut and various cuts and bruises covering the rest of her, clothing ripped and torn and utterly filthy. It was apparent that she had taken one hell of a beating. With a whimper she looked up, fearful of whoever it was that had joined her. It took her a moment to realize that the person who had come to her was Alexis.

"You...You found me?" Lorraine breathed in complete and utter disbelief, a single tear streaming down her cheek from her horribly swollen eye. The cyborg was on one knee at the woman's side in an instant, gingerly taking hold of her shoulders to avoid causing her any further pain or injury.

"Yeah, I found you. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Alexis said, trying to manage a reassuring smile. She moved to wrap her arms around Lorraine only to have the woman push her away before standing. Even though she swayed, a bit unsteady on her feet, she seemed good enough to travel so long as Alexis kept an eye on her.

"I can walk, but thanks," Lorraine said flatly. No doubt she was still in some form of shock. Who knew what had happened to her. But as she exited the freezer Alexis caught sight of the large amount of blood coating the insides of her legs and the skirt she wore and her gut wrenched into knots. Instead of addressing it she simply stood, adjusted her sword belt, and followed the Korean woman. After the second turn Lorraine took Alexis began to grow curious.

"So, uh...Lorraine...Where are we headed to, since you seem to know where we're going?" she asked, concerned. "Maybe you tell me how we can get to Finn?"

"That's where we're going. I just need to make a stop along the way," Lorraine deadpanned, not even turning to look over her shoulder as she spoke. Alexis was concerned, to say the least. The Korean woman's behavior was bizarre, no doubt a direct result of whatever the hell she had endured during the weeks she was held captive by Maja.

"Raine, you've been through a lot, don't you think you should take it easy?" the cyborg asked cautiously. The shorter brunette didn't reply, simply kept walking to wherever she was headed. Leaving her on her own was out of the question so Alexis followed Lorraine as she trudged through the factory, the woman's bare feet slapping against the concrete floor with each step.

After a few minutes they came across what looked like some sort of staff berthing area with cots stacked in threes that were bolted to the walls. A small square table sat in the center of the room surrounded by some old wooden produce crates that served as improvised chairs. On one of those chairs sat Lee, huddled over the cellphone in his hands as he went about whatever he was doing. Alexis took a strategic position where she could keep an eye on him and looked over to where Raine stood around a corner. Only...she wasn't there.

"Lee," Lorraine said softly, her voice somehow carrying over the background noise of the factory impressively. She was walking towards him calmly, as if this was just a casual reunion of old friends. The man's head moved up and turned towards her, eyes concealed by the sunglasses that he apparently wore everywhere. Shock played across his features and was noticeable in his posture. He hadn't been expecting Lorraine to just walk in there like that. Perhaps Alexis could use that to her advantage somehow…

"Lorraine! How..." the man breathed. Alexis watched him closely. If Lee drew a weapon she was running in to bum rush him, no question about it. He'd already caused Lorraine grief by making a scene at her wedding. To find out that he'd thrown his lot in with Maja was more than enough to have Alexis unable to decide whether or not it was worth not killing him outright.

"I want you to tell me why, Lee," Lorraine said flatly. She took a few slow steps toward Lee, who seemed frozen in place. "Tell me why you decided to work with Maja. Tell me why you sold me out to her."

Lee didn't move. He didn't respond. Hell, he was barely breathing as Lorraine cleared the remainder of the distance between them. For a tense eternity the compact Korean woman glared at her ex-boyfriend, her wide eyes eerily unreadable. That moment was broken when she reached out with both hands and wrapped them around Lee's neck, squeezing as hard as she could and holding on for all she was worth. Even when they tumbled to the ground, struggling, she kept her grip on the gagging and wheezing man. In an impressive show of dexterity even with her various wounds, Lorraine managed to position herself on top of Lee, straddling him while she continued to choke him with every ounce of strength in her body. That was the moment that Alexis recognized that placid behavior as nothing short of perfectly honed rage. Lorraine's anger was a terror to behold, even for the cyborg. She stepped out of her cover and approached the pair, quickly looking around for any security cameras or other monitoring devices, finding nothing.

"Tell me why you did it, Lee, and maybe you'll walk away from this," Lorraine hissed through clenched teeth, leaning down so that her own face was mere inches from Lee's. For just long enough to let the panicking man answer, she loosened her hold but made sure to keep a grip on him, just in case.

"You and me...we could be great! Just like the old days! But you went and let that dog white boy knock you up so now you had to go and marry him," Lee gasped out. "Maja's guy, Darren, he came up to me after I got tossed from your wedding, introduced me to Maja. Long story short, she was looking for babies in the womb, like around six weeks after conception, and I told her about you and she got all sorts of intereste-"

"You told her I was pregnant and it painted a target on my back, Lee," Lorraine snarled, once more choking Lee, though this time she only did so with one hand. The other was balled into a fist that came crashing into the woman's ex-boyfriend's face over and over. "Thanks to you I lost my baby. An eye for an eye, Lee. A life for a life."

"Hey, Raine, look, I know-"

"What do you know, Alex? Huh? Have you ever lost a child? Have you ever been robbed of something like that? Yeah, I didn't fucking think so. Let me handle my fucking business. Either wait or move on without me," Lorraine interrupted, snapping viciously. Lee had long since lost consciousness, and thanks to the Korean woman's surprising strength his face was already a bloody mess. Alexis could tell from the look in the other brunette's eyes that there was no way in hell she was leaving until she had ended this man's life with her bare hands. The cyborg refused to leave her alone, but she also refused to watch that kind of brutality. With a nod, she turned her back on them and left the room, taking a position near enough to the entrance that she could see anyone coming and going. Once she was there she leaned against one of the walls and did her best to try and ignore the sounds of blows landing. She was relieved when her phone rang.

"Alex, where in the fuck are you?" Marceline asked before the brunette could even properly answer the call.

"I'm in the factory, currently looking for Finn," she responded quietly, keeping a keen eye out for any unwelcome guests.

"Wait, seriously? WE'RE in the factory, Bonnie, Jake, and I, and we've already found Finn. We're in the process of trying to find Raine."

"Well, I think that pretty much puts us at opposite ends of the factory, then," Alexis sighed, half in relief and half in frustration. She looked over just in time to see Lorraine trudge into the corridor, her front and hands covered in blood and a hollow look in her eyes as she looked to the cyborg and stood there, waiting. "I'm with Lorraine. Looks like they were being kept on opposite ends of the facility, one per freezer I'm guessing."

"Yeah, Finn was in a freezer," Marceline murmured into the phone.

"Anyway, we can converge on the main factory floor. It's pretty much the center point. We'll meet you guys there, regroup, and figure out what in the fuck we're going to do about catching that psycho bitch Maja," Alexis growled.

"What about Darren?" Marceline asked.

"He's dead."

Alexis punctuated her statement by ending the call, slipping her phone back into her pocket before she joined Lorraine and placed her hands gently on her shoulders. When she passed the doorway she couldn't help but peek in and catch sight of the remains of the man that had been foolish enough to fuck with the mama bear in the worst of ways. And now the cyborg's fears had been confirmed; there was no denying that Lorraine had somehow lost Shiloh. She pulled her eyes away from the gory sight and guided the Korean woman onward towards what the signs scattered throughout the factory designated as the main factory floor.

"Don't worry, Raine. We'll have you out of here soon, okay?" Alexis said reassuringly.

"Where's Jake?" Lorraine asked numbly, no doubt overcome with renewed shock.

"I'm taking you to him now. He's gonna be meeting us on the main floor."

"Alright. Could you maybe keep what happened back there between us?" Lorraine asked, her eyes narrowing as she turned her head to look at Alexis.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about. We came straight to the main floor after I found you," Alexis remarked with the smallest of smiles.

Lorraine regarded her for a moment before nodding and facing forward once more as they proceeded through the factory. It didn't take them very long at all to reach the main floor, separated from the corridor they were in by a set of double doors. They stood as still as they could for a few moments and listened for any sign of someone else in the area, but heard nothing.

"You wait here, I'm gonna check it out," Alexis whispered to her companion. Lorraine simply looked at her, eyes and expression blank, and walked forward and through the doors. With an inward frustrated sigh the cyborg followed her, hoping that they wouldn't end up caught with their pants down or in a situation that landed one or both of them injured. Lorraine had already been through enough.

The main floor of the factory was an expansive area, the open space standing two and a half stories high with pipes and cables running along most of it. Along the walls nearest her Alexis noticed some lifeless terminals below what appeared to be decent sized monitors of some sort. There were a number of other electromagnetic signatures all around them, but without a scan the cyborg would know nothing with how dark the area was. Even with her enhanced night vision she was having difficulty seeing. Not that there was time for her to run a scan.

Alexis held her breath as the doors on the wall opposite her and Lorraine were flung open. She let out the slightest sigh of relief upon seeing the rest of the SMRT, a very injured and battered Finn with them. Lorraine freed herself and ran forward just as Jake began to stretch himself over to her. They met and shared an embrace that the others left them to, Finn now standing with his arms wrapped around his brother and sister-in-law while they enjoyed their reunion. Marceline and Bonnibel turned their attention to Alexis. Before anyone could speak static crackled over the PA and was interrupted by a loud, cackling, feminine laugh.

"You all made it! Glad to see that we didn't have any stragglers," Maja's voice echoed around them. With an electronic buzz a television monitor on the nearby wall flicked to life, showing the woman's face as she sneered at whatever camera was broadcasting her image.

"How about you come out and we talk face to face?" Alexis shouted to the empty air, looking around and scanning the factory floor. There were a number of active security cameras that were broadcasting video to an unknown location. The signal was being bounced all over, making it impossible to trace with the virtually nonexistent amount of time available.

"How about not? Nice try, though," Maja chuckled, a few more monitors along the wall jumping to life along with the others. "I'm willing to let the fact that you seem to think I'm an idiot go. After all, today's a big day for you, Alex."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" the brunette spat in response, fists clenched at her sides as she watched even more of the video versions of Maja spring into existence.

"They're great, they really are, but they're a bit undercooked, yeah? But they are the first, so there was bound to be something wrong with them, right?" Maja went on, more of the video monitors flickering on in a jagged trail that led across the expansive factory room. The woman continued, her voice tinny as it came through the speaker system. "I suppose it's a good thing you got here when you did; I was just gonna dispose of them, chalk them up as failures. Now they might really have a chance at things, though let's be real here, it's a snowball's chance in hell at this point."

"Stop playing games and show yourself! Let's end this already!" Alexis screamed, punching out the television nearest to her, her fist going through the device in a shower of sparks. Maja's foreboding laughter echoed all around them and all of the viewing monitors simultaneously cut off.

Against the wall where the last monitor had turned on was an odd device, large and boxy. On its face were two doors and a small dip between them indicating two chambers of some sort. The doors had windows, though they more resembled the slats one would see in the door of a prison cell. The slats were at what would be an average adult's eye level, though nothing was visible behind them. That in itself was troublesome. The contraption let out a loud hiss as steam vents near the base opened, pouring hot clouds of vapor into the air.

"After everything you've given me, the stuff from the cryolab and that sweet, sweet car for example, I figured the least I could do was give you something in return. You're the only member of your family, Alexis. You'll never pass down your genetic material, not unless you find a workaround for that whole infertility thing anyway," Maja crooned. Her words made Alexis stiffen, her face contort into a mask of carnal fury. She was shaking even as her nemesis continued. "Even though I couldn't work out the kinks to use them how I wanted to, I figure they're not worth the effort to destroy, so might as well give 'em to you, yeah?" Another pause so Maja could chuckle, another loud hiss of steam being released, and then the sound of machinery powering on. "Again, congratulations are in order for you, Alex. Finn, too. After all, it's not every day someone becomes a...parent..."

"What the-" Marceline began, but she was cut off as a quick buzzer sounded and the doors to the device across the floor slowly swung open. Through the steam and the vapor the machine was putting out nothing could be seen. Alexis ran scans over and over, sure that her optical implant was malfunctioning somehow, but as the haze began to clear there was no denying what the readings had been telling her.

From the machine stepped a pair of children, a boy and a girl nearly identical in appearance aside from their hair, appearing no more than six years of age. Though they looked confused and a little scared, immediately going to one another so they could clasp their hands together, they seemed otherwise unphased. Both kids had their piercing sapphire blue eyes – Alexis' eyes – locked on the cyborg as she gaped at them, at a loss for what to do. Just as her brain had decided on a plan of action Alexis was stopped as a massive explosion rocked the factory, throwing shrapnel into the air in every direction. The blast also resulted in one of the factory's walls being blown away, giving the group clear passage outside.

"Knowing Maja there are more, you guys get Finn and Raine out, I'll get the kids!" Alexis shouted over the coughs and sounds of alarms in other areas of the factory. Without waiting for responses Alexis sprinted across the factory floor and stopped in front of the kids, kneeling down so she was more at their level. "Hey there, I'm gonna get you two out of here, okay?"

"Are you our mommy?" the little boy asked, blinking as curiosity settled on his cherubic face. The woman wasn't sure of how to answer. The question had taken her completely off guard. Luckily, she was spared having to answer as Finn, of all people, approached with a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry, little guy," the large man said with his best attempt at a reassuring smile. "We'll answer all your questions later, okay? But right now we gotta get going."

"Okay. I just gotta get my Timmy," the little boy said with a determined nod. He let his sister's hand go and the girl immediately wrapped her arms around Alexis' neck and allowed herself to be picked up. She looked every bit like someone had taken Alexis and Finn and mashed them up into a six year old girl, same as her brother, though his golden brown hair hung in loose waves on his head while hers was pin straight and hung in a long sheet down her back.

"You go ahead, I'll just let him grab his, uh...his Timmy and get him out," Finn said with a nod.

"You sure? You're not looking too hot, man," Alexis said, allowing her eyes to obviously flit to the still-oozing scorch wound on the man's leg.

"I'm sure. Go on, dude. We don't know how many mo-"

Finn was cut off as another explosive device detonated, sending even more dust, smoke, and chunks of metal and stone into the air. The shock from the blast was enough to throw Alexis back, the little girl in her arms clinging to her for dear life. The woman made sure she hit her back, bracing herself to make sure she kept a hold on the child and that the air wasn't knocked from her lungs. After a bit of a slide they came to a stop. Alexis quickly looked the little girl over before standing, once more taking the child in her arms as the looked back towards the small platform where she had been moments ago.

As it turned out, Finn was barely shaken by the blast. The little boy, who had gone in search of what had turned out to be a stuffed lion, was inside of the machine he'd emerged from and as such had been shielded from harm. With that worry out of her mind Alexis began to sprint as fast as she could with the weight of the six year old in her arms. They emerged and were bathed in sunlight, revealing that both woman and child were coated in a thick layer of dust while the others only had a small bit on their clothing. The brunette set the girl down and started back towards the building that had apparently caught fire if the immense pillar of black smoke rising from the facility was any indication.

"You can't really be going back in there!" Marceline shouted, causing the brunette to stop and turn just before plunging herself back into the explosive inferno that the factory was quickly becoming.

"I've got to! Finn's still in there with the boy! And either my scans somehow missed the bombs or Maja's found some way of circumventing my systems, either way, that's bad news and I need to try and gather some kind of clue! Now, back up and get at a safe distance! I'll be back with Finn and the kid!" Alexis shouted in response, turning on the ball of her foot and kicking off into a dead run headfirst into danger.

The smoke and dust were hot as they hit her face. A bit too hot. In the split second it took her to turn and start back into the building another bomb had begun to fire from somewhere on the factory floor, sending a searing hot wave of air and debris hurtling through the air. She saw the pipe coming and already knew it was too late to avoid being struck. The only question at that point was how much the cyborg could mitigate the damage.

Adrenaline pumping thick in her blood and electronic components operating at peak capacity, Alexis kept her eyes locked on the pipe as it hurtled towards her, turning end over end. With how she was seeing everything it was as if she were reviewing a memory file in slow motion. Unfortunately it would take a miracle for her to get out unscathed and she knew it. The pipe flew steadily closer and Alexis let out a strained groan, doing her best to fight the shock wave that sought to see her impaled by the hurtling metal. She was able to stay on her feet and move to dodge, but that was it.

Alexis heard the impact more than she felt it, though she did feel it, and it was similar to being in a vehicle that hit a nasty bump, though it was in her head and hard enough to cause her to spin in place so she was facing a mass of blurry shapes that vaguely resembled people. The cyborg stood there for a moment, her head jerking to the side a few times as her electronic components did their best to try and do...something. Her optical implant was only showing distorted and broken overlays. She couldn't make sense of her vital readings. Hell, she couldn't even really think well enough to attempt to do more than access those systems.

One of the blurry shapes approached her and turned out to be someone she recognized, her long black hair tied behind her and being whipped about by the wind and her movements. Alexis reached towards the woman, knowing little more than that she meant safety. She wanted to say her name, to say anything, try and reassure her that whatever had her looking so distraught would surely be okay, but little more passed her lips than an odd mumble that sounded as if it had come from somewhere in the distance. Without any more options as far as what she should do, Alexis' brain decided to have her attempt a step. Her body, too overwhelmed by the system shock of such a massive head wound, did its best to respond, but instead of walking the brunette kicked one leg out and fell forward before breaking into a fit of spasms on the ground. A few moments later Finn emerged from the building, covered in a great deal of soot and burn marks and cradling something.

Bonnibel was already on the radio when the blond man made his appearance with a dazed boy who looked nearly identical to the girl Alexis had brought out in his arms, calling in emergency medical assistance for three adults and two children while Marceline cradled an incapacitated and possibly dying Alexis and everyone else stood in shock, nobody really quite sure of what they should be doing at that moment. Almost everyone had their eyes locked on the children, unsure of what in the hell was going on, but knowing that whatever it was...the worst was yet to come.


End file.
